Eastern Suns
by silverfootsteps
Summary: Gritty streets of Hong Kong. A golden gun. Haruno Sakura is the last person you want to cross in this city. A lady doesn't get to be a triad without a few tricks up her sleeves. Itasaku. Tobisaku. TriadxYakuza AU.
1. Chapter 1

Posting at the request of some lovely readers on tumblr. I didn't know this website was still alive. So. Hello, people. I'm not dead.

* * *

 **title** Kiss kiss  
 **summary** Fill in the blanks, stupid.

* * *

"Welcome! Four people?"

"Yeah. Not really here for that. Need to talk to the person in charge here," a gruff voice replied.

"Okay. Hold on one moment please," a girl giggled in return.

Sakura pulled a fresh cigarette out of the box. She listened to the footsteps tap upstairs, up to her office door. Four knocks. Quick. Nervous.

She lit her cigarette.

"Come in," she called. The door burst open.

"Mama, there are some suspicious people here!" Moegi huffed and puffed.

"I heard Kansai-ben. They sounded a little rough," Sakura agreed. Sighing, she rose from her chair. She shed her sweater and stepped into the pair of high heels waiting at the door. Moegi fidgeted, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Are you really going to be okay, Mama? Are you in trouble?" she fretted. Smiling, Sakura plucked her cigarette from her mouth. She snubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray. With her free hand, she squeezed Moegi's cheeks together.

"Go check on Tenten and see if she needs any help at the bar," she instructed instead. She released the girl and then headed down the stairs. Slow and leisurely steps that echoed. As she descended, she got a good view of the whole club.

It was still early in the night, but there were already three groups of clients. Most of them looked like businessmen who had stopped in after work. The girls looked busy- laughing and listening to the men tell stories. Tenten was at the bar with a cocktail shaker. She met Sakura's eyes but Sakura gave a slight shake of her head. Tenten's mouth twisted but she stayed put.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"

The man at the front of the group lifted his head. He had a jagged scar down his cheek. He and his companions were all dressed similarly in cheap black suits. All four of them wore sunglasses indoors. And one had a shaved head. The bald one bared his teeth at her.

"I asked for the person in charge. Not another floozy," the scarred man grumbled.

Sakura folded her arms across her chest.

"I _am_ in charge. Why don't you boys have a seat and then we can talk?" she replied, smile fixed in place.

"I already said that I ain't here to chat with you. I've heard there's someone I can talk to here about Special K," the man stated. His fists clenched, probably to intimidate her into talking. But Sakura only blinked.

"Like I just said, I would be happy to talk once we take a seat. This is the entrance to my establishment. I would prefer we not block it," she explained, still smiling. The man's eyes narrowed. He grabbed the a passing waiter and snatched a bottle of wine. Smashing it against the side of the bar, he pointed the jagged edge at Sakura. Several of the girls in the club screamed. And then a hush fell over the entire room. People twisted in their seats to stare.

"Listen, bitch. See these tattoos? I'm with the Uchiha group. Call your boss over or I'll **make** you talk," he snarled. He pulled up the sleeve of his suit to reveal a dark blue and red tattoo of an oni. From the clarity of the ink, it didn't look like an old mark.

"Really," sighed Sakura, looking down at her wine-splattered dress. It was completely ruined.

The man grabbed her, squeezing her forearm hard. Sakura winced.

"I'll cut that pretty face to ribbons. Let's see how well your _establishment_ does then," he laughed. He held the tip of the bottle to her throat. It pricked at her skin.

When Sakura simply stared, he shook her.

"Do it!"

Sakura held her hand out. It trembled.

"The phone, please," she called. It took a moment, but one of the girls launched herself over the back of her booth. She scrambled under the bar to grab the landline. And then she thrust it into Sakura's hand. Her wet eyes stared up at the man holding the broken bottle.

Sakura dialed a number. She cleared her throat once and then stopped herself as the glass prickled at her skin.

"Hi. I have a very angry person here from the Uchiha group. He wants to talk to someone about Special K," Sakura explained in an even voice. The girl who had given her the phone knelt at her side, hugging her legs. Sakura reached down with her free hand to pat her head. The voice on the other end asked something.

"Yes. They did. Thank you."

Sakura hung up the phone. And the man with the scar only stared at her.

"Boss says if you want to know to bring in your informant. Because no one is telling you anything," she relayed. The yakuza grit his teeth. His beady gaze darted around the room.

"Looks like you've still got a big head. Think your boss is protecting you?" he scoffed. He jerked his head. His cronies immediately set to work smashing barstools and pushing glasses off the tables. When one of the clients tried to stop them, the bald one punched him in the face. The hostesses screamed, clinging to each other and cowering in corners.

Scarface grinned at Sakura, showing his crooked teeth.

"The Uchiha's run this city. You're looking to the wrong person to protect you, babe." He caressed the side of Sakura's face with the sticky bottle. She glared at him.

"Then you run and tell your boss. To come and negotiate with me. Because I don't talk to limp-dick little boys with mommy issues," she hissed in return. His smile disappeared. Letting the bottle drop, he grabbed her by the hair instead.

"You know what, bitch? I'll do just that. And let's see if you still talk so big." He tugged her hair extra hard before pushing her. She stumbled backward. The side of her forehead collided with the edge of the bar.

Guffawing, the thugs smashed one of the glass coffee tables for good measure.

The hostesses and clients leapt from their hiding places as soon as the men turned their backs to leave. One of the customers ran over the broken glass to help Sakura sit up. Blood trickled from the shallow cut between her fingers.

"Mama!" one of the girls shrieked.

"Quick! Grab a towel! Ayu, call an ambulance!" Tenten barked, already grabbing the reins.

"Shit. That looks bad. Should I go after them?" he asked in her ear. He let her rest against his chest as the world wavered. She shook her head.

"Aunt-" he tried again. Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt. She was immediately sorry that she got blood on his nice suit. But he didn't seem to mind.

"Don't call me that. Just stay put, Tommy," she croaked. His arms tightened around her. The hard shape of his gun dug into her spine, painfully.

* * *

"So…you mean to tell me that you smashed up a hostess club last week…" Sasori said. He spun a pencil between his fingers, staring at the goons. The four idiots bobbed their heads up and down. They were all tough talk and swagger until they sat in front of the higher-ups. Then they were cowering on the sofa, hands on their knees.

"Over what? That club has never given us trouble before," Kisame spoke up, puffing out a deep breath on his cigar. At this, the four fools sat up even straighter. The Uchiha-gumi's second-in-command had been somewhat of a loose cannon in his youth. Even now, youngsters trembled at the stories of the Blue Demon's brass knuckles. And they glinted as bright as ever on his hands as he held his cigar. Sasori resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Uh…well…Big Bro, we heard a rumor that someone at the club had an inside connection. Had some good leads," the one with the scar stammered. And then, turning his head muttered, "Turns out there was nothing but a mouthy bitch."

Sasori snapped the pencil between his fingers.

"A mouthy bitch? What did she look like?" he demanded. The four men jumped at his tone.

"Uh…pretty, I guess? Maybe in her early thirties? Pink hair…" one of the men listed.

"Well shit," sighed Kisame. He held the cigar between his teeth as he looked over at Sasori.

"You're going to want to tell that to the Godaime. Lemme go see if he's busy," grunted Kisame as he got to his feet.

"Wait! She's just some hostess! Do we really have to bother the kumicho over this?" the one with the scar asked. Kisame paused, his hand resting on the sliding door.

"Was she the Mama?" he queried. When Scarface nodded, Kisame let out a harsh guffaw.

"Good luck, kid," he simply said as he left the room.

Several minutes later, they were sitting in a room deeper in the house. And at the back of the room sat a man in a traditional deep blue haori over grey pants. Only his dark eyes moved as the men sat seiza in front of him- backs straight and feet under their buttocks. The position made them cramp and ache, but what choice did they have under such an intimidating stare?

"I'm busy. Tell me," he demanded. And his deep, quiet voice sent a chill up all their spines. Sasori and Kisame stood on either side of him. It looked suspiciously like Sasori was trying not to smile.

"Uh…forgive us for wasting your time, Kumicho. We had a run-in at a hostess bar. I think it was called _Twilight Dreams_?" the man with the scar began.

The boss' eyebrow might have twitched.

"Word on the street was that someone there had an in with some ketamine. So we went to talk and the Mama there was downright disrespectful to the Uchiha name," he went on.

The boss opened his mouth.

"This should have been made clear to you. But the Uchiha-gumi does not handle drugs," he growled. Scarface twitched.

"Yes! Of course, Oyabun- I mean, Kumicho! It's just that I was told to investigate who might be selling the stuff onto our- I mean _your_ turf!" he scrambled to explain. The boss glared at him but motioned for him to continue speaking.

"Anyway, the Mama mouthed off at us so we smashed up her shop. Just to scare her. So I'm asking if you could send people to really teach them a lesson? She didn't just curse at me, she's making a fool of the Uchiha name, Kumicho!"

The boss stared him down for the longest time. And then he clicked his tongue.

"Truly wasting my time with this," he said. But then he sighed. "Make a formal apology to her. We're yakuza- not vagrants."

"Kumicho?!"

"Now get out," he then ordered, already getting to his feet.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window from her second floor office. She exhaled, smoke rising in wisps from her lips. Tapping her cigarette against the edge of the ashtray, she glanced down at her computer screen. The numbers on the spreadsheet all read green except for a few areas. Cigarette in her mouth, she bent over to type out a quick reply.

When a knock disturbed her, she tapped the send button. Shutting her laptop, she used the point of her shoe to push her bottom drawer closed. It locked in a series of rapid clicks. And then she turned back toward the window, one arm wrapped around her middle.

"Come in," she replied.

"Mama," Moegi hedged. Sakura glanced over her shoulder. The poor girl was shaking.

"It's the same scary people as last time. And they brought even more with them," she whispered.

"Finally. Took them long enough," Sakura grumbled. She whisked her blazer off the back of her chair and draped it over her shoulders. It was the color of cream. Underneath was a black dress with thin straps. A little more revealing than she normally wore. But this was for a good occasion. All the while, Moegi continued to fret.

"Go back to the front. Your regular usually comes today," Sakura reminded her. Moegi continued to hesitate until Sakura physically pushed her out the door. Snubbing her cigarette out, Sakura slowly made her way downstairs.

Just like the week before, the four ruffians stood in the entrance of the club. But behind them stood two other men. Sakura matched eyes with the one with blue hair and diamonds glittering his ears. He winked at her.

"I'm taking the VIP table in the back. Get it ready for me," Sakura announced, raising her hand.

"Yes, Mama!" the staff replied. The servers immediately whirled around gathering clean glasses and coasters.

The VIP table was tucked all the way in the back of the club. It had the usual booth seats with the square table in the middle. But there were also sheer glittery curtains to afford a little more privacy.

Sakura sat in the cushioned seat. The two new men sat on either side of her while the four brutes sat catty-corner from them.

Scarface's entire face contorted as he sank into the seat. Hands on his knees, he bent his neck.

"I'm here to apologize," he began.

Sakura held up her hand. She pushed a menu over to him, lips smiling.

"This _is_ a hostess club. If you want to talk to me, you have to buy my time," she instructed. Scarface stared unblinking at the menu.

"I ain't here for no drinks. I'm here to apologize for trashing your club last time," Scarface ground out. Sakura widened her eyes.

"Oh. You are? Then apologize after you buy me a drink," she insisted. Scarface's eyelid twitched. Kisame sighed.

"Easy, Mama. I'll buy you a glass of Pinot Noir," offered Sasori, trying to pick up the menu. Sakura pushed his hand aside, keeping her eyes fixed on Scarface. He slapped his palms down on his seat.

"Man, I'm just trying to apologize to you, you crazy woman. Just cut it out with the fucking drinks!" he yelled and then immediately sat back down, his face going red. While his friends attempted to calm him down, Sasori reached over for Sakura's wrist. He glanced under her sleeve. And then pushed the lapel of her blazer aside with the back of his hand.

"Oh my," he simply said. Scarface's head jerked up in time to see Kisame pushing Sakura's bangs aside to reveal a white bandage. She met his panicked look with a wide smile.

"Shit. The Boss is going to have a fit," Kisame muttered.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Sakura motioned with her chin toward Scarface.

"Go tell your boss that you're most certainly **not** forgiven," she declared. And then her smile dropped.

"Now get the fuck out of my store," she added. As Scarface opened his mouth to protest, the cold barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head. Swallowing down his next words, he quickly made his way from the establishment. His three friends trailed after him like little ducklings.

"I _will_ take that Pinot, Sasori," Sakura remarked as she watched them flee.

* * *

It took several more days for him to arrive.

It was late on a Tuesday night with rain pouring down on the city. As the door opened and shut, Ayu ran up to greet the customer, Moegi trailing her.

"Welcome! Just one?" she asked, beaming. Her smile faltered when she took in the customer's black suit and dark sunglasses. Moegi quietly excused herself to run upstairs.

"Ah. Could I request Mama?" the man asked. Ayu giggled nervously.

"Well, that's certainly not common. But if she's not busy, I'm sure that Mama would be happy to see you. Would you like to look at a menu while you wait for Mama? I'm sure she'll be right down," she babbled, handing him a laminated sheet. But the man shook his head.

"Dom Perignon White Gold. A bottle for each table," he immediately said. The girl's eyes bugged out.

"Um… you mean just _one_ for your table, correct?" she asked, sweating. The man didn't seem the least bit annoyed.

"A bottle for each table," he repeated, handing over his credit card.

Sakura came down the stairs. She glanced his way. And then, not greeting him, she raised her hand.

"The VIP table," she called out, already strolling to the back.

"Right away, Mama!" voices chorused back.

Ayu looked from Sakura's retreating back to the intimidating man.

"Well…I guess she wants you to follow her?" she wondered.

"Of course," the man murmured. He brushed past the girl.

Moegi sidled up next to Ayu. She looked at the credit card in the girl's hand. It was matte and completely black.

"Wow. That guy must be loaded. Who is he?" she whispered. The girls jumped when a towel flew at them from the bar. Tenten scowled.

"Get the man his champagne!" she scolded the gossiping girls.

* * *

Sakura sat, her left leg crossed over her right knee. Her dress was white with sparkles across her chest. It was one of her rare strapless dresses. As she settled in, she adjusted the sleeves of the black blazer she had draped over her shoulders.

"Dom Perignon White Gold, Mama," one of the servers announced as he set the bottle and two glasses down on the table. Sakura's expression thawed a little. She uncrossed her arms.

"My, my, Uchiha Itachi. Feeling generous, aren't we?" she commented.

Chuckling, Itachi took the bottle. He grasped the bottom. Pointing the top away from her, he carefully popped the cork and poured her a glass. The light gold champagne bubbled pleasantly. When he handed her the flute, she accepted with fingers skimming over his. He didn't pour himself a glass.

He looked around the shop as she took a sip.

"This place looks good. I heard it was bashed up quite a bit," he commented.

"Is that what the Dom Peri's for?" she queried, staring him down over the lip of her glass. Itachi waved the thought away.

"No. That's just for you," replied Itachi.

"Hmmm," she hummed into her champagne. Pretending she didn't see his smile.

As they sat in comfortable silence, someone rapped their knuckles against the wall. A head poked past the curtain.

"Ah. Tommy!" Sakura greeted him. He was dressed in a charcoal suit with a light blue tie. Even his little pocket square matched the rest of his outfit. His bleached hair was a little too gaudy for him to be the average businessman.

"Just wanted to drop by and say hello, Mama. You seem busy so I won't keep you," he said and then his head disappeared. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"His Japanese was a little off…" he commented.

Sakura sighed, hand under her chin.

"Yeah. Tommy's still learning," she replied. She held out her glass and Itachi poured her a refill. And then, leaning back, Itachi pulled the curtain aside to stare out at the rest of the club. The man named Tommy sat together with the redheaded hostess. He put his arm around her shoulders, laughing. The girl slapped his arm in return, giggling.

"Tommy's new blood. He's been pretty useful. He's handling a lot of the racketeering down in Yokohama," commented Sakura.

She slid across the seats to settle directly beside him. She pointed at another table.

"That's Charlie Lau. Goes by Chojuro. He's got big connections to dealers in Hong Kong." The man with light blue hair caught their gaze. He lifted his glass to Sakura in a salute. She winked in return.

And then she pointed to one of the servers delivering a tray of fruity cocktails.

"That's Sai. He wanted to shoot that idiot so badly before. I made him promise to be good today." As if he could hear her, the server looked over. When he met Sakura's gaze, he dipped his head ever-so-slightly. And then Sakura pointed to the bartender.

"And that's Tenten. She's my number two."

Sakura took Itachi's hand so that it would release the curtain.

"My point being that when my boys come in, they're dressed for the part. So that they don't scare my customers and disrupt my business," Sakura said. She pointed at Itachi's sunglasses. And then waved her hand over his black suit with black shirt. Itachi looked down at himself.

"Unlike your goons. Running in breaking shit and spilling drinks. Not to mention terrifying my girls. This is why I can't stand the yakuza," Sakura scolded. Itachi took off his sunglasses, tucking them into the front of his shirt. He ran his hand through his hair, puffing out a sigh. And then he reached inside his jacket to pull out a checkbook and a fountain pen.

"Alright. Tell me how much I owe you," he conceded.

A snort of laughter escaped Sakura. She quickly held up her hand in front of her mouth. When Itachi looked up at her, she struggled to hide her smile.

"You yakuza are so old-fashioned. Wire the money over to us by the end of next month. I'm in no hurry. I know you're not going anywhere," she waved aside his offer. Pursing his lips, Itachi stared down at his checkbook, hands clasped.

"Unless being in debt to me bothers you so much," she added as she watched his expression. Draping her arm over the back of her seat, Sakura snapped her fingers.

"Tommy."

Itachi watched as Tommy leapt over the back of his booth and jogged over. His head poked in past the curtain again.

"Yes, Aunt?"

Sakura gestured toward Itachi with her flute of champagne.

"This is the _daai lou_ who's helping us pay for the club's repairs. Say hello," she directed.

" _Daai lou_ ," repeated Tommy.

Tommy bowed neatly, his forehead parallel to the ground. When he lifted his head, he was grinning. Leaning against the back of the booth, he looked between them. After a long minute, he reached into his back pocket to pull out a business card. He handed it over to Itachi with both hands.

"This is my work number. Give me a call anytime. Since it looks like Aunt likes you, we can talk about a payment plan, yeah," Tommy said, all white teeth. Itachi accepted the card. It was for a big trading company. To his surprise, the name on the card was in gold kanji.

"Iwano Deidara?" Itachi read out loud. Tommy shrugged.

"Makes it easier to do business, yeah. Somehow the people are more trusting when they think they're dealing with their own," he explained in return.

"Tommy-kun!" the hostesses called his name. Tommy looked over his shoulder.

"Gotta go. I ordered the champagne tower just for you, Auntie," Tommy said, pointing finger guns at Sakura. She smiled in return.

"You're too good to me, Tommy," she responded.

Tommy's head disappeared behind the curtain again. A cheer rose from the middle of the room. As the curtain fluttered, Itachi glimpsed the servers rolling out carts carrying several bottles of champagne and countless glasses.

" _Daai lou_?" Itachi then said, turning back to Sakura.

"It's the same thing as what yours call you. Big brother. Although, I could have him call you Kumicho, if you'd like," Sakura explained. Itachi shook his head. After some thinking, he reached for the empty flute. Sakura laughed as she poured him a glass.

"Now you're speaking my language," she remarked. They clinked glasses together.

It had been a long time since Itachi had visited her club. Long enough that the new girls had no idea who he was, anyway. They chatted at length about the old times. Several times, Itachi's eyes were drawn to her legs or to the way her smiling mouth moved as she spoke. Each time, he shook himself out of his stupor, pretending not to notice Sakura laughing at him.

A server dropped off a flute of champagne- this one a pinker color.

"From Tommy-san," explained Sai.

And then later came a Shirley Temple with an extra cherry garnish.

"From Shino-san," Sai said this time, gesturing toward a bespectacled man who had arrived later in the night.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at each drink.

"Aunt Cheng. If I could have just a moment of your time," a deep voice interrupted their conversation about an hour later. Moving the curtain aside, Kiba blinked hard at the sight before him. He bared his teeth, already reaching for his gun.

"Kiba-kun. Not in my house," Sakura reminded him, holding up a cherry and examining it in the light. Itachi's hand, which had flown inside his jacket, froze too. The two men stared each other down.

"Did you come here to talk about this month's shipment?" she asked, still remarkably calm.

"Not in front of an Uchiha," growled Kiba. His fingers were still clenched firmly around his weapon.

Sighing, Sakura reached back to adjust her dress. She slipped her hands between the cushions of the booth and pulled out a gold gun. Diamonds glinted along the side. She held it up, pointing it directly between Kiba's eyes.

"I said not in my house, Kiba-kun," she repeated in the same blasé tone.

He stared down the barrel of the gun at her.

"Come back tomorrow. And don't pull that shit in my club again," she added.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kiba lowered his hand. He bowed, eyes avoiding Itachi.

"My apologies, Aunt Cheng. I'll be back," he agreed. And then he disappeared, shoving the curtain back into place. Sakura slowly lowered the gun.

"You're dealing with the Inuzuka-kai?" demanded Itachi. Sakura balanced her gun in her lap, reaching for her drink. She sipped her champagne.

"The Uchiha-gumi doesn't touch drugs. The Inuzuka-kai does. There's no conflict of interest there," she replied with a shrug of her shoulder. And then she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"However, I will talk with them about selling their ketamine on your turf. I assume that's what your boys were squawking about the other day," added Sakura. As she reached back to hide the gun again, something caught Itachi's eye. He took her wrist, pulling it close to examine the bruises around her forearm.

"What's this?" he demanded. Sakura said nothing. She didn't protest as he pushed her jacket off her shoulders and examined her. As he turned her, he caught sight of the light scabs on the left side of her throat. And then he pushed her hair aside and saw the bandage that had been hiding under her bangs.

"Jing-Mei," he growled.

Her eyes narrowed. She pulled her jacket back on in impatient yanks.

"I hate it when you call me that," she complained, not looking at him.

"Why would you let him do that? You could've easily handled all four of them," Itachi demanded. Sakura swirled the champagne around in her flute.

He was correct. There was no need to have let those four fools smash up her beloved club. Had she given the signal, Tommy and Tenten would have easily taken them out. Tenten, especially, had deadly aim and never missed.

"And start an all-out war between the Uchiha-gumi and the 24K? Is that what you want to see again?" she shot back. And then she fluffed her hair.

"Besides, my people are well-trained. They only bite when I tell them to. I won't have another Orochimaru situation," she said in a lower voice.

"Well, we have to figure this out. If your higher-ups find out about this before we resolve it, it won't be pretty," Itachi retorted. Sakura nodded.

"I **am** Uncle Hashirama's favorite. He won't let a sleight against me go," she agreed. The Dragon Head's wrath wasn't something anyone wanted to risk.

Sakura's eyes skimmed around the room as she thought. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Give me Scarface. I don't need the other three. I **do** need to send a message. I'm sure Uncle already knows."

Itachi studied her face for a long time.

"…What are you planning to do to him?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

Her answering smile was absolutely chilling.

"You don't get to be a Red Pole without spilling a little blood. I'll do enough to get Uncle Hashirama off your back," she assured him. When the color drained out of his face, Sakura's expression softened. She took his chin and pulled his face closer.

"Or would you prefer to kill him yourself? Either way, it needs to happen," she whispered. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Fucking shit, Sakura," he sighed. He grasped her hand and held it to his forehead for a long time. He then pressed a kiss to her knuckles before he got to his feet. Sakura watched him with a half-smile on her lips.

"Give me your answer by the end of this week," she said. Sakura stood too. She walked him to the door. And Itachi was acutely aware of the eyes that tracked his every movement. It was remarkable how well they blended in. Had she not pointed them out, he never would have pegged them as anything more than men blowing off some steam at the end of a long workday. She was right that they were far less noticeable than the yakuza around this part of the city. Perhaps there was something to learn from the triads.

Sakura put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't work too hard, Kumicho. You've aged poorly," she murmured.

"Half of this is because of you," he retorted, almost smiling.

"Only half?" she asked, looking hurt. One of the hostesses quietly handed Sakura his credit card. She slipped it into his jacket pocket, her body pressing against his. Itachi pressed his lips together.

"Cheng Jing-Mei," he sighed, "you will be the death of me."

Sakura took a step back.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I'm just the mama of a hostess club," she insisted. Blowing him a kiss, she waved as he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

By Saturday, a package arrived in the alley behind the club.

"Oh, that man. Even wrapping it up," Sakura sighed fondly. Scarface struggled against the red ribbon and masking tape binding his hands and feet.

"Should we dump him in the river, Aunt Cheng?" asked Sai, tilting his head to one side.

"I would prefer to bury him alive," Tenten suggested, leaning against her broom.

"Oh, that sounds fun, but I have other plans," Sakura replied.

"By the way," Sai said, hauling the man to his feet, "Who did you call when this one told you call your boss?" Tenten looked at Sakura too, just as curious. Sakura looked at them like that was the stupidest question I ever heard.

"I just called my cell and left a message. He did say to call the boss," she retorted.

Tenten just shook her head.

"Man, you're scary as hell, Auntie," Sai chuckled, dragging the man towards his van.

* * *

The following Monday, a package arrived at the real estate office that served as one of the Uchiha-gumi's many fronts. Deidara shook the box, already grimacing. He didn't even try to open it. Instead he placed it on Itachi's desk. Kisame made a face.

When Itachi undid the twine, the box unfolded, spreading like a platter on his desk. In the center of the cardboard sat an arrangement of ten fingers. There was no trace of blood. They were neat, white fingers- almost like they were made out of wax. In the center of the masterpiece sat a little card.

 _Out of 10, this is how much I appreciated your gift. I sent the head to Uncle Hashirama so everything should be good for now._

 _Come visit me again soon._

Kisame cringed around his cigar. He prodded at one of the fingers with a pencil.

"Damn, Aniki. She's as crazy as she's hot," he remarked.

"If this is what she's like as an ally, what was she like as an enemy?" wondered Sasori.

Itachi rested his chin in his hand.

"I kind of want to marry her. What do you think of her as an Ane-san?" he said, his tone wistful.

Kisame nearly swallowed his cigar.

"Aniki… you might want to get your head checked out," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**title** Bang Bang  
 **summary** _The neon lights make me numb_

* * *

The view from Victoria Peak was one of her favorite things about this city. Sakura clung to the metal barrier. The wind whipped at her cheeks and clothes, angry for a moment. And then calm again.

The entire island took on a strange gradient of glows. The bottom buzzed orange and warm as the streetlights beat back the darkness. And then came the high-rises growing from the concrete. Their many windows lit up florescent white and blue. She could pick out some of the nightclubs and parties even from here- the windows pulsing bright purples and greens. Last were the skyscrapers that reached like hands to the heavens. It almost looked like the clouds would snag against their pointed tops.

In the distance, she could make out the dark skeletons of buildings still in progress. The strangely-shaped one by the harbor was of particular interest. Yakushi Kabuto had invested a significant amount of money into that project. Her boys were still looking into why.

"Aunt Cheng."`

"I know," Sakura said, pushing away from the barrier.

"Uncle Hashirama is waiting," Tenten reminded her, opening the back door of the car.

"We'll stop by the restaurant and pick up some roast goose. He never gets mad when I come with food," Sakura said. Tenten sighed as she got into the back with her.

"Honestly, you're the only person I know who tests the Dragon Head's patience," she scolded half-heartedly. Zabuza chortled as he started the car and began driving. He took them through the long, winding road that spiraled down from Victoria Peak.

"I'm also the only female Red Pole, Tenten. I didn't just get here by being a pretty face," Sakura quipped in return.

"You're late," grunted Yamato as she got out of the car several minutes later. He leaned against the hood of his expensive sports car. It was one she didn't recognize. Perhaps a gift from one of the Red Poles? Or maybe even Uncle Hashirama himself?

"You still playing as Uncle Hashirama's chauffeur?" sneered Zabuza. Yamato lowered his cigarette, giving Zabuza an incredulous look.

"Fuck you. You're her chaffeur too," Yamato retorted, looking at Sakura.

"Now, now, boys. We're not here to fight. Play nice while the grown-ups go up and talk," Sakura said with a saccharine smile. Tenten smirked at the two men as she followed Sakura into the building.

Uncle Hashirama owned countless buildings in the city. But his preferred meeting place was the building that overlooked Victoria Harbor. It had a direct view to Kowloon on the opposite side of the water. But more importantly, some of the busiest ports were in clear sight from his office from the top floor. The floors below housed shell companies and fronts that never actually seemed to have any clients. The bottom floor of the old building housed a yum cha restaurant that was apparently quite popular. Even at this time of night, there was a line out the front door. Sakura glimpsed the busy restaurant as she walked up the stairs from the back entrance.

"You've got to convince Uncle to get an elevator installed in here," huffed Tenten as they reached the 5th floor. Sakura shrugged.

"You pick and choose your battles with him," she replied. She nodded to the thugs on guard duty who immediately opened the door for her. Taking the takeout container from Tenten, Sakura strode in, an extra swish in her hips.

"Uncle Hashirama-"

"You're late."

Sakura looked over to see who had spoken. Tobirama sat in an old leather armchair. An unlit cigarette sat between his lips.

"You know why you're boring? You just said the exact same thing to me as Yamato," she sighed, tilting her head. Tobirama scowled at her. Reaching into her coat pocket, she grabbed her lighter and tossed it. He caught it with one hand without thanks.

"But my brother is right, Sakura. You _are_ late," Hashirama said, turning in his chair. Middle age hadn't taken his charm from him. His dark hair was perfectly silky, framing his tanned face. In his pressed shirt and and rolled up sleeves, he looked like anybody's handsome father. He was one of the rare gangsters who had avoided scarring on his face. That was a testament to his strength rather than to his vanity, though. There were rumors that his body was unblemished too, although nobody could confidently confirm.

Hashirama rested his chin on his folded hands, waiting.

"Only because I stopped to get your _favorite_ , Uncle," replied Sakura in a sing-song voice. She held up the takeout, fluttering her eyelashes.

Hashirama heaved a deep sigh. He leaned back in his chair, making it squeak.

"Did you ask for extra sauce?" he asked.

"Uncle. How could you even ask me that?" gasped Sakura, holding up an extra plastic container.

"A fucking Red Pole bribing the Dragon Head with roast duck," grumbled Tobirama a few minutes later. He watched Hashirama tear into the meat with both hands. The disgust was clear on Tobirama's face. Sakura laughed as she shed her coat. Tenten draped it over her arm, leaving Sakura in a black blazer and matching skirt. She walked over to Tobirama, red heels tapping against the cement floor.

As her shadow fell across him, Tobirama glanced up at her. She reached into his shirt pocket to pluck out a cigarette. Placing it in her mouth, she leaned in close to press the tip against his. The paper sizzled. Tobirama grimaced.

"Are you serious, woman? You could have just asked for yours back," he grumbled. But still he didn't resist when she deposited herself in his lap, her calves resting on the armrest. Tobirama held up her lighter. She only batted her eyelashes at him. Sighing and muttering under his breath, Tobirama twisted to place the lighter in the pocket of her blazer.

"You're a peach, Tobirama," she said. She blew smoke into his face, making him squint. She used the opportunity to peck the tip of his nose.

"You're hopeless," he sighed.

"Okay, stop teasing him, Sakura. What did you want to talk to me about so badly?" Hashirama interrupted after swallowing a mouthful of duck. He wiped his fingers clean on a handful of cheap napkins. Sakura took her cigarette out of her mouth, holding it between two fingers.

"I just wanted to see if you got my present the other day, Uncle. I had it expedited just for you," replied Sakura. She felt Tobirama let out a silent snort of laughter.

"Yeah and we got the card too. What Red Pole writes notes on stationery covered with bunnies?" scoffed Tobirama. Sakura turned to look at him, her eyelashes lowering.

"What kind of Red Pole calls them 'bunnies' and not 'rabbits'?" she asked in return. That shut him right up. They both looked back at Hashirama. He took his time wiping his mouth.

"I have to say, Sakura, the handiwork was commendable. What gave you the idea for the presentation?" asked Hashirama. Sakura looked up humming, pretending to think.

"Oh, it's just that he threatened to cut my face into ribbons. So I thought I'd return the favor. Although, the credit has to go to Sai for the actual work. He's a real artist," replied Sakura. Hashirama laughed at that.

"You know, I was worried when you brought in so much new blood during your initiation. But it seems like everywhere I turn, I'm hearing good things about them. I'm glad I trusted your eye," Hashirama commended her. Sakura smiled shyly, lowering her gaze.

"Oh Uncle, you're such a flatterer," she replied. But then her expression sobered. She lifted her chin.

"I wanted to ask if this makes us even with the Uchiha-gumi? If you're satisfied, I don't feel the need to pursue any further retribution against the Japanese," she went on. It sounded like a question but it wasn't really. And Hashirama seemed to pick up on this. He tore off a piece of goose, dunking it into the sauce. He examined it as he spoke.

"Well, my dear, if you're not upset, then I can hardly hold onto my own anger. Although I did hear that they damaged your lovely face," sighed Hashirama. He stuffed the goose into his mouth when he had finished speaking.

"What?" Tobirama demanded.

Grabbing Sakura's chin, he twisted her face to him. Pushing her hair aside, he found the small white bandage.

"It's only two stitches," Sakura assured him. "Relax." She pushed his hand down. And then she leaned in close.

"It's okay, Tobirama. You know I like it rough."

Tobirama's entire face flushed red. His hands clamped down on the armrests as he looked away from her.

Hashirama watched the exchange with a helpless expression. He hadn't heard what she had said, but he could guess. He had to admit that it was somewhat funny to see her mess with his stuffy, uptight little brother.

"Oh and one other thing, Uncle," said Sakura, turning back to the Dragon Head.

"I'm giving a bigger cut of our profits to you starting next month," she announced. Hashirama's eyebrows rose.

"Sakura, I'm not demanding more from you. You bring in almost as much money as Tobirama's boys do. And you far outshine the Red Arrow boys," he assured her. Her upper lip curled at the mere mention of the Red Arrow gang.

"Uncle, I'm not interested in being compared to the likes of **Kabuto** and his **tweakers** ," she complained. Tobirama bit back his smile. He met his brother's eyes and quickly looked away to avoid laughing outright.

"Anyway, my boy Charlie Lau made a connection. We started moving product in through Ginza from Kowloon and he's making a killing. Thought it would be nice that some of that trickles into your pockets."

Hashirama looked straight into her eyes. His stare seemed to search her very soul. Many mistook this Dragon Head as being too light-hearted compared to his predecessors. But Sakura knew that he could spot a lie like a hawk spotted a field mouse. Talons out. Dive and kill.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he demanded. The laughter was gone.

Sakura took a drag from her cigarette. Tilting her head back, she expelled the smoke in one long trail toward the ceiling. With her left hand, she reached back, as if to hold onto the back of the armchair. Instead, she gently combed her fingers through Tobirama's hair.

"Nothing….yet," she responded. And then she smiled, eyes narrowing. She met Hashirama's gaze.

"But when the time comes, Uncle, I want you to remember that I'm your favorite. Not Kabuto," she added.

Hashirama looked her over one more time. He clicked his tongue against his teeth. Pushing his takeout aside, he motioned for a cigarette from one of his cronies.

"Are you about to start a headache for me, Jing-Mei?" he questioned.

Sakura raked her fingers across Tobirama's scalp. She felt his grip tighten around her thigh. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that his expression hadn't changed. She smiled.

"Now why would you say that to your favorite, Uncle?" she giggled.

* * *

Sakura sent Tenten ahead after her meeting with the Dragon Head. They paused in the lobby outside Uncle Hashirama's office as Tenten helped her into her coat.

"Go ahead with Zabuza. Make your rounds in Central and check in on the boys. I want to make sure that we've got this month's protection money. Be especially careful towards the east. If you run into the Red Arrow boys, avoid a fight if possible," Sakura ordered, flipping her hair over her collar. Tenten frowned.

"What about you, Boss?" she questioned.

"I'm going to have a talk with Tobirama. If I need the car later, I'll call," Sakura assured her. As Tenten hesitated, the doors to Uncle Hashirama's office opened. Tobirama strode out, his silhouette somehow filling the entire room.

Tenten didn't understand how her boss got away with teasing him. Just looking at the man was enough to make her blood run cold. She had shed plenty of blood in her day, but this Red Pole was on another level. She had never seen a man with such murderous eyes.

"Go. I'll be at my apartment in Aberdeen if you need me later," she urged Tenten.

"Got it, Boss," Tenten finally agreed. And then she hurried down the stairs before Tobirama could try to say something to her.

Sakura took her time fidgeting with her coat and brushing imaginary lint off her skirt. She waited until she was certain that Tenten was long gone before she began her lazy way down the stairs.

She listened. Heard his footfalls follow her.

His hand slammed against the wall just beside her head when they reached the landing for the deserted third floor.

"What were you trying to pull in there?" Tobirama growled. His chest heaved up and down. In the darkened stairwell, she almost couldn't make out the red tattoos on his cheeks and chin. She looked up into his eyes, unwavering.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. When her mouth moved, their lips almost touched. She could feel him trembling, hear his fist tightening beside her ear. She could even hear his teeth grinding together. His breath stank of tobacco as he exhaled.

"What will you do if Uncle sees us like this here?" Sakura whispered.

Tobirama didn't move.

Sakura reached out, her palm resting against his chest. He flinched a little. But stilled as her hand ran down his leather jacket, smoothing over his side. She slipped her fingers under the zipper, depositing a key card into his pants pocket.

"Good night, Tobirama," she then said. Without another word, she ducked under his arm and made her way down the stairs. Unhurried. Her hands in the pockets of her unbuttoned coat. She made it all the way down to the first floor, out the back doors. Yamato gave her a sullen nod as she passed. He didn't seem to hate her as much as he hated Zabuza and Tenten.

"Your ride left, Aunt Cheng. Need a lift?" he offered, uncharacteristically generous. Sakura looked at him over her shoulder.

"No need. You have a good night," she responded, already walking. Yamato gave her another nod, his eyebrows rising.

Sakura flagged a taxi a couple blocks from Uncle Hashirama's building. She told him her address and then pulled her phone from her pocket.

Tenten must have spread the word that she was busy. There were only a few messages and they were mostly about things that could wait. She replied to Tommy's text about their meeting next week. And then she read over the short email from Sai updating her on the goings-on at the club in her absence. By the time she was done catching up, the taxi had stopped in front of her building. She paid and then headed into the high-rise.

This apartment in North Point had been her first big purchase. Technically, it was in the Chrysanthemum gang's territory, but they didn't seem to mind. At the time, she had thought to stay in Uncle Hashirama's territory. Back then, Red Pole had been a distant goal she had thought she would never reach.

She had started off as a hostess in her mother's little snack bar in Yokohama. Her mother, a Hong Kong immigrant who never talked about her past, had raised her on her own. Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that either her mother had run away from her father or didn't know who he was. Either way, she had grown up as Cheng Jing-Mei until the sidelong looks and snide comments at school had driven her home in tears. Where she had begged her mother for a Japanese name. To stop all those judgmental stares.

So the name Haruno Sakura replaced everything on the register. But the new name didn't help. Everyone knew that she went home to an apartment above a smoky little snack bar in Chinatown. They knew that she was different, made comments about her mother and her whiskey-voice.

The only comfort Sakura could find was in her mother's snack bar. Where other Chinese-born and their children stopped in after work for a drink and someone to talk to. Together they could share in the experience of not quite fitting in. Like jamming feet into shoes that were just a half-size too small. She started fighting those sneering bullies, learning to band together with those like her.

But then her mother had died. And with the money she made selling her mother's bar, she could have finished school. Entered the workforce and made an honest living. Instead she decided to move back to Hong Kong where her mother had grown up. With her passable Cantonese and middling Mandarin, Sakura had managed to find a job at a seedy little karaoke bar.

Which was where she had first met Hashirama.

At the time, a rakish man in his early thirties, Hashirama had been a Red Pole. In charge of the Chrysanthemum Gang under the previous Dragon Head. He had caught her staring at the fresh tattoo of the god of war, Guan Yu, on his right arm. She sang him a couple songs, had a few conversations. And she eventually became his favorite each time he visited.

" _You know. We've been looking into making some friends in Japan. Do you think you'd be willing to translate for us?"_ he had asked one night. Barely 17, living in a dirty apartment with five other karaoke hostesses, she had jumped at the chance to do something bigger. To be useful to the handsome gangster who often felt like the only person to really hear her voice.

The favors multiplied. They asked her to hide a weapon. To make a phone call and recite some numbers. As her skills in Cantonese and Mandarin improved, Hashirama invited her to come work at a different club- this one run by the Chrysanthemum Gang. Where she didn't have to sit on the laps of men she didn't like. Where if anyone got mouthy with her, one of Hashirama's men would be sure to step in.

She continued to translate, learning to smile and laugh to smooth over the tense moments. And that charm helped her ingratiate herself with his goons. They taught her to fight, taught her how to shoot a gun. Instead of "bitch" and "girl" they started to learn her name.

Soon, she was out of the karaoke booths. Instead, she was in the back room of the club. Helping Hashirama plan, sinking deeper and deeper into his secrets. Finally feeling like this was the shoe size that fit her.

These little things piled up one on top of another. Until the night she had been given as a present to another Red Pole: Orochimaru.

The betrayal had ruined her. She was inconsolable. Drowning herself in alcohol and fleeting flings with nameless men. She hadn't understood what she had done wrong to make Hashirama throw her away like she didn't matter. Why had big brother Hashirama suddenly come to hate her, she lamented. And as the months dragged on, she began to see how Orochimaru took a liking to her and trusted her.

She was given one laundering business. Then two. Then ten. Handed over the racketeering in the night market. Orochimaru bought a building in her name because she was just so damn good at keeping secrets. As the years went on, she gathered her own following as Orochimaru's right hand and the second most powerful member of the Jade Gang.

She still failed to see the bigger picture until the night the Dragon Head was assassinated by Orochimaru.

He was executed by Hashirama's men maybe an hour later. And by the end of the night, Hashirama was named Dragon Head.

She remembered standing in the back room of that smoky karaoke bar a week later.

" _Was this all part of your plan? Sending me to Orochimaru? You taking over?"_ she had demanded. Hitting him and hugging him. Relieved to see him and hating him all at once.

" _The Chrysanthemum Gang had to go to my younger brother. I knew that_ _eventually_ _I would have to kill Orochimaru. And having someone like you to take his place made things much easier. Of course, I didn't realize how soon I would have to take him out."_

Now that she no longer needed to cower under Hashirama's wing, Sakura devoured freely. Her ties to local businesses deepened. She invested in different companies, expanding and raking in so much money that at first she hadn't believed the profit reports. Central was firmly in her grasp. Each cog in the machine spun smoothly. And those that couldn't obey were ground to dust between the spinning wheels.

Soon, her slice of Hong Kong wasn't enough. Hashirama, seeing her voracity, had sent her to work with their connections in Japan. The little seeds of influence in Yokohama bloomed under her hand. All of her old connections came in handy as she sweet-talked and fawned her way to control. Her influence spread, seeping up the eastern coast of Japan like a disease.

* * *

As she tapped her key card against the door, she felt his heat engulf her back.

"You know, the point of us arriving separately was to avoid being seen," she remarked, her fingers resting on the handle. Tobirama placed his hand on top of hers, turning the handle together, his breath hot against the back of her neck.

Her back hit the wall as soon as she stepped into the apartment. Their bodies twisting together, fingers tangling deep into her hair. She bared her teeth as he tugged her head back.

"I'm boring?" he demanded. Sakura smirked at him, watched him unbutton the top half of her shirt.

"The Dragon Head isn't a fool. You can't keep playing games like that in front of him. You're going to get us caught," Tobirama warned, his hands stilling.

"Oh. As if you're subtle. Worrying over a little cut like a mother hen," scoffed Sakura. Tobirama's eyes narrowed, finding her bandage again.

"If that little rat wasn't already dead, I'd drown him in Victoria Harbor myself," he snarled. Sakura laughed. She dragged him up by the hair to meet her mouth.

"Ooh. Talk dirty to me," she teased between kisses. Tobirama pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes.

"…You're really fucked up, you know that?" he stated. And she couldn't quite tell whether he was being serious or not.

"You are too, Tobirama," she reminded him.

A smile warmed his face, burning from deep within his eyes.

"Never said I wasn't, Madam Red Pole."


	3. Chapter 3

**title** Up  
 **summary** _Wishful thinking gets you nowhere._

* * *

If there was anything she wished she had known before this life, it was to get used to strange ceilings. Sakura couldn't even begin to count the number of times she had squinted up, not recognizing the water stains.

But this time, as her eyes opened, she recognized the crystal chandelier. The eggshell ceilings. She remembered specifying to the designer that she hadn't wanted white. The walls of her mother's apartment had been painted too white. It was probably to make the run-down place look cleaner somehow. But the harsh color seemed to repel life. Repel them.

As she blinked, she saw a wisp of smoke rise up toward that not-white ceiling.

"… _wei_ …" she said. There was a pause. And then she heard a sigh.

"Shit. I forgot."

The mattress dipped. She heard him roll out of bed. The door to the balcony opened. Cool air gusted in for a second before the door closed. Sakura sat up in time to see a very naked Tobirama puffing on his cigarette outside. He sucked in a few breaths before he flicked the lit cigarette over the edge of the balcony. Down onto the city below.

Their eyes met when he slipped back into the room. He waved the rest of the smoky air out behind him as he shut the door.

"I forgot," Tobirama said again, "My bad."

Sakura rubbed the heel of her hand against her temple.

" _Diu_ ," she cursed. And then she looked toward the window again. The waters of Victoria Harbor were black, same as the sky. "Did I sleep at all?"

"Maybe half an hour. Thought I'd finally screwed you unconscious like I promised," he sighed, almost sounding wistful. Sakura laughed, rolling onto her stomach. She liked this side of him- a little arrogant, just a little crass.

"Dumbass," she muttered under her breath. She reached for her phone on the nightstand. There were a few missed calls. A text from Tenten letting her know that the night market was okay. Which made her remember something.

"I hear you had some run-ins with the Red Arrows. Something about them smuggling girls out Causeway Bay," Sakura commented. Tobirama snorted. The mattress shifted when he sat down.

"It was some brats. Blue lanterns that aren't even technically part of his crew. I had my boys teach them a lesson but it's nothing to kill over," he replied.

"I bet he did it on purpose. Kabuto's been pissy ever since Hashirama gave you Happy Valley when we took it from the Suns," she sighed. She looked at him again. He was sitting up against the headboard, arms crossed behind his neck. He had the same tattoo of Guan Yu as his older brother- only it was on the opposite arm. The ancient general glowered his judgment on her so she turned back to her phone.

 _Inuzuka-kai wants 15 keys a week. Should I cut a deal?_ Charlie texted her.

"Technically, Happy Valley is run by the city as part of Wan Chai. And since Wan Chai is mine…" Tobirama trailed off, his self-satisfaction obvious. Sakura rolled her eyes.

 _Fuck them_ , she typed back. _Let them know that the Hyuuga's would be happy to pay double for that_.

 _Said deal as soon as I said Hyuuga. Thanks, boss_ , Charlie messaged back.

"Sure. Why don't you run for city council while you're at it?" she scoffed. He moved. She felt his weight settle half on her back. She immediately tossed her phone aside before he could read over her shoulder.

"Relax. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not trying to spy on you?" he chuckled against her shoulder blade. He kissed it once. Moving up to kiss the back of her neck. She swatted him aside.

"I'll believe you when you're dead and your ghost confesses the same thing to me," Sakura sniffed. Still, she didn't resist when he rolled her onto her back. His hands rested on either side of her head. His shadow loomed over her.

"Look, Kennedy town is Kabuto's, Central is yours, Wan Chai is mine-"

"You know. I helped you take parts of Wan Chai," Sakura interrupted, her eyes narrowing. She reached up, caressed the side of his face. Tobirama caught her hand, holding it tighter against his cheek.

"And who supplied the guns you needed to take the Mid-Levels? Don't forget that," he said in the same, silken voice. She smirked. She pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Oh, I thought I'd already showed my thanks." Her hand slipped lower. A short hiss escaped through his teeth as she squeezed.

"But I don't mind doing it again," she added. She laughed as his full weight fell on top of her. Her hands linking behind his neck. And the laugh turned to a gasp when his teeth sank into her neck.

It was only later, hair even messier, that he got around to asking his question. They had known each other for long enough. She could tell when he was trying to get at something.

"So tell me about your new man," said Tobirama,

Sakura twisted her head around to look at him. The tattoo of the serpent on his left bicep had always bothered her. It glared like it was hiding something. She nudged it with her foot until Tobirama turned to look at her too.

"You got any more smokes?" she asked. Tobirama just stared. She jerked her head toward the window.

They sat on opposite ends of the balcony, facing each other. Sakura hunched her shoulders against the chill. She leaned forward, her eyes already asking. Sighing, Tobirama met her halfway, lighting her cigarette with the end of his.

"You know, your lighter works just fine. Why do you always do that?" he asked, sounding more annoyed than he actually was. He leaned back, exhaling a stream of smoke. Sakura leaned forward, elbow on her knee. Her nipples tightened in the cool breeze.

"It's kind of sexy, don't you think?" she replied, grinning around her cigarette. She shivered again. The wind tousled her hair.

"Put on some clothes if you're cold," nagged Tobirama. She shook her head. She pulled her cigarette from her mouth, pinching it between her pointer and middle fingers.

"I like it. Besides, you're not wearing anything either," she said, gesturing toward him with the cigarette. He flexed the muscles in his chest and stomach when he saw her looking. Sakura rolled her eyes, pretending not to smile.

"Big, tough man," she snorted.

"Are you done avoiding my question now?" questioned Tobirama. Sakura lifted her cigarette. When she exhaled, she let it leave her mouth in a cloud. Smoke engulfed her face for just a second until the wind stole it away. She rested her forearm on her knee.

"I don't have a new man. I just saw the _waka-gashira_ of the Uchiha-gumi when he stopped by my shop. Only now he's the Kumicho," Sakura finally admitted. She smiled around her cigarette. "The head honcho. The big man." But Tobirama was unsmiling as he listened. He lifted his cigarette to his lips, turning his head away from her to look out at the water.

"You always had a thing for high-ranking men," he remarked.

"Who?" Sakura said, voice innocent. Tobirama turned his head back to stare at her.

"My brother. Me. Now this kid," he listed.

Sakura tilted her head. "He's probably a little older than me. Then am I a kid too?"

Tobirama made a face. "Don't remind me."

And then it was Sakura's turn to frown.

"Also I never slept with your brother. I don't do that shit anymore," she said. Her tone drew his attention again. He studied her. His eyes were sharp, like his brother. But he was sharp in a different way. Like he was reading some invisible words written across her forehead.

"You never even considered it?" he questioned, like he was afraid of the answer. Shaking her head, Sakura thought back.

"Hashirama needed my skills and I needed to be needed. Sex had nothing to do with it… although I might have said yes if he asked," Sakura responded. Tobirama glared at her for a moment longer. And then, heaving a sigh, he snubbed his cigarette out on the edge of the balcony.

"Look at us two lonely losers," he lamented.

"I'm lonely. You're just an idiot," she corrected, smiling. She looked out at Victoria Bay with him. At the blinking lights of the city that continued to live and breathe with or without them.

"Hurry up and find a nice girl, Tobirama. A man like you shouldn't be alone," Sakura urged. Tobirama closed his eyes.

"Fuck you, Sakura."

"You already do, Tobirama."

They laughed together, leaning towards each other. Their foreheads almost touching. Sharing that one incredibly intimate space. But at the same time, so incredibly alone. Like she was Hong Kong island and he was Kowloon. Within sight, but an alien city looming in the distance.

When she left for Japan in the morning, he didn't wake to say goodbye.

Tenten came to pick her up, packed suitcases already in the trunk. As Zabuza drove them to the airport, Sakura stared up at the grey skies. She was grateful that Tenten didn't bother her with small talk in the car or on the plane.

Her apartment in Minato had a view of the Rainbow Bridge. She didn't remember how much Uncle Hashirama had paid for it. The big figures didn't really faze her anymore. All she knew was that it had heated floors and the doorman never asked questions. That was enough to keep her happy.

The city of Tokyo certainly had a different feel from Hong Kong. Everything in Tokyo was too clean. Immaculate subway lines and sparkling buildings. If Hong Kong was eggshell, then Tokyo was the purest white.

She napped on the tatami floors. Finally able to bask in the absolute silence that came with being alone. Chin tucked into her chest, she let the living hum of the city buzz under her cheek. News playing low on the TV. The blue glow outlined her as she slept.

She was glad when evening rolled around and she finally had an excuse to leave her apartment. She entered the club through the back door. Sai was already sweeping and moving boxes of liquor up from storage.

"Ah, welcome back, Mama. How was your trip?" he greeted her, pausing in the doorway to the basement. Sakura smiled.

"Same old. Nothing interesting," she answered. And then she looked around the club. The girls wouldn't start arriving for a couple more hours. Some of them even arrived with customers on their arms, which always made the club look busy.

"I'm going upstairs. Drop in before it gets too crazy. I've got to catch you up on some things," was all she said before she headed upstairs. She unlocked her office door and slipped inside. She snapped the lock shut behind her.

Her office was eggshell- just the way she liked it. The left side of the room was made of glass. It looked out on the streets of Ginza below. The flickering neon signs were already lighting up. Their brazen pinks and purples blinking in unsynchronized patterns. She was thankful that she had followed Tenten's advice and gotten the tinted glass. It prevented her office from lighting up like a disco ball. And when even that light got annoying, she had blackout curtains to drown it all out.

There were two black sofas facing the windows. On one of them sat Tommy Wong. He twisted his neck to look back at her.

" _Wai_ , Mama," he greeted her. And then he pointed toward her desk.

"Pick one. It's a gift for you."

"Stop breaking into my office. One day I'll be in a bad mood and I might shoot you," Sakura warned, voice flat. He shrugged.

"You said to use the key during emergencies. Every day I don't see you feels like an emergency," he quipped. Sakura grimaced. Throwing his head back, he laughed.

"The rumors are true. You really **do** hate smooth-talkers. Okay. Relax, Aunt Cheng. Seriously, go look."

There were three sets of car keys lined up across the tabletop. She stared at them, eyes narrowing.

"Where did you get these from? I'm not driving around some Yakuza's stolen car and getting shot for it," she began to scold. He wagged his finger from side to side.

"No way. Remember a couple years ago when we set up that chop shop near Aberdeen?" he reminded her. Sakura nodded. She remembered how she had lent quite a few of her best men for that. It was a little too close to their territory for the Suns and their boys had gotten into several scuffles until she had cut a deal with the Red Pole in charge.

"Been sending parts out to my buddy in Germany. He sent these over for us as thanks," he explained. And then he looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Actually, you can have all three if you want, Mama. I can always get more," he amended. Snorting, Sakura grabbed the keys and tossed them back to him He caught two out of the air. The other set he just barely missed. He stooped to pick it up.

"I don't know what I'd do with three either," she responded.

"Sell them. Go talk to Tobirama. I'm sure he knows some new money who's looking to splurge. I'll let you keep most of the profit. Just give me 20%," she instructed. She moved behind her desk, sank into her chair.

"Is that all, Tommy?" she then asked. He got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head.

"S'all for now. Just wanted to brighten your day…. night. Whatever. I'll stop by tomorrow," he announced, heading to the door.

"Why don't you stay for a drink? Moegi's working tonight," she called after him. He paused in the doorway. Like he wanted to say yes. And when he turned to her, it was with a cheeky grin and empty eyes.

"Nah. Always keep the ladies wanting more. Right, Auntie?"

* * *

It was business as usual for a while. The calm was a little disconcerting, to be honest. Although, calm was a relative term. In comparison to her beginning days in Tokyo, things were calm, perhaps.

"Huh… you think it's gotten boring around here?" Sakura suddenly asked, looking over at Tenten. The woman gaped at her. And then stared pointedly at the man writhing on the ground. Cusses and spittle flew from his mouth. His dislocated arms jerked around like two flopping fish. The noise irritated Sakura enough that she grabbed her gun and unloaded two bullets into his skull. The silencer didn't really silence the noise. Just sort of muffled the sharpness of it so it didn't echo as far.

She looked back at Tenten, still waiting for an answer.

"Boss, you just shot a guy in the eye. How can you say this is boring?" Tenten demanded. Sakura took a closer look.

"Oh. Didn't even realize," she replied, voice flat.

Sakura wiped her gun clean with the end of her coat.

"Clean this up. I'm going for a walk," she ordered.

Before her underlings could reply, she brushed past them. Down the narrow alley. There weren't even rats or garbage to kick aside. That was how sterile this city was.

When she emerged on the main street, she melded into the crowd. The smells of alcohol and fried food assaulted her senses. Music pounded out from clubs. Guys and girls stood outside with their flyers, harassing people to come inside. The stink of sweat, cologne, and perfume brewed together to form the fragrance of the city. In her youth, she had called all this glamour. Now she knew a better word for it all.

Shit.

She glanced around. This wasn't territory that she was unfamiliar with. So many signs had changed as businesses went under and new ones were born to take their places. But she did catch the flickering blue sign for a place that she knew. With one last glance over her shoulder, she ducked into the alley and walked down the stone steps into the bar.

"Welco- ah. You're not dead yet?"

"Pinot Noir," she said, not looking at him. She pulled off her coat, tossing it onto an empty barstool. And then she climbed into the one beside it. Elbows up on the bar, she let out a deep sigh.

"Good to see you too. How've you been? Wow, your conversation skills are great as always, Sakura-san," the bartender said, dryly as he placed the wine in front of her.

" _Sik si la lei_ ," she snorted in return as she took the glass. She took a sip, finally looking him in the face. Kankuro put his hand on his chest.

"Chill out, _daai lou_. You know I don't speak Cantonese," he said.

"I said, eat shit, Kankuro," Sakura translated for him. Kankuro nodded, pretending to take notes on his palm. Even her prickliest attitude never seemed to faze him.

And then he noticed that the bottom of her coat was dark and stained with something.

"Didn't see rain in the forecast. Is that what I think it is?" he asked, expression wary. Sakura looked him dead in the face as she drank more wine.

"Why bother asking me if you already know the answer?" she said in return. He made a noise of disgust. Reaching under the bar, he found a bottle of air freshener and spritzed her coat. Sakura watched all of this with a faint smile. Like a little lemon scent would suddenly make everything better.

"I'd figure a bigshot like you wouldn't have time to visit anymore. Is it a special occasion?" asked Kankuro, fanning the air with a folded up menu. Sakura shrugged, swirling her wine around in the glass.

"Just taking a breather," was all she said. And then she pulled her box of cigarettes out of her coat pocket. Held it up for him to see.

Kankuro sighed. Tossing a towel over his shoulder, he gestured toward the mostly-empty bar.

"Like it'll bother the other customers. Just let me know if you need anything. Take it easy," he answered, moving further down the bar to chat with the other customers.

It was a quiet, little place. Clean and a little elegant. But not snobby enough to attract a crowd. The people that knew it liked it. And the people who didn't never bothered to find out. It was a shitty business model and Sakura had wondered more than once just how they kept this place open.

Kankuro said nothing else to her that night. He stopped by once to refill her glass but that was it.

She lit up her cigarette. She waited for the paper to sizzle before she let the flame die. She rubbed her thumb along the dragon on the side of the lighter. It was begin to wear down, smoothing away at the edges.

The stool to her left scraped against the floor.

A man settled into his seat with a sigh. Sakura glared at him out of the corners of her eyes. There were plenty of open seats at this bar. She regretted wearing such a skimpy black dress- it always drew attention. But it couldn't be helped. The second-in-command of the Sarutobi-gumi was a notorious womanizer. A little skin always did wonders to persuade him.

The meeting with him hadn't gone perfectly, but he had been kind enough to point out a rat to her. The rat that was probably being dismantled by Sai as she sat here drinking her wine. She wondered if he would toss the pieces into the ocean. Or would he dump the corpse in Kennedy Town as a warning to Kabuto? His creativity always impressed her.

"Say, onee-chan, have you got a smoke?"

That voice.

Puckering her lips around her cigarette, she turned to look. Uchiha Itachi looked back at her, his cheek in his hand. His eyelashes were lovely and long as he blinked. She blew her smoke out at him just to watch him blink again. Holding her cigarette between her pointer and middle, she smiled.

" _Hou ma_ , _daai lou_ ," she replied.

"Oh, I know that one. That's hello, right?" Itachi guessed. When she didn't respond, he pulled a cigarette out of his coat. He put it in his mouth with a pointed look at her lighter sitting on the bar. She leaned in instead, pressing the tip of her cigarette to his. Eyes locking as the paper glowed red. Straightening, she leaned her elbow on the bar.

"The boss of the Uchiha-gumi stopping in for a casual drink?" she asked. She reached for her glass. Spinning it on the bar until she found her lipstick stains. Itachi watched her fingers.

"You're in Uchiha territory, Sakura. How long did you think it would take for me to notice you?" As he spoke, his eyes traveled up to her face.

"What makes you think I wanted you to notice me, _daai lou_? That's pretty arrogant of you," she teased. And then she lifted her glass to take a sip. Her eyes never leaving his. She saw his lips quirk downwards.

"I wanted to ask why people reported hearing a gunshot not too far from here." His voice was suddenly all business. It soured the mood. Sakura clicked her tongue, leaning back.

"Who knows?"

"Does it have anything to do with reports of your meetings with the Inuzuka-kai?" he pressed.

Sakura sighed.

"Look, since you're cute, I'll give you two pieces of advice." She dunked her cigarette into her wine, listening to it fizzle and die.

"The first is to stop looking at the Inuzuka-kai all the time. If I were you, I'd be keeping an eye on the Yamanaka-kai. My boys tell me that they've been buying up big stocks. I don't know how you yakuza run things, but my boys at least tell me whenever they move money that big,"

She watched Itachi's forehead wrinkle. He looked down at the backs of his hands, as if they somehow held all the answers.

"Yamanaka Inoichi and I exchanged sake cups. We're sworn brothers," he stated as if she wouldn't know that already.

"Itachi, I've seen mothers sell their own children and sons kill their own fathers. This world is fucked up. Don't put your faith in absolutes," she replied. Itachi lifted his chin, meeting her eyes again.

"What's your second piece of advice?" he demanded.

She lifted her hand to her chin. A coy smile spread across her mouth.

"There's a reason why the smaller, rattier Inuzuka-kai is still surviving after all this time. Think of who their friends are. And when you have the **right** questions, come find me again." When she had finished speaking, she leaned forward. Itachi was very still as she kissed just above his left eyebrow. She left an obscenely large amount of money on the bar.

"Kankuro, when you get a chance, burn that for me," Sakura called out, pointing at her coat crumpled up on the stool.

"Aw, come on! Not again!" griped the bartender, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're a peach," she said, pretending not to hear his complaints. And then, turning back to Itachi, she smiled.

"Bye-bye, handsome."

She walked back into the cold. Brazen, shoulders bare. Lingering on the sight of Itachi's face. She liked that look of surprise on that normally stoic man. Liked how she could shift those expressions with a word or two.

She had barely made it a block when a black car pulled up beside her. Driving so obscenely slow. The back window rolled down and Sai peered out. His face was still flecked with red. Even the collar of his grey shirt was stained dark- almost black in the wettest spots.

"You finished early?" she asked, still walking. The car rolled along with her.

"Of course, Aunt."

Sakura stopped. And the car jerked to a stop too. The door opened.

"Look into all the executives of the Uchiha-gumi. I'm getting a bad feeling," she ordered as she ducked into the car.

"Of course, Aunt."


	4. Chapter 4

**title** All Night  
 **summary** _Unhappiness is comfortable in its own way._

* * *

By the end of August, she was back in her penthouse halfway up Victoria Peak. She listened to the rain pelt the windows and roof. The water rolling off the skylights cast exaggerated shadows on the floor below. Sakura curled up on the end of the sofa, her head wilting toward her chest.

Through the staccato of the rain, she heard the front door open and close. She opened her eyes. Waiting. Her fingers curled around the trigger of the gun hidden under the sofa cushions. She couldn't hear footsteps. Straining to listen, she pulled the gun out.

She heard a sharp clink. Her arm flew up, barrel of the gun pointing straight at his chest.

"Is that any way to treat your dear uncle?" Hashirama huffed. In his left hand he held up a bottle of wine. In his right he held two crystal glasses. She regarded him over her firearm, expression unchanged. Slowly, she lowered her arm. Her gun rested on the sofa beside her, still within reach.

"What do you need from me, Uncle?" she asked, the steel gone from her voice. She was tired. It had been so long since she had gotten a decent night's sleep.

"Is this how you give thanks to the person who's come to celebrate your birthday?" demanded Hashirama, setting his things down on the coffee table. He looked around the huge penthouse, fists on his hips. Poked at the blue sofa. Nudged the shag rug with his big toe. And then marveled up at the high ceilings.

"Did I buy this for you?" he asked.

"No, Uncle. Also, my birthday is in March, you know," she sighed. Still, she got to her feet. The blanket fell from her shoulders, pooling in her absent space. Hashirama glanced at her out of the corners of his eyes. She made her way to the kitchen to grab a corkscrew from one of the drawers. She tossed it to him as she walked back.

"Your other birthday. Today's the day you were initiated into the 24K. A day worth celebrating, no?"

Sakura settled back into her warm nook on the sofa. She tucked her hand under her chin. She stared at him as he pierced the cork and twisted the screw down and down. When he pulled up, the cork flew out with a hollow pop.

"We've never celebrated this day before. You didn't have to come all the way here for that," she mumbled, not stopping him. He set the wine down to let it breathe for a moment. As he twisted the cork off the screw, he glanced around the apartment again.

"Is my brother around? Why not have him join us for a toast?" he suggested.

"Why would Tobirama be here?" Sakura sighed.

Hashirama suddenly went very still. He considered the corkscrew in his hand. Closed his fingers around the pointed metal spiral.

"Don't lie to me, Jing-Mei," he warned. His tone was deceptively light.

Sakura turned her head to the side, resting it on the back of the sofa. She smiled.

"I mean, why would Tobirama be _here_? Since you know everything, Uncle. I only meet with him at North Point," she said. She tucked her hand under her cheek, staring up at him through her eyelashes. Hashirama eyed her for a long time. Sighing, he poured out two glasses of wine. When he pushed it toward her, she made half-hearted swipes toward it with her fingers. He sighed again.

"You're going to get me killed someday. Look at you- leading us all around by the nose," Hashirama said, placing the wine glass in her waiting fingers. She beamed at him.

He settled beside her on the L-shaped sofa.

"Nonsense, Uncle. You're the best out of all of us. After all, **you're** the Dragon head," she replied. He hesitated, wine glass halfway up to his mouth. His eyes darted to the dark wine that suddenly looked sinister.

"Are you planning on killing me now, Jing-Mei? You're making your uncle sad," he asked, completely serious. Sakura pointed at his glass.

" **You** brought those, remember?"

"…You're right." Hashirama raised his glass toward her.

"What are we toasting to?" she questioned.

"Our continued existence," he replied. They clinked glasses to that. Sakura took a sip. Glancing over the label, she could tell that this was expensive- probably very old. But it was dry, almost bitter. She wrinkled her nose as she lowered the glass. Hashirama chuckled.

"Still just a kid. Don't know how to drink the real vintage, huh?"

"Don't be mean to me. I still remember you coming to the club to cry over how your daughter wouldn't kiss you anymore," she replied, unsmiling.

Hashirama scratched the back of his head.

"Huh. I almost forgot that's where you started. Do you still sing?"

"Not even for you, _daai lou_. That girl's dead now," she answered. Voice soft, eyes softer as she stared down into her glass. When she lifted her chin, she met his gaze, unwavering.

"What is this really about, Uncle?"

Hashirama turned his head to look out the window. Hong Kong seemed to glisten under all the rain. The entire city shimmering through all the droplets.

"Don't know. Thought you could use some company." The honesty in his voice was odd. It was rare to see the Dragon Head so vulnerable. He suddenly seemed much younger. He reached out, patted the top of her head once. She shook him off.

Sakura tilted her head back and drained the glass. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"If you've got this much free time, you should call your daughter," Sakura sighed. She tilted her head back, staring up at the ceiling.

"She doesn't pick up anymore. I missed her high school graduation so she's probably mad at me," he replied with a chuckle. "Even though I sent so many flowers."

For a while, it was just the rain drumming between them. Words fading into the air. Sakura held her glass up to the light. Squinted at it through one eye. It warped the shapes of the light fixtures. Bent the light bulbs and twisted them into weird monsters.

"Flowers from a ghost mean nothing," she commented. Hashirama grunted as he took a sip of his drink. Then, looking over at him, Sakura smiled.

"Write her a letter. No bad man bothers handwriting a letter," she suggested. Hashirama considered this, draping his arm over the back of the sofa. He tilted his head from one side to the other. And then he let out a short chuckle.

"You know, maybe I will. You're surprisingly wise,"

Sakura lifted her empty glass to him. "That's because I'm a Mama."

When Hashirama got to his feet, Sakura didn't stir. Instead, she looked him up and down. He did the same.

"What're you planning? I can usually read your face so well. Now…" his words drifted. Sakura smiled.

"I'm not going to try to kill you. You're my uncle," she insisted. Hashirama's expression sharpened.

"Then…"

"I'm not going after Tobirama either. Relax," she waved aside his worries.

He stood there, hands in the pockets of trench coat. Looming over her with the shadows in his face. Sometimes she forgot how tall he was.

"The reason I sent you to Japan was so that you wouldn't always be at Kabuto's throat. It doesn't look good for us to be fighting with each other. We're stronger together," Hashirama reminded her. And then he caught something in her expression. Sighing, he crouched down so that they were at eye level. He leaned in close, black eyes unblinking.

"Are you seeing something that I'm not, Sakura? Am I missing something?" he asked in a whisper. He sounded so tired. Like a scarecrow speaking through a distant speaker. His voice drowned by the sounds of wheat blowing in the wind.

Smiling so tenderly, she looked down at her hands. Refusing to meet his gaze.

"Don't worry, Uncle. I'll protect this family if it kills me."

As Hashirama left her apartment, Sakura settled back on the sofa. In the same spot. Legs tucked up against her chest. She let out a deep breath, head falling against her shoulder. Mulling over the list of names she always kept in her head.

After a long moment, she pulled her phone out from under the cushions. She tapped the screen, scrolling through to find the right number.

"I need you to find me a man who goes by 'Ghost'. I'll text you details," she said as soon as he picked up.

"Got it." The call ended.

Sakura tossed her phone aside. And then picked it up again. She dialed another number.

"Tenten, have Zabuza bring the car around. I have business in North Point."

* * *

Tobirama's stare drilled into the side of her face as she stared out at Victoria Harbor. He wasn't used to this- both of them fully clothed and staring out at the city from this balcony. Then again, neither was she. She passed her cigarette off to him. Since his left hand was holding the umbrella over them, he accepted it with his right hand. He took a deep drag, exhaling through his nostrils. Like some ancient, silver-haired dragon. He held the cigarette out in front of him, scrutinizing her ring of lipstick.

"You didn't poison this, did you?" he asked.

Sakura bristled. She snatched the cigarette back.

"Why does everyone keep accusing me of trying to poison them today?" she muttered.

"Well, everyone knows that you're dangerous," he responded. She didn't laugh it off like she normally did. She wilted.

His eyes softened. He leaned in closer.

"Then tell me. What's happening? Do you need to borrow my men? My guns?" he asked.

"No. Just…" Sakura broke off, searching for the right words.

"Your shoulder?" said, a little unsure herself.

She laid her head on his shoulder. The sounds of rain pattering down against the thin umbrella. The grey sounds of the city seeping into her pores. She waited for the loneliness to ebb. Not even fade completely. Just to recede like the tides rushing out for a little while. But it pooled in her gut, stagnant and dirty like an old puddle.

"Your shoulder sucks," she complained.

"Well then what do you want me to do?"

"Forget it," she said, lifting her head. Before he could say anything, she shoved him back into his seat. She climbed into his lap, a knee on either side of him.

"Sakura, the umbrella. Can't we go inside?" he complained half-heartedly as he watched her undo his belt. She pulled her skirt up just enough for him to see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. If he wasn't interested before, he certainly was now. He sprang to attention in more than one way.

"Seriously, the umbrella," he tried one last time. He stretched his arm, trying to keep the both of them covered against the rain. His arm buckled when she grabbed him, her thumb tracing some foreign characters. Water drizzled onto her back, hitting his knee as the umbrella faltered. His arm jerked to the side again when she sank down onto him.

Her arms around his shoulders, she filled his vision. Nothing but the grey sky existed behind her. The plastic chair digging into his back. Her hair turning almost red where it was wet.

"Do you want to fuck the umbrella or fuck me?" she asked. Her voice a silken web falling all around him.

It wasn't a difficult question. He tossed the umbrella aside. Let it fill the wrong way as the rain fell on the balcony. Laughing, she took her cigarette, placed it in his mouth. Despite the muggy heat of the monsoon season, it felt cold everywhere. Except for the place where they moved together. She hugged him close, burying her face in his neck. Hoping that he wouldn't notice the tears dripping down her face with the rain.

Once the downpour let up a bit, Tobirama pulled on his jacket. He paused in the mirror to fix his hair. And then, noticing the mark on the side of his neck, turned his collar up. He caught her watching him in the mirror. If he noticed how red her eyes were, he didn't say anything.

Things were normally fine like this.

He studied her expression. Opened his mouth to say something. Said nothing instead. He tightened his tie. As he was about to leave the room, he paused by the bed.

"Will you be okay for the meeting tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah." She turned onto her side, freshly-washed hair soaking the pillow. He patted her head, clumsy and lost for words. Eyes dry and aching, she burrowed her face into the covers.

"Alright then."

And then he was gone. The musk that clung to his jacket followed him out.

* * *

Just as she had promised, she was okay at that meeting in Uncle Hashirama's office. Since it wasn't just the three of them, she didn't show up late. And she didn't bring a takeout box, although she did bring him an egg waffle- still steaming. The white paper bag crinkled as he took a bite. She slipped out of her coat and Tenten took it, falling into the shadows along with the other underlings the other Red Poles had brought along.

Tobirama nodded in greeting to her from the usual armchair. Kabuto sat across the room from him, his black eyes darting around. Her gaze skimmed over his shiny watch. A counterfeit, of course.

"It looks like you're the last, Jing-Mei," he sneered.

" _Pok gaai_ ," she muttered under her breath. Kabuto's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" he asked.

She smiled, sitting in the chair in the middle left for her. She crossed her legs, one red heel dangling from her toes.

"I said, 'smart guy'. What did you think I said?" she asked, eyes wide with confusion. And then she faced forward to look at the Dragon Head. Who glared at her.

"Stop fooling around, you two. We need to talk," he declared, setting the egg waffle aside. The heavy ring on his thumb glinted as he folded his hands in front of him.

As they left the office an hour later, Sakura paused at the back door.

"Tobirama," she called. He paused halfway down the stone steps. He pivoted, hands in his pockets. His eyes were a little wary. And for some reason, Kabuto stopped on the way to his car too.

"A friend of mine in the HKPD is hearing something about a raid. If you've got anything hidden in those shipping containers near Tin Wan, I'd move it within the next week or so," she stated. And then she looked over her shoulder at Kabuto. "You too." Because no matter how he made her skin crawl, Kabuto was still 24K.

"Tin Wan is in Huang Group territory. Why would you two be treading on their turf?" he demanded, smug. He leered at Sakura.

"Did you suck their boss' cock too?" Kabuto asked.

Tenten, who had been standing at the door to the car, drew her gun. As did Zabuza- the muzzle of his weapon poking through the passenger window. Kabuto's underlings drew their arms too, pointing them directly at Sakura. She didn't move.

"No, Kabuto. Though that might have been easier," she responded, smiling. Words drawn-out and dripping with patience. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I might have put in a good word for them with one of the bosses in Shinjuku. The Huang's have been trying to get someone to move their product for months now. In exchange, they look the other way when we borrow their port for a little bit. I mean, it's not like we can use Belcher Bay anymore after your last…. incident," she spelled out for him. She jerked her head in Tobirama's direction.

"Of course, as my 24K brother, I let Tobirama in on the deal. If you'd asked, I would have gladly included you too, _brother_ ," she added, smile cloyingly sweet.

"By the way, try shooting me on the steps of Uncle Hashirama's office. See what he does," Sakura challenged. Kabuto followed her gaze to the window on the top floor. Hashirama stared down at them, his expression stony. Kabuto muttered for his men to put away their weapons while Sakura blew the Dragon Head a kiss. His expression didn't change.

"How scary," she sighed. Turning back, she noticed that Tenten and Zabuza still had their guns leveled at Kabuto. Only when she glared did they put their guns away. Tenten opened the car door for her.

"Bye-bye, boys. One of you I hope to see soon. And the other can go fall down a well," she said, tone cheery and bright as she descended the stairs. She climbed into the car. Tenten closed the door and moved around the car to get in the other side. Before Zabuza could drive off, Tenten tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura leaned back so that Tenten could look out the window.

"The next time you insult Aunt Cheng, I don't care who's watching. I'll fucking blow your brains out," she said, her eyes filled with fire. Sakura laughed as she searched for a cigarette in her pockets. Tenten handed one to her, still glowering at Kabuto. She held his gaze even as Zabuza pulled them out of the parking lot, onto the road.

As Sakura lit her cigarette, she noticed Tenten watching her. Like she wanted to say something. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't **actually** do that. You could get in a lot of trouble, if I did, I mean," Tenten clarified, suddenly all meek and quiet.

Sakura leaned back in her seat, cigarette between her back teeth.

"Ah. Don't worry about that. I did actually date one of the Huang boys. It was way, way back. Before I knew either of you, though," she responded. The car jerked slightly to the left but Zabuza quickly corrected it. Tenten's eyes bugged out.

"The **Huang** boys? Auntie, they're crazy. I know we're no saints, but I hear they cut the organs right out of people while they're still breathing," she said, grimacing. Sakura shrugged.

"He had a real Rolex and he didn't let his buddies put their hands on me. Wasn't a bad kid," Sakura recalled.

The car was quiet as Zabuza merged onto the highway. It was just the wipers brushing away the droplets that flecked the windshield. And then Zabuza spoke up.

"What happened?"

Sakura opened up the back window just enough to let out smoke. She tapped the ash outside the car.

"Oh, he found out I was affiliated with the 24K and thought I was spying on him. Tried to sell me off into Russia as a hooker. Or maybe Korea? Whatever. Either way, I stabbed him; Uncle Hashirama helped me make it look like the Suns were behind it," she recalled, a little murky on the details herself. It had been so many years ago. And so many shots of vodka ago.

Neither of her subordinates said anything. Sakura tapped her cigarette outside the window again.

"By the way, never tell anyone that story. Uncle Hashirama will kill you if he finds out that you know," she added.

"Damnit, Aunt Cheng," Zabuza sighed.

* * *

When she flew back to Tokyo, the leaves on the maple trees were just starting to turn orange. It was just four hours away- but the difference in temperature always startled her. The ginkgo trees had turned gold in her absence. She marveled at the fan-shaped leaves as they drove past.

Tenten excused herself at the airport to head to the club. Sai took her place. He bowed low before he entered the car.

"He came by several times," he simply reported as the car took them north. Sakura cast him a glance before she looked back at the window.

"Who? Charlie?" she sighed.

"No. Uchiha. He just keeps wandering in. No guards. I don't think he's even wearing kevlar," Sai clarified. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe he's finally figured it out," she said, mostly to herself. And then she pursed her lips.

"I change my mind. Take us to the club," she said to the driver.

"Yes, Aunt Cheng," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**title** Sweet Memories  
 **summary** _Why have you turned_ _cold?_

* * *

Sakura remembered staring at the windows of all the luxury boutiques growing up. Marveling at all the sparkling things, at the way they had all sat on pillowed displays. And somehow, in her little girl's head, the hands and feet that went into those things would become just as beautiful. Even the ones of a little girl with a big forehead and a funny-sounding name.

She didn't know why she suddenly remembered all this as she stood in front of her club. _Twilight Dreams_ was a stupid name and she didn't know why they had neon palm trees in the sign. There was nothing remotely tropical about the inside of the club or the hostesses who worked there. As they descended the steps leading into the club, Sai held the door open for her.

"Welcome- oh!" greeted one of the newer girls.

She almost slipped by telling her to get that fucking menu out of her face. But she had to remember. It was a different face she had to put on for this place. A different person.

She let her face relax. Shoulders back and high.

"Is everyone hard at work making me rich?" she asked. Laughter exploded in the club from the hostesses.

"Oh Mama! That's all you think about!"

"How was your trip, Mama? It was with your boyfriend, right?" the girls grilled her as she walked through the club. As she bantered with them, she took the opportunity to look over the customers. Most of them seemed to be civilians. That made sense. She had her boys busy looking into so many things at once. She almost felt a little bad for working them so hard.

"Set up my table tonight," she said.

"Expecting someone, Mama?" asked Moegi, peeking over the back of her booth. Sakura held up her pointer finger to her lips, almost smiling. And though the expression was friendly enough, something in Sakura's eyes made Moegi turn back around to face her customers. Something secret and strange that she wasn't supposed to have seen.

Of course, Sakura wasn't sure if he would show up that night. And he most certainly didn't. That would have disappointed her anyway. To know that the oyabun of the Uchiha-gumi had so little to do that he spent it wandering into Ginza. To top it all off, this shop in Ginza was in a precarious position. It was on the boundary between the Uchiha-gumi's territory in the south and the Inuzuka kai's in the north. The two groups hated each other and took any opportunity to screw each other over.

It couldn't have been particularly safe for the kumicho to be seen roaming the area. Although, she knew that the Inuzuka's probably wouldn't risk pissing her off too much by shedding blood so close to her shop. Not when she was doing so many favors for them.

But as the days went on, and no one showed, Sakura stopped having them set up her table. She stood in her office instead, watching the streets through that neon glow. Even worrying a little.

As the winter cold settled over Tokyo, Sai and Tenten burst into her office.

"We've got a situation here," Tenten said. Sakura cast a glance at the door.

"Keep your voices down. You don't want to scare the customers," she admonished, flapping her hand for them to shut it.

"Boss, the head of the Uchiha-gumi's been shot."

"Oh," she simply said. She turned back to the window. Watching the lights flicker. "Do we have any idea by who?" Her hands were very still at her sides. Sai and Tenten exchanged strained looks.

"We're not 100% sure yet, but it looked like his own men," Tenten responded.

"Huh."

"Boss, if things are getting bad here, maybe you should considering staying in Yokohama for a bit. Just until things calm down," suggested Sai. He glanced at Tenten again. It was clear that they had rehearsed what they would say beforehand. So that they wouldn't piss her off. It was sort of working.

Sakura pulled a cigarette from her pocket, held it between her lips. Thought again. Tucked it behind her ear.

"You know which hospital they took him to?" she asked, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair.

"Uh, yeah," Sai said. He barely caught the phone that she tossed at him.

"Get the car and tell him to bring flowers," she ordered. And then she glanced at Tenten and added, "Tell Mei to make sure to lock up the shop when they're done. I want you with me." Tenten nodded, her lips tight.

The drive to the hospital wasn't too long. They drove along the Sumida River. It was late enough at night that the streets weren't too packed. Sakura said nothing, arms crossed tight across her chest. Chouji, who had been woken just to drive the car, probably had no idea what was happening. He met her eyes several times in the rearview mirror but he didn't seem to know how to ask.

When they pulled up to the hospital, Sai barely managed to open the door quickly enough for her. She strode into the lobby, heels tapping against the polished floor. The receptionist was happy enough to let them know which room to go to.

"Although," she added in a whisper, "Rumor has it that it's a big yakuza boss. Be careful, Miss."

Sakura smiled.

"I will. Thank you," she replied.

It turns out that even if she hadn't asked, she would have found him easily. His was the only room with two huge thugs blocking the door. They still wore black sunglasses indoors. Hands folded in front of them like they were two living walls.

" _Aiya_ , look at this _pok gaai_ acting like he's Barack Obama or something," grumbled Tenten in Cantonese as she noticed their clear earpieces.

The door to the hospital room opened. Three men stepped out. They all wore suits too. The one at the front though, was wearing one so cheap that it could have been bought at a convenience store. Clearly someone's underling. Maybe not even really part of the gang yet.

Sai looked over at Tenten. "You know that he's not the president of America anymore, right?" he said, looking honestly concerned.

" _Diu lan lei_ , I know what I said," she snapped, raising a hand as if to backhand him. They chuckled together. When Sakura sighed, they quieted down. Sakura knew that their squabbling was only ever half-serious. But sometimes she wished that they wouldn't be quite so friendly in formal situations like this.

"What're the Chinese doing here?" he demanded, strutting up to them with his hands in his pockets. Sakura didn't even know his name- he was that disposable.

"We're here to see the kumicho," Sakura replied in perfect Japanese. She reached into the inner pocket of her coat. His eyebrows went up.

"Oh, the chankoro speaks Japanese pretty well," he retorted, drawing out his syllables like she was slow. The smile slipped off her face. She took a step closer to him. He froze when the cold tip of her gold gun pressed to his chin.

"If you don't get **your** face out of **my** face," she whispered, drawling out each word, "We're going to have a problem."

"Step off, Itou. You have no idea who you're talking to" sighed Sasori from behind them. The shaking idiot took several steps back, his back hitting the wall. Sakura blew a delicate breath onto her gun rubbing it against her coat to polish it.

"Aunt Cheng. Charming as always," Kisame remarked. He nudged the two guards blocking the door. They slid apart.

"Go right in. The boss is awake," he said, gesturing with a polite hand. Sakura paused in front of him. She took a moment to adjust his pocket square. Dusting off his jacket. It was a navy blue pinstripe. Formal but not boring.

"Look at you. If all yakuza looked this way, maybe it wouldn't be so bad," she remarked. Kisame bit back his smile. He dipped his head.

"Thank you, Aunt Cheng," he replied.

Sakura motioned. Sai and Tenten followed her into the room. Sai deposited a large basket of flowers on the bedside table. Apparently they were the first to visit because there were no other gifts filling the room. She eyed the light green curtain separating the two beds. And then she looked at Itachi sitting up in his bed. Only some bandages on his right shoulder. He looked surprised but quite cheerful as she stopped at the foot of his bed.

"My, my, Kumicho. Couldn't even spring for a private room? Maybe I shouldn't have made you pay me back for my club. Have I brought you into destitution?" she asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

Itachi gave a wry smile. And then he glanced toward the other bed.

"I did it as a favor to you, Sakura. Your boy saved my life. We wanted to make sure he got the best care possible," he explained. Sakura followed his gaze. When she looked over at Tenten and Sai, they both shrugged. She took a few steps forward, ripped the curtain open. The other bed was empty, but there was someone standing at the window. A fresh bandage on his cheek.

He had halfway turned to her by the time she recognized him.

" _Wei,_ Mama," greeted Tommy, grinning like always. And then he flinched against the pain in his face. His long bleached hair was tangled and dirty. The collar of his shirt was ripped and covered with what was definitely blood. She stared him dead in the eyes.

"Explain," she ordered.

Tommy raised his hands in front of him.

"I was talking with _daai lou_. Out of nowhere, a car pulls up and they start shooting. I managed to get him out of the way. I got a look at one of the guys, but one of them knocked me in the side of the head before I could get in the car. And they were about to shoot me but then _daai lou_ covered for me so that's how he got shot," recounted Tommy. He pointed at both their bandages for emphasis.

Sakura's expression was stony.

"So they got away? And you didn't have kevlar on or anything," she asked. Although her tone was remarkably calm, Tenten and Sai both took one big step back from her. As Kisame opened his mouth to ask, Tenten pressed her pointer finger to her lips.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Sakura demanded. The pride faded from Tommy's gaze. She drew her arm back and smashed her fist into the uninjured side of his face. Just once.

Everyone stared on in emotions that ranged from boredom to concern. Itachi looked from Sakura to Sasori and Kisame who simply shrugged. And then all their gazes fell on Sakura's two subordinates. Sai was examining his fingernails while Tenten simply looked on, unsurprised. Like spectators at a particularly dull boxing match.

"Don't _ever_ pull shit like that and not tell me again," Sakura concluded. Tommy nodded, hand pressed to his swelling cheek.

"I'm sorry, Boss. I won't do it again, I promise," Tommy insisted, nodding furiously. Blood dribbled down his nose, pooling onto the floor.

Sakura made an impatient noise with her tongue.

"Fine. So. Who was it?" she asked. Tommy stared up at her, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"You said you saw a face so who was it, _diu lei lo mo?_ " she snapped.

"It was some guy with a scar," Tommy sniffed, still wiping as the blood continued to gush out. "A weird spiral scar. On the side of his whole face."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Itachi. His expression was torn between amusement and concern.

"Does that description ring any bells?" she queried.

Itachi shook his head, looking at Sasori and Kisame. They also shook their heads. Kisame immediately pulled his phone out.

"But I can find out if someone else does," he declared, slipping out of the room to make a call.

Sakura looked back down at Tommy. When Sakura crouched down in front of him, he scooted back toward the wall. She reached into her pocket and he squeezed his eyes shut. They flew back open when she began dabbing at his bloody nose with her handkerchief.

" _Pok gaai_. Don't do anything stupid like this again. If you wanted to be an idiot, you shouldn't have come to work for me," Sakura said, her voice back to normal. Calm and even a little gentle. Tommy stared at her, completely frozen. Sakura reached back with her hand.

"My phone," she demanded. Tenten quickly pulled it from her pocket to hand it over.

Sakura pulled up his number from a long list. She called him. As she listened to the line ring, she wiped away the blood on Tommy's upper lip. Her hand stopped when he finally picked up. She held out the handkerchief and Tommy took it to hold it against his nostril. His blood soaked the cotton dark red.

"Yeah."

"Boss Inuzuka, have you shot at anyone in Minato tonight?" she demanded. It was noisy in the background. The babble of low conversation running under his voice.

"Hah? You crazy? That's Uchiha turf. Besides, I'm in Sendai for the anniversary of my old man's death. No one's left there but the little brats and they shouldn't have guns," Kiba replied. Sakura gritted her teeth. And then there was a pause. The chatter in the background faded, like he was slipping into another room.

"Why?" he asked. Sakura's eyes darted back toward Itachi lying in his bed.

"Nothing. But let me know if you hear something."

Kiba sighed noisily. "Sounds like you're getting me involved in some shit. Alright. Fine. Since I owe you."

Sakura hung up. Rising to her full height, Sakura handed her phone back to Tenten.

"Inuzuka says it wasn't him and I believe him. That's all I've got for you, Kumicho," Sakura concluded, turning toward the bed. She took a step toward him. Itachi didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"My men will figure it out. I do appreciate the help, Sakura," he replied. And then he tilted his head. "Although at what cost. If I remember correctly, your help never comes for free." She had to agree.

"You have a good memory. Consider it this way. You bled for my boy. This is how I'll pay you back," Sakura declared. She held his gaze, fierce and proud. And to her surprise, he smiled at her.

"You really haven't changed, Jing-Mei," he sighed, fondly.

Before Sakura could answer, her phone rang. She saw the ID and looked back up at Itachi.

"I've got to take this. I'll be in touch if we find out anything useful," she told him before she answered. She was already speaking as she walked to the door. Tenten opened it for her.

"Wait, Auntie. What do we do about him?" Sai asked. When she turned, Sai was pointing to Tommy. Sakura covered her phone with her hand.

"Pay the hospital hush money to have them clean this up. Then drop him off at Karin's place to get patched up. I don't have time for this when there's some idiot out there going after my people," she stated. Sai made a face.

"Honestly, this blood is all from you. All he had was a little bandage before," he pointed out.

She glared at him a second longer before turning her back. Sakura walked out of the room, Tenten hot on her heels. Chuckling, Sai walked over to heave Tommy to his feet.

"Alright, Tommy boy, first we get a drink, and then I'll drop you off at the doc's place," Sai declared. Tommy looked at him, still a little dazed.

"A drink?" he repeated thickly, swaying. Sai let him put his arm over his shoulder for balance.

"You know, we Jade Gang boys say that you're not really one of us until Aunt Cheng knocks the shit out of you at least once. Don't worry. It's on the boss. I've got her credit card," Sai answered, patting his pocket. He nodded toward Itachi. Who said nothing.

As Sai walked out, half-dragging Tommy, Kisame walked back in. He looked from the smear of blood by the window, to the trail of red droplets into the hallway. It was like a scene from a horror movie. He sighed.

"You know, she's so sweet and relaxed now. I almost forgot how horrible she can be," remarked Kisame. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he queried.

Itachi chuckled. "Jing-Mei and I go way back, before I even took over the Uchiha-gumi. Let's just say that she's really, **really** mellowed out with time."

* * *

"It was just a little graze, Aunt Cheng. I don't really get why you're so worked up over this," admitted Sai over speakerphone as Chouji drove them along the river. Sakura searched for a cigarette in her pockets until she remembered that it was tucked behind her ear. She lit it up, glaring out the window. She could hear Tommy's drunken singing in the background.

When Sakura was silent, Sai made a guess.

"Is it because it's the Uchiha? I know you guys go way back…"

Sakura smirked at that. She blew out a long, thin stream of smoke.

"I'll admit that I do have somewhat of a soft spot for him. When I first came back to Japan, I ran things the way I did in Hong Kong. Which was fine in Yokohama. But not when I came up to Tokyo," she recalled. Tenten nodded.

"I remember. the previous head of the Uchiha-gumi couldn't stand you. He didn't take it well when you started extorting and fighting on his land. But he was also scared shitless of you," Tenten stated.

"And so Yondaime Uchiha Fugaku sent his son to negotiate with me. I wouldn't take over any Uchiha territory or draw any unnecessary attention. In exchange, I could do my business on their turf as long as it doesn't hurt any of their dealings. And occasionally they would call on me for a favor. Not a shabby arrangement," Sakura listed the terms.

"That was very generous of him," commented Chouji.

Tenten snorted.

"Yeah. Well originally he just said stay the hell out. And then Auntie shot up a bunch of their businesses and threw a guy off a bridge," she said. Sai laughed over the phone.

"And when he said he would help her relocate to somewhere else, she shot four of his subordinates right next to him," Sai spoke up.

Sakura pretended not to smile.

"You guys make me sound so crazy," she sighed. But then, cigarette between her teeth, she looked at them.

"Alright, so maybe I was a bit of a loose cannon in the past. But this isn't some isolated incident. Ketamine deals in Uchiha territory- right under their nose? The Yamanaka-kai trying to get in all sweet with us? And now Kabuto buying up all those new buildings that he definitely can't afford? Something stinks," she laid out for them.

They were quiet for a long time. And then Sakura took another puff on her cigarette.

"Although I was also a _teeny_ bit annoyed that someone would shoot at Uchiha. He always buys the most expensive drink when he comes to visit," she added, tone suddenly light. She thought for a moment.

"Send more flowers over tomorrow. I feel bad that we caused all that fuss when he's trying to recover."

"Yes, Aunt Cheng."


	6. Chapter 6

**title** Tell Me  
 **summary** _Let's go back_

* * *

"Don't come in tomorrow," was what she had told the staff at the hostess club earlier that night. A cheer had risen, of course. Christmas in Japan was a day for couples. Romantic walks and kisses on the bridge lit up by string lights.

Sakura grimaced at the mere thought.

She watched the bills blur through the money counter. Licking her thumb, she flipped through a stack of uncounted bills. Glancing back, she peeled off several bills and pushed them into Sai's hand.

"Go buy something for us to eat," she ordered, typing up fresh numbers into the spreadsheet.

"Got it, Boss," he replied, grabbing his coat.

When the door opened, she could suddenly hear all the chatter from the club downstairs. Someone let out a cheer, laughter chasing after it. And then the door swung shut and it quieted again. Smoke pouring from her mouth, Sakura packaged the counted bills into a neat little envelope.

"Alright, Charlie. Your numbers line up," she declared, straightening her back.

"Don't know why they wouldn't," Chojuro replied. He slid off the back of the sofa. He fumbled to catch the wad of bills that she tossed over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you, Aunt Cheng," he gasped. Sakura didn't respond, busy reloading the counting machine. She was like a smokestack, exhaling plumes into the air as she worked. She pressed her palms to the desk, cigarette held between her lips.

"Need anything else from me, Boss?" asked Chojuro.

"Have you found out anything about Ghost?" she questioned in return, her gaze fixed on the desk.

"No, Boss. Still looking- I swear," he replied.

"Then no."

"Alright. Good night, Boss," Chojuro greeted her. Pulling on his hat, he made his way out of the room. The sounds of the club floated up for another brief moment. Faded again.

Sakura clenched her hands until her knuckles turned white. The flap of the bills running through the machine blurring out all other sounds. She closed her eyes, teeth biting into the cigarette just a bit. Until the bitter taste touched the tip of her tongue. She let out a deep breath, emptying her lungs until it almost hurt her chest.

Sai returned a little while later with takeout from the nearby izakaya. He held up a bouquet of red roses.

"Were you expecting a delivery, Mama?" he asked, letting the door shut behind him. She looked over her shoulder at him. She held out her hand. The clear plastic outside the flowers crinkled when she took it. Turning the flowers over, she couldn't find a card.

"Someone had it delivered to the bar for you. Ayu said she didn't bring it up because she didn't want to disturb you," Sai explained. He pointed his thumb toward the door. There was a little sign hung up outside that read "Calculating the bills. Please don't disturb." It only went up once a month, so the girls knew not to barge in just then.

"Huh…. strange," she simply said. She ran her fingers over the soft petals before she set the bouquet down. She picked up the freshly-counted stack of bills to stuff them into a fresh envelope. Sai set down the takeout. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks, snapping them apart.

"They ran out of chicken so I got you kushikatsu instead. Sorry, Auntie," he said, holding out the chopsticks. Sakura sealed the envelope and placed it on the pile before she accepted the chopsticks.

"That's fine," she answered. And then took the box he handed over. Sai didn't release the box right away. He studied her expression.

"Is everything alright, Aunt Cheng?" questioned Sai. Ever the vigilant and loyal foot soldier. She offered him a smile.

"Of course. Come on. Let's eat before the food gets cold," she insisted. Sai didn't ask anything else as he snapped apart another set of chopsticks. They leaned against the back of the sofa, digging into the still-warm takeout. Outside, snow fell in wispy flakes on top of the city.

At the end of the night, Sakura took the roses home with her. She set them beside her on the back seat of the car. Eyeing them, she considered the possibilities. She picked them up, examining each stem for a wire or a bug. Finding nothing, she tossed them back on the seat.

She said good night to Chouji when he dropped her off in front of her apartment.

"Have a nice Christmas, Aunt Cheng," he called out the passenger side window. She raised a hand as she stepped into the lobby. Flowers in her arms. She stared down at the spiraling petals of the flowers for a long time as she rode the elevator up to her apartment. And when she stepped inside, she kicked her shoes off and shoved them off to the side. She placed the bouquet on her kitchen island with a little more care as she continued to consider them.

Her phone rang from inside the pocket of her fur coat. She held it up to her ear.

"Yeah."

"I need to stay in Yokohama for a few days," Tobirama stated.

"Oh?"

"You remember York Ng?" he asked.

Sakura leaned against the counter. She prodded at the roses with her pointer finger.

"Sure. His stuff is always pretty pure. His English is shit though," she recalled. Tobirama clicked his tongue.

"I got the feeling he's been double-dipping into his own stash because he's been falling behind on his payments lately."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "York? Huh. Thought he was smarter than that."

"I know. Anyway, fucker's disappeared. Heard rumors he might be hiding out in Yokohama. Didn't want you shooting at me if you saw me there," he concluded. Sakura laughed.

" _Pok gaai_ , when have I ever shot at you?" she challenged.

"Just in case," he insisted. Still smiling, she looked down at the flowers one last time.

"Did you happen to send me flowers?" she queried.

"Hah? You dipping into York's supply too?" retorted Tobirama.

"Fine. Come next week. And if you end up finding Ng, try not to kill him there. It'll be a pain if I have to pay off the cops there. They're not as easy to deal with as the cops up here in Tokyo," she warned.

"Yeah. Thanks."

He hung up. Sakura shoved the flowers off the counter, into the trash can. They fell with a thud against the metal bottom.

The following night, there was a bouquet of purple irises. It sat on the doorstep of the club- the petals frozen solid. Sakura brushed snow off them with the toe of her shoe. Delivery on a holiday couldn't have been cheap. The same as the roses from the night before, there was no card. No frills. Just flowers in clear plastic, tied together with a thick ribbon.

Hands in her pockets, Sakura glanced around. Of course, the streets were mostly empty. There were a few people staggering around. This was Ginza, after all. Apparently some of the other clubs in the area had had the same idea as her- closing on the holiday to give the hostesses a break. But there were still a few bars and places open, their neon signs blinking against the black sky.

Sakura scooped up the flowers before she unlocked the door to the club. The interior was dark and smelled a little sterile. The boys must have cleaned up thoroughly the night before. She flicked on a few lights in the bar as she made her way through.

As she walked up the steps to her office, a thought occurred to her. Setting the bouquet down on the table, she untied the ribbon. And underneath was a little rectangular card.

 _For Cheng Jing-Mei. From Uchiha Itachi_.

Sakura squinted down at the card. She did a thorough check of the flowers again. No wire. No bug. Nothing suspicious. She dropped them into the dumpster on her way out later that night. Just to be safe.

The next night, the club **was** open. Ayu walked up the stairs with a bouquet of bright pink carnations held in her arms. Her eyebrows waggling.

"Ooh, Mama, I knew it! You **do** have a boyfriend!" she squealed, setting the bouquet on the desk. Sakura said nothing. She undid the ribbon to find the same card with the same words. Just her name and his.

"Did you get a look at the delivery boy?" asked Sakura. Ayu thought back, finger on her lip.

"Hmm…just a regular guy, Mama," she simply said.

The following night was lilies in soft purples and pinks.

And then the fourth night the kumicho himself showed up with gerbera daisies. The sight of the pink flowers blooming in his arms almost made Tenten drop a very expensive bottle of vodka. Sakura stared at him, her glass of champagne almost to her lips. He took off his hat, holding it to his chest.

"My apologies. Have I come at a bad time, Mama?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes darted around. She could feel all the stares. The curiosity hanging in the air like a stench. Sakura lifted her hand.

"My table."

"Yes, Mama!"

A few minutes later, they sat at her table in the back, hidden behind the white curtain. Away from the prying eyes and wandering ears. Itachi presented the flowers to her. She took them, glaring first at the flowers and then at him.

"What're you getting at, Kumicho?" she demanded, her voice low so that it wouldn't carry.

"Not a daisy person?" he asked, looking down at the bouquet.

Sighing, she held her hands out. Looking like a smug schoolboy, he handed the flowers over. They were so bright- the colors almost garish. She glared down at them, touching her finger to one of the petals. When she looked up, she almost flinched. Itachi was watching her, fist under his chin. He smiled when he met her gaze.

"I don't really have much for you yet, if that's what you're here for. Unless you want me to pay Tommy's hospital bill?" she said, slowly. Itachi raised his eyebrows. He crossed his arms across his chest. She noticed that his suit wasn't black this time. It was more of a dark grey- matching blue pocket square and necktie.

"No. None of that. Just here to see you. Since you were kind enough to visit me at the hospital, Mama," he replied. And then he picked up a menu off the table. Scanning through the list, he pointed with his left hand.

"How do you feel about Syrah, Mama?" he then asked.

"…I'm not opposed to it," she replied, still eyeing him. And occasionally the flowers that she had left sitting between them on the table.

But the kumicho did leave after just a drink. No other questions. Just pleasant conversation. And as he stood, she did too.

"How's the arm?" she asked as they walked to the door.

"Healing. Although I'm learning how to use chopsticks with my left hand in the meantime," he replied.

"Hm."

She helped him pull on his coat, fixing the lapel with her palm. Their eyes met. Her hand rested on his chest.

"Take care, Kumicho. Don't need you getting shot again," she quietly said.

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to make you worry," he answered.

Sakura stood in the foyer as he left. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Had there really been no other purpose to his visit? She had never thought Uchiha Itachi a man to waste her time. Tenten leaned across the bar to hand her a glass of wine.

"What do you think he wanted, Mama?" she asked. Sakura glared at nothing in particular.

"I don't know. And I don't like it," answered Sakura.

* * *

The flowers continued to come every day. A different variety each time. Or if she'd gotten those before, they were at least in a different color. It began to feel a little wasteful to simply dump them in the trash- especially since they were good quality. She had one of the boys run out to get a vase and left them on the edge of the bar.

Itachi came back the following week. An armful of calla lilies cradled in his left arm. He saw the English roses from two days ago sitting on the bar. Smiled at them.

"Are you ever going to get bored of this game, Kumicho?" she asked, still accepting the flowers. Itachi looked surprised as he shed his coat.

"It's not a game, Mama," he answered, still smiling.

"Then what is this?" demanded Sakura in return. She almost pulled away when he took her hand.

"Do you really not remember how we met?"

To be fair, they had known **about** each other for several months before meeting each other.

* * *

" _Gumi_?" Sai repeated the word, his tongue rolling awkwardly.

"Gu-mi," Sakura said one more time, enunciating each syllable. Crisp and precise. Sai mouthed the sounds, leaning back in the folding chair.

"It's a word for 'group'. But you really only use it for yakuza groups. So don't go around calling groups of little old ladies gumi," Tenten warned, spreading out several headshots on the floor in front of them.

The office on the second floor was still in the middle of renovations. It smelled like sawdust and glue. The walls had been sanded but not painted yet. Pencil marks indicated where to install sconces. There was still a big hole in the ceiling with wires poking out.

"Uchiha Fugaku. Goes by 'The Hammer'. The Uchiha-gumi's fourth head. Out of the 23 wards of Tokyo, the Uchiha's control six. That includes this one," Tenten explained, opening a folding chair and sitting in it. Together, they formed a horseshoe around the photos.

"The Inuzuka-kai control four just to the north of here. They don't have as many men, but they buy arms from the Russians, so that's going to be a pain in the ass," said Sakura, lighting up a cigarette. She cupped her hands around it until the paper sizzled. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled away from the two of them. She gestured toward the photo of the young man with the goatee. Tenten tilted her head.

"He's kind of cute," she remarked. Sai let out a noise of disgust.

But then Sakura looked at the photo closer too. She took another drag on her and blew out. Cigarette between her teeth.

"I don't know. I'd fuck him," Sakura agreed.

She exchanged smirks with Tenten.

"Ugh. Be serious, please. Who's this guy?" Sai quickly redirected the conversation, pointing to the third photo. This man was the youngest out of the three. He almost looked scholarly with his neat black hair tied back.

"Uchiha Itachi. Eldest son of the Hammer. He's one of the executives of the Uchiha-gumi," Tenten reported.

Sakura gazed down at the photo, thinking. He had a handsome face too, but it was nothing notable. He could just as easily be replaced by someone else in a suit. She tapped her cigarette against the back of the chair. Letting the ash fall on top of his face.

"He's not so important right now. We bought this building under a shell corporation so the Uchiha-gumi won't figure it out right away. If they come knocking, we'll figure out how to handle them then," she decided. And then she got out of her chair.

"Let's head down toward Kawasaki. I want to shake up the local small fries to see what's up with this area," she added.

"Sure, Boss," Tenten replied, following her with her eyes. Sai nodded too.

They took to the streets of Ginza, in the industrial areas bordering Kawasaki. Away from the upscale clubs and the high-end boutiques. She hefted a steel pipe in her hand, jacket hanging from her elbows. Some of the local troublemakers eyed her but didn't calling out to her. She wasn't an unfamiliar face in the area by now. The smarter ones knew to keep their mouths shut. _Those triads from Hong Kong are a different level of crazy_ , they said.

Unfortunately, some people took that as a challenge and not a warning.

"Hey, onee-chan, what's a pretty girl like you doing wandering around here? Looking for someone to play with?" a group of men called out. One of them waggled his tongue at her. Another made an even more lewd gesture with his fingers.

" _Pok gaai_ , I'm-" Sai growled, already taking a step. Tenten grabbed his arm.

"Don't get in the way. Boss loves this," she warned.

They hung back, watching the swish of Sakura's hips as she advanced toward the men. The pipe held behind her, hiding in the shadows of the night.

All of them lounged around a single streetlight. One of them leaned on a bike. Some of them might have still been teenagers. A bunch of what could barely be called men sharing a couple bottles of alcohol. The stink of cheap cigarettes and arrogance wafting off of them. It made her gag a little.

"Oh, look at that. She wants to play! I knew it!" the one who had hollered at her cackled. His friends guffawed with him, smacking each other on the shoulders.

At first they didn't react when she raised the pipe. The crack of it hitting his skull rose like a single wisp of incense smoke into the air. The group fell silent. And then as the blood pooled, wetting the bottoms of their sneakers, emotions started to creep back into their faces.

"Y-you bitch!"

It was laughable how quickly she took them down with that pipe. The metal bashing into them. The strangled cries of pain that erupted with each blow. And once they were all down, she dropped the pipe and resorted to kicking instead. The heavy point of her boot digging into their sides. Until high keens rose from them. Begging for mercy.

When Tenten and Sai finally approached, there was blood flecked across her thighs and calves. Some of it had even sprayed across her face. Tenten stooped to pick up the pipe. She handed it off to Sai, one end glistening wetly in the dark. And then she looked crouched beside Sakura. She picked out one of the least-bloodied boys and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket to make him sit up. She shook him.

"If you pretend to be unconscious, I'm going to drown you in that river," she threatened. And he cracked one eye open. The other already swelling and turning purple. Tenten shifted him so that he was facing more towards Sakura.

Sakura stretched her arms high over her head, sighing.

"Ah, that was refreshing," she declared, smiling like she had just come back from a yoga class. Then she crouched in front of the boy, still grinning.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you some questions. And if you lie to me, I really will let her drown you," Sakura said. Through his swollen eye, he spotted the burgundy tattoo of a phoenix on her left arm. And then the cherry blossoms running up her right bicep.

"You're yakuza! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he began to hyperventilate. Sakura leaned in closer, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Not quite. You'd be luckier if I was, _sik si gau_. Now let me ask my questions before you really piss me off," she replied, grabbing his chin.

Through his shaking and crying, he continued swearing that they didn't know anything. He did point her towards someone who might know something.

"And if the police ask?" she questioned one more time.

"I didn't see a face! I don't remember anything!" he insisted, trembling and snot running down his upper lip.

Sakura nodded to Tenten, who tossed the boy back on top of his friends.

"We should go, boss," Tenten reminded her. Nodding, Sakura patted her pockets until she found a carton of cigarettes. She pulled a fresh one out, rubbing her fingers over the smooth paper. As she placed it in her mouth, she saw that the boy was still watching her. She reached into the box for another one and then placed that in his mouth.

"Listen, kid," Sakura said. She pulled out her lighter. Cupping her hand around the cigarette, she let the flame burn the tip. Waiting until it glowed red. She sucked down a deep breath, the taste of ash filling her mouth.

"Little boys shouldn't be hanging around in places like this. Don't you have a mom or dad to worry about you?" she asked. And then, leaning forward, she touched the end of her cigarette to his until it began to smolder. He didn't move.

"I have no interest in killing kids. I don't want to see you around here again," she warned. Only then did he seem to remember how to use his muscles. He gave a little nod.

"Good. Glad we could chat," concluded Sakura. She got to her feet, pretending not to see the dark puddle forming around him as he pissed himself. When she turned, Sai was still holding onto the pipe. She took it from him, swinging it once to test it.

"Sai, the car. We're heading north. Apparently there should be a pachinko parlor near the Shinagawa Aquarium," Sakura ordered. As they passed under streetlights, orange light flooded and faded from the inside of the car. Sai glanced up at Sakura through the rearview mirror. She wiped blood off her face with a lacy white handkerchief. And then she mopped it off the side of her throat.

"Think that kid'll keep his mouth shut? There aren't too many people with pink hair running around at night, Aunt Cheng," Tenten queried. Sakura clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth.

"We'll worry about that later. Tonight's for making messes. The clean-up comes after," Sakura assured her.

When they arrived at the pachinko parlor, Sakura led, dragging the steel pipe against the dirty laminate as she strode in. Some people glanced up at her, but most were engrossed in their gambling. The entire room was hazy and stank of old beer. As Sakura made her way to the back, a huge man with diamonds in both ears stood to stop her. His blue hair was spiked up high- adding unnecessary height to his already huge frame.

"Can't go in there," he grunted. And then looked at her pipe. "Especially not with that."

Sakura snapped her fingers. Tenten produced a thick wad of bills tied with a rubber band.

"Either you take this and we can be friends. Or you can refuse and…" Sakura trailed off. But she ground the edge of her pipe against the floor. It scraped against the laminate, leaving a streak of dark red.

The man looked her over. Stared her in the eyes. Sighing, he held his hand out for the money.

"The guys in there are paying protection money to a big guy in the area. I hope you know what you're doing, lady," he warned, rifling through the bills. His eyes grew huge. He flipped through one more time, counting one more time.

"Oh….I know," replied Sakura, beaming. Patting him on the shoulder once, she walked into the back room. It was even smokier- if that was remotely possible. Four men sat around on the beat-up leather couches.

"Who the fuck let you in, bitch?" one of them growled. The three other men whipped their heads around. One of them reached inside his cheap suit jacket to pull out a knife. Another moved around to the desk in the back of the room, rifling through the drawers.

Sakura lifted the pipe, letting it rest against her shoulder.

"I'm here to send a message. Can you be good and send it yourselves?" she asked.

"Fuck you," the yakuza at the desk growled. He finally found a gun hidden in one of the drawers. He fumbled with the safety, nearly dropping the weapon. Before he could really figure the firearm out, Sakura reached back. Tucked into her waistband was a shining gold Desert Eagle. Her name was engraved into the side in sweeping characters.

In one sweeping motion, she pulled her gun out and fired one bullet straight into the armed man's forehead. His brains splattered against the window behind him. He collapsed against the desk, blood oozing out onto the tabletop. One of the other yakuza immediately turned his head to vomit.

"Anyone else want to try me?" she asked, smile gone.

It didn't take long for the Uchiha-gumi to notice them after that. In the meantime, Sakura and her underlings kept busy. They set up their headquarters in the back of a little strip club in the heart of Ginza. Of course, by name it was simply an adult theater. It was lit up with hot pink lights and the pounding music assaulted people as soon as they walked in. But the back room was quiet in comparison. After a little threatening, the owner had agreed to let them conduct their business from there.

The deeper they dug, the more businesses and lands they found were really owned by the yakuza. It was almost impressive, in a way.

Sakura and her people smashed up a few stores under the Uchiha's protection, extorted a fair amount of cash out of some of the more prosperous businesses. It was all standard procedure, in a way. Poking the beast until it woke.

The only truly interesting encounters were when they ventured too far west into Shibuya. The Inuzuka-kai had heard rumors of the new troublemaker in the city. They were prepared and well-armed.

Between the three of them, they had pulled through. But it wasn't without taking a fair number of hits. Sakura and Tenten laughed as they disinfected each other's wounds. Sai was in too much pain to laugh, nursing the nasty bruise on his side with bags of ice bought from the nearby convenience store.

"This really takes me back," remarked Sakura. Tenten nodded.

"Remember, Boss? When Kabuto tried to take over your minibus route?" she laughed. Sakura chuckled too, wincing as it strained her split lip.

"I ran that bus into his building. Ended up exposing an illegal cockfighting ring. The HKPD had a field day with that," recalled Sakura. She flinched when Tenten dabbed particularly hard at a cut on her temple. Sai lifted his head.

"I remember hearing about that. Didn't you burst a fire hydrant?" he asked.

Sakura and Tenten laughed again, immediately hissing in pain at their various injuries.

Still, they continued to clash with the Inuzuka-kai. Partly because they had been disrespected and couldn't afford to lose face- but mostly for the hell of it. Because why not? Bashing their weapons into the faces of unnamed goons. Listening to the chatter as the Inuzuka-kai grew angrier and angrier. All the while, waiting for the Uchiha-gumi to take the bait.

When the Uchiha-gumi finally managed to find them, the oyabun didn't send some disposable underling. His son arrived, Tokyo University-educated and wearing a name brand suit. The two boys guarding the door already knew to let him in when he arrived.

Sakura sat, bathed in the hot pink light that filled the entire strip joint. With the faint sounds of the techno music blasting outside, Uchiha Itachi entered the room. She held her gold gun in one hand, the other holding an ice pack to her knee. Her forearm and white tank top were flecked with blood. The jacket she had worn on top was filthy and torn beyond use. It sat abandoned on an empty chair.

Sakura lifted her head at his entrance. Three men followed him in, dressed in similar black suits.

"Shit, look at these _lun yeung_. Was it twin day at the office today?" Tenten jeered in Cantonese. Sai looked away to avoid smiling.

"Haruno Sakura?" Itachi asked. When she didn't say anything, he reached into his jacket. She raised her gun. He continued reaching. And then pulled out a business card, which presented with two hands. Sakura eyed him before she took it out of his fingers. She held it up, squinting.

"Uchiha Itachi," she read the kanji. He dipped his head. She lowered her gun, resting it on her thigh.

"That's all you brought to fight me? I was hoping your old man was smarter than that," she commented, adjusting her ice pack. Then she stared into his eyes. He didn't flinch away from her stare, which was impressive enough in itself. And she could feel him looking her over. At the bruises and cuts dotting her arms and face.

"Well I heard rumors that you were so tough. But it looks like you took a beating instead. Then we both assumed wrong," he retorted.

" _Pok gaai_ ," Tenten growled. Sakura held a hand up before her subordinate could jump. Still holding Itachi's gaze.

"I'll tell you this. Out of those ten men, probably four had to go to the hospital. Context is key here," Sakura responded, finally cracking a smile. Itachi didn't say anything in return. She settled back in the chair, listening to the cheap metal creak beneath her.

"Fine. What's the big man's message? Speak, Hachiko," she taunted. it was remarkable how his expression didn't shift at all.

"The kumicho is feeling generous. Clear out of this territory. Whatever you own stays here and we take it. In exchange, you can run back down to Yokohama where you started and we won't retaliate," Itachi laid out for her.

Sakura raised her gun. Aimed. Released a bullet just above his head. They heard faint shrieks from outside. One of the guards standing outside slammed the door open to see if everything was okay. At the same time, Itachi's men drew their own weapons, aiming them directly at Sakura. And she calmly blew the smoke from the barrel of her gun.

"Close the door, idiot," she drawled. The guard's eyes darted around. When Tenten nodded, he reluctantly returned to his post. When the door shut it dampened the sounds of the throbbing music outside again.

All the while, Sakura and Itachi didn't tear their eyes from one another.

"So that's a 'no'," Itachi guessed.

"What a smart boy," she sneered in return.

"What part of 'generous' are you not understanding? This is Uchiha territory. You can't be so foolish as to not realize that," Itachi wondered out loud. And Sakura matched his condescending tone perfectly.

"What part of 'no' don't **you** understand? If the big guy wants to make a deal, he can come see me himself," replied Sakura. And then she pointed her gun at him.

"Now get the fuck out," she added. Teeth baring in a grin.

And just because the whole encounter annoyed her, she sent Sai and Tenten out into the night to send a message. Just enough bloodshed to make the cops mad in the morning. While they worked, she went out on her own to get into her own mischief. And the night culminated in her throwing one of the Uchiha-gumi's members off a bridge, into the Sumida River with a dagger in his back. Just standard Hong Kong procedure.

Despite all these clear messages, the fourth head of the Uchiha-gumi was apparently hard of hearing. He sent his son a second time, this time with a different proposition, several more men, and what looked like kevlar under his jacket judging from the bulkiness.

"We'll temporarily join hands with you to help you take over Shibuya. It's profitable. Since it looks like you're having trouble dealing with the Inuzuka-kai, you should accept our aid," Itachi declared.

She unleashed four bullets. Four men fell. Two on his left. Two on his right.

"Fuck you. I know that the Uchiha-gumi hates the Inuzuka-kai. I won't be used as a pawn in your territorial pissing contest," she retorted, keeping the gun focused on him now. But then she paused.

"Also, I think you're mistaken about something, Itachi-san. I'm not having trouble with the Inuzuka-kai. I'm having so much **fun** with them," she corrected him. Because if she wanted, she could bring over some real firepower from Hong Kong. And these little disputes with the Inuzuka-kai would be over in a month or two. But it was interesting to see how they reacted. The hot temper of their young leader was never completely predictable. It was like a very volatile game of chess.

Something shifted in Itachi's gaze.

"Then you're not trying to take over our territory. What're you really aiming for?" he questioned. Sakura's eyebrows rose. She considered him as she lowered her gun.

"Hm… your father couldn't figure that out but you could. Maybe you're not as boring as I thought," she remarked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want autonomy. It's too much of a hassle for me to bring in the big guns and stage a hostile takeover. I don't feel like replacing any of the yakuza here. You can keep all your land and whatever else you have set up here. But in exchange, I'll buy up a couple places. Have my own little projects. Just let me have my fun," Sakura listed. She watched Itachi process. Watched him frown as he wondered and considered. And then he shook his head.

"That won't work," he decided.

"The triads have connections that you yakuza could never dream of making. We can make shipments undetected since the police won't be looking for us. And I guarantee that you want _me_ over some of the other triads who might consider moving in here. You stand to gain a lot if I'm around," she countered. To her surprise, Itachi nodded at all these things.

"I see your point, but my father will never approve," Itachi explained. And then Sakura scoffed.

"Why does that matter? Then make him change his mind."

Itachi frowned. "He's quite stubborn. It's not that simple."

"Then **you** should be in charge. And your word will be law. That's what I did," Sakura replied.

* * *

"Why does that matter, suddenly? Are you holding a grudge for all those times I shot at you?" Sakura asked, keeping her voice low to avoid being overheard. Still she glanced around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. Only Tenten drying a glass behind the bar was close enough to hear.

"Technically, you really only shot at _me_ once," Itachi mused, suddenly looking thoughtful.

"What's your point?" she sighed, finding her patience running thin.

"It's been two years since my father died. Now I'm the one in charge," declared Itachi. A little needlessly, considering that these were two facts that she was well aware of even without him saying so.

"And?" she sighed.

"So now I'm doing whatever I want. Including sending you flowers," concluded Itachi. Sakura didn't know what to call the look in his eyes. It wasn't exactly threatening; nor was it pleasant. Whatever it was, she let him buy another bottle of Dom Perignon. After all, as long as he bought her time, she didn't have much to complain about.


	7. Chapter 7

**title** Sunday Nights  
 **summary** _Conversation doesn't help us_

* * *

White mist streamed out of her mouth as she looked at the city. Her skin almost felt like paper. She rubbed her fingers against each other. Then against the front of her coat. She tucked them into her pockets. Leaning against the railing, she stared at the passing faces. Each one blurred into the next, like a carousel of strangers looping around and around. Hoping, straining to see the one face that would stand out from the rest.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she was staring up at an eggshell ceiling. She turned onto her side, fingers pressing to her eyelids. The light that streamed in through the blinds pierced. She fumbled until her fingers connected with the cord. With a hard yank, she closed off the light from outside.

The quiet pooled along with the darkness in this bedroom. It was only until she rolled onto her other side that she could tell which room this was in which apartment. Not that they were much different. They were empty, for the most part. Pale walls with paler furniture. No photographs, no personal trinkets. Just enough outfits in the closet. And if she ran out, she could have more brought in.

These apartments were all interchangeable pieces in a puzzle without colors. Where there was no hunting and matching the jagged edges. One could replace the other. And in a way, that was easy. Because they were all unfamiliar ceilings. They were all lonely places. No one place hurt more than the other.

Sakura grabbed her phone from the nightstand. The screen lit up blue at her touch. She scrolled through the list of missed calls and messages that had sat unread. Emails notified her of bank transfers and meetings scheduled. It was the same pattern of clicking and dragging through one message and then another. Instructing the boys on how many knees to break and how many arms to twist.

She rolled onto her back, arms stretched out at her sides. Staring up at the ceiling, she counted back the days since she had returned to Tokyo. And then counted forward to the days until her next birthday. Paused as she forgot, for a moment, when her own birthday even was.

"I should shower," she announced to no one. As if the words would motivate her. They sort of did.

As she sat up, she caught sight of the one pop of color in the room. A plain glass vase filled with purple flowers. She didn't even remember the name of this particular variety. Itachi had sent her so many different kinds over the course of a month that she had stopped reading the labels.

Just purple and just pretty enough.

She sat for too long in the hot spray, mulling things over. And then she lingered in her towel, staring into the foggy mirror without seeing. She wiped the mirror with her right hand in broad strokes. Until she could see the cherry blossom tattoo running up her right arm. Turning, she followed its bath over her shoulder. On the back of her ribcage was an old poem. She didn't even remember where she had first heard it. Didn't even remember why she had liked it so much in the first place.

She stared at the person in the mirror. Met her eyes. Looked her up and down.

"You're going to be strong today," she promised her. And the woman in the mirror, for a second, looked like she gave a smirk of approval.

* * *

Itachi came to the club again. An enormous armful of light pink roses clutched to his chest. His right arm hung at his side. It wasn't in a sling anymore, but she could see that it was still difficult for him to use. She met him by the door, her nude heels pointed like the blade of a knife.

"Do you really not have anything better to do than play delivery boy?" asked Sakura, coming down the stairs. Yet she still accepted the flowers. Her fingertips skimming over the back of his hand. And she must have been smiling because the tip of his gloved thumb touched her lower lip.

He took off his hat. But when he struggled to undo his scarf with one hand, she reached up and unhooked it from the back of his neck. And then he took her hand, neither smiling nor frowning. He turned her hand over, looking at her knuckles, at the thin gold band on her pointer finger. At the two faint cigarette burns on her knuckles. Itachi ran his thumb over them. So gently, as if they were still raw.

She was about to say something else when she felt a hand tug on her elbow. She lifted her head so that Sai could whisper in her ear.

"Uncle Tobirama is heading here. Just him. Not an entourage."

And then Sai's eyes darted once to the yakuza standing in their shop. She understood. Putting her hand on his cheek, she whispered instructions to him. Sai's brow furrowed as he took in her orders. Nodding, he slipped away to relay the news to Tenten.

"If I ask you to leave, will you?" she asked, turning to Itachi. He shook his head, so she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You can't be here right now. He definitely won't like it," she warned. He grasped her forearm in return.

"Who?" he asked, his eyes not at all serious.

"Who could be so intimidating that he rattles even the great Jing-Mei?" he demanded. Her temper flared, she shoved at his chest. But he held on the same, eyes never leaving hers. And she hated the way that he seemed to see through her, like she was painted onto glass. Gritting her teeth, she tried to shove him again. He didn't even budge. Injured or not, he was evidently stronger than she was.

"Why?" he tried instead.

When she tried to pull away, his hold tightened.

"Fine," she relented, sagging. And then he released her.

She shook her arms, letting her sleeves fall back where they should. Fixed her hair, pretended to fuss with the buttons on the front of her dress before she looked at him again.

"It's…complicated. I don't really have time to go into detail," she admitted. His expression didn't change.

"That was the most non-answer answer I've ever heard," he criticized. Her eyes narrowed.

"That's all I can say for now. And it'll be much easier for me to deal with if you're not here," she added with a pointed look at the door.

Itachi didn't budge.

They were beginning to draw curious eyes. So she leaned in close, meeting his gaze straight on. She rose on her tiptoes. And his head bowed to meet her. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she whispered:

"I'm _asking_ you. If you stay, _please_ , just don't let him see your face."

Before he could react, she slipped away. Her tapping heels urgent against the tile. Sai was only a few steps behind her, suddenly barking orders and moving the staff around.

The air in the club seemed to sharpen, somehow. Some of the customers who had been laughing and clinking glasses with the girls changed. Exchanging looks with the staff, and then their eyes trailing Sakura. Following her as she went up to her office and them came back downstairs. Everyone else was oblivious, of course. There were pockets of nervous eyes amidst the laughter.

When the front door opened, a small ripple went through the room. The tiny action of hands edging toward concealed weapons. Fingers tightening around glasses that became easy blades when smashed.

It was just one of the regulars who had dropped in for round two after work. One of the girls hurried up to usher him to a table, hanging onto his arm.

Itachi took a seat at the far end of the bar, his back to the door. Before he could order, Tenten poured him a drink and pushed it down to him. Her towel gave a sharp snap before she resumed wiping glasses.

Their eyes met. Itachi had never seen Tenten look so unsettled before.

The door opened a second time. Winter clung on Tokyo's heels, refusing to make room for spring. The smell of the cold blew in. And two men stepped in after. The noise in the room faltered for just a moment.

"Welcome!" Ayu exclaimed, offering her best smile. And it was a very charming smile- showing off her twin dimples.

Itachi spotted Tommy sitting in his usual spot. Tommy's gaze darted to the two men, and then he looked back at Itachi, shaking his head.

"What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" asked Moegi, tugging on his wrist. Grinning, he put his arm around her.

"Sorry, ladies. I was just stunned by your beauty for a second, yeah," he replied.

"Oh, you flirt!" they scolded, laughter swelling around them. And that seemed to pop the bubble of sudden quiet. Like someone had paused a song and then pressed play again.

The yakuza were certainly intimidating with their dark sunglasses and identical black suits. Some of them rolled up their sleeves to show off their tattoos.

These men were unsettling in a different way. They scanned the room for a long moment, unsmiling. One had a vertical scar over his left eye. He was in a long grey coat with black leather gloves. Gold and sapphire buttons on his sleeves. Gleaming shoes that were so unscuffed that they belonged on mannequins.

The other was Tobirama, who wore a black jacket with a fur hood. But the fur was a silvery-grey that blended in with his hair. Combined with his height, it made him look like a giant wolf filling the doorway.

Neither of them spoke. So Ayu tried again in her awkward English.

"Can I help you?"

But then Tobirama glimpsed pink hair past the curtain in the back. He murmured something to his companion.

"There's no need," he then replied to Moegi in excellent Japanese. And they walked around her, as easily as if she were a piece of furniture.

The man with the scar spread his arms wide as he pushed past the curtain.

"Jing-Mei," he drawled. Sakura's turned, her expression flat. She pulled out her gun, the gold gleaming between her fingers. She pointed it dead-center between his eyes.

"I thought you were dead," she stated. He seemed unconcerned as he collapsed in the seat across from her. Kicking up his shoes on the table, he draped his arms across the back of the booth.

"Kakashi."

Both of them looked up as Tobirama walked up. One hand in the pocket of his tailored black pants. His white shirt was a little wrinkled, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He draped his jacket over his left forearm.

"Don't be rude," chastised Tobirama. When Kakashi didn't move, Tobirama reached into his back pocket. Leisurely as if he were getting a stick of gum. Instead, he took out a pistol.

"Maybe you're hard of hearing now, old man? Feet," Tobirama snapped.

Heaving a sigh, Kakashi lowered his feet- one at a time. Tobirama pockets his firearm, settling beside Sakura. Not exactly close, but not far either.

Sakura kept her arm steady.

"You know, there was a time when you two called me 'Uncle'. Now I'm getting scolded like a schoolboy," lamented Kakashi. He opened his coat, shedding his gloves. Half of his left pinky ended in a stump. But there was a silver ring on it, as if rewarding it for its ugliness.

"That's not true, Kakashi. Schoolchildren at least know basic manners," retorted Sakura. And then, she lowered her gun. Her pointer finger rested on the trigger. With her other hand, she snapped, bringing Sai over.

" _Daai lou_ ," he greeted the two men, bowing. Tobirama nodded. Kakashi looked him over, not saying anything.

"Whiskey, neat for our guests. Pinot noir for me," Sakura said. Sai bowed again before ducking past the curtain to head for the bar.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet. That one's not in Hong Kong to start trouble. He's just like you, Jing-Mei," Tobirama observed, staring after him. Sakura turned her head away, scoffing.

"He was just a little errand boy in my time. I never assumed he'd catch your eye," Kakashi said.

At this, Sakura crossed one leg over the other. The high slit in her dress opened and her thigh peeked out. She felt Tobirama glance at it but ignored him. Pinning Kakashi with a glare, she opened her mouth.

"Well you made an assumption that I wouldn't kill if you showed your face here. Looks like you aren't doing so hot tonight, Mad Dog," she threatened. Her voice all silken and soft.

" _Aiya_ , Sakura, don't be like that," sighed Kakashi. "Us halfies have to stick together, you know?"

When she had first come to Hong Kong, she hadn't really felt like she belonged anywhere. Kakashi had a Japanese father and a Chinese mother. He claimed that his old man had died of cancer, although there were rumors that Kakashi had slit his throat for leaving his mother.

" _We halfies have to look out for each other, right?_ " he always said. Dropping off weapons and packages for her to hide. Slipping her candies from Japan in case she felt homesick. In her youth, those little kindnesses had warmed her heart.

But as Hashirama brought her into the fold, he made a point to keep Kakashi far away from her.

" _Be careful, Jing-Mei. Mad Dog talks nice, but that's the problem. He's all talk. He's the type to bring a book of poems to a gunfight_."

Eyeing his easy smile, Sakura scoffed.

"Kakashi," she said. (Which wasn't even his real name. Because who would name their child 'scarecrow'?) "Kakashi, the only thing you are is half 'jack' and half 'ass'."

Tobirama snorted as Sai arrived with drinks. Sai placed the tumbler in Tobirama's waiting fingers before setting the other glass in front of Kakashi. Without looking up, Sakura raised her hand over her shoulder. Sai slipped the stem between her knuckles. Her palm molded to the shape of the glass.

"Thank you, Sai," she called after his retreating back.

"Yeah, Mama," he replied, also not looking at her.

"But seriously, don't be like that, Jing-Mei. We had a deal, remember?" insisted Kakashi, leaning forward. His elbows on his thighs. He cracked that old grin- the one he used like a lockpick to always wiggle his way in.

Sakura eyed him over the rim of her glass. She took a long sip. The wine was the same color as her lips, staining her teeth black for a second.

"I can't recall," she answered.

Kakashi huffed. He picked up his drink and took a sip. Made a noise of approval. Took another sip.

"This is some good shit," he commented. And then, eyes narrowing, he pointed at her.

"You look like you're doing well for yourself, Haruno. This is a swanky joint," observed Kakashi, looking around. At the high ceilings. At the gleaming floors and twinkling string lights. Something in his gaze shifted. Leaning back in the seat, he continued pointing.

"I always knew you would make it big, Jing-Mei. Which is why I gave you so much," Kakashi insisted. Rolling her eyes, Sakura set her glass down. She stood, walking over to adjust the curtain. As she peered past, she saw Charlie staring at her. Her eyes darted to the bar and then back to him. He got up, ignoring the way the puzzled hostesses called after him.

"You didn't do shit for me, Mad Dog," Sakura retorted, still staring out at the club. She stepped back to her table. Sank into her seat. Just a little closer to Tobirama than before. She could smell his cologne. When she reached to pick up her wine again, her arm brushed against his elbow.

And then, she tilted her head back, considering the chandelier. It was a custom-made design flown in from New York City. The clusters of glass flowers glowed soft yellow. Casting golden shapes across the ceiling like many reaching hands.

She spun the stem of her glass between her fingers. Let her eyes flutter shut.

"Ah. Yes. Now I recall. You were supposed to give me your territory. In exchange, I would help you disappear," she stated. Eyes falling open. Mouth curling on one side. She pointed with the hand holding her wine.

"Whatever happened, Mad Dog?" she questioned.

His smile faltered. Clearing his throat.

"Now, Jing-Mei. You know that things got messy. I didn't realize the Red Arrow gang would move in so quickly," he began, holding up his hands in front of him.

"Oh. I see." Her eyes narrowed. She took a sip of wine. Licked her lips.

"And remember that it all worked out in the end? You have the Mid-Levels now. Those are some high-ranking people under your protection. Plus I gave you Charlie Lau. Don't you like Charlie Lau? He's useful, isn't he?" he reminded her. Beside her, Tobirama scoffed.

"I thought that the deal was all you owned. Whatever happened to your slice of Aberdeen?" Tobirama pointed out, examining his nails.

Kakashi shot a glare in the other man's direction.

"I thought you were here to help me talk to her," he grumbled. Tobirama looked guiltless. His gaze darted toward Sakura. And then he shrugged.

"The deal was that I get her attention. I never said anything else," scoffed the Red Pole. He leaned back, arms draping over the top of the booth. Sakura glanced at him, almost laughing. And their eyes locked.

"What was in it for you, Tobirama?" she queried. His eyebrows arched.

"Let's just say that drinks are on me tonight," responded Tobirama. She looked back at the man sitting across from them.

"At any rate, you didn't hold up your end of the bargain, Mad Dog. Cleaning up after that mess was a pain in my ass for months. What makes you think that I'll ever listen to another word you have to say?" she demanded.

Kakashi suddenly looked small. It was hard to believe that he had once been a Red Pole just like them. His eyes darted around. That was his speciality- finding a way to charm his way out of every sticky situation. He spread his hands, shrugging.

"My rugged good looks?" Kakashi ventured.

She leveled her Desert Eagle at him. The barrel glinted. She took another sip of wine with her other hand.

"Try again," she said, unsmiling.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. Letting out a sigh, he stared down at his feet. And then he rubbed his face with both his hands.

"Fuck, Jing-Mei. My wife is pregnant," he confessed in a muffled voice.

Her gun didn't waver. "So?"

His head shot up. Leaning forward, he slammed both his hands down on the tabletop. The club suddenly went silent at the noise.

"Mama? Is everything alright?" called Moegi from her table.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry, dear," replied Sakura, her voice light and pleasant. That didn't stop Sai from sticking his head behind the curtain. He took in Kakashi's aggressive pose. Sakura's gun pointed at his forehead. She could see Sai reaching for his own firearm concealed under his black vest.

"Unnecessary. I would like some more wine though," Sakura stated. She held Sai's gaze until he lowered his hands.

"Of course, Mama," he ground out. Shooting Kakashi one last glare, he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Are you serious? Come on, Jing-Mei? How long have we known each other? That really doesn't matter at all to you? Do you seriously have no loyalty left for someone you used to call a 24K brother?" demanded Kakashi.

"You told me once that all that brotherhood talk wasn't worth shit. That it's more important to watch out for yourself. I'm just following your advice, daai lou," retorted Sakura. But after she considered him a while longer, she lowered her gun. Left it on the seat beside her.

"But congratulations, I suppose," she then added. Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned back. Her shoulder knocked into Tobirama's hand. But she didn't flinch away.

"So. What do you want?" she then questioned.

"To get the hell out of Hong Kong," he replied without hesitation. Hands clasping together, he let out a sigh.

"I thought just getting off the island would be it. Kowloon seemed safe enough. But now shit's going down and I don't want my kid growing up near any of that," Kakashi explained. And then he looked up. His eyes met hers.

And she hated how she understood that expression right away. Because she had seen it so many times in her mother's tired looks. Her soundless sobs as she washed her muddy and blood-stained uniform.

Hadn't been kind enough to stop fighting. Hadn't been smart enough to lie whenever her mother asked if she had failed her.

"I need six months to gather my funds to move to America. Let me stay here in the meantime," requested Kakashi.

Her expression didn't shift. Even as she felt Tobirama's fingers trail down the back of her neck.

"You won't be invisible in Japan, Kakashi. You still have a lot of enemies," Sakura pointed out. But she looked him over as she considered. At the weariness etched into his posture and his gaze. Calculated that, although taking over his territory had been a true pain in her ass- he had made her much richer.

"Six months from tomorrow. Not a day later," she relented. Before he could thank her, she glared.

"You step one toe over the line, you are and your wife are dead, Mad Dog. Pregnant or not. Now get out before I change my mind," she warned. Kakashi bowed low, forehead almost touching his knees. Gathering his gloves, he got to his feet. Nodded at Tobirama. And then he left.

Because even if he had a reputation for being all talk, Sakura didn't.

Tobirama and Sakura didn't look at each other for a while. The club cooled as the door opened and shut. Sakura swirled her wine around in the glass.

"Now, I'm curious. Have you found York yet?" she asked, eyes trained on her knee. She measured the distance between each word. Careful. Light.

His fingers on the back of her neck stilled.

"Not yet. Rumor's say he's still here. He's starting to really piss me off," replied Tobirama, sighing. She glimpsed him running his hand through his hair.

"I see."

Drinking the rest of her wine, she set the glass aside. She examined her nails as she spoke: "I'll let you borrow Charlie Lau for a couple days. He's good at finding rats. He'll be helpful, especially since this is his turf. Doesn't make him look good either if York's running around under his nose."

Lifting her head, she met Tobirama's eyes.

"Good?" she asked.

"I'll be out of the city as soon as I find Ng," he responded. Getting to his feet, he handed her a few bills. More than enough to cover his whiskey and Kakashi's.

"Fine," answered Sakura. And then he walked out the door, pulling on his jacket as he went.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Tenten sagged against the bar. Sai did the same, his hands clenching into fists.

Itachi stared at them.

"Was that someone big?" he questioned.

Sai squeezed his eyes shut, a visible shudder running up his spine. Tenten, grimacing, nodded.

"That's one of the other Red Poles. He goes by Tobirama, even though that's definitely not his real name," she explained. And then she cast a look toward the door. Like Tobirama might walk back in.

"I wouldn't ask too many questions about him, _daai lou_. That man is dangerous," added Tenten.

Sakura counted through the bills. Sandwiched in the middle was a brand new credit card. Sleek and black. Apparently, Tobirama was planning on creating a mess if he was giving her such a nice present. She slipped just the card into her bra.

"If you're done gossiping, I need you to call me the car, Tenten," Sakura called out.

"Shit, she has good hearing," Tenten hissed, patting her pockets to find her phone.

Sakura walked over to the bar. She leaned against it just beside Itachi.

"The Uchiha's don't touch drugs. So you wouldn't happen to know anything about the whereabouts of a dealer named York Ng, correct?" she asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I hope you're telling the truth. Because it's about to get **really** ugly in Yokohama," Sakura predicted. Heaving a sigh, she stood up straight. Itachi took her hand, turning her toward him.

"Jing-Mei-"

"Go home for tonight, Itachi. I have some business to take care of now," she interrupted him. She could feel him looking her face over. But unlike with either Hashirama or Tobirama, she didn't feel exposed. He couldn't see through or into her. Her expression was a mystery to him. But it was no mystery to her that he was worried.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Itachi. His thumb ran over her knuckles. She pulled away, smiling. She touched his cheek with the back of her hand for a second.

"You're sweet, Kumicho. But this is 24K business," she answered. Blowing him a kiss, she turned to head for the door. Sai was waiting for her with her white fur coat and purse.

"Have someone follow Mad Dog. Report in every hour," she whispered as she pulled her hands through the sleeves. Sai nodded. She patted his shoulder, slipped him the money that Tobirama had left. Was out the door, into the frozen streets. The smell of wine and roses mixing in her nose. Lingering like an unwanted guest long after the party had ended.

Sakura glanced around. Then looked down at her watch. The car was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she shifted her coat over her shoulders. Craned her neck to peer down the block both ways.

She jolted when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Sakura."

"Itachi, I'm serious. Go home." She turned on her heel. Saw the expression on his face and paused. He was still in the neon lights, the blues and pinks washing the color out of his face. The collar of his jacket was crooked again. She reached out to fix it.

"I'll wait with you. A lady shouldn't be alone on the streets this late," Itachi responded, completely serious. The smile that came to her lips almost hurt.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I'm not in danger," Sakura reminded him. She reached into her coat for a cigarette. Stopped when she heard him chuckle.

"It's more of a courtesy than anything. You're still a lady," he simply said. Holding his hand out to her. She watched it, wary.

"What're you playing at, Uchiha Itachi? You already have my favor. No need to kiss ass any more than this," demanded Sakura, eyes narrowing. She pulled the cigarette out, holding it between her pointer and middle fingers. And when she looked up, his lighter was waiting for her.

She stared at him through the flickering flame. At the way he cupped one hand around it to protect it from the wind. At the way he watched her through his eyelashes. How, unsmiling, he looked more and more like his father each time she saw him.

"Do you really hate it so much?" queried Itachi.

Sakura touched her cigarette to the flame. Waited for the smoke to rise. She took a breath, leaned away.

"Not particularly," she admitted, not meeting his eyes. A smile curled at his mouth.

Before he could respond, a black car rolled to a stop beside them. Sakura didn't recognize the shape or the license plate. Both the front and back windows opened. Itachi was already pulling her out of the way before she could react.

"This is your only warning, bitch," a voice said from inside. And then they opened fire. Gun smoke and the crack of bullets erupted into the night. And the nearby civilians screamed, scrambling for shelter. Itachi pulled her behind a utility pole, his good arm digging into his jacket pocket.

The door to the club slammed open. Tenten and Sai emerged, guns blazing. They had thrown random customers' scarves over their heads to hide their faces. But Sakura could pick out Tenten from the way that she was shooting with both hands.

Sakura felt a vibration inside her coat. She pawed through the layers of fur until she found her phone. She could hardly hear Tommy through all the screaming and gunfire.

"Boss, just called for backup. Where are you?" he shouted. Sakura peered around the pole, jolted back when a bullet ricocheted off the edge. She glanced over at Itachi, he was also shouting into his phone. But when he met her eyes, he grabbed her by the front of the coat and held her close.

"Out front. I'm behind cover with the kumicho," she replied.

"We'll be fi-" Glass shattered somewhere behind Tommy. And then he heard one of the girls begin shrieking. "We'll be fine! Just get out of here for now, Boss!"

Hearing her name, Sakura looked up. She saw Tenten was taking cover behind another pole, reloading her gun. Sai crouched beside her, attempting to pick off the driver. But all the bullets did were bounce off the reinforced sides of the car. Tenten gestured for her to go with a sharp jerk of her hand.

" _Diu_ ," she hissed to herself. And then she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she dug back in her coat. Her fingers curled around her Desert Eagle.

"Call Rock Lee. I don't care what he's doing. Fly his ass over here! I'll leave things to you three," Sakura shouted.

" _Mou man tai_. No problem, Boss," replied Tommy. And then the call ended. Sakura shoved her phone back into her pocket. Grabbed Itachi by the front of his coat.

"You got a ride, Kumicho?" she asked. They both flinched as bullets peppered the wall precariously close to their heads. Itachi reached back to pull a pistol out from under his jacket. He pointed down the opposite end of the street with it.

"I'll cover for you. Get us out of here," Sakura said. Nodding, Itachi scanned the area. He fired a couple shots off at the car. Sakura lifted her arm to do the same. Her bullet squeezed in through the gap in the window. Red exploded out from inside the car.

They darted out from behind the pole. Tenten and Sai unleashed a rain of bullets down on the car to cover them.

Sakura looked over her shoulder. Squinted through all the smoke and debris at the license plate of the car. Saw a chrysanthemum etched into the side of the plate. Nearly stumbled. Itachi took her hand and pulled her forward.

"Fucking shit. Tobirama," she snarled as she ran as fast as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

**title** Drawing  
 **summary** _The shape of all the things that make up you_

* * *

Sakura collapsed into the backseat of the unfamiliar car. Raking her tangled hair out of her eyes, she coughed. The sudden blast of warm air clogged up her throat. Sucking in a breath through her teeth, she checked herself for injuries. Ran her hands over her thighs, fingers catching on the top of her stockings. Raised her fingers to her face, flinched. Her left fingertips were red.

"It's just a graze," she heard Itachi panting beside her. Her head jerked up.

Itachi leaned forward, rapping his knuckles against the partition. The tinted glass slid down.

"Are you alright, _Kumicho_?" the driver asked.

"Drive," Itachi ordered. Curt. The driver grunted and pulled onto the road.

Itachi settled back in the seat. He sucked down a few more breaths before he turned to face Sakura. He reached for her face. She brushed him off.

"Let me see," he insisted, reaching again. Glaring, she let him cup her uninjured cheek in his palm. His thumb barely grazed outside the hurt.

"Those bastards. I'll make them pay," she stated. Itachi lowered his hands, almost smiling as he watched her dig in her pockets. She fumbled with her gun. Clicking her tongue, she tossed it on the floor to free up her hand. She finally grasped a stray cigarette in her pocket, shoved it into her mouth. Itachi held out his lighter for her again.

After she had taken a few drags, she cracked the back window open. She tapped the ash out. Crossed her left arm over her middle.

"Where are we going?" she inquired.

"Somewhere safe. I imagine you don't want the police on us," replied Itachi. He turned his hand over, checking his glove for tears. Sakura hummed. She found her phone, still somehow in her pocket after running for two blocks. No new texts or calls. Fighting back the knot of worry in her stomach, she dialed a number.

The line rang three times. Then went dead. She tried another number. No answer there either. Dialed someone else, fingers shaking. Swore when it went straight to voicemail.

She started when Itachi's hands took hers. He pushed her phone down into her lap.

"Hey."

She tried to yank free of his grip.

"Hey," he said again. Her chin jerked up. She glared with all her might at him. Hating his calm face, that look of understanding.

"It's going to be okay. Your guys aren't weak enough to die like this," Itachi assured her.

She hated even more how comforting his voice was. How the corners of her eyes began to sting.

" _Pok gaai_ ," she hissed. Because there was nothing else she **could** say.

Itachi held on, unflinching as she continued to swear at him. In Japanese, then Cantonese, then in English. Cycling through every abuse she could dredge up in her scrambled mind.

"You're the worst," Sakura whispered, turning her head away.

"Okay," replied Itachi, hands tightening around hers.

When the car finally stopped, Itachi was still holding her hands. As the door opened, Sakura wrenched free from his grip. She picked her gun off the floor, whirling around to aim it directly at the door.

"Uh…" Sasori uttered, staring down the barrel.

"Oh. Just you," sighed Sakura, lowering the weapon.

Sasori took in her bloody cheek. The white fur coat that was now stained grey and black. Her hair sweaty and ruffled. Hand on top of the car, Sasori peered in at Itachi too. Found him similarly disheveled.

"Either something very fun just happened or…" Sasori trailed off when Sakura raised the gun again. Sasori lifted his hands.

"Alright. Not that then," he said. He took a step back, and then another.

"Please, Jing-Mei. I'd prefer if you didn't have that out in my home," Itachi requested. He got out of the car, looping around to stand at her door. He peered in at her the same way Sasori had. But he smiled, holding out his hand.

"Your home?" she repeated. She ducked deeper into the car, instantly wary.

"It's certainly safer than your club is right now," remarked Itachi. She glowered. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. But it's cold out here. Come inside," he insisted, pushing his hand closer. Scrutinizing his expression, she took his hand. Let him draw her out of the car, onto her feet.

The kanji for Uchiha hung next to the front gate of his home. It was a huge building, encircled by a tall wooden fence. Itachi led her in through the gate. The pathway was lined with men each standing straight. They bowed together, hands on their thighs.

"Welcome home!" they chorused.

"Boss, who's the woman?"

"Boss brought home a lady!"

"Are you alright, Miss?"

The last question caught her off-guard. One of the men standing by the door had spoken. He was a great deal taller than the rest, with bright orange hair. The open button of his shirt revealed parts of an intricate tattoo. He smiled, eyes crinkling.

"Oh, you're injured. Boss, what happened?" he then asked, reaching for her.

Whipping her gun out of her coat, she aimed it at his left eye.

"Don't. touch. me," she ground out.

A stunned silence fell over the men. Some of them twitched, as if to draw their weapons. Or to pounce on the crazed woman. But with no direction from their kumicho, they hung there. Lost. Because Itachi just stood there, smiling at her like a madman.

"Ah, then you must be the infamous Haruno Sakura. Pardon me, Madame Red Pole," the man amended, dipping his head. "I'm Juugo."

Eyes narrowing, Sakura glanced around. Met Itachi's gaze. Froze as she wondered why he was smiling.

"Nii-san!"

A little boy darted out, barefoot. A yakuza tripped out of the door after him.

" _Waka_!" he called.

The boy ran all the way down the path, straight towards Itachi. Sakura crammed her gun back into her pocket.

Itachi scooped the child up in his arms.

"Sasuke," he scolded, voice stern, "How many times have I told you to wear shoes before you come outside?" The boy wilted.

"Go on. Tell Dosu that you're sorry," Itachi directed, putting the boy back down. Hands crumpling the bottom of his shirt, Sasuke shuffled back towards the house. He glanced back at Itachi, who only stared, arms folding over his chest. Sasuke faced forward again. Bowing, he mumbled out an apology.

"So sorry, Boss. I'll put him to bed," Dosu huffed, motioning for Sasuke to come back inside. Itachi nodded. And then he turned to Sakura. Considering her face, he touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It doesn't look like the bleeding is stopping soon. I can call a doctor for you," Itachi offered. She moved back from his hand, eyes warning him too.

"I'll be quite alright. Once things settle down, I'm going back," she stated, voice slow and low. Itachi glanced back toward his home.

"Well, at least wait inside," he suggested. Then eyed her hand still stuffed into her coat pocket.

"My only rule is that you not take **that** out in front of my brother. He's only six," Itachi added.

Holding his gaze, she pulled her hand out. Raised it to show that it was empty.

"Fine."

* * *

Tobirama kicked the door down. Hands in his pockets, cigarette smoldering between his lips.

"Oi! Who do you think y-" one of the goons exclaimed, running at him. Tobirama landed a solid kick in the chest. Knocking the wind out of him. Scoffing, he stepped over the wheezing body in the foyer. More came running and he handled each with another smooth dodge and set of kicks. He smeared blood onto the floor as he clomped straight into the house.

"Jing-Mei!" he called.

Slammed a door open. Froze.

"Didn't expect to find me in the first room you looked, huh?" Sakura guessed, measuring his expression.

She sat, legs tucked underneath her. Her sooty, bloody fur coat slipping off her shoulders. Sighing, she turned her head away to look out the window.

"I hope you brought one for me," she then asked. Tobirama blinked.

"A smoke," clarified Sakura, turning back to him. She pointed at his mouth. Tobirama pulled his cigarette out between his thumb and pointer finger. He exhaled and it was the color of his hair.

"Ah. No, they're in the car," he replied. Rolling her eyes, she opened her mouth, just a little. Tobirama grimaced. Still, he leaned over to slip the cigarette between her lips. His thumb pressed against her lower lip. She kissed his fingers as he drew back.

"Needy as always, Jing-Mei. You take all my smokes and now you need me to rescue you. It's not like you to get kidnapped," Tobirama remarked, smug.

"There he is! Get him!"

Several men burst into the hallway from outside. Seeing the door wide open, they raced into the room, shoes tracking mud inside. They froze when they saw that Sakura had her gold Desert Eagle out. Her fingers stroking the diamond-studded sides lovingly. Her eyes twitched toward the door when she heard someone run away, probably to go tell Itachi. And then she focused back on Tobirama.

" _Diu lei_. I don't fucking need rescuing, you shit. Especially not from you," she replied, icy smile stretching her mouth. She kept her gun pointed at his throat. Tobirama took a step towards her.

"Then why would you be here with the yakuza if you're not being held prisoner?" challenged Tobirama, matching her expression. He took another step. The barrel of the gun pressed against his adam's apple. His eyes narrowed into slits, squinting at her through the haze of smoke.

"Well then why don't you tell me why I saw the shooters driving one of **your** cars, Tobirama?" she demanded in turn. The smirk disappeared.

"Jing-Mei, you don't think that I-" Tobirama stopped talking when he heard her gun cock.

"You stand to gain a lot with me gone. You know enough to have a big advantage against Kabuto," she listed. Instead of running like any sane man, Tobirama grasped her upper arms. Closing his eyes, he let out a long breath.

"So you'll kill me just in case?"

But then she pulled her gun away.

"I"m assuming that you're too smart to send men with your plates. So it probably wasn't you," Sakura said. She thought, eyes unfocusing for a moment.

"Any of your cars get stolen recently?" she asked. The way his eyes narrowed answered her question. She pushed him back with a light hand against his chest. She tucked her gun into the front of her dress, fixing her coat and hair as best as she could. Tobirama gestured to her cheek.

"I know," she replied. And then she pulled the folds of her coat aside to reveal her right ankle, purple and swollen.

"This is why I wanted Tenten or Sai- not you. Carry me," she ordered, holding her arms out. Tobirama's face darkened. His head whipped around so that he could glare at Itachi standing in the door, surrounded by his men. The accusation flying from his eyes like knives. Sakura punched him in the shoulder.

"I twisted it running in heels, you shithead. Now help me up," snapped Sakura.

Still glowering, Tobirama wrapped his arms around her. Lifted her up easily. She linked her hands behind his shoulders. Just to be nice, she plucked the cigarette from her mouth and placed it in his.

"Thanks," she whispered. Tobirama glared at her in response.

And then Sakura finally looked at Itachi standing in the doorway. He was unsmiling, unsurprising given that Tobirama had just broken into his house and injured a few people.

"Sorry about the ruckus, _daai lou_. Send the hospital bill my way," she offered. But Itachi's frown didn't waver.

"You should have said if you were hurt."

Sakura smiled.

"Why? What would you have done? Kissed it better?" she replied.

And then Tobirama walked out, his shoulders tense under her hands. Several of the Uchiha-gumi's men snarled at them as they walked past. But without the kumicho's okay, they didn't dare strike. As they made their way down the front path, the front door opened. Tobirama didn't stop walking. Only Sakura saw the little head that poked out.

"Bye-bye, Nee-chan. Come play again!" Sasuke called after her, waving. There was stumbling and crashing from inside the house, and then a pair of hands yanked Sasuke back inside.

"Waka! Please stop running around!" someone scolded.

Sakura stared back at the house, her cheek in her hand.

She gave Tobirama directions to Karin's little clinic. Slumped in the seat, staring down at her forearms in her lap.

"Who told you?" she asked as Tobirama pulled onto the highway. The streetlights flashed past. The light and dark filling and emptying the car at intervals.

"Your boy Charlie Lau called me. Said he wasn't in the club when it happened," grunted Tobirama, one hand on the steering wheel. The other on the gear shift.

"That's because I sent him to tail Mad Dog," she replied.

"Smart."

By the time they arrived at the clinic, Tenten and Sai were already there. Sakura spotted Deidara in the corner, holding an ice pack to his head. Two of the newer recruits sat beside him, faces peppered with bandages but looking otherwise unharmed. They scrambled to their feet when she entered. And then paled when Tobirama entered after her.

"I was wearing kevlar this time, Boss, yeah," Deidara bragged with a crooked grin. She pulled his hand off his head to reveal a sizable lump.

"Doc says I'm not even concussed. I'll be alright," he assured her. Sakura lowered the ice pack back onto the injury. With a light push on his chest, she made him sit again.

"Tenten and Sai?" she asked, already walking away.

"In the back with the doc," Deidara called after her.

The clinic only had two exam rooms. It was such a tiny place wedged in a random alley. As she pushed the door open, all conversation stopped. She could see the barrel of Tenten's gun peering out past the curtain.

"Well, looks like they didn't manage to get rid of you," she remarked.

Someone shoved the curtain aside, revealing Tenten sitting on the narrow bed. Karin sat in the stool beside her, holding gauze between her forceps. She glared at Sakura.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Haruno? Waking me in the middle of the night for this. And fuck, you're hurt too?" grumbled Karin. She dabbed particularly hard at Tenten's leg, making her swear.

Sai raised a hand from the other bed in the narrow room. His face was covered with an ice pack.

"Are you blind now, Sai?" Sakura asked. He waved his hand.

"No, Boss. Just got headbutted real hard. I feel like I'm always getting hit in the face," he grumbled.

"It's because you've got a punchable face," Tenten replied, cheery. Her chuckles broke off when the doctor dabbed at her shoulder again. Sakura crossed the room. Crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the bed frame as she watched Karin work.

"You got any bullets in you?" asked Sakura.

"Got grazed once or twice. Nothing serious. You hurt your ankle, Boss?" Tenten replied, her forehead wrinkling. Sakura shrugged.

"I think I might have rolled it. Also I got grazed too so I guess we're matching," replied Sakura, turning her head to show off her cheek. Tenten grinned.

"Quit copying me, Boss," she teased. And then froze completely when she saw Tobirama looming in the doorway.

Karin finished up with Tenten and patched Sakura up too. And she grumbled and glared all while wrapping up her swelling ankle. Tenten had moved to sit in the doctor's chair to make room for Sakura on the bed. She spun around, wary eyes hardly leaving Tobirama.

"So, there's a possibility that this is Mad Dog's doing. The timing is all extremely convenient," conjectured Sakura. Tenten's gaze darted warily towards the door a few times.

"Oh, yes, there's a possibility that it's the Chrysanthemum gang. I've considered that," she replied to Tenten's unvoiced question.

"It could also just be the Red Arrow boys stirring up shit again, Boss," Sai offered, ice pack still blocking his vision. Tenten nodded, looking back at Sakura now.

"Not to mention the Japanese. I haven't exactly made friends with everyone here," she mused.

"You could say that again," muttered Tenten.

"For now, I'll tell Tommy to take over tailing Mad Dog. Sai, I want you looking into what Kabuto's been up to. And Tenten, I'm going to need you to ask around Yokohama for some leads," Sakura directed, wincing as Karin slapped a bandage over the stitches in her cheek. She then looked at Tobirama still standing in the doorway.

"I promised you Charlie. Find York and get the hell out of here," she said. Tobirama didn't say anything. But he nodded.

"What about you, Boss?" asked Sai.

"I'm going to see if I can get anything out of the yakuza in this area. Look out, Doc. You might get a little busy."

"Yeah, no thanks," retorted Karin.


	9. Chapter 9

**title** Bitters  
 **summary** _We'll be alright._

* * *

The street was slick with rain. The asphalt gleamed. Its various and tiny imperfections filling with water. Each groove and hole shimmering, reflecting upside down lights.

Sakura sat at the window, staring down her sullen reflection. Listening to the shriek of the espresso machine in the background. The scrape of metal chair legs against the tile. Closing her eyes, she let the emptiness pool inside her- like she was one of the ruts in the road.

"Ah, this was why you didn't want to meet in the training hall," said Rock, settling in the chair across from her. Eyes still closed, Sakura frowned.

"Rock, where are your manners?" she scolded.

" _M'hou yi si_ , Aunt Cheng," he replied. And she knew that he was humoring her. Could hear the smile in his voice. She opened her eyes, hand curled in front of her mouth. Rock's eyes trailed from her face to the reddened skin peeking out from her chest. His thick eyebrows rose.

"May I?" he asked?

Sakura shrugged her coat off her left shoulder. Her newest tattoo was still raw and scabbed around the edges. But it was unmistakably a tiger curling over her heart. Its body wrapped over her left shoulder, the tip of its tail resting against her spine. It almost looked as if it was jumping off the back of the phoenix on her tricep.

After a while, she pulled her coat back on. She was by no means shy about her ink, but this was a nice cafe in the Mid-Levels. There was no need to draw attention to herself in a place like this. Although, from the looks the owner kept shooting her from behind the counter, she guessed that she had already been recognized.

"Feeling nervous, Aunt Cheng? Hoping that tiger's going to protect you?" asked Rock, motioning for a waiter. The owner hissed something at one of the employees, sending him over with a smack to the back of the head. The boy stumbled over, menu trembling in his hands. Rock waved it away.

He pointed at the glass in front of Sakura. "That looks good."

"It's an espressotini. Coffee, vodka, and kahlua," she listed, smirking, "Better not." Rock chuckled.

"Green juice, then," he ordered. Nodding too many times, the waiter hurried off. Ducking under the counter, he thrust his head into the back kitchen to put in the order. From the way he jerked his arms, it looked like he was expediting the order.

"Good service here," remarked Rock, as cheerful as always.

"I was in Ginza for a bit, you know. Went in as a favor to Tenten- not Tommy Wong," he then informed her, as if that was necessary. Sakura wasn't even sure how far back Rock Lee and Tenten went. It was certainly before she had met the martial artist. And then Rock rapped his knuckles against the tabletop.

"And for you too, of course," he amended. Sakura had to smile at that.

"Roughed up some guys. Helped Tenten with some interrogations- which I hate, by the way." He pointed at her. The owner cringed from behind the espresso machine. Sakura pushed Rock's finger down, ignoring the rudeness.

"And then I talked with some of my former students. None of the Chrysanthemum boys seemed to know what was going on. So I think Tobirama's clean," concluded Rock. And as soon as he had finished speaking, the waiter dropped off his drink. It had been made with disturbing speed. And the waiter made himself scarce, never daring to even glance at Sakura.

"You know, I still don't like that you train _anyone_ with the right 'spirit of youth'. I'd reward you handsomely if you only trained Jade Gang boys," Sakura reminded him. But Rock scowled as he took a big slurp of his drink. Sakura eyed what looked like grass clippings shooting up his straw.

" _Sifu_ Might taught me that anyone with the spirit of youth can be a student of _gong fu_. I can't turn away from any part of his teachings," insisted Rock. But they had had the same discussion many times before. Sakura shook her head.

"You're loyal to a fault, Rock," she sighed.

"So are you, Aunt Cheng. You promised my _sifu_ that you would look out for me. And here we are, so many years later," Rock pointed out. Sakura watched him over the rim of her glass while she took a sip. Rock smiled.

"It hasn't been _that_ long," replied Sakura in a quiet voice. The emptiness surged back up in the pit of her stomach as she remembered Gai. His blood pooling on the concrete like rain. The way both his legs twisted the wrong way. His lips turning purple, and then blue. She gulped down the rest of her drink.

"I'm sure _Sifu_ would hate to know that his death has caused so much strife," added Rock, his voice softening. Sakura turned away from him.

"There was bad blood between Kabuto and me long before he died, Rock. That was just the final straw," snapped Sakura.

The only sound at their table was Rock slurping his drink through the clear straw.

After a while, the rain began to let up. It was strange enough for it to rain in Hong Kong in the winter anyway. Even stranger for her to be wearing such a heavy coat. She left money on the table. Getting to her feet, she hooked her purse over her forearm. Rock got up too.

"Do you need help getting anywhere, Sakura?" asked Rock, gesturing to her foot. She was wearing long pants, but the edge of her ankle wrapping peeked out. That, and the fact that she wasn't wearing heels probably gave it away too.

"I'm good. Thanks, Lee. You're a peach," Sakura replied. She blew him a kiss. And he pretended to catch it, stowing it in his pocket. The old gag never failed to make her smile. And it didn't fail this time either.

As she walked out of the cafe, her phone rang.

"He wasn't followed. He seems okay, Aunt Cheng," said Sai. Sakura looked around.

"Warmer," Sai hinted.

And then Sakura spotted the telescope in the window of a building across the street. She glimpsed Sai dressed in all black, barely peering out behind the scope. Sakura waved.

"Damn, you're good at this," he grumbled, waving back for a second. Sakura laughed.

"I keep telling you, Sai. Rock Lee isn't like us. He's a civilian," Sakura said as she began walking. There was a clatter from the other end. Probably Sai opening up his case to start disassembling his surveillance gear.

"Civilians scare easily. A couple death threats and they do anything. You know that," replied Sai. Sakura waited at a crosswalk for the light to change. Her phone pinged. She swiped her finger across the notification.

"You know I'm right; that's why you're not saying anything. You've got a lot of enemies, Boss. Please be more careful," Sai went on.

The light changed. Sakura surged forward with the crowd. She glanced down at her wristwatch. Sai caught on that she wasn't really listening.

"You heading home, Boss?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll head to Lucky's. Call if you need me."

"Sai," she called. He hesitated.

"…Yes?"

"Even if Rock was betraying me, I wouldn't want to know."

She hung up, dropping her phone into her pocket. Even with that high-powered telescope, Sai wouldn't be able to see this far. She let herself dissolve into the sea of faces. Pulling up the hood of her coat, she disappeared completely. Just another tired face milling around in the street.

The walk down to the Mid Level Escalators was short. In the usual parking garage, she found her car. She hadn't driven it much since buying it last year. The inside still had the plastic, new car smell. It wasn't one of the fancy sports cars that Hashirama loved to much. Black, sleek. Unremarkable once it merged with the rest of the traffic on the freeway. And she liked it that way.

The traffic in this part of the city wasn't so terrible this time of day. By the time she made it to her penthouse, it had stopped raining completely. The private elevator up to her place had been worth paying extra. She couldn't imagine the awkward silence of going up with someone carrying groceries. Sakura watched the city shrink even more and more as the elevator climbed each floor. And when it arrived, she suddenly felt very tired. She scanned her key card, and then her thumbprint before slipping inside.

Her swollen ankle made it hard to kick off her shoes like she normally did. Instead, Sakura sat in the foyer, toeing off one shoe. And then she unlaced the other side. Coaxing her foot out, rubbing her thumbs into the tender underside. She limped to the kitchen. Now that there was no one watching, she didn't have to act like it didn't hurt. Because it ached like hell.

"Are you stupid?" Karin berated her when she had called two weeks ago from Tokyo.

Sakura blinked. Because there were few people who spoke to her that way anymore. She almost missed it.

"It's not healing because you keep walking on it. Sit down!" the doctor scolded.

Sakura considered the knife in her hand. She held it up to the light, watching it glint off the blade. Frowning, she put it down and picked up another one. Stared at the point. Weighed it in her palm.

"Well, you see, that's kind of a problem," uttered Sakura as she raised her hand. She plunged the blade of the knife down. The man tied to the chair let out a muffled scream from behind his gag. Sakura lifted her bloodied finger in front of her lips, shushing him.

"I'm on the phone," she whispered, pulling the receiver away from her mouth. He sobbed quietly as she resumed her conversation.

"You're not Usain Bolt. I'm sure you can sit for just a week," Karin snorted.

"I don't exactly have an office job. You can't go around extorting and shooting in a wheelie chair," replied Sakura.

"I really wish you hadn't told me that," groaned Karin.

Sakura choose another knife. After examining it, she raised it. The man shrieked, writhing against his restraints. Sakura gave him a look.

"Hold on, Doc," Sakura said. She pressed the mute button on her phone.

"Look, I'm trying to multitask here, okay? I'm really going to need you to work with me. And since you swore to me that you don't know anything about Ghost-"

"Mmfmm! Mfmmm!" he gargled against the fabric stuffed into his mouth. Sakura turned to look at Tenten. Tenten, who had always been a little nicer, reached over to rip the tape and cloth from his face.

"I know him! Ghost! I know him, okay?" he sniveled, tears and snot streaming down his face. Sakura considered him. Stared him dead in the eyes, her expression blank. He trembled. Several seconds passed. And then Sakura smiled, so kindly that it was worse than her glare.

"See? We could've avoided all of this," she said, gesturing with the knife, "if you had just told the truth." But when she gripped the handle and raised it again, he shook his head.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing? I just said I'd talk!" he sputtered.

"Oh, I know. This one's for lying," Sakura replied. Tenten shoved the gag back into his mouth. And Sakura jammed the knife in deep into his thigh, twisting it against the heel of her hand. Sticking her finger in her ear, Sakura walked out of the room. She didn't unmute the phone until the door shut behind her.

"Sorry about that," Sakura said. She wiped her hand against her shirt as she spoke.

"Like I was saying, you need to give your body time to rest. Stop fucking up your ankle even more, Haruno!" Karin went right back to scolding. Sakura leaned against the door.

"Yeah, let me just roll into the room in a wheelchair. That'll be intimidating. Or even better yet, let me have Sai carry me in on his back," Sakura drawled. Karin let out a long, aggravated breath.

"Look. You're bleeding, slap a bandage on it. You're itchy, put some cream on it. You twist your ankle, let the ligaments heal," said Karin.

And Sakura had proceeded to ignore this advice for the next two weeks.

She dumped ice into a plastic bag. Wrapped it in a towel. As she hobbled her way to the bedroom, her phone rang. She ignored it. She shed her coat, threw it over the back of the coral armchair. Sat on her bed and placed the ice on her throbbing ankle. As she waited for the pain to ebb, she thought back on the past several days.

Her interrogation while on the phone with Karin had been useless. Though the man had claimed to know about Ghost, really all he knew was that he sometimes hung out in Seoul. Before Sakura could get mad at all the time he had wasted, Tenten had grabbed the chair with him still in it. And with all her freakish strength, she'd shoved him through the fifth-story window. Onto the concrete docks below. Glass pattered against the pavement like sparkling hail.

"Oh my," remarked Sakura. They peeked out the window together. His blood splattered out like a red Rorschach test.

"Sorry, Boss. That'll be a headache for you later. He just pissed me off so much," Tenten remarked.

"I understand. This is Yamanaka-kai territory, though. They can get pretty touchy," Sakura thought out loud.

That had been the second most annoying phone call that week. The first had been neogitation with contractors to begin emergency repairs on the club. After a while, she had lost her temper and barged into an office with a steel pipe in one hand and her gun in the other. Just to remind them of why she was requesting such fast work.

"Just like old times," Tenten had chuckled in the car later.

With some help from the Sarutobi-gumi, who were suspiciously chummy with the local police, they had managed to get the shoot-out written off as stunt-work for a movie shoot gone awry in the local news. Tommy had gone around offering hush-money and threats to the civilians who had gotten hurt. And overall, the entire affair wasn't as much of as hassle as she had expected.

So now, here she was. In Hong Kong again.

The cold seeped into her skin. Her foot began to feel a little numb, tingling in places. Just as she relaxed a little, her phone ran again.

" _Diu lan lei!_ Who keeps fucking calling me? she swore. She grabbed the phone from the pocket of her coat. Held it up to her ear.

" _Wei_ ," she snapped.

"I'm sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Itachi. He sounded genuinely apologetic. And that made her regret her tone.

"Not really," she replied.

"Well I'm sorry anyway. I stopped by Twilight Dreams today. I'm surprised how good it looks already," Itachi went on. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You must be bored if that's what you're doing lately, Kumicho," she observed. Itachi chuckled. It sounded richer over the phone, somehow.

"I actually went to see you, but you weren't there. Deidara told me you were back in Hong Kong," he explained. She leaned back on her hand.

"Oh? What for?" she pressed. Actually somewhat curious. His answer surprised her.

"I brought you lavender. I feel like you like purple flowers the most."

She tried not to laugh. "You're still doing that?"

"Am I wrong?" he asked in turn.

Sakura bit her lower lip. She looked down at her bedspread. It was light purple.

"…No. I don't hate purple," she admitted.

"But you're right. That's not all. I did want to ask you something."

"Oh." The stab of disappointment startled her.

"I actually wanted to ask how your ankle was doing. I'm still sorry that I didn't notice it," Itachi confessed.

Sakura laid down on her bed. Flexing her injured foot a little. Just to test it. It still hurt.

"Not too well. The swelling isn't going down much," she reported.

"I assume you're walking around on it every day like it's fine," he stated.

"Yes," she replied. He laughed, the sound full against her ear. She closed her eyes.

"Then obviously it won't get better. Are you icing it?"

"I am now."

The conversation petered off into more mundane things. A new restaurant he had eaten at for breakfast that day. How his little brother kept asking if she would come to play again soon. In the middle of another story, Sakura's eyes flew open. She bolted upright.

"Wait. What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Pardon?"

"What're you getting at- talking to me like this?"

"Ah," was all he said. She waited, hand clenching into the comforter. Listening. And then Itachi chuckled again. The sound like warm water over aching muscles.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, Jing-Mei."

" _Pok gaai_ , don't waste my time," she snapped, hanging up. She put her phone on silent, tossing it aside. But she worried for nothing. Because Itachi didn't call again that day. And she couldn't help but find her eyes wandering to the screen every once in a while. Waiting for it to light up with his name again.

* * *

Sakura woke the following day in a foul mood. She couldn't quite explain why. But her gaze alone was a weapon. One of the receptionists burst into tears when she met Sakura's eyes- prompting the other to apologize too many times. So Sakura put on her sunglasses, ignoring the odd looks she got from Tenten for doing so.

She sat in the conference room of Lucky's. It was one of the Jade Gang's many fronts in Hong Kong. Although, this one was special because it served as their headquarters. Lucky's was a small shipping company. It had been a pain in the ass to get through all the paperwork. In the end, it had made life so much easier.

Gambling dens and massage parlors were all obvious choices. Any half-sober moron could bust into one and find something dirty happening in the back room. But in the offices of a startup company with a cartoon rabbit for a mascot? Who would think to look for a criminal organization?

"What do we know?" she demanded, feet up on the table. A cold compress draped over her ankle. It was slightly less purple today. Her cream-colored blazer hung over her shoulders, the empty sleeves dangling. She lifted her sunglasses to rest on top of her head.

"About this quarter?" asked one of the newer recruits. Sakura picked up a stapler off the table and threw it at his head. He just barely managed to duck in time. It smacked against the wall, falling to the floor with a thud.

" _Ham ga chaan_! Obviously, not the fucking quarterlies!" she exclaimed. He cowered, hands still over his head.

"Sorry, B-boss," he squeaked.

"I mean over who the fuck shot up my club, _lan yeung_ ," Sakura clarified, still glowering. He bowed his head, stuttered out another apology.

"Well, like you said, the Chrysanthemum Gang seems clean," Sai interrupted before she could throw something heavier. He exchanged a pointed look with Tenten. She cleared her throat.

"I grabbed Charlie Lau after he helped Tobirama find York Ng. We even looked into my old connections from Kobe. Seems like they're just as lost about this as we are," Tenten reported.

"What about the Red Arrow boys, Sai?" questioned Sakura. Sai rubbed the back of his neck, squinting.

"Well, there's no point in telling you not to get mad, I guess. I've been looking into it. Looks like Kabuto's boys have been hitting the nightclubs with Yamanaka Inoichi," he stated. Sakura watched him, hand under her chin.

"It makes sense. Since they couldn't get a deal with us. They're trying to make a Hong Kong connect elsewhere," she answered, remarkably calm. Thinking for a moment, she held her hand out. Tenten handed her a thick folder. Sakura thumbed through it until she found the right file.

"Word is that ever since Red Arrow fucked up and blew up Belcher Bay last year, it's been crawling with cops. They're desperate to ship their drugs out, so I'm guessing that they're trying to get the Yamanaka-kai to do their work for them," Sakura surmised, skimming through the notes. It was really convenient to have a HK police officer under her thumb. Their case files were so organized.

"It's definitely that sleaze Kabuto, then. He's always trying to start shit with you, Aunt Cheng," grumbled Tenten. Sakura cracked a smile at that.

"What do you suggest, Tenten?" she queried.

"Burn his house down with him still inside," Tenten immediately said.

"Rip his organs out and string him from the Tsing Ma Bridge," Sai chimed in. Tenten looked at him.

"We can't even see the Tsing Ma Bridge from here," she pointed out. Sai smiled.

"Exactly. I don't want to have to look at him," he replied. He and Tenten snickered. Tenten dodged when Sakura threw her cold compress. It smacked Sai in the stomach instead, knocking the breath out of him.

"We're still good with the Chrysanthemum Gang, so we can use Repulse Bay, right?" Tenten suddenly asked. Sakura glanced at her, eyebrows rising.

"Of course. Why?" she queried in return.

Tenten put her hands on her hips, face scrunching up. "I don't know. Tobirama gives me the creeps. I don't know how you deal with him at all, Boss."

* * *

"Quite easily," Sakura said out loud.

"What?" asked Tobirama, one eye squinting open. His hands tightened on her hips.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, bending over to kiss the tattoo on his chin. And then she leaned back on her palms, grinding against him. He grit his teeth, breaths shaky. Hands sliding down to grip the backs of her thighs. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing his face against her chest. Fingers sliding into his sweaty hair. Eyes squeezing shut to listen to skin slapping against skin.

"Did _you_ shoot up my club?" she suddenly questioned. Tobirama's hands stilled, and so did his hips.

"What?" His voice went flat.

Sakura tried to resume rocking against him. But Tobirama held her there, arms unyielding. They both sat there, panting quietly in the dark.

"Nothing. Forget it," she sighed.

"Jing-Mei, why the hell would I do that?" demanded Tobirama. Sakura shrugged.

"Because you're an asshole?" she suggested.

" _Pok gaai_ ," Tobirama growled. He wrapped his arms around her, slamming her down into his lap. She cried out, half in surprise and half in pleasure.

"You're the fucking worst," he muttered against her shirt. Sakura pulled away just enough to see his face by the light of the city. His expression lit up all fluorescent blue. She smiled.

"So are you."


	10. Chapter 10

**title** Raise a glass  
 **summary** _When we can't take back what's been done.  
_

* * *

"I need 50,000," Sakura declared.

Tobirama paused, cigarette almost in his mouth. He lifted one foot onto the chair, the other resting flat on the concrete. And then he kissed the cigarette. Inhaling deeply, eyes locking with hers. Exhaling.

"You don't have $50,000?" he asked. His eyes roved over her. Bare body tangled in the white sheets. She rested her chin in her hand. The phoenix on her arm flexing and rippling with the muscles underneath. The red garish against her skin.

"I didn't say that," she replied. Tobirama took another drag. His tongue circling the end of the cigarette. He exhaled to the side- watched the wind whisk his breath away. And then he faced forward again. Watched her through the open balcony door.

"Then what for?" he challenged. Something lurked in that expression. That smile, eyes gentle and mouth soft.

"Consider it an investment. You'll be happy that you did," insisted Sakura, rolling onto her back and stretching her arms over her head. His eyes narrowed.

"I give you 50,000 and you'll make it multiply? Just like that?" he probed. He flicked the cigarette over the edge of the balcony. With a sigh, he got to his feet. Stepped back into the apartment. The door slid shut behind him. His shadow fell across her legs as he stood next to the bed. She stared up at him, her head tilting back, neck stretching.

"Tobirama," she said, sounding hurt, "It's like you don't know me. I'm good at a lot of things. But there are exactly two things that I'm very good at…and one of those things is making money."

Tobirama raised his eyebrows but didn't try to deny it. The last time he had loaned her a couple of men, she

had blown up a warehouse- along with one of his vans. She had replaced it, of course, with an identical van filled to bursting with neatly-rolled stacks of money. That was just the kind of person she had always been.

"What's the other thing?" he asked. He stepped closer, shadow pooling across her thighs. His leg brushed against her foot. He took a step closer. His shadow moved to engulf her. He rested his knee on the bed.

"I wonder," answered Sakura. Before she could roll away, his arms caged her in. His face hovered over hers. A lazy smirk spread across his lips. His eyelashes brushed against hers.

"No. Explain it for me, Jing-Mei," he insisted. The smell of ash clung to his every breath. Sakura glanced down and then back up at his face.

"Well, it seems like _part_ of you gets it, at least," Sakura observed. She laid still when he bent his head to bite the side of her neck. Not enough to break the skin. Just enough that when he pulled back, the white indentations of his teeth lingered. Faded more and more with each quickening heartbeat.

She smiled, eyes beckoning him in. But then he thought of something that made him stop. She froze too.

"Wait. Don't tell me this 'investment' involves me losing my limbs later," he accused. Sakura stuck her lower lip out.

"Not any of the ones you like, anyway," she answered. Tobirama glared.

"I like all my limbs, Jing-Mei."

"Then I guess you'll be fine," Sakura declared. Putting on a coy smile, she trailed her finger down his chest, down his stomach. And just when he thought she would touch him, she sat back, expression smug. His hands traced down her thighs instead. The sounds of her dragging, trembling breaths filled his ears. Echoing against the insides of his emptying skull.

* * *

Tobirama's eyes flew open. He pressed his palm to his temple, squinting up at the ceiling. The inside of his mouth felt dry. Hashirama leaned over him, a bamboo skewer hanging out of his mouth.

"It's rare for you to sleep so soundly. Did you have a good dream?" asked the Dragon Head. He walked away. Tobirama draped his arm over his face. He watched the fan turn in lazy circles above.

"…Maybe?" Tobirama replied, trying to sort through the scrambled images and sounds. He knew who he had dreamt about. But for some odd reason, he couldn't remember how he had felt. He sat up. The sofa in the back of the karaoke bar wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it worked. Hashirama returned, a fresh skewer in his hand. Tobirama squinted at the yellow balls impaled on it.

"What are you eating?" he demanded.

"Siu mai. You want one? They're pork," answered Hashirama, dunking the dumpling into soy sauce in a clear plastic cup. Tobirama made a face. He stood and made his way to the tiny bathroom. He washed his face and neck with cold water. Hands gripping the edges of the grimy sink, he stared at the water swirling down the drain. He caught Hashirama's reflection crossing the room.

There was a rectangular window that stared down at the club's main dance floor. The floor tiles lit up in garish colors in time to the music. The security monitors on the other side of the room showed the private karaoke rooms. Hashirama stood at the window, his hands crossed behind his back.

"This place seemed more fun when we were younger," remarked Hashirama. Tobirama wiped his face on his sleeve. He pushed off the sink and went to join his older brother. His palm dragged across the silver stubble on his jaw before he leaned against the window.

"It wasn't," Tobirama stated. Hashirama sighed.

"Maybe."

* * *

Sakura's phone rang at precisely 9 am. Her fingers stilled on the keyboard. The notification popped up in the right corner of her screen. Although, even without it, she could have guessed who it was. He called around the same time each day. And this, he told her, was just because-

"I wanted to hear your voice."

Sakura picked her phone off the counter and raised it to her ear.

" _Wei_ ," she said.

"Good morning," Itachi greeted her.

"Good morning," she sighed in return. Because she knew he would keep saying it until she did too. She used her left hand to type in a few more words and numbers.

"Did you have breakfast?" asked Itachi. Sakura glanced at the cooling bowl that she had pushed aside earlier. She had picked out the fried peanuts and Chinese cruller out, leaving most of the rice.

"I had some congee and coffee," she answered. He waited until she told more of the truth. "And there was maybe some amaretto in the coffee." He chuckled.

"Even when you're being bad, it's with class, Sakura," he commented. The admiration in his voice was nothing new. But Sakura caught herself smiling anyway. She banished the expression. Resumed scrolling through the file. Once it looked good, she sent it back to Charlie. She closed the laptop.

"Ah, now I have your full attention," Itachi said with relief. She frowned.

"How did you-"

"Relax. I didn't bug your apartment. I could hear you typing," he interrupted her before she could even voice her full suspicion.

"I'd kill you," she threatened, voice suddenly filled with ice.

"Probably," he agreed.

That took her by surprise. "What are you even trying to achieve by calling me like this?" she queried.

"I told you. I like hearing your voice, Jing-Mei," he replied. She let out another long sigh. And then he went so quiet that she wondered if the call had dropped. But then she heard a lighter flick.

"Do you…by any chance… not like that name?" asked Itachi.

Sakura considered this. Her eyes closed. She heard Itachi exhale deep and soft from the other end of the line. She could imagine the smell of his smokes. The way the haze rose from his mouth, framing his nose and brow for an instant.

"I…don't know," she said. And he chuckled.

"You don't know if you don't like your name?" he asked. Her eyes opened. For an instant, she felt like he was sitting next to her. Hand on his chin, gaze searching her. Like she was some kind of new map to explore.

It unsettled her.

"No. I don't know what it is. But when you say it… " Sakura hesitated. Her words pooled on the tip of her tongue, half-formed and half-coherent. She touched her fingers to her lips. Rubbed her knuckles along her drooping eyelids as she tried to gather the right ideas. An unbearable sadness gathered in her stomach.

"It's nothing," she sighed, suddenly exhausted. There was a long pause. She heard him exhale too. Could almost smell the smoke if she tried hard enough.

"Ji- Sakura, I won't understand you if you don't explain, you know," Itachi said, his voice even and soft. Sakura bent her head, running her free hand through her hair. Scratching against the scalp.

"Then don't understand me," she snapped. Her forehead rested against the counter. She pulled her left arm over her face. It was silent on the other end of the line.

"I'm hanging up," declared Sakura. She half-suspected that he had hung up already.

But he replied. "Okay. I'll call you again tomorrow."

She ended the call. And stayed that way, arm over her face, eyes squeezed shut. Gut writhing like a pit filled with snakes. When the phone rang again, she grabbed it too quickly. It wasn't him again.

" _Wei_ ," she said.

"I found Ghost, Aunt Cheng. He's in Kobe," Chojuro said right away. Sakura bolted upright. She leaned forward, as if that would help her hear better.

"Kobe?" she repeated. "Are you sure it's the right guy? The one who was smuggling girls out of Tsim Sha Tsui and into Manila a few years back?"

"Yeah, Boss. Word is that he's been trying to get back into business with the Russians. I think I figured out where he's been hiding out too," he reported. Sakura smiled.

"Charlie Lau," she sighed, shaking her head, "You're a gift."

"What should I do, Boss?" Charlie asked. Sakura got up.

"I'll be in Tokyo in two days. We'll go then. Don't call Chouji. I'm bringing Zabuza," she directed, then hung up. She pulled her blazer on, then her heels. She was out on the foggy streets of Hong Kong, phone glued to her ear. Zabuza pulled up in front of her apartment a few minutes later. As she got into the car, she noticed his crooked collar and messy hair. Which was odd, because she'd never seen it out of a perfect quiff. Waxed and combed into submission.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt a date?" she queried. Zabuza glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

"Where to, Boss?" asked Zabuza, ignoring her teasing. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sai Wan, near Mount Davis. I'll give you directions as we get closer," she instructed. Zabuza looked at her again. The reflection of his eyes wavered.

"You're going to talk to Kabuto?" he guessed. Sakura smiled.

"Maybe," she replied. Zabuza shook his head as he shifted the gears and pulled off the curb.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Boss," he muttered.

"I haven't gotten either of us killed yet," she reminded him, smile in place.

The Red Arrow gang had set up an auto shop in one of the seedier parts of Sai Wan in the north-western corner of the island. After the HKPD had discovered and raided several of Kabuto's fronts, he had been forced to move further west. Sakura continued to defend herself whenever this came up; Kabuto had been trying to take over her bus routes in the first place. And she hadn't meant to expose his businesses. Besides, what kind of idiot ran a cockfighting ring in such a visible location?

Only Tenten was a true witness to that debacle. And only she knew that Sakura had intentionally steered _into_ the building rather than away. They hid their smiles whenever the affair came up.

"It will serve as a good lesson about discretion," Sakura pointed out to Hashirama. Smiling sweetly as Kabuto ground his teeth at her.

Out of 24k gangs, the Red Arrow boys were the least profitable and the least respected. When Orochimaru had been around, the Jade Gang had supported the scrawny Red Arrows with money and men. But Sakura had made it no secret that she couldn't stand Kabuto. Orochimaru had always laughed at that. In the end, maybe he hadn't cared so much either.

After Mad Dog Kakashi's supposed death, the Mid-Levels should have been hers. After all, the Jade Gang had the best public image and some ties to the politicians in the city. In turn, the affluent residents of the Mid-Levels didn't really seem to mind the Jade Gang's presence near their homes. Once businesses and residents achieved a certain level of success, she sent someone over to persuade them to pay a reasonable monthly fee. In exchange, they would be under their protection. She never raised fees without warning and never went back on her word. She also kept dealers and hoodlums out of the territory.

"Does a cat sleep in its own shit in the litter box?" she always said when asked why.

A few years ago, on the day of Mad Dog's funeral, one Red Pole was absent. Kabuto had lead his boys into the Mid-Levels to begin shaking down residents and making his mark. A few civilians had even called Sakura during the funeral, gunfire and screams echoing behind them. The incense was still burning in front of Mad Dog's portrait. Wavering against that crooked smile and squinting eyes.

"Uncle," Sakura said, turning to Hashirama. The shrieks and explosions still blared through the speaker of her phone. She ended the call. Hashirama answered with a stony face, his lips tight. And beside him, Tobirama's face was grim too.

"You can't let this go, Uncle. Mad Dog may have been a fool, but he was our brother," Sakura reminded him. His hands trembled with rage. He raised one, touching his temple, the other slipping into his pocket. Closing his eyes, he let out a long, shaking breath.

"Go," he whispered. Sakura nodded. And then she lingered, eyes tracing over the empty coffin. Hashirama opened his eyes when he realized that she was still there.

Sakura bent her head and kissed the top of the coffin. Her burgundy lipstick lingering on the shining wood. And then she strode off, black heels tapping against the stone. She ripped her coat off as she walked. Tenten and Sai hurried to catch up to her. Sai took her coat. They saw Zabuza sprinting across the cemetery ahead of them to bring the car around.

Sakura reached under her dress, pulling her gold Desert Eagle out. She held it in her right hand, checking over its parts to make sure that it would fire smoothly.

"Call the boys. We're going to need some firepower. But don't let anyone kill him. I want him in front of the Dragon Head," Sakura ordered.

It was a bloody couple of months. But the residents of the Mid-Levels sighed with relief when the Jade Gang prevailed. The Jade Gang lost a few men, but in the end, they were able to deliver what Sakura had asked for.

Kabuto, before the Chairman in an old warehouse, blood caked on his split lip. Squinting down at the floor out the eye that hadn't swelled shut.

It wasn't so much the mess that had upset Hashirama. Although, the Dragon Head wasn't a fan of being in the news. It made it harder for everyone when the police was on high alert. It was skipping the funeral that had ignited his rage. Failing to respect the memory of a fallen brother. This Dragon Head valued loyalty and honor above all else.

"As promised, Uncle," Sakura said, pushing Kabuto onto his knees. She dealt him an extra kick between the shoulders for good measure. And then she looked up at Hashirama. He was like a statue, barely even breathing. The stillness terrified her.

Sometimes she forgot, when he was in his nice shirts and pressed pants, that she had once watched him beat a rich man to death with his own golf clubs. Still, when Hashirama motioned for her to step closer, she obeyed. Tried to hide her trembling hand against her side.

Hashirama stood, holding his hand out to her. She grasped it. The cold eyes that stared at her shaking wrist told her nothing. He stayed that way for a long time. His thumb slowly stroked over the back of her hand. And then he pulled it up to kiss her knuckles.

"My child, you never disappoint me," he sighed. Gooseflesh rose all over her arms and shoulders. He released her. And the message was clear that it was time for her to go.

Sakura still didn't know the details of what happened in that room after she left. She knew better than to ask. All that mattered was that Kabuto emerged alive. The Red Arrow boys never made any attempts to go near the Mid-Levels again. And Kabuto still walked with a limp years later.

When Zabuza pulled up to the locked gate, two no-names stopped them. They didn't even recognize the infamous Demon Eyes Zabuza. Sakura could hear him losing his temper so she opened up her window. Stuck her face out.

"Move," she ordered.

And the two men froze. Finally realizing who they were dealing with. They scrambled backwards, shouting at one another and struggling to open the lock. When the car finally pulled into the lot behind the auto shop, Kabuto was limping out of the small, dirty building. He didn't even give her the chance to get out. He opened the back door, one hand on top of the car. He stared in at her, black eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded. He almost flinched when the barrel of her gun met his nose.

"Get in the car. Alone," Sakura ordered, her voice soft. Mouth softer.

Kabuto's eyes darted around. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he sat down beside her. He shut the door, leaning against it, ready to bolt at any second. Zabuza locked it. The sound made Kabuto flinch.

Truly the instincts of a little rat.

"Tokyo is mine, Kabuto. Why are you trying to make deals with the Yamanaka-kai?" Sakura asked. She didn't bother with greetings or beating around the bush. She didn't want to extend this chat in any way.

"I'm not," replied Kabuto.

She grabbed a cigarette out of the pack she had wedged into the door. She placed it between her lips. She patted her pockets and then looked around. Kabuto's eyes darted from her to the door again. And then he sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his lighter and offered her the flame. She leaned towards him, waiting until the tip of the cigarette began to sizzle. As soon as it caught, he stuffed the lighter back into his pocket.

Sakura leaned against the opposite door. Watching his every nervous twitch.

"You swear?" she asked. He didn't answer.

"Because if I find out that you were the one who shot at me, I'm going to destroy you. I'll wipe your very existence from this earth. It'll be like you were never born," Sakura warned, smiling. She exhaled into his frozen face. But then she looked him over. At the fading purple on his cheek. At the fraying hem of his sleeve and scuffed sneakers.

"Who hit you?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she reached over to poke his bruise. He slapped her hand away.

" _Diu lei_ \- don't fucking touch me," Kabuto snapped.

Sakura took a long drag on her cigarette, watching him through the haze. Her eyelashes drooping across her vision.

"You know… if you're in some kind of trouble, you should go talk to the Dragon Head," she suggested. Kabuto glared even harder at her.

"Fuck you. We both know that he's on _your_ side," Kabuto snarled in return. Sakura shrugged.

"That's why you're a moron. You trusted the wrong people. Orochimaru and Kakashi are both dead," she pointed out. Then she glanced down at her nails. The tip of her right pointer finger had a little chip.

"And in the end, Mad Dog trusted _me_ and not you," Sakura added, rubbing salt in the wound. Kabuto's upper lip twitched.

"You're not better than me," grumbled Kabuto. Sakura had to smile at that. She met his gaze.

"No. I'm not. I'm just luckier… and a lot smarter."

When Kabuto stepped out of the car a couple minutes later, his goons immediately swarmed the vehicle. She could see them carrying knives and metal bats. Some even had guns, which surprised her. Guns weren't so easy to come by in Hong Kong.

But Kabuto jerked his head to the side, striding back into the auto shop. They hesitated and grumbled, but they shuffled after him, still eyeing the gleaming black car.

Sakura opened up the back window.

" _Fai Tsai_ ," she called out. Kabuto stopped. Nobody even remembered who had started calling him useless. But it had stuck. Even his files at the HKPD referred to him as _Fai Tsai_. She could see his shoulders rising at the old nickname. Still, he turned on his heel, teeth clenching together. She lobbed a thick roll of money at him. It was all held together by a rubber band. Kabuto held it in his palms like it might explode at any second. And then he slowly lifted his chin to glare at her.

"The fuck do you want?" he demanded.

" _Diu lan lei_. Is that how you say thanks? Buy yourself some decent clothes. It's embarrassing being seen with you," scoffed Sakura, waving a hand at him.

"I don't need your charity, Jing-Mei," scoffed Kabuto. But Sakura began closing the window.

"Yes you do," she replied before the window shut completely. She tapped on the partition and Zabuza began turning the car around. Kabuto didn't try to stop them as they drove out of the lot and back onto the street.

"That was way too nice of you, boss. Those Red Arrow assholes don't deserve a cent of your money," grumbled Zabuza. She met his gaze in the mirror. And then his eyes darted back to the road.

"Was it?" answered Sakura, a smile spreading her lips.

The following night, she took the flight into Narita International Airport. She drank two glasses of red wine on the plane and woke with a crick in her neck. Zabuza didn't sleep a wink, his arms crossed over his chest.

As Sakura settled into the back of the car, she touched her fingertips to her forehead. Her face scrunched up. She let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Boss?" asked Zabuza, adjusting his mirror to look at her. Sakura leaned her head back against the seat.

"Do you need a drink?" he suggested. Sakura reached into the seat pocket behind the passenger seat and found a fresh box of cigarettes. Tenten truly could be a blessing. She thought of everything. Peeling the plastic off, Sakura took one out. Rubbed her fingers against the smooth paper.

"Are there any skulls for me to crack in Tokyo?" she queried. She lit the cigarette, watching the flames eat at the paper. Turning it black at the edges.

"Not at the moment, Boss," replied Zabuza.

Sakura stuck the lighter back into her pocket. She took a very long drag from her cigarette.

"A drink, then," she ordered.

* * *

Itachi found her on a rooftop bar an hour later. The bottom half of her skirt was sheer. Sakura crossed one leg over the other, the gold rings on her fingers glimmering softly in the darkness. Her dress displayed the smooth expanse of her back. The old stab wound on the right side was hidden under a tattoo of a black koi.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. Just to see her reaction.

Something hard pressed against his forearm in response. The wine in her glass didn't even slosh.

"It's me," Itachi said.

Clicking her tongue, Sakura put her gun away. She twisted her head to look over her shoulder at him. He smiled, eyes softening into half-moons. He settled in the seat to her right. Whatever words had gathered on her tongue dissolved.

She touched the scab on his left cheekbone.

"Did someone take a swing at you, Kumicho?" asked Sakura.

Closing his eyes, he leaned into her touch. She pulled her hand back. And he opened his eyes again. Sakura avoided his gaze by opening up her clutch to pull out a fresh cigarette. She dug around, pushing her phone and lipstick aside. But no cigarettes. Grumbling under her breath, she lifted her head to find Itachi offering her one of his own.

"They're not menthols," Itachi warned her. She accepted it, lifting it to her lips. And he snapped his cigarette case shut. Sakura watched him light his cigarette. Her eyes skimmed over his narrow face and long eyelashes. The shape of his upper lip as it closed around the cigarette. He looked up at her. Eyes flickering from his cigarette to her.

Sakura steadied her cigarette between her fingers, leaning towards him. When smoke began to seep from the tip of her cigarette, she pulled back.

"So," she said considering the grey wisps coming from between her fingers. And then her eyes met his. "Business or pleasure, _daai lou_?"

Itachi smiled again.

"It's always a pleasure to do business with you. But there are some things I wanted to ask you," Itachi replied, almost sounding regretful. Sakura pursed her lips around her cigarette, nodding for him to continue.

"Are you still using the Inuzuka-kai to move your product?" he questioned. Sakura dipped her head again.

"And just them?"

At this, Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it would have been nice to use the Sarutobi's, but they declined. It seems like they want to move away from that," Sakura replied. She scoffed, putting her elbow up on the bar. "As if people will ever stop needing god's medicine." She lifted her cigarette to her lips, paused. She glanced at Itachi.

"But you've been thinking, I see. What's really on your mind, _daai lou_?" she pressed.

Itachi stared down at the bar. One hand on his chin, the other resting on his knee. As he thought, Sakura waved to the bartender. She pointed to her glass and then raised two fingers. When she turned back to Itachi, he was looking at her now.

"You said to stop focusing on the Inuzuka-kai and to look at the Yamanaka-kai instead," Itachi recalled. Sakura nodded before taking a sip of her wine.

"What did you find?" she inquired. She could see it in the furrow of his brow. The way he kept shaking his head like he couldn't even believe his own thoughts.

"Too much money. It doesn't match their numbers at all," Itachi said, almost like a question. Sakura shrugged at that. The bartender dropped off their drinks, along with an ashtray. He accepted the huge bill that Sakura slipped him and disappeared without question. Sakura slid a glass over to Itachi.

"Where's that too much money going, Kumicho?" Sakura prompted.

"I don't know yet. But we ran into some 24k snooping around in Chuo and that's how this happened," said Itachi, gesturing to his cheek. Sakura considered this, arms folding over her chest. As she thought, Itachi took a hearty swig of wine. Hummed in approval. Drained his glass. Sakura pushed the second one over to him without question.

"My boys know to play nice with your boys. I don't think it was me," Sakura finally replied.

"They didn't look like yours anyway. I couldn't understand them, but I did hear them say _daai lou_ and _Tobirama_ ," Itachi told her. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Running her tongue along her teeth, she turned over this new information in her mind. Crossing her right leg over the left, she rested her right elbow on her thigh. Leaning in closer to him, she touched her fingers to his chest.

"I don't like being lied to. You know that, right?" she inquired.

"As much as you hate the smell of beer," Itachi replied. She graced him with a smile.

"You _do_ know me," Sakura laughed, sitting back up. She let her fingers slide off him. She tapped the ash off the tip of her cigarette. Raised it back up to her lips.

"What're you planning next?" she then questioned before she inhaled. Itachi spun the wine glass between his thumb and pointer finger. He had barely touched his cigarette. It rested in his left hand, smoldering lonely.

"I guess it's time for me to pay a visit to Yamanaka Inoichi. He was always loyal under my father; I never thought to suspect him of anything," Itachi mused, almost to himself. Sakura let out a noisy sigh, drawing his gaze again.

"Didn't you once tell me that you're not your father?" she pointed out to him. His eyebrows drew together at that. He pushed the wine glass away from him. He turned on the stool to fully face her. She could feel his gaze spilling over her, and then focusing back on her face.

"You're all dressed up. Busy night ahead of you?" he suddenly queried. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted to have some fun, I'd be in Shibuya, not here in Roppongi Hills paying 2500 yen for a glass of wine," Sakura retorted. And then she batted her eyelashes at him. "Why? Do I look strange?" she baited him.

"No. You look nice," Itachi answered. The modesty of his response wasn't quite what she had been fishing for. But it still warmed her. His simplicity.

"Another word of advice for you. Because sometimes I think you yakuza seem to forget. But I'm not one of you," Sakura said. She tapped her pointer finger against the bar. The ruby on her pointer finger glittered.

"Is that a threat?" asked Itachi, his voice lowering.

Sakura sighed, tilting her head this way and that. She opened her eyes to look at Itachi.

"You stupid man. It means that I'm not affiliated with any of you. So you can use me," she spelled out for him. His eyes narrowed.

"Why would you do that?" demanded Itachi, leaning closer to her. Sakura reached out to touch his scab again. This time, he didn't lean into her. Her smile widened.

"You have a terrible memory today, Kumicho. I already told you. It's because I think you're cute," she said. She blew her smoke out into his face. And when he closed his eyes against it, she leaned in to kiss his cheek. She stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray.

"You know where I'll be, _daai lou_ ," Sakura said, getting out of her seat.

Itachi caught her arm. Held her there. His eyes exhausted and dark, glittering.

"Sakura," he uttered. And the way he said her name sounded special. Rolling off his teeth and tongue like a sacred mantra. She smiled down at him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'll be in touch, Itachi," she replied. And then she slipped through his fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

**title** Retro  
 **summary** _Sometimes we pretend to forget or we forget to pretend.  
_

* * *

There was dried blood under her fingernails. Sakura picked at it a few times. But she couldn't quite reach. When she huffed, something tapped her shoulder.

"Here, Boss," Sai said, handing over his knife. She nodded at him. She began using the blade to pick her nails clean. Rocking back on her heels, she dug into a particularly stubborn clump.

A whimper rose in front of her. Sakura glanced up. She watched the man attempt to wiggle away from her. Blood smeared across his mouth, gushing out from the gaps in his teeth. He slipped against the clear plastic draped across the floor and the walls.

"You know, it's bad manners not to clean up after yourself. What're going to do with this, Sai?" questioned Sakura, resuming cleaning her nails. As she spoke, she heard metal chair legs scrape against the concrete. Tenten's heels clicked over to them.

"You said that this one was selling underage girls?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah," Sai confirmed.

"I'll take care of it," Tenten said, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

From the corner, Chojuro didn't speak. He kept his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His head jerked up when Sakura held her hand out to him. He crossed the room, avoiding the biggest puddles of blood and broken teeth. Looking unsure, he grasped Sakura's hand and hauled her up to her feet.

" _Deui m'jyu_ , Aunt Cheng. I was assured that this man was Ghost. I should have checked again," he apologized, bowing until his torso was parallel to the floor.

Sakura grasped his face, squeezing his cheeks together in her hand. Staring into his eyes, she didn't smile.

"Find him, Charlie Lau," she simply ordered. Pushing him aside, she strode out of the room. Sai spared him a nod before he hurried out after her. They had almost made it out of the warehouse, out onto the dock before the screams started again. The guards slammed the steel doors shut behind them. That muffled most of the sound.

" _Diu_ ," grumbled Sakura, hands on her hips. She kicked at a pebble, sending it flying into the water.

"We'll find him, boss. Charlie Lau can find anyone. He just needs more time," Sai assured her.

"I tell him to find me Ghost and he brings me some fucking used car salesman? _Yau mo gaau lan choh_?" she swore. Sai held both his hands up, nervous grin in place.

"Now, now. We know that he was paid by someone to spread rumors that he was Ghost. That's a lead, isn't it?" he suggested.

Sakura heaved a sigh. She made a grabbing motion. Sai dug in his pockets for a smoke. He pulled one out of the slightly-crushed box and placed it in her hand. Cupping his hand around his lighter, he leaned in to light it for her. Sakura took several deep drags on her cigarette before she spoke again.

"He has to be in Kobe. Why else plant a decoy in some random ward?" Sakura conjectured. Sai nodded, hands slipping into the pockets of his crisp black suit.

"I'll watch over this. You should get some rest," Sai suggested, jerking his shoulder towards the warehouse. Sakura blew out a long, thin stream of smoke. She put her hands in her pockets too. Her shoulders hunched forward.

"I think I'll take a look around Nankinmachi. See if I can get in touch with anyone useful," Sakura said.

"Ah. That's right. I forgot that there's a Chinatown in this city too," mused Sai.

The Chinatown in Kobe wasn't nearly as big as the one in Yokohama. And it was significantly sleeker. The streets weren't twisting and winding with dark alleys for strange things to take place. It was clean, cluttered with stands selling steamed buns and roast duck. Red lanterns were strung between the shops. And she heard more Japanese than Mandarin or Cantonese being spoken as people passed.

Sakura paused at a bakery, eyeing the little cakes in the refrigerated case. And then she walked past, her lips twisting together.

The fragrance of spice and fried dough clogged her nostrils. Sakura closed her eyes for an instant. Wondered how just a smell could take her back to childhood so easily. Sticky hands splitting a pork bun. Steam wetting her nose as she leaned in to gobble it down.

But these clean streets held nothing for her. At the end of the row, she did a half-turn on her heel. She looked back at the glowing signs. Disappointed, somehow, even though she had promised to expect nothing.

As she passed by a noodle shop, someone standing outside offered her a flyer.

"Spring special! Only today!" he chirruped. Sakura pushed the leaflet aside.

"No thanks," she replied. But he pushed the flyer in her face.

"Half-off!" he insisted. Heaving a sigh, she grabbed the flyer, crumpling it in her fist.

"I said no," snapped Sakura, glaring. She froze when she recognized the face in front of her. He grinned.

"Ah. Not as sharp as we were in our youth, are we?" he teased, yanking the flyer back. She bared her teeth in a smile.

"How did you know I would be here?" she demanded. His long fingers grasped her forearm like spindly spider's legs.

"I have my ways, Jing-Mei," he simply replied. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Sakura questioned. He shrugged, hands encased in black gloves.

"What do we all want? Love, fame, fortune," he sighed, hand on his cheek. The other tightened on her arm.

"I'll cut that fucking hand off if you don't tell me," Sakura threatened, teeth clenching in a smile. His grip loosened.

"Oh, well I just heard that you were looking for me. This is the thanks I get for trying help you out?" he sighed.

"Bullshit," she challenged. The man didn't bat an eyelash.

"Couldn't go around just using my real name. It would attract too much attention," he explained. She arched an eyebrow.

"I found you," she pointed out, voice flat. Wrenching out of his grip, she dusted off her arm, like his touch had dirtied her. His mouth only stretched into a grin.

"My, my, Miss Haruno, you should know by now. You're all the attention I'll ever want or need," he simpered. She grimaced.

"Get to the point," she snarled.

"I'll come to you. Since you came all the way to Kobe to see me," he said.

Sakura scoffed, tongue clicking against the back of her teeth.

"Fine," Sakura retorted. And then she turned on her heel, striding away from him as quickly as possible. Her eyes darted around as she walked. She scanned the crowd for lingering stares or sudden movements. Satisfied that she wasn't being followed, she looked down at her arm.

Sakura felt under her sleeve and around the edges of the cuff. She found a small disc stuck to the lining of her jacket. Ripping it out, she dropped it on the concrete. She crushed it under her foot. As she ground her heel against the pavement, she looked over her shoulder. Found Ghost still watching her, smile squeezing his eyes into slivers. Found something in that stare that made her skin crawl.

So she shed her entire coat and dumped it into a trash can as she strode past. Sakura raised her phone to her ear. Waited through two rings.

"Boss?" Tenten said.

Sakura could hear plastic rustling in the background. They were probably still stripping the sheeting off the walls and cleaning up.

"We're heading back to Ginza. Now," Sakura ordered.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Get the car ready," she snapped. Tenten let out a long sigh but then replied, "Got it, Boss." Just before she hung up, Sakura heard Tenten barking at the underlings to hurry up.

* * *

Tommy Wong was nervous. Which was a rare occurrence in itself. He tapped his business card against the desk, eyes darting around. Grinding a toothpick between his front molars, he twisted to look out the window again.

When the door opened, he got off the desk. Straightened his tie out of habit.

Uchiha Itachi stared at him, hand still in his pocket. Kisame froze too, still holding the door open.

"Deidara-san," Itachi greeted him after a beat. He extended his hand and Tommy shook it.

Sasori appraised the triad. His gaze flickered from the blond to the window. Back to the boss.

"How can I help you?" asked Itachi. Tommy handed over the card. Itachi examined the front. It was the same card one he had received when they had first met. But when he flipped it over, he saw writing on the back in bright red ink.

 _Lotus & Bloom_

 _HK 3/26_

 _19:00_

Itachi looked up. Tommy was still fidgeting, his hands now crammed into both his pockets.

"Lotus & Bloom?" Itachi repeated, glancing down at the card again.

"It's the boss' favorite bar in Hong Kong," replied Tommy. He mashed his lips together, examining his knuckles. And when he lifted his head, he looked Itachi square in the eyes.

"I'm not really sure what's going on here, d _aai lou_ , but the Boss seemed pissed," he admitted.

Kisame scoffed. "She's always pissed at something or someone, kid."

Itachi shook his head. He held up the card.

"She could have called me," Itachi mused. At that, Tommy cracked a small smile. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just a word of advice for you if you do go, d _aai lou_ ," Tommy said. All three men looked at him again.

"Don't get noticed in Hong Kong. You yakuza are no joke. But it's a whole different show with the real triads," warned Tommy. Kisame cracked his fingers, brass knuckles glinting. Itachi shook his head and Kisame stood down, still glowering.

"Are you saying that Jing-Mei isn't a real triad?" Itachi asked.

"She is. But she plays a lot nicer...especially with you. The other guys..." Tommy trailed off, cringing. He shook his head.

"I'd be going as a guest of a Red Pole. Wouldn't that give me some sort of protection?" Itachi queried. Tommy tilted his head this way and that, making a face.

"Sort of. But still, don't risk it. And get a hotel in Central. Stay out of the other areas," Tommy added. Dipping his head, he made his way out of the office. Kisame moved to the window to watch him leave. He crossed the street and got into a black car that had been waiting for him. Kisame glared at it while it drove off.

"The 26th? That's only a few days away, Kumicho," Sasori pointed out, glancing down at his phone. He swiped his finger across the calendar, looking ahead. "You don't look especially busy next week, but who knows."

"That doesn't matter. Book me the next flight out to Hong Kong. I want to go alone," declared Itachi. And before either of his subordinates could object, Itachi pinned them with a glare. Sasori opened his mouth, shut it, and began looking up tickets on his phone.

"I need you two here to look after things for me," Itachi added more quietly. Sasori quirked a smile.

"Just for that, I'll get you the hotel room with the better view," he announced, typing in credit card information.

* * *

March in Hong Kong was dreary and humid. A light rain seemed to fall over the island continuously. And if it wasn't raining, there was fog. A soft mist that engulfed the entire city. Just the muted lights from the high-rises shone out in the evening.

Sakura leaned back in her chair, spinning to face the window. At the haze that covered the harbor.

"Is that all, Jing-Mei?"

"No, one last thing, Uncle," Sakura replied. She glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Yes?"

Sakura hesitated, eyeing one particular date. Closing her eyes, she pretended it wasn't there anymore. She let out a sigh.

"Actually, it's fine. Have a good night, Uncle," she said. They ended the call and Sakura let her head slump back. She closed her eyes, letting out another deep breath. She opened them again when she heard rain begin to patter against the window. Stubbing her cigarette out in the ash tray, she opened her eyes to glare up at the ceiling.

Her phone buzzed. Alerting her of an appointment at Lotus & Bloom in half an hour. Breath hissing out between her teeth, Sakura stood. She stared out at the buzzing city below. At the cars zipping down the freeway and the thousands of businesses blinking their signs.

"Tenten," Sakura said.

"Yeah," the other woman replied from the sofa in the corner.

"We might have to clean up a body tonight. Have the boys stand by," Sakura ordered as she pulled on her blazer. Tenten nodded, flipping to the next page in her book.

"Right, Boss," she replied, completely unfazed.

Zabuza picked her up outside and dropped her off at a towering building. The bottom few floors sported huge windows that glowed cyan. The doorman bowed low for her as she walked past. The downstairs lobby was dazzling as always with its marble floors and high ceilings. The crystal chandelier in front of the elevator filled the space with a warm yellow light.

The ride up to the 7th floor was short. But when the doors slid open, the hostess was already waiting, panic brightening her eyes.

"Good evening, Ma'am. Is your usual table alright?" she asked, hands shaking as she gripped the menu to her chest. Sakura barely looked at her as she nodded. Instead, she glanced around the restaurant. It was busy, even on a Monday night. The bartender met her eyes and nodded in the middle of rattling a cocktail shaker around in his hands.

The hostess led her upstairs. There was a separate bar and lounge up here, along with a few tables. But these spaces were spread apart for privacy. She led Sakura to the table in the corner with a view over the rest of the restaurant.

"Can I get you a Pinot Noir?" the hostess asked as she took Sakura's damp coat. She draped it over her arm, careful not to wrinkle it. Sakura shook her hair out of her collar after she settled in the booth. She nodded. And the girl dipped her head before she scurried off.

Lotus & Bloom hadn't been a cheap buy. She had admired the place ever since Hashirama had taken her here many years ago. It was an industrial-style restaurant with black window frames and exposed brick walls. The bar counters were made of shining black stone while the sides were covered in dark wood. Candles flickered on each table and each windowsill. The entire place was filled with a soft golden glow and the smells of steak.

The restaurant raked in an impressive amount of money each month. But more than that, she liked coming here to have a drink every once in a while. It helped that the entire staff was petrified of her and gave the finest service when she was there.

Sakura's gaze swept over the other tables on the second floor. One of the other tables was occupied. The restaurant pretended that the second floor was reserved for VIPs only. But Sakura knew it was to keep the triads separated from the regular civilians. The top floor was empty today- just the way she liked it.

Just as her Pinot Noir arrived, Sakura heard the elevator doors open. She could see Itachi walk into the restaurant. She almost smiled when she saw the bouquet in his left hand. He glanced down at something before he spoke to the hostess in English.

The girl listened, smile fading more and more. And then she looked up at the second floor, met Sakura's gaze. Sakura nodded. The girl motioned for Itachi to follow her as she came upstairs. Her heels clicking against the gleaming wood. She gestured at the table with both hands, eyes darting from him to Sakura over and over again.

Itachi was dressed in a slim black suit. His maroon tie had a faint gold pattern on it. He offered her the bouquet. Lavender roses- somewhere between grey and purple. She took them, fingers skimming across the soft petals. She didn't smile, but he did as he settled in the chair across from her. Sakura didn't tear her eyes from him as she spoke to the hostess.

"Another Pinot Noir for my guest."

The girl nodded several times, hurrying off again. Sakura set the flowers on the seat beside her, the plastic crinkling.

Itachi held out his hand to her. Eyes gleaming softly. Sakura hesitated, trying to read the intention in his eyes. But when she could nothing, she relinquished her hand. Said nothing when he grasped it to bring it to his lips.

"It's been a while. You haven't answered my calls. I was beginning to worry," Itachi greeted her. Sakura pulled her hand back.

"This isn't a pleasant occasion, Itachi," she retorted. His smile dissolved. Eyebrows knitting together as he studied her.

"What is it then?" Itachi questioned in return. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, looking away. She waited for a waiter to come with his wine. The young man didn't bother to take her order. He knew better than to bother her. Only after the waiter was gone did Sakura look at Itachi again.

"Your uncle is alive," she informed him.

"Yes. I'm aware of that," replied Itachi.

"Well, when he went silent all those years ago, most of us assumed your father had just had him killed," Sakura spelled out for him. Itachi shook his head.

"He was still my father's younger brother. But all of his activities were causing problems for the rest of us," Itachi recalled. Sakura's expression soured.

"Yes. _Activities_. Like how he stabbed me in the back with a filet knife," Sakura retorted, teeth clenching. Itachi reached across the table. She moved her hand away, still glowering.

"Like stabbing you," Itachi amended. "I'm sorry. I did forget about that."

"And his fondness for explosions was drawing the wrong sort of attention from the authorities. So my father allowed him to take his men and some money to settle down in Osaka. They're the Kobe-Uchiha-gumi now," explained Itachi.

"Yes. The Kobe-Uchiha-gumi led by Uchiha Madara. A.k.a. Ghost," Sakura added, tone snippy. She watched the realization filter through his face. Saw the gears turning.

"Ghost?" repeated Itachi. But she knew he didn't need her to repeat it.

"Someone smart enough to steal plates from the triads. To hire Suns to pose as 24k. But also stupid enough to shoot at _my club_ ," Sakura listed, her voice suddenly sharp. She drank her wine in one long gulp. Slammed the glass down onto the table. The bartender flinched and tried to play it off as a cough.

Itachi stared at her, fingers wrapping around the stem of his own glass.

"...And you mean to tell me that you had _no idea_ this was going on?" she went on to accuse. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"On my life. I swear," he replied, voice low.

"Liar," she snorted in return.

Itachi took a sip of his wine. Placed the glass back down in slow, measure movements.

"How did you find this out?" asked Itachi.

"He found me in the Chinatown in Kobe. Promised me that he would find me in Ginza. So of course, I got the hell out," Sakura retorted. Her back twinged with pain at the mere memory of him. The Triads loved to pride themselves on being more volatile than the yakuza. And while she usually agreed, Madara was in a whole different category of psycho. Her back ached with old pain at the mere memory of his leer.

"My uncle and I don't speak. He still thinks that he should have taken over the Uchiha-gumi, not me. My father letting him split off was to prevent an outright war," Itachi replied, frowning. He took another drink of his wine.

"If you're really not involved with any of this, I'd stay out of Tokyo for a while too," Sakura warned. Itachi's eyes narrowed over the rim of his glass.

"What do you think he wants?" Itachi inquired.

"He's a man, so I want to say sex and power. But I'm not so certain with him," Sakura replied, shrugging. She rested her cheek in her left hand. Something about her expression made Itachi pause. Because she could see him open his mouth with one intention. Close it. Open his mouth with a new one.

"Is that want you really think?" he queried, voice suddenly soft.

"It's what I know," Sakura corrected him. A smile slipped through. She didn't have the energy to quash it.

"Even you, Uchiha Itachi," Sakura added.

He met her eyes, saying nothing else. When his hand moved toward her, she didn't pull away. Let him cover her fingers with his. He let out a deep breath, such an affected sigh. It hardly seemed right in this situation.

"Shall we go then?" he suggested. Half-smile curling his lips.

"Go where?" Sakura challenged, voice flat. Itachi's fingers curled around hers. She didn't move.

"To my hotel," answered Itachi.

"For?"

"Dinner. Since you don't seem keen on eating here. And I'm rather hungry," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Dinner," she scoffed.

"Just dinner. I swear," Itachi repeated, his face solemn.

He found them a taxi back to his hotel. He was staying at one of the most expensive places in Central. The slate-colored tower was infamous for its white and gold lobby. It was so esoteric that it wasn't uncommon for movie crews to come in to film futuristic scenes in the atrium.

Itachi's room was up on the 12th floor. It had a sweeping view of Victoria Harbor, which was currently obscured, still, by fog. And to top it off, it had started raining on the ride over. Sakura sat on the windowsill, tracing the shape of the city with her eyes.

"I have no idea what gravlax is," Itachi said. Sakura turned her head to him. Found him standing by the phone with a menu in his hands.

"It's cured salmon," she replied, a smile curling at her lips. She watched him read through the dishes. His expression was quite serious. And she could see his eyebrows rise and fall depending on whether he found something appealing or not. It took him a minute to notice her staring. He stepped over to the window to show her the menu.

"What sounds good to you? The oysters sound nice," Itachi remarked. She could smell his cologne. Noticed that his suit wasn't actually a solid color but actually a very faint pinstripe.

"Anything is fine. I don't have any allergies," she said. But he held the menu closer to her.

"Choose something. There's a difference between not-hating something and enjoying it, you know," Itachi insisted. Sighing, Sakura skimmed over the menu. Found that the dishes actually sounded quite nice. She pointed.

"The risotto. And the halibut," she read parts of the titles. Itachi's eyebrows rose the highest that she had seen them yet.

"Miso butter and halibut does sound amazing," he mused. Something about his enthusiasm felt out of place. She wasn't used to his face being quite so animated. He read for another minute before he headed back over to the phone on the nightstand. He dialed the number for room service. Then paused.

"I know that you're partial to reds, but would white be alright? We are having seafood," Itachi asked.

"Sure," Sakura replied, barely hiding her smile.

She listened to Itachi order dinner, the patter of rain a gentle accompaniment to his voice. His reflection appeared in the window. She saw him unbutton his jacket and drape it over the back of an armchair.

"Sakura."

Felt his hand on her shoulder. And scolded herself for having half-believed him for even a second.

"You said 'just dinner'," she said, turning toward him. Itachi raised both his hands up.

"I did. I just wanted to take your coat. No sense in eating dinner in it, right?" Itachi said. The surprise in his eyes was genuine. And that surprised her back.

Sakura shrugged out of the beige jacket. Her eyes followed him as he went around the corner to hang it up in the closet. And when he returned, he found her looking out the window again.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd guess that you've never seen rain before," remarked Itachi. He joined her on the windowsill. Leaving a little bit of space between them.

Sakura pressed her palm to the cool glass.

"I love this city. It's so pretty. Even in the rain," replied Sakura. She heard him let out a long breath. Heard him shift.

"It is," he agreed. When she looked over, he was pulling out his golden cufflinks, folding his sleeves up to his elbows.

"What are you doing?" Sakura finally asked as she watched him loosen his tie and unbutton the top button of his shirt. Itachi glanced over at her.

"What do you mean? I'm relaxing. It's just the two of us," replied Itachi. He looked over his shoulder, out at the view of the city again.

"I can't believe it's so warm here. I was still wearing my winter coat in Tokyo," remarked Itachi. Even his voice sounded different. Flowing more easily, like warm water. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. His gaze flickered to her.

"Have I said this yet? You look really nice," he remarked. Her arms tightened.

She was wearing a lacy black dress under a teal blazer. Her sleeves only reached down to her forearm. The tail of the red phoenix tattoo peeked out. There was nothing lecherous about Itachi's gaze, but it still felt strange. He wasn't in her personal space, but he still felt too close.

"Thank you," she replied, feeling small next to him. As she shifted, she felt a pack of cigarettes in her jacket pocket. She stood up.

"I need a smoke. I'll be back," she announced. Didn't want for his reply as she grabbed an ashtray off the dresser and slipped onto the balcony. She closed the door behind her. Almost didn't mind the way that the muggy air engulfed her. Her face felt wet, even though the balcony was well-sheltered against the rain.

Cupping her hand around the lighter, she lit the cigarette. Listened to the sizzle mix with the rain falling harder now. Sakura stuck her hands into the pockets of her jackets, leaning against the edge of the balcony. She sucked down several breaths, biting the tip of her cigarette between her front teeth.

Sakura burned through that one. The nicotine eased her nerves a little. And then she lit up a second one. And it filled her head, made her a little dizzy. She was halfway through that one when she heard the door slide open behind her.

"You've been out here a while. Are you alright?" he said, sounding a little apologetic.

"I'm fine," she replied.

There was a pause.

"...Can I join you?" Itachi then asked.

Sakura didn't say anything, but she moved over to make space for him. Itachi stepped outside. He settled in beside her. Stared out at the grey-covered city with her.

Sakura let out a shaky breath. She tapped her cigarette against the ashtray, avoiding his eyes. She could feel his gaze on her now. Listened to the rain pouring down from the heavens. Like a thousand marbles clattering down on the roofs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi pull out his cigarette case. Opened it with a flick of his wrist.

"I'm making you uncomfortable," he said. Heard his lighter flick several times. She turned her head toward him. Saw him glare down at his lighter. He looked up. Their eyes met.

"It wasn't my intention to. So I'll stop," added Itachi.

Sakura leaned in, pressing the tip of her cigarette to his. Studied him through her eyelashes. Watched him swallow. When smoke rose up between them, she drew back.

"You're being awfully unguarded around me tonight, Kumicho. What are you even trying to do?" Sakura asked, her voice silken and low. Eyes narrowing in on him. Itachi mashed his lips together. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. Smoke leaked out with his next words.

"Honestly? I was hoping that if I relaxed a little, you would too," he confessed.

"And you weren't lying about just dinner?" Sakura pressed. Eyes boring into him like twin lasers.

"I wasn't lying," replied Itachi.

Sakura mashed her cigarette out in the ashtray. Left the sizzling butt standing upright. A ring of her lipstick marking the edge.

"Then you don't have to stop," she told him, slipping back inside. Itachi choked on his next breath. He put out his cigarette too, coughing as he followed her back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**title** Just Enough  
 **summary** _Or too much. Depending on how you look at it.  
_

* * *

"Miso and fish was a terrible idea," remarked Itachi. He blew into his cupped palm, cringing. Sakura looked up from her wine, almost smiling. Itachi gestured toward the plate of tiramisu sitting between them.

Sakura picked up the fork, carved off a hunk for herself. She took a bite of the soft cake. All the while, Itachi watched her, his chin in his hand."You know, this is the first time I've seen you eat," he remarked.

"Congratulations," replied Sakura. She wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin.

"I'm serious. Why have we never eaten together before?" Itachi asked. Sakura let out a sigh. She carved another piece of tiramisu off, balancing it across the fork. Considering him over the cake, she actually thought about his question.

"Why does it even matter?" she questioned right back. Itachi blinked at her.

"...Because it's normal? For people to share a meal... especially if they're trying to get to know each other," he explained.

Sakura thought back to her late teens, when she applied too much eyeshadow and lip gloss. To her skinned kneecaps and raw knuckles. How Hashirama had found her in the alley behind the karaoke bar, pummeling a man's face into a bloody pulp.

" _What did he do to deserve that?"_ Hashirama had asked her. Smoke rising like a wraith along his mouth and chin. Dark eyes gleaming.

" _He tried to get me to blow him in the middle of the club,"_ she remembered telling him. Laughing, Hashirama had helped her to her feet and taken her out to get dim sum. She recalled him looking at her bloody lip and giving her pointers on how to block a punch for the next time as he dropped her off at her shitty little apartment.

Sakura considered Itachi past the tiramisu again.

"I guess," she finally said as she fed him a bite from her fork. Pretending not to notice when his eyes widened.

* * *

When the last of the cake was gone, Sakura got to her feet. Draping her coat over her shoulders, she looked toward the window. Stared at the droplets clinging to the opposite side of the glass. Itachi got up too. She could see the words gathering and faltering in the front of his mouth. He followed her to the door. His hand against the frame, leaning over her as she put on her shoes. When she turned back, he was right there, face shadowed and eyes downcast.

She touched her palm to his cheek, just because he looked so pathetic in that moment.

"Don't look so sad, _daai lou_. This was...really nice," Sakura said, borrowing his words from earlier that night. Graced him with a smile, letting her mouth go soft. He grasped her hand in both of his. Held it tighter to his chest. And she could see the question in his face- the one that he was dreading so much that he couldn't even ask it.

"You shouldn't go back to Tokyo yet. Not with Madara's intentions unclear," Sakura stated. She almost regretted uttering the words as Itachi's face lit up. Childish delight expanded everything in his expression. It hurt to look at.

"Stay for another week. I should know more about Madara's plan by then," she added. And somehow the deadline made her feel better. She slipped her hand out of his grasp.

"Stay in Central. Don't wander anywhere else. I'll let my boys know to look out for you. If you need anything, call Tommy. He's in town too," Sakura said, her voice suddenly all business. She rested her palm on the doorknob. But waited. For him to say something else.

"Jin- Sakura," he called her name so softly. She tilted her head back towards him. He looked so forlorn. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Good night, Kumicho," Sakura said. Twisting the knob, she slipped out of the room. She couldn't look back at him as she walked away.

* * *

Sakura got a phone call that night. She stood on the balcony of her apartment in North Point, cigarette smoldering idly between her fingers. She almost didn't notice the ringing over the rain and wind. But when she held it up to her ear, she could hear music and voices in the background.

"Are you at the karaoke bar?" she asked before he could speak.

"Yeah."

"You want to come over?"

"Yeah."

She hung up. Sniffed at her clothes and her hair. Laughed a little.

"He was right. Miso and fish _was_ a terrible idea," she muttered to herself as she got up to take a quick shower.

Tobirama let himself in without knocking. She heard him take off his shoes before he walked down the hall. Found her on the balcony again, her hair wetting the shoulders of her robe.

His hands slid around her waist, fingers unraveling the front knot. Lips warm against her neck. Tobacco and booze filling her nose. The metal bar of the railing was cold under her fingers. His hands engulfed her- warm and rough. And all she could see were the blinking lights in Causeway Bay.

It was only much later when they finally spoke. Tobirama on his back, one arm tucked behind his head. His expression was more exhausted than relaxed. She tilted her head to one side as she watched him.

"What?" he said after a while.

"I heard York Ng is dead," Sakura stated. Tobirama's eyebrows rose. He let out a deep sigh.

"Ah. That? I had to hand him over to the Huang Group," Tobirama replied. Sakura didn't say anything, but her sharpening expression was more than enough.

"You remember one of their higher-ups had a daughter?" he went on, ignoring her glare. And eventually Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I've seen her. She used to go to Ying Wa Girls' School. Fatboy Huang paid me a lot to keep an eye on her," Sakura recalled. Not that there had been any issues. Only a fool would go after the Huang Group, herself included.

"Well turns out that York and the daughter had a thing. Convinced her that if she got enough money, they could run away to Bali together," Tobirama told her.

"Bali? What's in Bali?" Sakura wondered. Tobirama snorted, looking up at the ceiling.

"Who knows? Either way, he ran off with her money and she told her father. So the little shit fled to Yokohama," he went on. As he spoke, he trailed his finger over to her newest tattoo. Brushed his knuckles along its orange body.

"I'm sure Fatboy buried him alive. Or fed his entrails to his dogs or something. He was always a sick fuck," scoffed Sakura. Tobirama gave her a look.

"Didn't you used to date him?"

"No. His little brother, Broken Fang," Sakura corrected. The name had been fitting. He had a chipped front tooth that whistled a little when he spoke too quickly.

"Wasn't he killed by the Suns?" Tobirama went on.

"Yeah," replied Sakura, looking down at her nails. She could feel his eyes on her. Could remember the warm gush of his blood as she stabbed him in the gut.

"Yeah," he repeated.

* * *

Sakura remembered calling Hashirama that night. Hands shaking. The rain pounding against the windows. And she sat slumped against the kitchen island. Refusing to look at the body growing colder and colder with each second.

It was the day after her 19th birthday. She knew that. Because on her wrist was the diamond bracelet Broken Fang had given her the day before.

" _For my princess_ ," he had told her. And she had smiled back. Not really understanding how expensive it was. Not really bothered by his tobacco-stained teeth. Because Broken Fang was kind to her. And he put his arm around her when they walked places so that no one would touch her.

" _I'd do anything for you, baby,"_ he always said.

How terrifying it had been. For that gentle face, that had only ever snarled at other gangsters, had suddenly turned on her.

Part of her hated Hashirama. Wished he had never given her that knife "for protection". Wished that she had never agreed to help him out with those little errands.

But she had taken the knife. And she had been the one to stab Broken Fang with it. Not Hashirama.

She was still sobbing when Hashirama arrived, wingtips clacking against the tile. He stared down at Broken Fang splayed across the kitchen floor. Nudged him. And then rolled him over with a kick. He crouched by the body, eyebrows rising.

" _Sihk jo faahn meih a_?" asked Hashirama.

It took Sakura a while to realize that he was speaking to her. She lifted her head, eyes smeared with mascara in sticky clumps. She sniffed.

"Have I eaten?" she repeated, incredulous. "How can you even ask me that right now?" Her voice cracked, trembling on the last syllable. To her surprise, Hashirama threw his head back and laughed. Pushing his weight back on his heels, he rested his forearms on his knees.

"Your Cantonese still isn't perfect, huh? That's just how you say hi. Although, that kind of response doesn't come from a full stomach," he replied. Sakura didn't say anything, avoiding his gaze. Still throbbing and twisting deep in her gut as she remembered why he was there in the first place. As her eyes drifted back to the corpse, Hashirama's did too.

"First time killing someone?" he asked. She nodded, cupping her hands over her face. Clicking his tongue, Hashirama pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. He pulled her hands away from her face to wipe the blood from her fingers.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asked. She shook her head. Sighing, Hashirama tucked the handkerchief into her jacket pocket. Taking her hands in his, he looked her in the eyes.

"Alright. You're going to go to Broken Fang's older brother, Fatboy. And this is exactly what you're going to tell him-" Hashirama said.

"His name was Edison," she interjected. And fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Spilling over. Her shoulders trembling as she curled into herself. Pathetic and wilting.

"Edison Chan. His last name wasn't even Huang," Sakura whispered. The tears streamed down her cheeks again. Her chest was tearing into tiny, irretrievable little pieces. Just pain, endless pain crashing down on her.

"He didn't want any of this. He just wanted to be an actor," Sakura blubbered, burying her face in her hands again. Wheezing and coughing against the mucus that clogged her nose. Cried so hard that her head began to ache. And maybe, just maybe that would drown out the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

What she remembered clearest of all was Hashirama's hand patting her head.

"There, there. Everything's going to be alright," he murmured.

* * *

"Broken Fang Huang, huh," mused Tobirama.

Sakura blinked. Pressing both her hands to her stomach, she shrugged. She climbed over his legs to grab the box of cigarettes on the nightstand. She stood, draping the wrinkled sheets around her hips. Tobirama watched her, just a little too perceptive as always. He reached out, running his thumb down the black koi on her back. Its eye shone soullessly. Sakura jerked away from his touch, lifting the cigarette to her mouth.

"What was he like?" he asked.

Sakura took a few steps, hand resting on the door handle.

"I don't remember," she replied. Escaped onto the balcony where she swallowed down smoke until she could think again. By the light of the city- brilliant and pulsing like a heartbeat- she glanced down at her right wrist. Wondered why no one ever asked about the tiny lightbulb tattooed between the veins.

When her cigarette fizzled out, she went back inside. Tobirama was almost asleep. His eyelashes fluttered when she shut the door behind her. The muggy air followed in after her.

Sakura discarded the sheet on the floor, climbing back onto the bed. Her thighs on either side of his legs, she put her hands on his shoulders. Ash echoed in her breaths when she exhaled. When his hands settled on her hips, she didn't try to push him away.

Hashirama called in the morning. Tobirama was already gone. He had smoothed down the other side of the bed- like he had never been there in the first place. Sakura placed the phone on her cheek, too groggy to lift her head.

" _Wei_ ," she answered. The room blurred. She blinked a few times.

"Jing-Mei."

Sakura let out a breath.

"Uncle. What can I do for you?" she replied, slightly less grumpy than before.

"Come by today," Hashirama simply ordered. Sakura stifled a yawn. Rubbing the back of her hand to her eyes, she tried to remember her schedule.

"Yes, Uncle. I'll stop by later this morning," she replied.

"Excellent."

And then the call ended.

Blowing out a deep breath, Sakura rolled onto her back. The phone slid off her, tumbling into the sheets. Sakura rubbed her palms over her face. Her back hurt and the inside of her mouth felt dry. Gathering her strength, she heaved her body out of bed and into the shower. Letting the warm water pour over her shoulders until she could breathe a little easier.

By the time she strode into Hashirama's office, she was on her second cup of coffee. Lips perfectly red and eyeliner tapered like the edge of a knife, she placed a warm paper bag on the desk.

"Yes, I know. I'm late," Sakura said. Hashirama's gaze lingered on her pointedly. And then, giving a defeated sigh, he opened up the bag. A few fingers of steam wafted up as he pulled out a pineapple bun. There was already a slit cut in the middle. A melting pat of butter was wedged in there.

She sank into the chair in front of his desk. Out of habit, she glanced over. Tobirama's usual seat was empty.

"Be honest with me," Hashirama said, skipping the usual small talk. He didn't even touch the warm bread. Sensing that he wasn't in a joking mood, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black blazer and leaned back. Listening.

"What're you up to?" he demanded.

"Do you remember Uchiha Madara?" Sakura asked in return. Hashirama's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I do," he replied, hands folding in front of him. Sakura shrugged.

"Well he's involved. Somehow. I don't know how yet," Sakura informed him. And then she shifted in her seat to cross one leg over the other.

"I'm also certain that there's money moving in this gang that shouldn't be moving. I don't want to point fingers until I'm absolutely sure, Uncle," she went on. Hashirama nodded. He reached into his shirt pocket to pull out a cigarette case. Tapping it against the desk, he offered her one.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. Sakura took a cigarette, lit it up. Hashirama did the same. They leaned back in their seats, exhaling in tandem. Sakura put her elbow up on the armrest.

"Nothing. Yet," Sakura replied, a smile easing across her face. Hashirama shook his head, chortling.

"I have to tell you, Jing-Mei. Owing you a favor can be a terrifying thing," he admitted. And Sakura only responded with an outright beam at that.

"Oh, Uncle. I only learned from the best," she assured him. Sighing, Hashirama leaned back. His chair creaked under the weight.

"Bring me the evidence first," he reminded her. And Sakura responded with a nod. Turning toward the window, he added, "You may not have much love for Kabuto, but he's still a 24k brother. It would break my heart to have to hurt him again."

Sakura gazed at him through the haze of smoke. Eyes half-lidded. And she didn't dare say the words. Because to say them would be to make them real.

 _He's becoming soft._

Sakura was still mulling over this later that day. Glaring down at the spreadsheet. The other people in the room didn't dare make a noise. Not when she was looking over the numbers. The men cast Tenten several pointed looks until she cleared her throat. Sakura didn't move. Tenten cleared her throat again, louder this time.

"Boss. Do they not add up?" asked Tenten. Sakura's eyes slowly refocused. She finished scrolling down the page.

"No. These are good," Sakura replied. And everyone let out the breath that they had been holding. Pushing the laptop aside, Sakura glanced down at the briefcase. She picked up a wad of bills, flipping through them with her thumb. She did the same to a few more stacks before she closed the briefcase too.

"You're short," she stated, eyes narrowing. Before he could stammer out some excuse, she reached into her blazer to pull out her Desert Eagle. Her finger pulled the trigger. And his lying mouth exploded in a gory firework. Tenten barely had time to dodge out of the way. Sakura turned to the dead man's partner.

"You have a week to come up with my missing money or it'll be the same for you," Sakura threatened, waving her gun in front of him like a condescending finger. She smiled when she saw the color drain out of his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**title** Restless  
 **summary** _Tossing and turning  
_

* * *

Black puddled under their shoes. Sticky. Gleaming and reflecting the twisting neon lights.

Tenten covered her nose with her sleeve as she looked around.

"What the hell is this, Boss?" she hissed, head swiveling. Clanking noises echoed all around them. Steam hissing old pipes. The rusting metal warehouse groaning under its own weight. Sakura stopped walking, her fist hanging at her side. She said nothing. But her eyes were as hard as the corroding walls. After a moment, Tenten just nodded. And Sakura went on. Heels splashing through a liquid that neither of them wanted to name.

They ducked under a tangle of wires. The fluorescent lights looked like they had been ripped out of the ceiling. The black gaps that they left looked like they didn't end- like a portal into an abyss.

When they rounded the corner, it opened up into a large open space. What had obviously been an important room in the warehouse. When its chief export had been something other than rats. Most of the machinery was long gone, leaving just a maze of dark and light patches to show where things had been. Long chains hung from the windows, their shadows casting ghastly shapes across the floor.

"Tobirama," Sakura called out

In the middle of the room was a single wooden desk. Near it was a folding table and some matching chairs. There were some boxes of takeout clustered in the middle. Some mahjong tiles had been cleared up in a hurry.

Tobirama was the one wearing a black wifebeater and a skull ring on his middle finger. It leered at her as she approached. Tobirama didn't speak. Didn't even ask how she had known to find him here. He rested his elbow on the desk, eyes following her with each step. Watching her with that almost-smile dancing in his gaze. Face blurred by smoke.

She stopped a few steps away from the desk, arms crossed across her chest. Tenten lingered another few steps behind, her gaze flickering to the dimly-lit surroundings. Counting the number of men Tobirama had hiding in the shadowy walkways and corners.

"Red Arrows were attacked by the Suns in Aberdeen last night. What are we going to do?" Sakura asked. Her perfectly-manicured nails rested on her upper arms. Tobirama held her gaze.

"Is this a question or are you here to tell me what we're going to do?" he queried in return, hand under his cheek.

"You're so smart," she praised him. She held out her hand. Tobirama took his time exhaling before he handed over his cigarette. She beamed at him.

* * *

Tobirama didn't smile back. His gaze flickered downwards. To her cream-colored mock-turtleneck and pink skirt. When he reached out, Tenten tensed. But Sakura didn't seem to mind as he ran his fingers along her silver necklace. It was a simple chain with a star hanging from it.

"Why are you dressed like an elementary school teacher?" he asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She held the cigarette between her middle and pointer finger. It rested against her ring, the smoldering end the same color as the ruby set in the band.

"Do you really think anyone would let me near their children?" she questioned in return. She let the smoke leak from her mouth as she spoke.

"No. Which is why I'm asking," he insisted. Eyes narrowing. Piercing into her. Sakura pushed his hand away. And then she took another long drag from his cigarette. The edges of the paper turning crimson as her lipstick stained it.

"I met with some bigshot movie director. He wanted to sponsor his studio. I could hardly walk into a meeting dressed like... that," Sakura added, gesturing vaguely to him. And then she gave a hard poke to the tattoo of Guan Yu on his arm.

"You should just show them off. It's the easiest way to get things done in this town anyway," suggested Tobirama. And he pointed toward her covered arms.

"There's a time and a place for that," Sakura answered. As she turned her head, she saw the odd shapes by the window. Paused. Saw one stir in the non-existent breeze. Looked back to Tobirama. Noticed the red flecked across his chest.

Sakura looked down at her wristwatch. She glanced back at Tenten, who nodded.

"And it's actually time for me to go," Sakura added. Smoke hissing out between her teeth, she glanced down at her hand. Leaning across the desk, she plucked the cigarette from her mouth and placed it in his instead. When they were this close, only she could have possibly seen all the unsaid things burning deep in his gaze.

"Good night, Tobirama," she said. And then she slid off the desk before he could say anything else.

Tenten hurried after Sakura as she walked out of the room.

"But you never actually asked him to deal with the Suns. Wasn't that the point of your visit?" Tenten whispered. Sakura didn't look at her. Kept her gaze fixed straight ahead as she walked.

"Tenten, didn't you see what was by those windows?" asked Sakura in return.

"What? Just some ropes or chains or something. Right?"

Sakura glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Those were people, Tenten. Tobirama was already dealing with it," Sakura spelled out for her. Wished that the moonlight hadn't come in just right to show off the faint shapes of that tormented face. There had to have been at least 3 people dangling from those chains. And she knew that Tenten was connecting the pieces now. Was figuring out that the foul black water in the halls was from Tobirama's men hosing the floor down and pushing the fetid liquid into the corridors.

"Do you think they've been there since last night?" Tenten wondered as they finally made their way out of the building. The car was waiting for them. The headlights making twin pools of light on the asphalt.

"Most likely," replied Sakura. Hating how it didn't scare her anymore. How the smell of blood didn't make her feel sick anymore.

"That guy seriously doesn't scare you, Aunt Cheng? Aren't you worried that someday he'll do that to you?" asked Tenten. Sakura let out a long sigh.

"I'd hope that he has the respect to at least kill me quickly... if it ever came to that, I mean," Sakura answered.

They didn't say anything else as they got into the car. Zabuza glanced at them, but their faces must have told him something, because he didn't ask for details.

"Back to Central, Boss?" was the only thing he said.

"Yeah," sighed Sakura, "I'm getting a drink and then I'm going to bed."

* * *

Itachi got a text from her. And as conversational as usual, all Sakura wrote was the name of a bar and its address. His hair was still damp by the time the taxi dropped him off.

She was the only one sitting at the far corner of the bar. A single wine glass sat in front of her. Warmth settled over her shoulders before the chair next to her scraped across the floor. Itachi sat down, his arms almost touching hers. She looked down. His blazer was draped over her. His body heat still clung to the inner lining.

Sakura said nothing as she watched Itachi. He held his hand up until the bartender walked over. And Itachi pointed at Sakura's glass and then to himself. The bartender nodded, making himself scarce.

He didn't ask her why she hadn't answered his texts. Didn't ask why the bottoms of her shoes were stained dark red. They sipped their wine together in silence. And when their glasses were empty, Itachi placed money on the counter and got up. He held out his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" she inquired. She placed her palm in his. His fingers wrapped around her.

"To my hotel," answered Itachi.

"I'm not hungry," Sakura answered, arm limp.

"Another drink. I'm not hungry either," he replied. She said nothing.

"Just another drink. I swear," Itachi repeated, his face solemn.

He ordered two glasses of red wine through room service. And Sakura sat nursing hers on the sofa. Staring at the blank TV screen. She listened to him taking off his tie and rolling up his sleeves again. Lifted her feet to tuck them under her legs. The sofa dipped a little when he sat down beside her.

Letting out a deep sigh, Itachi placed his wine glass on the coffee table. She could feel his arm resting on the back of the sofa. Not quite touching her.

"Will talking about it make you feel better?" Itachi asked after a while. Sakura looked into her glass. Gave it a swirl.

"No," she answered. Itachi considered that for a moment.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he tried again.

"No," Sakura said again. Her voice flat.

She didn't resist when he took the wine from her. He placed it on the table, right next to his.

Placing his hand on the side of her head, he pulled her closer. Until her head lowered to rest on his shoulder. His hand stroked over her hair, in a rhythm almost like the ocean. Ebb and flow. Ebb and flow. Soft and softly pulling her in. The drum of his heart the tempo that tethered her to the ground.

When Sakura opened her eyes again, the room was completely dark. The fluffy grey throw that had been on the foot of the bed was now draped over her body. Sakura sat up. The lights blinking in from the rest of Hong Kong almost made her head hurt. There was a strange noise coming from the opposite end of the room. Sakura squinted in the dark. And as her eyes adjusted, she could see the shape of a man hunched over in the entrance.

"...Itachi?" she called. The noise stopped. He lifted his head.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," he said. He stood up. Walked over to her. She saw that he was holding her shoe in one hand, a towel in the other. The towel was smeared black and brown in places. But Itachi turned the shoe over. The pink leather gleamed in his grasp.

"I managed to get the other side pretty clean. This side is giving me some trouble," he admitted with a sheepish laugh. Sakura stared at the shoe. Then up into his face.

"I can buy another pair," she told him. Itachi looked surprised. He stared at her. Then down at the shoe.

"But then you have to go back in dirty shoes," he pointed out. And when Sakura said nothing, he added in a smaller voice, "And it's a shame. Because these look really beautiful when you wear them."

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, pulling the blanket up higher to cover her shoulders.

"You mean that they're pretty shoes," she corrected his grammar. When she met his eyes, there was something sharp in them.

"No. I mean that when they're on your feet, they look beautiful," he insisted.

Sakura couldn't think of anything to say to him. Mouth slack, she simply looked at him. Unsure of how to respond. And then she shook her head, resting her head against her shoulder.

"Aren't you embarrassed to say things like that? At all?" she questioned. And to her surprise, Itachi scowled.

"Of course I am. Are you not hearing how stupid I sound?" he replied. When Sakura frowned back, he sighed.

"But the point is that only _you_ get to know that," he said, pointing at her with the shoe. Sakura lifted her head. Glared at him.

"So you've got it all figured out now? You know exactly what to say and do and you know exactly how I'll react?"

Itachi chuckled. He dropped the shoe and the towel. Lowered himself to his knees in front of her. Pulling her hands from inside the blanket, he pressed them to his forehead.

"Not at all. Which is why I'll say anything to get you to look at me," declared Itachi. He kissed her palms before pressing them to his cheeks.

"Is it working?" he asked.

Sakura looked away. "Maybe." She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. She looked back at him. And he wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'm serious, Haruno Sakura. Please, look at me," he uttered. And the desperation in his tone made her face warm. The way he stared up at her made her feel embarrassed, somehow. She felt more exposed than if she had been naked right then and there. She pushed him away, crossing her arms over her chest.

Itachi didn't seem bothered at all. He sat on the floor in front of her, resumed wiping all the blood and grime off her shoes. Buffing and scrubbing away like it was his favorite thing to do.

In the morning, she was gone, along with her clean shoes. Itachi jolted awake. And his first instinct wasn't even to call out her name. Somehow, he had known that she wouldn't be there. He moved to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. But stopped when he saw the mirror. A red kiss was left on his mouth, off-center so that it smeared past his lips. He stared at it for a long time. Running his hands over it until it stained his fingers like blood.

* * *

Sakura found Tobirama in the back of the karaoke club. It was completely deserted this early in the morning. Even the usual cronies guarding the door were missing. Tobirama's bloodshot eyes and the shadows under them told the story of a long, sleepless night. She locked the door behind her before saying anything. Tobirama lifted his head, expression wary. As he got to his feet, Sakura pushed him back down. He glared up at her.

"What're you here to complain about now?" he demanded.

But when he took another look at her face, he simmered down. Because she didn't look like she had slept any better than he had. Mascara smudged, normally perfect hair tangled and flat. Her lipstick was fading away in places. And when he looked closer, he realized that she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Jing-Mei- hey!" He grabbed her wrists when she unzipped his pants. She stood there, shoulders trembling. Tears began to drip down her face, and she didn't even try to hide them.

" _Yau mou gau cho ah_?" Tobirama complained, his head falling back against the old sofa. Because he really did wonder what was wrong with her sometimes. The both of them, actually. Sighing, he released her hands.

"When you come to your senses, don't blame me for this, okay?" he warned her. He stared up at the dirty ceiling, tracing the water stains. Gritting his teeth when her mouth, hot and wet, closed around him. The sounds that filled the room came straight from a porno, but Tobirama just couldn't shake the guilt. Had to pretend not to notice when her tears continued to drip down her face. He came in her mouth with a shudder.

Their eyes met. Hers sad and watery like old absinthe. She stood up, wiping her lips on the back of her hand. The mascara blurred into her tears, her eyelids blackening.

"Fuck me up," she whispered. She rubbed her palm against her eyelid. Her hand came away smeared with black and iridescence.

"Jing-Mei..." Tobirama sighed. But she grasped the front of his shirt. Clinging so pitifully. The tears falling freely now, landing on his knee.

"... You don't want to?" she asked. Almost like a child in the way she sounded so hurt. He hated that about her. How she could twist into the cracks in his heart like that. Hated how that wide-eyed stare really hadn't changed in all the years he had known her. Gritting his teeth, Tobirama grasped her wrist.

"I'm not going to be nice," he warned her. She didn't blink.

"I don't want you to be," she replied.

He shoved her down onto the sofa. Ripped her panties aside and wrinkled her nice skirt. Slammed into her from behind. And her cries were lost in the creaking leather. Her hands clenching into the peeling upholstery. Her tears falling harder and harder. And he was glad for the position he had chosen. Just so that she wouldn't see the tears gathering in his eyes too.

His clawing fingers found her shoulders. Tore her shirt too. As he desperately sought what was underneath. Skin a white canvas. The black koi on her back glowering up at him like some judgmental god. The wet sounds from between her legs drowned by her panting hiccups. And he hated every inch of his skin more and more with each passing second. His angry hands left red marks on her hips and thighs. That he knew would turn to bruises that she would later run her fingers over with fascination.

As she twisted, the tiger on her left arm laughed at him, open jaws mocking that ugliness of it all. It knew what he was and pitied him for it all.

He came inside without thinking. Forgot to ask if she was still on the pill. Thighs still trembling, she pulled a cigarette out of her jacket pocket and lit it without looking at him. Her face disappearing in a haze of ash and nicotine.

He drove her to one of her apartments in silence. She wore his jacket over her torn clothing. And her gaze came nowhere near him. Fixated on still-sleeping Hong Kong rushing past the windows.

The car stopped in front of the apartment complex.

"Any word on the Suns?" Sakura asked, opening the car door.

"No."

"Let me know when you find something," she said. And then she was on the sidewalk. In the lobby. The elevator. Inside her apartment. Sliding down the back of the door, feeling as ugly as she had ever felt. So dirty inside and out with just her pink shoes gleaming so perfectly. The kitchen tile was cold.

Her phone let out a cheerful little chime.

She lifted the screen up to her face.

 _Didn't it feel better to go home in clean shoes? Have you had breakfast yet?_

She almost laughed. Pushed the green phone button next to his name. He picked up after the first ring.

"Now this feels backwards. To what do I owe this pleasure already?" Itachi asked. Putting his voice on speaker, Sakura set the phone on the floor next to her. Closing her aching eyes, she rested her forehead on her knees.

"...Sakura?" he called into her silence.

"Would you just...talk for a bit?" she requested in a small voice. He didn't ask any more questions. Just began talking about his younger brother and the most mundane topics. His words blurred together, softening the edges of the piercing quiet.


	14. Chapter 14

**title** Undertow  
 **summary** _Just me and you now  
_

* * *

"Is your daughter talking to you?" asked Sakura. She blew on the fried squid tentacle. Twisting the skewer between her thumb and her pointer finger, she watched the steam waft away from them. She handed the squid over.

"According to my wife, she's reading my letters. But she's not picking up the phone," the Dragon Head sighed. She listened to his teeth crunching through the tentacles. Plucked out the cigarette from behind her ear and lit it. When he held the skewer out to her, she shook her head. She leaned against the railing, staring out at the city. Marveled at how tiny it could look from so high up on Victoria Peak.

"I don't have anything new on Kabuto," she confessed. Hashirama didn't seem surprised.

"I know. You would have run to me the second you did," he replied. She turned the lighter over in her palm once. Weighed the warm metal in her hand. She kept her eyes trained ahead, at the lights blinking and flashing at all their dissonant tempos.

"Then what is this meeting for?" she questioned. She bit her cigarette between her back teeth as she ran her fingers through her hair. And then she pulled it out between her middle and pointer fingers. Exhaling like an ancient dragon, mist seeping from her throat.

"I missed your birthday again," Hashirama said.

"That's alright, Uncle. You know I don't really celebrate it anyway," she replied. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"How old are you this year anyway?"

"Who knows?" she sighed in return. He chuckled at that.

"How long is your gentleman caller staying?" he then asked. And Sakura hesitated. Hashirama was so smart- slipping it into a longer line of questions like that. Hoping that she wouldn't notice it. She glanced at him, almost smiling.

"...Not long," she responded.

"It's not like you to bring someone to Hong Kong. Is it for business or pleasure?" he pressed.

Sakura dropped her cigarette. Ground it out under the red sole of her black shoe. The pointed heel scratched against the pavement.

"That, Uncle..." Sakura answered. She met his eyes, smile sharp. "Is _my_ business."

" _Aiya_ , you get scarier each time I see you, Jing-Mei," sighed Hashirama. And then, he opened his eyes. "Relax." The way they glinted made her stop smiling.

"My dear, don't forget. My fondness for you doesn't excuse a lack of manners," he stated, voice light. But then, his eyes softened again. Into the expression she was used to.

"Watch that tongue of yours. It will drive people off if you're not careful," he warned. Sakura looked away from him. She wasn't in the mood to be scolded like a child.

"Is that what happened to you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Selected those words to cut him in all the right places. She heard Hashirama chuckle.

"...You really are one of the worst people I know, Jing-Mei. But I get it. You can go."

"Good night, Uncle." Sakura said in return. She pushed off the railing and turned away from him. The muggy winds pushed in from every direction as she walked. She stole one last glance at Hashirama. He was a lonely black silhouette staring down at the city.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura stood in front of the mirror. She ran the backs of her knuckles down the bruises on her hips and thighs. It was like the shadow of Tobirama's hands were sealed into her skin. She tried to match her own hands to the marks- found that they were too small.

Letting out a sigh, she glanced toward her phone charging on the vanity. She hadn't spoken to him since the phone call yesterday morning. And Itachi wasn't such a stupid man that he hadn't noticed. He had to have known.

Was this his way of giving her space? Or was he waiting for her to reach out first- Wasn't that the way this always went? Then what was stopping her from messaging him now? A pleasant rooftop bar- maybe some late night dim sum. Squished into a corner spot at the bar, elbows bumping-

As she stared, the phone lit up. It wasn't a number that she often got a call from. She swiped her thumb across the screen.

" _Wei_."

"...You're not going to like this, Miss Cheng."

"...Why?"

"Please come to Central Police Station."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She glared down at her phone, like it would be conveyed somehow. And then she began pulling on clothes. "Fine." She disconnected the call.

She drove to the station without Tenten or Zabuza. The call had seemed urgent but not particularly dangerous. Just in case, her Desert Eagle was tucked into her jacket. She parked in one of the visitor spots behind the station and walked inside. Scoffed inwardly, as always, at the lack of security in a police station.

And then, she froze.

The room was very clearly divided. On one side were three of her own boys. They each wore jade bracelets or necklaces. They were pure muscle and no brains, made more apparent than ever by the way two officers were trying to hold them back. On the other side of the room were men dressed in what, she assumed, had once been relatively nice clothes. All of them were bloodied and disheveled.

All of that mattered very little when she spotted someone sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting area. He was hunched over, elbows on his knees. Blood dripped onto the white tile.

The door slammed shut behind her. All heads jerked up toward her. And while the Jade Gang boys scrambled up to her, everyone else shuffled away. Sakura shoved them aside as she crossed the room. She stopped in front of Itachi. Taking his face in her hands, she raised it up. He squinted up at her with one eye. The other squeezed shut against the light.

"Ah, look what they did," she sighed, clicking her tongue. Itachi didn't say anything, but he grasped her forearm. Held on tightly. Sakura used her other hand to reach into her jacket. She pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to his nose. He hissed.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sakura asked. He held onto the handkerchief while she glanced him over.

"Looks like just that pretty face got hurt," she concluded, smiling. And Itachi did too, just a little, as he glanced up at her again. Sakura ran a rough hand through his hair before she pulled out of his grasp. As she turned back to the mess behind her, the warmth drained from her expression. One of the officers slipped off to lower all the blinds and to lock the outside door. He disappeared into a back room and returned with a folding chair for her.

" _Ga je!_ Thank you for coming!" one of her goons blurted out. Her upper lip curled. Before he could assess her expression, she cocked her fist back and smashed it into his gut. Wheezing, he collapsed. The other two standing beside him immediately fell to their knees, foreheads touching the ground.

" _Ga je_?" Sakura spat, "Don't 'big sister' me." Arms crossing, she sat in the chair.

"I tell you to look out for my guest while he's in Hong Kong. And you get him dragged to the fucking police station?" she went on. One of them dared to raise his head.

"But _ga je_ , it wasn't us. It was the fucking Huang's!" he insisted, pointing. Sakura's lips twitched. He cowered back down, but it was too late. She stood.

" _Diu lei lo mo_ \- you're talking back to me now?" she snapped. Her foot connected with his cheek. It left a red triangle on his face as he sat back up. Not meeting her eyes, he lowered his head again. She let out a deep breath to calm herself. Sat back down. The cops twitched at her every moment.

Sakura then nudged the only one who hadn't spoken yet. Clearly the least stupid of the three. He was shaking from his shoulders all the way down to his knuckles pressed to the tile.

"You. Tell me," ordered Sakura. He didn't lift his head. But he cleared his throat.

"We were on our way to the Night Market. Saw the Huang's skulking around. Went to send a message since that's our territory," he mumbled. Sakura's searing gaze flickered to the men on the other side of the room. They did a good job of not flinching. Sakura looked back to her own boys.

"Turns out they were following your guest. Although..." he trailed off. Sakura glared harder.

"What?" she prompted.

"...Dude's wearing a designer suit and a Rolex, Boss. And he's obviously not a local. He would be an easy target for anyone," he pointed out. Sakura clenched her jaw but couldn't find a fault in his observations.

"Anyway, they tailed him into an alley and jumped him. We went in but I guess someone called the cops. Then these fuckers came and dragged us all here. And we came quietly because...you said to play nice with the police," he finished, glowering openly at the officers. Sakura considered this for a while. And when her hand came toward him, he recoiled. She ruffled his hair. Shoved his head back a little.

"You're not too dumb, kid," Sakura said. She got up, dragging the chair with her. She dropped it with a clatter in front of the other group of men. They barely blinked when she sank into the seat.

"Talk," Sakura ordered.

The men glared up at her.

She sighed, leaning forward as if to tell them a secret. "Look, I would rather settle this nicely here. Don't make me have to go get a friend."

One of them snorted. "I'm not saying anything... _chau hai_."

Sakura got up so quickly that her chair toppled. Grabbing a baton from the nearest officer, she extended it with a flick of her wrist. It smacked across his jaw, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Ah...this _is_ a police station, Miss Cheng," one of the officers reminded her.

She raised the baton again, arm trembling with rage. Sucking in another deep breath, she threw the baton down. Instead, she crouched down in front of him. A smile spread across her lips. Sakura pointed to Itachi sitting in the plastic chair. Handkerchief still pressed to his bleeding nose.

"Listen here, _sik si gau._ You don't know who you're messing with," she whispered. He scoffed at her. She raised her eyebrows. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she turned her back to pick up the chair. She settled into in, one leg crossing over the other. And then she dialed his number. Left it on speakerphone.

It rang four times. Just when it seemed like no one would pick up, there was an answer.

" _Wei_?"

The color drained from the Huang Boys' faces. That gravelly voice was unmistakable.

"Fatboy Huang, my darling, we need to talk," Sakura answered, sneering.

A long sigh answered her. "I'm in the middle of something. Can you wait a little?" There was a splash. His voice echoed. She had obviously caught him in the bath.

"Fatboy, I caught your boys in Central. And worse, they were putting their hands on a very important guest of mine," Sakura replied. The silence that answered her was deafening. Another splash.

"...Are they dead?" rasped Fatboy. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Not yet," she answered.

Fatboy harrumphed deep in his throat. He grunted something to himself.

"So?" asked Sakura.

"...Tell them to come see me right now. I'll handle this. _M'hou yi si_ , Jing-Mei," he apologized. The humility surprised her. She had expected him to put up more of a fight.

"Really?" she asked.

"I owe you 24K for bringing me York Ng. I'll discipline my boys. We'll be even."

Sakura didn't bother pointing out that it had actually been Tobirama who had given him Ng. But she did stop to think. Tobirama wouldn't be too happy with her cashing in on his favor.

"They disrespected me in front of company, Fatboy. It's not a matter of you owing me..." Sakura paused. Her voice saccharine: "And you _know_ how much Hashirama loves me. I don't know if he'll take this well if my lips happen to slip..."

Fatboy heaved the world's longest sigh.

"...So you want to kill them," he concluded. Sakura leered.

"No. I want _you_ to kill them. Send me the proof when you're done," Sakura responded.

Fatboy chuckled. "I swear, you're crazy. You should have been one of us, Cheng Jing-Mei."

And then Fatboy let out his last sigh. "It's done. You have my word."

"You're a peach," Sakura replied. She ended the call a sweet smile on her lips. Hand on her cheek, she turned to the Huang boys now cowering before her. Before they could beg for her forgiveness, Sakura stood up.

"Go back to the Night Market. Make sure everything else is in order. Anyone gives you a hard time, send a message that _I'm_ in charge," Sakura said without looking at her own men. But they nodded anyway. And then, turning to the cops, Sakura reached into her jacket. She pulled out a thick wad of cash. She pressed it into one of their palms, holding his gaze for a long time.

"I really appreciate your help in all of this, officer. Thank you for keeping this city safe...and clean," Sakura stated. Eyes lowering, he nodded too.

Then, Sakura said, in Japanese, "Itachi, let's go." He lifted his head. He lowered the handkerchief. It looked like the bleeding had finally stopped.

Itachi followed her out of the station, his gaze wary. And he noticed the way that other cops began slinking out of the back of the station as she left.

"They won't say anything?" he asked her as they walked across the parking lot.

Sakura glanced back at the white building, shaking her head. "Their chief is indebted to me, and I've got a good relationship with the commissioner. For the most part, I fix more problems than I cause. He has to look the other way for things like this."

They got into her car, a fine mist sprinkling across the windshield. She started the engine, then turned toward him. She looked over his face again. Noticed that his cheek looked a little swollen. She almost reached out to touch it. Pulled her hand back.

"I'm curious, Kumicho. You could have easily killed them. What gives?" she queried. Itachi dabbed at his nose again. And then he shot her a look like she was crazy.

"I may be the foreigner here, but I'm not stupid. I wouldn't want to be the catalyst for a massive war between gangs that I can't even tell apart," he replied. Sakura didn't say anything, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She pulled out of the parking lot.

"Still, it bothers me that this happened on my turf. Don't stay in Central tonight," Sakura said. She merged into traffic. She could feel his gaze on the side of her face.

"Then where are we going?" he questioned. Sakura kept her eyes straight ahead.

"My place."

They didn't say anything else on the winding drive up the Peak. Itachi could have at least pretended to be looking out the window. The drive up to her penthouse in the Mid-Levels was pretty enough. But his eyes remained fixed on her, like he was reading some sort of book. It irritated her as much as it pleased her.

Sakura pulled into a gated section of the Peak. She navigated the winding roads until she approached the apartment building. It was the one with the big windows stretching from floor to ceiling on one side. They were tinted so that a person inside could look out, but no one could see in. She parked in the garage under the building. And then used the little brass key for the private elevator.

Even as the elevator brought them up, the lush view of the mountain whizzing past, Itachi continued to stare at her. Sakura hesitated when the elevator brought them to the top floor. She had had a new lock installed ever since Hashirama had easily picked his way in. She swiped her card and inputted the code before pressing her thumb to the door. It clicked open under her touch.

Kicking her heels off, Sakura stepped into the apartment. She paused when she didn't hear Itachi follow. Saw him stooping down to straighten his shoes, and then hers. She quickly turned away. The cement floors were cool against her feet as she made her way to the kitchen. The sensors flicked lights on above her as she made her way to the freezer. There was never any food in there- just a huge stack of ice packs. She pulled one out and turned to toss it to Itachi. But he wasn't behind her. She stepped around the kitchen island. Found him staring at the wall by the foyer.

He was standing in front the wall, staring at the photos that climbed up. The ones on the top were the oldest, streaming out like water. There she was, still sporting those awful highlights that had been in when she was a teenager. Her hair permed and eyeliner too thick. There she was with her arm around Tenten's shoulders. And there she was sitting on Broken Fang's lap, her eyes squinting into a smile that she no longer remembered how to form. She was sitting inside the Chrysanthemum Gang's karaoke bar, the neon lights making her face glow in strange colors. Wedged between Tobirama and Hashirama on one sagging sofa.

As the years went on, her face narrowing, eyes sharpening. Hair long and short, long and short. Sequined skirts and lacy tops fading into more practical clothes. Her skinny arms toughening into something that could throw a punch.

"...You never struck me as a sentimental person," he said when she joined him. Sakura's eyes lingered on her old self hugging _Sifu_ Might around the waist. Him laughing as Rock dangled from his other arm.

"I'm not," she replied, pushing the ice pack into his hands. She walked away from them, hiding her wringing hands in front of her. She could hear him walking, slowly. Examining all the little things here and there. He paused in front of the bookshelf. Looking over the photographs and the few books that she had bothered to put on display there.

His fingers traced over a silver frame. It was the one photo she had of her mother in those last days. Right before she had gone to the hospital. Her thick hair perfectly permed and styled. Her arm around Sakura's shoulders. And despite their history of bickering and screaming, Sakura was hugging her back. Because she hadn't hated her mother. Hadn't meant to make her cry all those times.

Itachi studied the picture for a long time. She stood there, waiting for him to ask questions. But when he looked at her, all he did was hold his hand out to her. She stared at his palm. Took it. Felt how warm his fingers were as they laced together with hers.

"Would you give me the grand tour?" he requested. Those eyes so inexplicably kind. They peeled back all the layers and made her feel so bare. She couldn't find her voice. Instead, pulled him through the apartment.

He admired the lightbulbs in their copper pendants. His fingers skimmed over the blue sofa and the cozy blanket draped over the arm. When they poked their heads into the downstairs bathroom, he smiled at the lavender-scented hand soap. And as she lead him upstairs to the loft, he stared down at the rest of the apartment through the glass stairs.

Itachi blinked at the king size bed tucked into the corner. Half of it was completely covered in pillows and tangled blankets. On top of the vanity was a silver tray. Little cosmetic bottles in pinks and gold were perfectly arranged inside. There were a few shirts tossed over the back of the armchair. There was a diffuser on the nightstand filled with thin brown sticks.

The view from the loft was breathtaking. Hong Kong's island stretched out below them, rolling down gracefully from the side of Victoria Peak. The distant lights of the city glittered in the background like one giant billboard. The haze that clung over the harbor was visible even from here. Sakura paused at the window.

"You really love looking at the city," Itachi observed. Sakura smiled at his face in the glass. With her free hand, she touched her thumb to his reflection's cheek. His fingers tightened around hers.

"From this far away, it's so beautiful," she replied.

He didn't say anything. And she was glad that he didn't.

His hand pulled. Turning away from the window, she caught the strangest look in his gaze. He took her other hand. Raised both of them to his lips. Held her stare, unwavering. His eyes glimmering and dark like the stones in a tide pool.

"I can't believe I have to compete with an entire city for your attention," he murmured against her knuckles. He kissed the backs of her fingers. As if to make sure that whatever she punched would forever pass his kiss along. Sakura frowned.

"Are you still embarrassed to say things like that, Kumicho?" she questioned. Itachi's expression didn't shift. Pitifully earnest. His voice so painfully clear.

"Incredibly," he assured her.

And then his mouth found hers. His skin warm. The smell of sweat and blood lingering faintly in her nose with each breath. Her trembling hands tightened over his fingers. And she could feel his smile against her lips. Hear each of his shaking breaths flooding her ears, her throat. Until all she could breathe and hear and see against her closed eyelids was him.

His hands slipped away. And her fingers clenched, searching for him. But that was forgiven when his palms cupped her cheeks instead. The gentleness made every part of her hurt.

Itachi took a step. Her back hit the window. And she pushed him. Just enough so that she could turn her head away. Because she remembered the ugly bruises on her body. The black a purple marks a roadmap of her stupid decisions on her legs and waist.

She couldn't find the words to tell him these things. Not when his eyes shone like that. Liquid hope glittering out between each blink. The tenderness in his expression burned her. Made her want to curl into a shriveled, blackened ball and disappear.

"I'm not playing games with you. I just... not tonight..." she said. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach only worsened when he smiled at her like that. His mouth like sunshine as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Okay," he replied.

Dirty. She felt so dirty. Filthy, rolled in the sewers dirty.

He hugged her close. And she hated how perfectly she fit against his chest. Her ear pressing to where his heart was beating so quickly.

What she hated most was how he asked no more questions. How he went to sleep in the guest room downstairs without any discussion. And she was convinced, as she lay curled up in a tiny space on her big, big bed, that she could hear those heartbeats in the walls.

As she stared, sleepless, up at the glass ceiling. Listening to the rain patter down on everything. Sakura was absolutely certain that she was the worst person she knew too.

In the morning, she told Itachi that it was time for him to return home.

He took her hand in his. Eyes locked on hers, he kissed her knuckles. His breath warm.

"Will I see you when you're in Tokyo again?" he inquired. That tinge of pleading in his voice. Her gut twisted. She mustered a smile.

"Yes," she promised.

"Like this? Not just for business."

"...Like this," Sakura repeated. She didn't have the heart to push him away when he kissed her. His touches so lingering and soft.

She called a taxi for him. Stood at her window to watch him get into the car. And even though he couldn't see her, he still gave a wave before he shut the door.

Sakura sat on the back of the sofa. Her palm pressed to the window.

It took a long time for her to muster the energy to move again. And even then, it was only because Tenten texted her with a photo from the docks at Belcher Bay. In Red Arrow territory.

Three severed heads in perfect circles of blood. Police tape and cones surrounding the area. She could even see part of Tenten's finger blurred in the corner of the photo. Sakura forwarded it to Tobirama. Within a few minutes, he responded.

 _What the fuck is that idiot Fai Tsai doing now? Is that Belcher Bay?_

 _Who knows? Probably something stupid. I wouldn't be surprised. It's Kabuto,_ she replied.

There was no response. So she typed again.

 _Do you want me to look into it? Charlie's in town. I could send him._

After a minute:

 _Yeah. Thanks. My brother's going to be furious. I guess I'll be the one to tell him._

"That's alright, Tobirama," Sakura replied out loud as she reread his message, "I already promised Uncle. I'll protect this family if it kills me."


	15. Chapter 15

**title** Unanswered  
 **summary** _All I need is one word  
_

* * *

The cicadas were already buzzing when Sakura returned to Tokyo.

She sat in the back seat of the car, powdering her nose. Zabuza rustled around with a plastic bag for a bit. And then he leaned back, handing her an ice candy. Her answering gaze was even frostier than the treat. Zabuza took it back without complaint. She listened to him unwrap his own ice cream. He crunched through it in big chomps. She checked over her lipstick in the mirror of her compact.

"Everything's been quiet at the club?" she asked. He glanced up at her through the rearview mirror. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he nodded. She snapped the compact shut. There had been a second of hesitation.

"...Zabuza..." she warned.

"Just... you should see it for yourself," he sighed.

"I don't like surprises, Zabuza," snapped Sakura. The ends of her words biting and hard.

"You might like this one," suggested Zabuza, shrugging. She glared. Whipped her head to the side to look out the window instead.

"Fine."

When she stepped out of the car, Zabuza lowered the passenger side window. She leaned in through it to hand him her cigarette. He stubbed it out in the ashtray before looking back at her.

"Tenten asked me to oversee a deal in Yokohama tonight. If I'm not back in the morning, I might have to send the kid to drive you, Aunt Cheng," he informed her. Sakura smiled.

"Chouji will do, I suppose. But you come back in one piece. And check in on Mad Dog while you're down there," she replied. Zabuza cracked a rare smile.

Sakura watched the black car drive off, arms crossed over her chest. Once it turned the corner, she fluffed her hair a little. She adjusted her dress and then the white linen blazer she had thrown over her shoulders.

Standing in the street, she looked the building over. _Twilight Dreams_ looked untouched. As if no one had shot up the front just 4 months ago. According to Ayu, business had taken a hit. Despite the help from the local news, people were still wary. But the most loyal regulars had returned, and overall, things seemed to be staying afloat.

The new sign was a little too pink for her tastes. But, she supposed, unlocking the door and stepping inside, being garish wasn't a bad thing in Ginza.

When Sai and some of the staff arrived a few hours later, they found Sakura sitting at the bar with a gin and tonic. The staff greeted her with bows before they went on to clean and set up the club before opening. Sai eyed her glass with disdain, hesitating in the door to the staff room in the back. Sakura waved him on. He returned several minutes later in a crisp white shirt and black trousers.

"Mama, honestly, you should have just asked me to come in early," Sai complained as he tied his apron tight around his waist. Reaching over the bar, he sniffed at the contents of the glass. When he met Sakura's eyes, she gave a little nod. He took a sip. Made a face.

"Mama, you're a woman of many talents. But mixology is not one them," he remarked, turning to get a clean glass. Sakura watched him pour her a new drink. His fingers plucked out a wedge of lime, sticking it on the rim of the glass. She rested her cheek in her hand.

"Maybe you should give up your other job. Just bartend full time," she suggested. Sai shot her an a look. Found her smiling just a little. Huffing out a sigh, he pushed the glass across the bar to her. When she accepted it, he took her other glass and dumped out the contents.

"So?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned in return. Sakura eyed him as she sipped her drink. The glass made no sound when she set it down on the coaster.

"What's my surprise? Zabuza was surprisingly tight-lipped about the whole thing," Sakura clarified. Sai rolled his eyes at that.

"Ah. _That_. Check your table. The delivery guys insisted on leaving it in your office, but I told them that that was close enough," he said, pointing to the VIP table in the back.

Sakura took the glass with her. She crossed over to the seating section of the club. Of course, all the booths were empty. None of the hostesses had even arrived yet. But when she pushed past the white curtains in the back, she found that one booth wasn't empty. Wondered how she hadn't smelled all the flowers before.

She counted at least 10 baskets of different shapes and sizes. Each one was filled to bursting with flowers in different shades of purple. Roses, lavender, lilac- some that she didn't even know what to call. And on the seat of her booth was a big white box tied with a red ribbon. She had no choice but to set her glass down so that she could open it.

Inside was a fluffy white fur coat. Sakura stared at it for a long time. Picked up her glass again as she considered the gift. Sai came to join her, leaning on his broom.

"It's July," stated Sai.

"Uh-huh," Sakura agreed.

"This is from the _Kumicho_ , right?" he guessed.

"Uh-huh," said Sakura again, taking a sip of her drink.

And then it hit her.

All those months back, when he had helped her escape from the club, she had been wearing a white fur coat. It had been a nice one, too. Nothing so valuable. But as she stroked her finger across the fur, she guessed that this one was mink. Pricey.

"That man...really knows what I like," remarked Sakura. She nodded a few times as she downed the rest of the drink.

And just because she could, she sent him a text right then and there. One word.

 _Thanks_.

So it didn't surprise her at all when he arrived around 9 that night. Sakura sat at the bar. Waiting.

She didn't look up when she heard the door open. Could see that it was him out of the corners of her eyes. She could pretend that she was so occupied by her wine that she couldn't be bothered to look at him. Plastic crackled as he stepped closer.

"You know, I'm not a tree hugger. But maybe you should leave some flowers for the rest of the world," she remarked. He placed the bouquet next to her hand. Pink, orange, and white roses. All the colors were slightly different shapes. The fluffy petals spiraling out and out like twirled lace. She stroked one of the petals with her pointer finger. Just once. It was all so pretty.

And just a little boring.

"Could I request some of your time, Mama?" he asked.

She took her time raising her chin. Regarded him through her eyelashes. Took immense pleasure in the eager look in his eyes. After some consideration, she held her hand out. He took it in his, thumb stroking across the back of her hand. He helped her off the barstool.

"You know, I don't know if there will be enough room for you back here," Sakura added as they walked together. She pushed back the curtain to reveal all the baskets of flowers. He chuckled.

He ordered the most expensive champagne- as always. They sipped it, chatting about nothing. Wasting the hour together. The hum of conversation and laughter from the other tables played in the background.

"I want to show you something," he suddenly said as the hour was almost up. Her eyes narrowed but she said nothing.

"When you close, would you make some time for me?" requested Itachi. There was nothing sly in his tone. Not suggestive glances or jumping eyebrows. Just that earnest gaze. Eyes dark as the blackest part of night. His hand just a little tight around hers. She pulled out of his grasp.

"We close at 2. But you can come get me at 1:30. The side door," she replied, reaching for her glass. Just to give her hands something to do. So that he wouldn't see her looking less than composed for even an instant.

Sakura walked Itachi to the door after that. She kept her hand on his forearm. Over his shoulder, she saw Charlie Lau sitting with his usual girls. He met her gaze, shook his head.

"Well. Have a good night, _Kumicho,"_ declared Sakura, placing her hands on his chest. Itachi said nothing. HIs gaze drifted from her eyes, down to her mouth. Back up to her eyes. And then, he quirked a little smirk. The cocky expression took her by surprise. She had never seen him look quite that way before. He lifted her hand to his mouth. Barely kissed her knuckles.

"Until next time, Mama," he replied.

Sakura went up to her office right after he left. Glaring out at the streets of Ginza. She stared at him as he got into a car just outside the club. Pretending that the tinge in her cheeks was just from the summer heat.

As closing time drew near, Sakura let the staff know that she was slipping out early. Hugging her clutch to her chest, she stole out the staff entrance. She kept close to the wall, waiting until she felt the door close against her back.

"Punctual," Itachi remarked. He was standing just under the light. Not skulking around in the dark like she had half-expected. Itachi held his arm out to her. Sakura eyed it. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up. She could see the beginnings of his tattoos spiraling up his arms.

"Be honest. What were all the flowers for?" she questioned as she took his arm. He led her down the alley.

"You know, I'm a little boring, Sakura. My motivations don't easily change," he answered. She could hear the smile in his voice. Even through the darkness. As they passed under a streetlight, she saw his face. His eyes squinting into crescent moons. "I just want you to look at me."

She felt a little twinge of pain in her chest. Looked away from his face. Said nothing else to him as they continued walking. Just their footsteps echoing back and forth to each other.

They got into his car at the end of the alley. Itachi didn't even say anything to his driver. He just seemed to know where to go. Sakura kept a close eye on each of the turns. All of the landmarks and buildings.

Itachi kept his hand on the seat between them. Like he knew not to touch her just then. He watched her, black eyes almost unblinking. Face lighting up violent orange each time they passed under the streetlights.

Several minutes later, they were in some old, industrial part of the city. Sakura vaguely recognized the area. Saw that they weren't anywhere near the river. She glanced over at Itachi. He was still smiling. Completely readable. Predictable. Only, this place wasn't.

The car stopped. He got out first, opening her door for her. Holding his hand out. Like he was some spokesperson for how to be a gentleman. She took his hand.

"You know, it's always bothered me... what happened to your club," Itachi declared. She stood, staring at him. This area looked like it had been abandoned for years. All the fences were chained shut. And the gleam in his eye was a little alien to her. But when he met her gaze, they filled with warmth again.

It was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

Itachi gestured to the cement building behind her. It was some half-finished structure. The windows didn't even have glass. The scaffolding at the top was rusting and falling apart.

"Shall we?"

Jaw setting, she allowed him to lead the way. Their joined hands heavy like lead between them. The driver followed several paces behind them. When Sakura glanced back, she couldn't read his expression at all. Not past those opaque sunglasses. His bald head gleaming softly in the night.

They walked through several doors. And Itachi unlocked one before they arrived at their destination. He slipped his hand out of hers to do so. And didn't take it again when they walked through that last door.

It was an unfinished room. Big and grey. Each tiny sound echoing and magnifying off the concrete. In the middle of the room, tied to some columns were six men. Their heads sagged. It almost looked like they were sleeping. But when the door slammed shut, their heads jerked in unison.

In the far corner of the room were a few yakuza. There were a few folding chairs clustered around some wooden crates.

"Kumicho!" they sputtered, jumping up. The one who stood last was Kisame. She recognized him, even in the dim lighting with those diamonds glittering in his ears.

"Ah," replied Itachi. His voice suddenly so deep. It was jarring.

"Have they been talking?" he demanded, taking several steps forward. Kisame pushed past the underlings.

"No. Although, you did say not to be too rough. Since they were a gift for Mama over there," replied Kisame. He flashed her a grin. Sakura nodded back. He held out his hand, inviting her to step closer.

Arms crossed, Sakura strode across the room. Itachi turned to look at her when she approached. But she ignored him as she squinted at the captives. She crouched, craning her neck to stare one in the face. He didn't meet her eyes.

"So. You want to tell me why you're here?" Sakura queried.

He said nothing.

"...Are you seriously going to be rude in this situation?" she then asked.

"Fuck you, bitch," he grumbled.

Before she could react, Itachi stepped up. Hands in his pockets, he swung his leg back, smashing his foot into the man's face. Blood gushed out of his nose. When Itachi put his foot down, his shoe gleamed dark with blood.

"Have some respect, brat. You have no idea who you're talking to," Itachi stated, drawing out his syllables. His eyes hard. Sakura shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. Reaching into her blazer, she pulled out a clean handkerchief. She dabbed at his nose. But he jerked his face back.

"So, are you going to be nice? Or should I let him keep going?" she asked.

"Go to hell," he growled in return. She heard Itachi's footsteps approaching again. But he stopped short when she pulled her gun out of her clutch. The gold glimmering in her palm. The barrel pressed against the captive's adam's apple, bobbing as he swallowed.

"Or... you could keep being a little shit and _I'll_ stop playing nice," she suggested. Her voice was soft, tinged with sugar. She grabbed his face, leering.

"You can suck my cock, bitch," he snarled.

Sakura pulled the trigger. The bang made her ears ring. Blood spurted into her face, hot and metallic. Her gun burned in her hand. She released the man's face, letting it loll down to rest against his chest. Rising to her full height, she glanced down at her weapon. Wiped it clean on her white jacket. When she looked up, the five other captives were staring at her. Eyes liquid and jaws trembling.

"Are you going to talk?" she asked, pointing at a random one with her gun. He nodded frantically, spitting little incomprehensible noises. When Sakura cocked the gun, he managed to string together a sentence.

"W-we were hired to shoot up some club in Ginza."

Sakura's eyebrows rose.

"By who?" she asked.

"I don't know! I don't know anything else, I swear!" he whimpered

Another bang made her flinch. But it wasn't her Desert Eagle. Sakura looked over, found Itachi with his arm extended. Smoke rose from the tip of his revolver. One hand still in his pocket. Eyes stony.

"I'll talk! I'll talk! Please don't kill me!" a third one began to wail. Snot dripping out of his nose. Itachi gestured toward him with his gun.

"That's the one," he declared. He handed his gun off to Kisame.

"Clean this up," he ordered. His men moved right away.

Sakura shrugged her jacket off. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, raised it to her ear. Chouji picked up after just two rings.

"Boss?" he said, voice a little gravelly.

"I'm going to share my location with you. Get Sai. I've got a couple friends I need you to come pick up," she ordered. She heard him yawn.

"Should I get the car, Boss?" he asked.

" _Pok gaai_ ," she swore at him, "Of course not. Get a fucking van."

"Right. Right. Sorry, Boss. _Mou man taai_ ," Chouji sputtered. She hung up. And then she shared her location with him. Watched the little dots light up as the GPS located the distance between them.

When she looked up, Itachi was in front of her. He wiped her cheek with the sleeve of his jacket. She pushed his hand away. She made an impatient noise.

"Don't bother. It looks like I've got a long night in front of me," Sakura stated. He offered her his handkerchief instead. She pushed that away too. He gave her a little smile.

"It took my men a while to track them down. I apologize for the delay. I wanted to surprise you," Itachi explained.

"And what do you need from me in return, _daai lou_? This is no small gift," Sakura demanded in return. Her mind was already racing, calculating what favors he might be angling for. Itachi took a step closer to her. His eyes gleaming darkly.

"You're thinking too much again, Sakura. I keep telling you why. You're looking at me right now, aren't you?" he murmured. His thumb touched her chin. When she didn't flinch away, he moved his hand to cup her blood-flecked cheek.

"When I was in Hong Kong, all I could do was clean your shoes. But here, I have so much more... leverage," Itachi explained. His euphemism almost made her laugh.

"What's your end goal, _Kumicho_?" inquired Sakura, eyes narrowing.

"Like I said, I'm boring. All I want is for you to want me. And I'll do whatever that takes," he declared.

Heat rose in her cheeks. And she knew that he could feel it spread in his palm. That smug look of his said it right away. He ran the back of his hand down the side of her neck. The softest touch. And then he released her.

"Would you like a ride back?" he offered her.

"No need. I'll wait outside for my boys," Sakura answered.

And outside, she lit a cigarette with trembling fingers. Stood puffing out blue-grey clouds. Gritting her teeth. Eyes squeezing shut. Wishing that her face didn't remember the shape of his hand so perfectly.

When Chouji arrived, he and Sai loaded the remaining men in the back of the van. She oversaw all of this, silent. Standing as far from Itachi as she could. On her way out, he caught her wrist. He said nothing. Answering her silence with the same. Raising her hand, he pressed a kiss to her palm. Where she knew that her skin would still smell like metal and gunpowder.

She left.

* * *

The next evening, when she walked into the club, she found another box sitting in the VIP section. A white linen jacket. And a necklace in the shape of a snake biting its own tail. Its eyes were polished jades. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was made of 24k gold.

Tossing the necklace back in the box, Sakura walked away.

"Sai! _Ham ga chaan_ , what have I told you about locking up properly?" she shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

**title** With Me  
 **summary** _I'm sorry I'm not more like you  
_

* * *

Sakura ran her tongue along the backs of her teeth. She stared over the railing, cheek in her hand. She glanced down at her watch.

"Do you want me to tell him to hurry up?" asked Tenten. Sakura flapped her hand at her.

"Don't bother. He looks like he's having fun," she replied.

The wet smash of Sai's bat filled the room. In the pauses, as he swung, she could hear his laughter. Sakura looked down at her watch again. Let out a sigh. Watched the second hand pass the diamonds under each number.

On second thought-

" _Sai lo_ ," she called out. He didn't stop. Sakura leaned further over the railing.

"Little brother!" Sakura called out again. Sai swung his bat up again, but then he lifted his head. Blood flecked his face. His entire shirt was drenched dark red. His hair was wet too.

"I'm heading back. Can you clean up on your own here?" she questioned. Sai looked down at the tarp-covered floor. Underneath, it was covered with a thick layer of clear vinyl. The edges were sealed with waterproof tape. Even the puddles of blood that had gathered in the folds shouldn't have touched the concrete underneath. Sai ran a red hand through his hair. He smiled, eyes crinkling.

"Yeah, Boss. I've got it," he replied.

He held out his hand. One of the underlings came forward with a hammer. Sakura disappeared back over the railing. The thud that followed made Tenten flinch. Rubbing the back of her neck, she followed Sakura to the door.

"All this time, I thought that was his real name," she remarked. Sakura looked back at her, smiling.

"No. I call him Sai for _Sai Lo_ , like little brother. It's cute, isn't it?" explained Sakura. She looked at Tenten for a second longer as she pulled a cigarette out of the pack.

"Why? You want to be called little sister too?" she asked. Sakura offered the pack to Tenten. Tenten made a face as she took one and lit it. She stuck it in her mouth, still making that mild look of disgust. Sakura laughed as she leaned in to light her own. Tenten met her eyes, and Sakura could see how hard she was trying not to laugh too.

Sakura walked ahead, hands in the pockets of her coat. Smoke trailing after her like a long tail.

"You're really not sick of me yet? I don't plan on dying anytime soon, you know."

"Not at all, Boss."

* * *

The first day of August, Sakura woke with her sheets soaked with sweat. Her eyes snapped open.

She fumbled on her nightstand for the remote for the air conditioner. Lowered the temperature several degrees. And then laid on her back, arms spread. Fingers touching the edges of the mattress. As the air conditioner pumped out the cold air, Sakura waited for the sweat to dry. For her breathing to even out again.

The clock said that it was almost 6 am. She had gone to bed less than two hours ago. She knew that something in her dreams had woken her. Not the heat or the too-soft bed. But the harder she tried to remember, the more the details slipped away. Like trying to grab water with her bare hands.

It was really only at times like these that she glanced over. Glared at the empty pillow like it was to blame for all of this. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Out of the few people that she wouldn't mind talking to, none would be awake at the moment.

Almost as a joke, she found Itachi's number. Sent him a message. Dozed off again with her phone tucked under her cheek. She opened her eyes again when it lit up half an hour later.

 _Well, if you're awake anyway, would you like to have breakfast?_ he asked.

Sakura squinted down at the phone. Almost laughed.

 _Have you lost your mind?_

 _A little. Only when it comes to you, though._

Reading the message, Sakura tossed her phone aside. Clicking her tongue against her teeth, she glared up at the ceiling.

She shouldn't have messaged him.

When Sakura got out of bed, it was to pour herself a drink. And then another. She tossed back the first, but then let the second one sit. Whiskey warming in her hand. Sat on the foot of the bed, glaring out the window.

Her phone lit up again.

 _Then, would you be more open to having a drink later?_

Sakura stared at the message. Face blank. And then her eyes drifted to the dresser. To the single vase of cool water roses. Light purple, almost grey petals spiraling together. For some odd reason, the florist hadn't trimmed the thorns.

 _Blue Note. 4._

She tossed the phone aside. It surprised her when the screen lit up again.

 _Sorry, my little brother has a special presentation at school today. Are you free a little later tonight?_

Sakura scoffed. She ran a hot bath. Sipping on the whiskey as her toes turned into prunes.

Sai found her in Akihabara that afternoon. He walked into the tapas bar, already looking irritated.

"Who comes to Tokyo to eat tapas?" he grumbled, taking a seat at the bar next to her. Sakura only raised her eyebrows. She pointed at her wine. He shook his head.

"You seem like you're in a crappy mood. Anything happen?" Sai asked. She looked at him. Unsmiling. He sighed. Put his elbow up on the bar as he watched her order for them. When the waiter was gone, he flicked idly at a speck of dust on the bar.

"You know, Boss..." he drawled. Sakura turned her head towards him. "If you wanted a drinking buddy. You could have just asked."

Sakura ignored him. Sai motioned for the bartender.

"Get us two more of whatever she's having," Sai said, pointing at Sakura's glass.

But an hour into their meal, just when Sai was going to suggest heading to the club soon, Sakura's phone vibrated on top of the bar. In fact, the entire screen lit up. And the calls and texts she had ignored dragged down the screen like a list to hell. But the one call buzzed bright at the top. And it wasn't one she wanted to ignore. She sighed.

" _Wei_ ," she answered right there. She had bought out all the other seats in the place. There was no one around to eavesdrop.

"So... you remember Sam Ma, Boss?" Tenten said. Sakura could hear the wind crackling past on the other end of the line.

"Yeah. Dirty Sam. Good source of clean H," recalled Sakura. He was an old face, from way back when she was still pouring drinks at the karaoke bar. Sai's eyebrows rose. He already had his phone out.

"Well, when I sent some of the boys to collect this month's payment from him, he said he was working for Fai Tsai now," snapped Tenten. Sakura heard tires screech in the background. A car horn blared. And then Tenten screamed at someone to fuck their mother.

" _Diu_. That's a shame. Dirty Sam was kind of handsome," Sakura remarked, looking down at her nails. She would have to get them done again.

"Was?" repeated Tenten.

"Was. Dirty Sam made a deal with me. Personally. So I'll handle this. Personally," Sakura declared. And then she hung up.

"One ticket back home, Boss?" asked Sai, scrolling through the flight times.

"Two. Charlie can stop in to check on things while we're gone," replied Sakura. Her phone rang again.

"And get me a window seat," she added. And then she strode out of the bar, barking into the receiver: "D _iu lei lo mo._ Can't you do anything right? Why is it that Tenten had to call me to let me know about this? Are all your fingers broken? You couldn't even text me?"

* * *

That night, mist clogging up the stars, Sakura's plane landed. Zabuza and Tenten picked them up in the usual black car. Tenten glanced over the sheer white blouse and high-heeled sandals. While fitting for the tropical weather, it wasn't as practical for night's scheduled activities.

"Do you need time to go change, Boss?" asked Tenten.

"No," Sakura retorted, arms folded across her chest.

They found Dirty Sam at his usual hangout. A dingy little _yum cha_ place. He was shoveling soup dumplings into his mouth when Sakura walked in. Broth dripped from his lips. Plastic chopsticks clicking against the sides of his bowl. The sounds of Sakura's heels clicking against the tile made him freeze mid-slurp. He lifted his head. Eyes darting to the exits until they settled on her.

Sakura slid into the empty seat across from him. She put her elbow up on the plastic table, cheek in her palm.

"Do you want to talk or do I have to make a scene?" she queried.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Dirty Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "...Mei, it's been a while. Have you eaten?" He pointed at the bamboo steamer sitting between them. There were still some dumplings left. Sakura's glare shot straight through him.

" _Sam_."

He lowered his finger and his eyes.

"He offered me a huge deal with ridiculous profits. Just to move my stuff through Korea. And I needed the cash bad..." Sam mumbled.

"Who did?" Sakura demanded.

" _Fai Tsai_ ," answered Sam. He eyed the steamer with longing. Clicking her tongue, Sakura shoved the food closer to him. He gobbled another one down while she grimaced. Only her eyes moved as she watched him chew.

"In person?" she queried.

"Huh?"

" _Fai Tsai_ came up to you in person and said this?" Sakura demanded, leaning in on her forearms. Sam leaned back. Eyes wide.

"Uh... I mean, no. Nah, it was some guy," admitted Sam. Sakura smashed her open palm against the table. The crowded restaurant went silent.

" _Ong lan gau_ , are you serious?" she swore at him, shaking her head.

"But the dude looked like 24K. He had the right tattoos and everything! The Red Arrow tattoo. Right there," Sam went on, pointing at his forearm.

"You dumb fuck. Any country peasant could go to a tattoo parlor and get that done," Sakura snapped.

"And he knew shit that only real 24K would know. I'm serious, Mei," Sam insisted.

"So you almost got yourself killed over some random guy who isn't even real 24K. _Ong lan gau_ ," Sakura berated him again. Sighing, she sat up straight again. Clicking her tongue against her teeth, she fixed her glare on Dirty Sam. As she got to her feet, Sam grabbed her hand. Held it between his sweaty palms.

"Look, Jing-Mei, we've known each other for a long time. You know that I'm stupid. I made a mistake. I'm sorry," Sam groveled. That was his thing. It wasn't his hygiene that had earned him that title. It was that smile. How he managed to wriggle out of any situation with that greasy grin.

"Oh, Sam. You really haven't changed," Sakura sighed. Gave a smile in return. She could see the hope twinkling in his eyes. Then her hand moved lightning fast. She gripped the front of his shirt.

"But neither have I. Let's go," Sakura then ordered. Sai stepped out from the shadows to grab hold of Sam. They dragged him to the car. People averted their gazes as Sakura walked past.

Sakura showed up in the karaoke bar a few hours later. Pushing past the guards, she stomped upstairs. Hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. She pushed the door open with her foot. Tobirama's men looked up, and so did he. Sakura nodded as she walked past.

She headed straight for the tiny bathroom. There was only a sink and a toilet, but it was good enough for her. She peeled her wet jacket off.

"So, I've got bad news," Sakura called out as she twisted the tap. She waited for the water to heat up before she began washing her hands and arms. The water ran red before it swirled down the drain. She looked in the mirror. Saw Tobirama twist around to look at her over the sofa. Their eyes met in the reflection.

"Dirty Sam is dead," Sakura informed him. Tobirama's forehead wrinkled. He got up.

"The Suns? The cops?" he demanded.

Sakura leaned over to wash her shoulders too. Straightened, arms dripping.

"No. It was me," she told him. She tried to wash her arms again. Looked down at her stained shirt. Gave a long sigh.

"I give up. Should have just drowned him in the harbor," she grumbled. When she looked up, Tobirama was staring at her.

"Little rat tried to cross me to work under _Fai Tsai_ instead," Sakura explained, voice lowering. He took a few steps closer, stopping in the doorway. He pressed his forearm to the doorframe. His eyes were hard, and so was his answering sigh.

"That brings us down to three suppliers, Jing-Mei," he hissed out between his teeth. He ran both his hands through his hair, rings glinting. Sakura glowered as she whipped around to look directly at him.

"I'm not the one that killed York Ng," Sakura responded. She leaned her hip against the edge of the sink. Water dripped down her chest, arms, off the points of her elbows, onto the faded tile. His gaze flickered down, following the drips. And then focused back on her face.

"And to be honest, your brother would have killed him anyway. I did him a favor by offing him first," she added, fingers tapping against the sink. She lifted on her tiptoes to peek over his shoulder. His men were playing cards, feet up on the tables. One of them met her eyes and nodded.

"Did you at least clean up after yourself?" asked Tobirama. He kicked at the discarded jacket on the floor. Sakura gestured at her wet shirt. It was still stained with red. Her entire right sleeve dyed crimson. Even her shorts were flecked, like a bad tie-dye.

"Ah. I took that off Sam. Not like he needs it anymore," she explained. Making a face, Tobirama kicked it to the side.

"I appreciate you not walking through the bar looking like that," Tobirama replied, pointing at her bloody shirt. Sakura smirked at that. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I aim to please."

Tobirama shed his button up shirt and tossed it to her. She pulled her arms through the sleeves. Wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, this smells like menthols," complained Sakura, sniffing at the shirt.

"Fuck you," chuckled Tobirama.

"Anyway, what are you going to do to Kabuto? He's been starting a lot of shit lately," Tobirama then asked.

Sakura folded the sleeves. Pushed them up her forearms.

"Nothing... yet. Although, since he's been pissing me off, maybe I'll send a message," mused Sakura. They didn't have much else to discuss. Sakura took the other stairs down to the back door. Shoved it open with one careless kick.

She turned when she heard someone stamping down the stairs after her.

"When are you going to finally kill Kabuto, Sakura?"

Sakura let the door slam shut in her face. Turned. Tobirama leaned against the wall. Eyelashes lowered. Almost smiling.

Her eyes flickered up. The door at the top of the stairs was closed. The single bulb dangling from the ceiling buzzed.

"Are you crazy? Your brother would never allow it," Sakura answered. Tobirama shook his head.

"Kabuto is a nuisance at best, and a detriment to the 24K at worst. As much as you hate Mad Dog, you have to admit that at least he knew how to run his shit," Tobirama pointed out. Sakura sighed.

"Did you hit your head somewhere, Tobirama?" she snapped. Tobirama's eyes narrowed. He took a menacing step toward her. Sakura held her ground. Glaring up at him.

"Kabuto gives us someone to hate. Do you really think we would get along this way without a common enemy?" she went on.

He shrugged one shoulder.

"It would work out somehow. My brother would find someone else to take his place," replied Tobirama.

Sakura ran her tongue along the backs of her teeth, twisting her mouth.

"You really are a dumbass. Without _Fai Tsai_ , we'd be at each other's throats, Tobirama," Sakura scoffed. Tobirama took another step, his forearm hitting the wall beside her head. He loomed over her. Then he lowered his head, smirking.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he murmured.

Sakura's eyes turned cold. She shoved him in the chest.

"You know I hate that shit. Sweet talk," she sighed. She turned her head away. Still, Tobirama didn't take a step back. His left hand found her neck, smoothing up the back of it. She avoided looking into his eyes.

"Then I'll just tell you what I want, Jing-Mei," he tried again. He pushed her into the corner. The concrete cold against her back. Wet shirt sticking to her body. His fingers tangled into her hair.

"I want to fuck you. Hard and dirty."

His whisper was low and hot in her ear.

"I want to make you scream as you come all over my cock. Is that what you want to hear?"

"You have an awful personality," Sakura accused. Tobirama smiled as he lifted his head again.

"So?"

Sakura clicked her tongue. She shoved past him.

"You know where to go," she stated. And then she walked out, door slamming shut behind her.

She didn't return to her apartment in North Point until almost dawn. Tobirama was waiting, burning a cigarette on the balcony. He glanced over his shoulder at her when he heard the door slam. He took his time stubbing the cigarette out.

Her mouth was still filled with the taste of wine when he kissed her. Buttons popping off, scattering across the floor. His rough hands dragging down her back as he pulled her down and down. Into the liquid night. Where there were no sweet words or lingering gazes. Just the heat and weight of his body moving over hers.


	17. Chapter 17

**title** Repulse  
 **summary** _It's all falling apart  
_

* * *

"Miss Cheng, I'm thrilled to see you. It's not a party without you."

"Stephen Lam," Sakura replied, smile in place as she turned to greet him. She offered her hand. When he began to raise it up to his mouth, Sakura squeezed tight. He shook it instead. Beside her, Sai let out a quiet snort of laughter.

"I was wondering when I'd get the chance to finally speak with you in person," he then added. The look he gave Sai was less than fond. And it seemed that the feeling was mutual.

"I've been a bit busy, Mr. Lam. Although, now I'm concerned. I don't believe that Sai has been anything less than capable on my behalf..." Sakura responded, smile dropping. The man dropped her hand.

"Oh, of course not. He's been a delight," the man stammered out, sweat beading on his face. Sakura's smile returned. Turning up too high at the corners. Eyes creasing into crescent moons.

"Wonderful. I _so_ look forward to the movie, Mr. Lam. Enjoy your evening," Sakura said, already walking away from him. Sai paused to grab her a glass of wine from a passing server. She accepted it without looking at him.

"I could have come here alone, Aunt. It's a waste for you to be here," Sai grumbled into his own glass. Sakura laughed. She linked her arm through his as an excuse to pull him closer.

"Sai, we own almost 50% of the shares of Gold Empress Studios. It would be strange of me not to show. And see that man?" Sakura murmured. She gestured with her glass. As she drank, Sai looked in the direction she had indicated. There was a middle-aged man wearing diamond-studded glasses. We waved his cigar around as he spoke. And the crowd of beautiful people around him all laughed, as if on cue.

"Stanley Chiu. Fifth top-grossing Hong Kong director of this year," Sakura whispered. She pointed to the other side of the room.

"Mark Ho. We sponsor two of the idol groups in his entertainment company. Derek Tong. Last year, I bought you that studio in Central with the money he made me from that martial arts film," she listed, eyes roving around the room. When their eyes met hers, each person waved or bowed their head. Sakura pulled Sai in tighter. Diamond earrings swinging as she moved. Teeth glinting.

"Sure, the Jade Gang does the standard triad businesses and fronts. But make no mistake, Sai. _This_ is where our money is," Sakura concluded.

They mingled for about another hour before Sakura made up another engagement. Zabuza was already waiting for them. This time, in a black limo. He rarely drove it. Always complained that it was annoying to turn corners. But he didn't grumble too much when Sakura asked for it. The leather interior was rather comfortable.

Sai got in the passenger seat, nodding at Zabuza. Zabuza grunted in return.

Sakura collapsed into the back seat, already prying off her shoes. She massaged the red marks on her toes. Reaching into the front of her dress, she peeled the adhesive bra off her chest. She tossed it onto the seat. It lay there like a limp jellyfish.

"Tenten's out in the night market making sure that things are quiet. Since you said not to leave any loose ends," Zabuza told her before she could ask. Sakura only nodded. She rested her head against the window, letting out a heavy sigh. She caught Sai turning his head to give a pointed look to Zabuza.

"Why not take it easy tonight, Boss? You've been moving nonstop," Sai then suggested. They let out sighs of relief when she nodded. Zabuza moved the car. The wet streets gleamed under the headlights.

Sakura's phone buzzed from inside her clutch. She ignored it while she peeled off her false eyelashes. The phone cast a rectangle of blue light against her thigh through the thin fabric. She tossed it aside. The discarded bra stuck to it. After a while, the phone went silent. Sakura closed her eyes.

The phone began ringing. She almost swore, before she realized that this was a different ringtone.

" _Wei?"_ she answered right away.

"Uh... Boss?" Tenten said.

"What?" Sakura asked, already wary.

"So... I just got a call from the Kumicho... asking me where you were. And I said I was busy and said I'd call back," Tenten reported.

"Tell him to go look for me at the bottom of the Sumida River. Search long and hard. And tell him not to come up for air until he finds me," Sakura drawled, flicking a speck of lint off her dress. She saw Zabuza's shoulders droop as he let out a silent sigh.

"Well... he also said that he was _in_ Hong Kong right now..." added Tenten.

Sakura stared ahead. Eyes hard. She took a deep breath.

"Then he can go search for me in Victoria Harbor," snapped Sakura. She hung up.

The inside of the car was completely silent. Neither Sai nor Zabuza dared look back at her.

The silence in the car for the rest of the ride was palpable. Sai snuck a look at her in the rearview mirror. She glowered right back as she took out her earrings. The metal and diamonds tinkled against each other.

Sai rolled his eyes as he averted his gaze.

"You know, no matter how much he likes you, if you're _always_ mean, he's going to stop trying. Might not be right away. But eventually," warned Sai, looking out the window. Buildings twinkled past. Clubs pulsing purples and greens out their windows. And he met Sakura's eyes in the reflection in the window. She didn't look quite as angry.

"I'm not telling you what to do, Boss. Just saying. Being alone sucks. He's not the worst guy I've ever seen..." he trailed off. Zabuza said nothing. Both his hands gripped the steering wheel.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Arrogant little shit," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Sai chuckled.

Zabuza dropped her off in front of a parking garage in Central. She unfolded her umbrella as she stepped out of the car. Her heels were still painful, but at least they kept her feet out of the puddles. The wet splatter of rain almost drowned out their voices.

"See you tomorrow, Boss," he greeted her, rolling down the window. The umbrella cast a red glow down on her face. Sakura almost smiled. She fumbled with her clutch to pull out a jet black credit card. She handed it to Zabuza.

"Sai, go take Zabuza for a drink. You two have earned it," Sakura ordered. Sai raised an eyebrow.

"Just a drink? That party was boring as hell, Mama," groaned Sai, sinking low in his seat. Zabuza's scowled, but Sakura only laughed.

"Fine. Enjoy yourselves," she relented. She turned to walk down the sidewalk. Black dress clinging to her legs.

"Aunt Cheng, you know you're cool as hell, right?" Sai called after her. She raised her hand but didn't turn back. Kept her eyes trained ahead. Waiting until she heard the car take off.

As she waited for the attendant to retrieve her car from the garage, Sakura weighed her phone in her palm. Listened to the trickle of water flowing down into the drains. The slap of fatter raindrops pounding against the asphalt. And the heavy rain brought a fresh scent to the city.

Her car pulled up. Headlights slicing through the concrete in long beams. She tipped the attendant and slid into the seat. Tossing her phone into the cupholder, she made a rough turn onto the road. Water splattering onto the sidewalk.

She drove up toward the Mid-Levels. The rain a sharp staccato against the roof of the car. Almost as her apartment came into view, Sakura let out a heavy sigh. She hit a button on the steering wheel to scroll through her list of favorite contacts. Tenten answered right away, like she had been expecting it.

"...Go pick that idiot up," ordered Sakura.

"Yeah, Boss. I figured," Tenten answered.

"Drop him off at the LKF Tower. I'll have a taxi pick him up," Sakura added.

" _Mou man taai_. You got it, Boss."

By the time the taxi pulled up in front of the building, Sakura was waiting. Umbrella held above her. She saw Itachi get out and try to pay the driver. And the driver fumbled to explain that it had already been paid for. And as the car drove off, Itachi turned toward her.

She had calculated many possible scenarios. In most of them, he would be annoyed with her, even angry. After all, she had dodged his calls for weeks. Ignored his gifts and his texts. Avoided going to the club when she was in Tokyo. Just because that was the only place he really knew how to find her.

Instead, he smiled. Like a child.

It infuriated her. He hurried through the rain toward her.

"I expected to have to do something more reckless to get your attention," Itachi declared. She didn't smile in return.

" _More_ reckless? You coming to Hong Kong without any warning wasn't reckless enough?" she retorted. She held the umbrella a little higher to cover the both of them. One hand in the pocket of her coat. The other squeezing the umbrella handle a little too hard.

Suddenly, he wasn't smiling either. His eyes locked with hers.

"Maybe not," replied Itachi. And before she could respond, he took the umbrella from her. Gestured toward the building. Scoffing, Sakura stomped ahead. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Wondering how she had ever gotten tangled up with a certified fool like Uchiha Itachi.

As the glass elevator took them up to the penthouse, Itachi took his time shaking water off the umbrella. His hair was dripping. Not to mention that his coat was soaked. Where had Tenten picked him up anyway?

"So you just show up in Hong Kong. Just like that?" Sakura asked as the elevator doors slid open. She stepped out. Itachi followed her. He waited as she unlocked the door to let him inside.

"Well, in a sense. Just for the next two days. But yes, just like that," he replied. Stepping into the foyer after her. Like last time, he paused to straighten her shoes before he stepped inside. When he caught up to her, she was in the hallway. She opened up what looked like a wooden panel. It was actually a linen closet. She grabbed a big towel and a smaller one. Shoved them into Itachi's arms when he walked up to her. The sensors in the hallway caught their movement. The lights flickered on above them.

"You'll catch a cold," she muttered when he stared at her. She waited for him to make some sort of teasing comment.

"Thank you," he said instead. Something in his tone made her look up. She didn't have a word for the expression in his eyes. It was something so happy but so sad all at once.

While Itachi showered downstairs, Sakura lit up a cigarette on the upstairs balcony. She sat on the wooden chair. Some of the rain splattered toward her when the wind blew. She hunched her shoulders against the cold. She knew when Itachi was done. Heard the door slide open behind her.

Closed her eyes when she felt his hands on her shoulders. Exhaled long and soft. Listened to his breaths gather and spill over. Wondered if October had always felt so cold in Hong Kong.

Sucked in one last deep breath as his lips touched the back of her neck. Skin burning everywhere he touched her.

She rested the cigarette against the edge of the balcony. Smoke curling up in almost invisible wisps. Left the butt smoldering there. Instead, she reached back, took his hands in hers. Guided them to slip into the front of her dress. His palms spreading warmth across her chest. They sat frozen, as if he was unsure of what to do next. She rested her palms on the backs of his hands. Squeezed until he copied her. Fingers molding around the swell of her breasts.

Sakura felt his gasp. Sharp against the edge of her ear.

"I..." he trailed off.

"Do you not want to?" she whispered. The wind gusted particularly hard. Whipped her hair into her face. When he didn't respond, she pulled his hands off her chest. Felt his heart hammering against her spine as she instead guided his palms down to her thighs. Dragged them higher and higher. His breaths growing more and more ragged. Hot against the side of her neck.

And then she pulled her hands away. Left him hesitating there. The edges of her dress bunching up under his wrists.

He gulped.

"Go ahead," Sakura murmured. She reclaimed the cigarette. pressing it between her lips. Gulped down a long, ashy breath. Feeling his chest heaving.

His hands inched higher. Tickling against the insides of her thighs. She let out a sigh when his fingers finally found her. Middle finger stroking softly up and down. And then he chuckled.

"I'm more of a wine and dine sort of guy. But you're making it _very_ difficult to take things slow, Sakura," he rasped. Sakura finally smiled in return. She knew he couldn't see it.

"That suits me just fine, Kumicho. I'm not a very patient woman," she replied. She grasped his hand, pressing it harder against herself. A moan slipped past her lips. The sound did something to him. Itachi's entire body tensed. He blew out a ragged breath.

Sakura almost didn't register when he turned her around. She blinked at the sudden cold against her back. The wind scattered the rain across her shoulders in little bursts. And Itachi's head was buried between her thighs. She almost told him to stop until his tongue darted out to do some very wicked things. She cried out, one hand digging into his hair.

Maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew. That was her first thought as she opened her eyes a few hours later. Head spinning a little as she stared up at the eggshell ceiling. She vaguely noticed Itachi kissing her trembling thighs. Her stomach. She glared down at him. He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her left hip bone. And then he kissed the right.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. He opened his mouth wide as he laughed. He sat up, taking her left hand in his. Fingers tangling together as he kissed the back of her hand. She was too drained to pull away. So she settled for glaring even harder.

"Not bad, then?" Itachi guessed. She rolled her eyes at that. He laughed even harder. Releasing her hand, he laid down beside her.

"You can glare all you want. You seemed to be enjoying yourself," he told her. Sakrua didn't even bother to blush at that. Because he was right. She had been enjoying herself immensely. Profoundly.

"You're not really a yakuza. You're a gigolo or something, right?" she accused, looking up at the ceiling.

"No. Still a yakuza, I'm afraid," Itachi replied, "Although..."

She turned her head towards him.

"I get the feeling you're not a big cuddler. Because I am," he warned her. His tone was light, but she could see it in his eyes. He was dead serious. And his earnest expression made her more willing to be honest.

"I've never done that before," she admitted. Suddenly a little embarrassed.

His eyes watched her face for a long time. Almost to the point that it felt uncomfortable. And then Itachi laid his arm flat across the pillows. He gave it a pointed look. So Sakura slid closer until he could wrap both his arms around her. He rolled onto his back so that she was laying on top of him. Her chin resting against his chest.

From here, she could peer up at his face. Saw the contentment spreading across his mouth like a wave. He closed his eyes, smiling as widely as she had ever seen.

"Are you really that happy?" she questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

This pose was uncomfortable. They were both sweaty and she immediately felt hot. But she also had to admit that this was nice. His deepening breaths rising and falling beneath her. The slowing thud of his heart as it began returning to its normal rhythm. Even he way his hand began stroking down her back.

They were quiet for a long time.

And then, as her eyelids began to droop, Itachi spoke again.

"I want you to know. I didn't come to Hong Kong for this."

"What did you come for?" Sakura asked, almost yawning. He sighed.

"I...just wanted to see you."

That honesty hurt her. She felt some small part of herself shrivel up. She suddenly wanted to hide. So she turned her head to the side. So that at least he wouldn't see her face.

At some point, the rain had stopped. It felt too quiet, without at least the rain there to buffer that space between them. Sakura stiffed when she felt Itachi press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Why do you like me so much, Kumicho?" she demanded.

He was silent for a long while. But she knew he wasn't ignoring her. Couldn't.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "I find you incredibly attractive, but that's not all..."

She closed her eyes.

"You're cunning. And you're smarter than me, which I never thought I'd like. But I like that about you."

Sakura dozed off as she listened to him go down what seemed like an endless list. Her eyes. Her legs. The way she talked when she was angry. He listed even the tiny, useless things.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, it was grey outside, but undoubtedly morning. Itachi let out a deep breath. Not quite a snore. The marks on the side of his neck had darkened during the night.

When Itachi opened his eyes later that morning, Sakura wasn't in the bed anymore. He sat up, stretching his arms over his head. She watched him from the balcony, lifting a mug of coffee to her lips.

She already knew. This was all a big mistake. She shouldn't have let him spend the night. Shouldn't have let him into this penthouse at all. She was even more certain of this when he turned his head and finally noticed her. Graced her with that giddy smile, eyes still squinted half-shut.

She let the steam from the coffee bathe her face.

" _Diu_ ," she cursed, softly. Like a prayer uttered to the universe.


	18. Chapter 18

**title** Respite  
 **summary** _If..  
_

* * *

Sakura leaned back in the chair, feet tucked under her. Itachi squinted at her, still half-asleep. He ran one hand through his hair. She followed the lines of his tattoos spilling down both his shoulders. Black dragons twisting down his biceps.

He pointed at her cup. And she watched him mouth one word: _Coffee?_

She raised her eyebrows. Itachi pointed at himself. Mimed drinking from an invisible cup. She considered him for a long moment. And then she crooked her pointer finger, beckoning for him. Didn't avert her eyes as she watched him search for his underwear.

He pushed the glass door open, barefoot. She handed him her mug as he sat down across from her. She rested her hands on the teak table. Rubbed her thumb against one of her knuckles. Itachi took a long slurp of the coffee. Let out a hum of approval.

Sakura closed her eyes. The clouds shifted and sunlight poured across her back and shoulders. She was wearing a thin robe, but the heat still caressed her skin. When she opened her eyes, Itachi was smiling at her.

"What?"

He set the coffee down. Reached across the table. Touched his thumb to the side of her neck. She had seen the hickies in the mirror already. But he smoothed his finger over each one.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said. Brushed the back of his hand along her cheekbone. She pulled away.

"I know."

And then she looked away, adding softly: "You didn't."

They said nothing else for a while. Itachi pushed the coffee back over to her. She finished the lukewarm drink, her eyes avoiding him. Cars drove past, down the winding road, back into the heart of the city. The asphalt was still dark, damp from last night's rains.

"Is there anything to eat here?" Itachi queried. He was looking out at the street too. The glass walls of the balcony offered an unhampered view. Of the skyscrapers towering in the distance. And of the bay sparkling even further ahead.

"If you'd like unground coffee beans or whiskey, yes. Otherwise, no," Sakura replied. She glanced at him from beneath her eyelashes. Itachi's cheek was in his palm. That smile still lingering on his lips.

"I don't stay here often..." she found herself explaining.

"Well, I'm famished. Is there anywhere decent nearby?" Itachi questioned.

Sakura turned the mug around between her hands as she thought. "There's a cafe about five minutes down the road that way." She lifted her arm to point as she spoke.

"Five minutes walking?" Itachi asked. Before she could answer, he was already on his feet. She stared at him as he walked back into the bedroom. He pulled his black pants on, along with the white t-shirt he had worn under his button-down. It was so thin that when he turned around, she could still see the tattoos on his back. They bled through, the grinning face of the _oni_ staring back at her.

"...Yes," Sakura replied, belatedly. And then asked, "What are you doing?"

Itachi paused in the middle of buckling his belt.

"I'll go get us some breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day," he answered. Almost sounding offended that she didn't know that already. Sakura blinked.

"And how do you suppose you'll get back in here?"

Watched him tie his hair.

"You'll have to let me back up," Itachi responded.

"And if I don't?"

He froze for a second. Like he had finally caught onto her game. When he turned to face her, she saw leaning back in her chair. One eyebrow cocked. He stepped back out onto the balcony. Placing his hand on the back of her chair, he kissed her forehead.

"Well, Aunt Cheng, I'd be at a loss," he replied.

She watched him leave the bedroom. Listened to him walk down the stairs and to the foyer. The faint slam of the front door closing behind him. Sakura lit a cigarette, let it burn between her fingers. It never touched her lips.

Her phone rang, making the entire table vibrate. She read the name, scoffed. She let it ring and ring until the sound died out. Cheek in her hand, she closed her eyes and listened to nothing.

The phone rang again, later. She opened one eye to check. She raised it to her ear.

"They're fast. I've never gotten such quick service before," Itachi huffed. Sakura leaned over the balcony. Itachi stood on the sidewalk, bulging plastic bag in his hand. He waved with the phone before placing it back against his ear.

"It's because of your sleeves," Sakura responded.

"My sleeves?" repeated Itachi.

"24K is king in this area. People don't want to risk pissing off the wrong person," she explained.

"You mean you," quipped Itachi. Sakura smiled a little. She rested her elbow on the edge of the balcony.

"Check your pocket, _daai lou_ ," Sakura suggested. She hung up. And then, resting her chin on her arm, she watched him stare at his phone. He patted his pockets. And then he felt something strange in one. He dug inside and produced a little brass key. Before he could look back at her, Sakura was already out of her seat.

It didn't take him long to figure out that it was the elevator key. Her security system buzzed to let her know that it was in use. Sakura tightened her robe, retying the belt as she walked down the stairs. Opening the door, she leaned against the frame. Waiting until the elevator gave a pleasant ding. The double doors slid open to reveal Itachi looking a little concerned. He dropped the key into her waiting palm on his way to the kitchen.

"When did you get that into my pocket?" he asked. Sakura pushed the door shut. Secured the locks before she followed him into the kitchen. He set the bag down on the island and began unpacking its contents.

"While you were sleeping. I had the feeling you were going to do something like this," she replied. She sat on one of the cushioned stools.

She didn't feel the need to tell him that she had woken before the sun had even risen. Sat up, feeling his arm slide off her shoulders. And it tightened around her waist instead. Pulling her closer like he knew what was happening. And she stared down at him, wondering what dreams crept along the inside of his skull. Ran her fingers through his hair. Just once.

The way Itachi smiled at her made her feel guilty, somehow. She turned her attention back to the food. As she watched him open up box after box, she clicked her tongue.

"There's only two of us, you know," Sakura commented.

"Well, I couldn't read the menu. So I told the owner that I needed a breakfast that would impress a very special lady," Itachi replied. Sakura eyed the steaming congee topped with minced pork and century egg. Another container held _cheung fun_. The _char siu_ inside smelled sweet. The drippings soaked the bottom of the rice noodles.

"Is this good enough?" he queried. Sakura considered him. She ran the back of her hand along his stubbly chin.

"Let's eat," she said.

Sakura explained the parts of each dish as they ate. It was evident that Itachi wasn't a picky eater. He tried a little of everything before ultimately settling on devouring most of the _cheung fun_. Which was fine with Sakura. The congee was warm and settled her stomach. She watched him finish the congee that she was too full to finish. He wasn't exactly a sloppy eater, but he wasn't quite as poised as she had expected. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked up at her. He was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"...You're..." Sakura searched for the right term. She eyed his stubble, his less-than perfect hair. Bare feet.

"You're... quite relaxed," she finally declared. He quirked a smile at that. He set his chopsticks down.

"Because it's you," he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her forehead wrinkled.

"Do you know that you don't make any sense, Kumicho?" Sakura sighed, more perplexed by his answer.

His smile widened. The kindness in it was a little frightening.

"Just know this, Sakura. I don't make much sense when it comes to you anyway," he assured her. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

Complaining that his breath stank of pork, Sakura made Itachi brush his teeth. Instead of using the downstairs bathroom, Itachi did so in the master bathroom with her. He sat on the edge of the tub, brushing his teeth as he watched her wash her face. And she couldn't understand why until she finished rinsing her own mouth. Leaning over her shoulder, he spat into the sink and took his time rinsing. His arm hung over her shoulder, trapping her between the counter. When he raised his head, he smiled at her, showing off her gleaming teeth. He wiped his dripping mouth on the back of his hand.

"Clean enough?" he asked. Sakura gave a little nod. He closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers. Her knees buckled a little as he drove the breath from her lungs. The edge of the counter dug into her back as she turned toward him. Her hands crawling up the inside of his shirt, tracing the ripples of his moving muscles.

She sighed as his mouth moved down her neck. His fingers parting her robe. She shivered against the cool air that touched her bare skin.

"Itachi," she whispered, trying to grab his hand to bring it closer. His chuckle tickled. He kissed her shoulder, in the center of the tiger painted into her skin.

"We have all the time in the world," he declared. And even as his promise rang hollow, she closed her eyes and let herself believe.

Her phone went unanswered all day. The screen lit up with voicemails and texts. Sakura pretended not to notice. Instead, she sighed, wrapping her arms around Itachi's middle. Pressing close against his heart.

"I thought you said that you've never really cuddled before," he teased just a little. But he hugged her tighter. Pulling the covers up over her shoulders. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's not so bad when it's you," she mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Itachi demanded. Sakura glowered up at him. And he let out a full-bellied laugh, rolling over to pin her underneath him. She tried to push him off of her, but he didn't budge.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're too adorable," Itachi then added. Sakura hid her face from him.

"I hate sweet talk," she grumbled. And his smile suddenly faded there. Like he had heard something else lurking beneath her words. He seemed to be doing that more and more lately. The sadness in his expression somehow seemed just right. When she looked up at him, he kissed her lips. Softly. Sweetly.

It started raining early in the afternoon. The sky darkened, turning everything grey again. Sakura lay on her side, staring out at the balcony. Watching water pour down against the railing and slide down the edge of the glass. Her phone lit up on the teak table, filling the space around it with ethereal blue light. Sakura closed her eyes.

They wasted the rest of the day that way. Dozing lightly. Sakura didn't admit it, but she slept well in his arms. Her breaths evening out to match his. The feel of his lazy kisses rousing her every once in a while to go for another round.

His breath hot against her skin, he whispered _look at me, look at me_ until she opened her eyes. His palms molding to the hard and soft shapes of her body. The disjointed way he grunted her name against her ear as he shuddered against her. And how, for just an instant after, she held him close. Savoring the way his pants filled her ears. Evening out in the world's most pleasant decrescendo.

They sat in the kitchen, well after midnight. Just a few pendant lights above the island lighting the apartment. And Sakura watched him eating their breakfast leftovers. Shaking her head when he tried to feed her a bite. Only accepting when he gave her such a pleading look that she hadn't thought a grown man was capable of making.

She fell asleep with his voice in his ears. His story paving the paths of her dreams. Of a dark night where she couldn't see. But where she also didn't fear.

The following morning, Itachi, on his hands and knees, dug a single pack of instant noodles out of the back of her pantry. Sakura seriously wondered whether instant food could go bad when she realized that the expiration date was from nearly four years ago. Still, she leaned against the island, watching as Itachi brought the water to a boil in the only pot in her apartment. He snapped the block of noodles in half as he dropped them into the water.

They huddled around the pot still on the stove. Slurping up the noodles, wincing as it burned the inside of their mouths. Sakura punched him in the shoulder when he laughed too hard at her. And she watched his back as he did the dishes. And sight of him so domestic was odd, but strangely comforting.

Sakura sat on the sofa, watching him as he perused through her books. Taking his time to squint at the spines. Reading the titles out loud. And Sakura snickering when he pronounced the Chinese characters wrong.

"Mr. Tokyo University," she snorted.

As the sun began to sink below the horizon again, Sakura knew that their time was running out. And Itachi, (When had he gotten so good at reading her?) he held her one last time. His fingers tangling with hers. Her name lingering on his lips like it was all he knew how to say anymore.

He hovered over her. She refused to look at him. Watching the rain patter gently against the windows.

"I have to go," he murmured. Ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"I know," she answered. She sat up, running her hands through her hair.

"I'll drive you."

The ride to the airport was silent. Her hand clenched the gearshift. She didn't even realize how hard she had been gripping it until Itachi pried her hand off it. He weaved his fingers through hers instead. Let their hands fall between them.

Sakura pulled up at the terminal. Parking illegally. Cars blared their horns behind her. In typical Hong Kong taxi driver style. Some of them even shouted obscenities out the window at her as they sped past.

She felt his hand on her cheek. With some coaxing, she turned her head to look at him. The sadness she read in his eyes somehow made her feel worse. The rain tapping so insistently against the roof of the car. He pulled her close. Kissed her once, twice. And then his thumb traced along her lower lip.

"I want to see you in Tokyo," he declared. Sakura blinked.

"You will. Just come to the club," she replied. Itachi shook his head. He cupped her cheeks in his palms.

"I want to see _you_ ," he repeated.

Somehow, she understood. She drew away from him. Settling back in her seat, she unlocked the car. Itachi stared at her a long time. And then, heaving a sigh, he opened up the door.

"Itachi."

He froze, one foot on the pavement.

"...Come to the club, okay?" She stared straight out the windshield. But somehow, she knew that he was smiling.

"Okay."

He shut the car door. And she drove off without a backwards glance.

That night, she finally checked her phone and realized that one of the missed calls was from Hashirama. She showered and dressed. Soaking herself in perfume and luxurious furs. Diamond and gold earrings. Bright red lipstick and eyeliner tapering like twin daggers.

She showed up late, stilettos tapping up the stairs. Leisurely.

Sakura handed Hashirama a paper bag still hot to the touch. He opened it up and out spilled steam from the roasted chestnuts inside. Tobirama glared at her from his usual seat.

"You're late," he grunted.

"Fashionably late," she corrected. She held her hand out to him.

It took a long moment. And then Tobirama let out the world's longest sigh. He pulled a cigarette out of the box and pressed it into her palm. Placing it in her mouth, she leaned in close, pressing the tip to his. His eyes locking with hers as the smoke writhed up between them.

"You've been missing for a few days, Jing-Mei. I thought you were finally dead," he commented. Sakura blew directly into his face and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Oh, Tobirama. You're such a charmer," she replied, smiling. And then, crossing one leg over the other, she looked over at Hashirama.

"Why did you ask for me, Uncle?"

"Red Eyes Chiu," Hashirama simply replied. He cracked open a chestnut between his thumb and his pointer finger.

"The dealer?" Sakura asked. She had never really done business with him before. He was a little too volatile for her tastes.

"He's missing," Hashirama went on. And she already knew what he was asking.

"I didn't lay a hand on him, Uncle," Sakura assured him. And when his eyes narrowed, she added: "And I haven't had anyone else touch him."

Hashirama sighed.

"That's what I thought."

"Someone's trying to create a bottleneck," Tobirama spoke up. Sakura leaned her elbow on his shoulder.

"And why would I do that? I _like_ that I don't have to share dealers with _Fai Tsai_... or you. Keeps things neat," Sakura retorted. Tobirama looked ready to shoot back a retort, but then he shrugged a little.

"It could be the HKPD. Maybe they've finally decided to stop being incompetent," Sakura suggested.

"It's a possibility. Or the Suns trying to stir up in-fighting," mused Hashirama.

Sakura thought as she blew a stream up smoke up at the ceiling.

Something occurred to her. To the land that _Fai Tsai_ most certainly couldn't afford, but was buying up anyway along the waterfront. To her strange encounter with a man she had thought dead all those months back.

"Uncle. I'm going to Tokyo," Sakura decided.

"Are you serious? Your hostess bar can wait, Jing-Mei. This is urgent," growled Tobirama.

Sakura smiled as she looked back down at him. She touched her pointer finger to his chin. Stroking down the red tattoo there.

"I have a feeling that I have a connection there that might have some information for us," she corrected him.

As she leaned in close, she saw Tobirama's gaze shift. He hooked his finger into the front of her coat to pull the collar aside. His eyes raked down her throat. Flickered back up to her face.

And his expression was suddenly quite blank.

"A connection in Tokyo? Why? Do you think this is something bigger, Jing-Mei?" Hashirama asked.

Sakura kept her eyes on Tobirama as she spoke.

"Call it a woman's intuition, Uncle," she answered. And then she smirked at Tobirama. She ruffled her hand through his hair before she got off his lap. She mashed her cigarette out in the glass ashtray on Hashirama's desk. Adjusting her furs around herself, she looked back at the Dragon Head.

"In the meantime, I'll have my boy Charlie Lau get in touch with Tobirama. He might be able to root out some small-time dealers to fill in the gaps. They won't be able to move big packages like York and Dirty Sam, but they'll do in a pinch," she added. Hashirama nodded.

"You're resourceful as always, Jing-Mei," he sighed, looking slightly less troubled. Sakura smiled.

"I live to please, Uncle."


	19. Chapter 19

**title** Wire  
 **summary** _It's all about the balance  
_

* * *

A droplet of water. The sharp plink of it hitting the tile. Tobirama exhaled. He ran his palm along the back of his neck. Kneading his fingers into his shoulder.

He sucked in a long breath, head lolling back.

"You could have called, you know," he suddenly said. His voice echoing and harsh along the walls of the bathroom.

"I know," Sakura replied. She let the glass door shut behind her. Her heels clicked as she took a few steps forward, arms folded across her chest. Tobirama glanced her over.

"Don't get up. I'm not staying long," Sakura said.

He nodded. He ran his hands through his hair. Wiped the water from his eyes. He draped his arm over the edge of the tub as he waited for her to speak.

* * *

"I need you to do me a favor."

Tobirama grunted.

"...A big favor," Hashirama emphasized.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed. He picked up the phone, including the plastic body. The cord wrapped around his arm as he turned to look out the window.

"What kind of favor?" he demanded. And Hashirama chuckled.

"There it is. Just come to the karaoke bar in East Point," Hashirama insisted. "The one in the basement," he added. And then the call ended with a click.

Grumbling under his breath, Tobirama still hopped off the counter. He pulled on one of his cleaner wifebeaters and a leather jacket over it. Cigarette between his teeth, he took the elevator down to the lobby. Nodded at the concierge, who was already on the phone to call for his car.

The drive to East Point from his apartment was quick. He barely had time to cycle through three songs on the radio by the time he found parking. Stomped down the concrete steps, into the karaoke bar. Where it didn't matter if he was smoking because the smoke machines were spewing out haze anyway. And the blinking pink and green lights hurt his head.

Tobirama made his way to the back. The guards at the door let him in without complaint.

"Big brother, do you have any idea how many shitty karaoke bars there are in East Point?" complained Tobirama as soon as he walked in.

"And yet you came right away," quipped Hashirama in return. Smiling from his perch on the corner of the big wooden desk. Tobirama glared. And then he noticed a girl sitting in the leather chair. It looked like she was wearing Hashirama's blazer over her shoulders. She was skinny, with those big, wild eyes of a street dog. The kind that wandered out of the dump to bare its missing teeth.

Tobirama's eyes flickered from her to Hashirama.

"This is Jing-Mei," Hashirama introduced her. He reached over to take her hand. She yanked it back, but not before Tobirama saw the blood staining every inch of her palm.

"Sorry, sorry," chuckled Hashirama, ruffling her hair. The girl scowled, not saying anything.

"This is my _dai dai_. We can trust him," Hashirama went on. At that, the girl lifted her chin. She shot another suspicious glare at Tobirama before she stared Hashirama in the face.

" _Dai dai_?" she repeated. "Like... little brother?" she said the last words in English. Her Cantonese was smooth enough, but there was something off about it. Like one key on a piano that was just slightly out of tune.

"Yeah. My real little brother. Same mom and dad," Hashirama answered, patting her head again. She didn't shake him off.

"Anyway, Tobirama, little Jing-Mei here needs a place to stay," Hashirama went on.

"So? Have her stay with you. What's the point of having that bigass house if you're not going to use it?" Tobirama suggested.

"My wife is a good woman. But I'm sure even she would object to having a karaoke hostess live with us," replied Hashirama. And then he looked at Jing-Mei again. "No offense."

"Nah, s'fine. You're not wrong," sighed the girl. She sounded exhausted.

And when his older brother looked at him again, Tobirama made a face.

"No," he said before he heard the question.

"It would be for a month. Max," insisted Hashirama.

"You got a job, don't you? You don't have a place to stay?" he asked the girl. To his surprise, she didn't flinch away from his gaze. She glared right back. Eyes gleaming like a broken beer bottle catching the sunlight.

"I was living with my boyfriend. He's dead now," she enunciated. Each sound piercing. She looked like she had more to say, but then she looked up at Hashirama. Her mouth shut again.

"Little Jing-Mei here was Broken Fang's girlfriend. I say 'was' because he was just killed by the Suns a few hours ago," Hashirama explained. Jing-Mei looked away. Her bloody hands clenching together in her lap.

Tobirama squinted as he thought. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. Exhaling a plume of smoke up toward the old plaster ceiling.

"Broken Fang?" he repeated. Trying to place the name. And then his eyes widened.

"Ah, that little _lan yeung_? Shame. He was kind of funny when he wasn't being a pain in my ass," Tobirama mused. He didn't miss the way that the girl glared at him.

"Of course, I had her go tell Fatboy Hueng everything. Didn't want the blame falling on us, especially since you've been fighting with their boys recently," Hashirama went on. He pinned his brother with a pointed look. Tobirama shrugged.

"Fuckers have been cocky. Times Square is mine and they've been trying to edge their way in," grunted Tobirama. Still, Hashirama pinned him with his eyes for a moment longer before he moved on.

"Anyway, Jing-Mei's been living with Broken Fang. And since he's dead, I've decided to keep an eye on her until she can get back on her feet. So let her crash on your sofa. She doesn't need you to feed her or chauffeur her. Right?" Hashirama went on. As he spoke, he met the girl's eyes. And she nodded.

Tobirama ground his teeth. Sighing and glaring, he rubbed the back of his neck. But he really couldn't budge against his older brother.

"Fine," he grunted.

The brothers discussed a few more things before Tobirama headed out. The little karaoke hostess hot on his heels. He caught the way she waved at Hashirama before the door closed behind her. And Hashirama waved back, smiling.

"He's married."

"I know that," she grumbled in return. And Tobirama was surprised that she had even heard him over all the blasting music and voices.

He felt a little tug on the back of his jacket. Glanced back and found her pinching the hem between two of her fingers. Even as the drunk people stumbling around jostled her, she didn't let go. He didn't say anything to her as he kept walking.

"I've only got two rules," Tobirama told her as they walked into his apartment later.

"Don't go in my room and don't touch my shit," he told her. As he spoke, he pointed to the closed door. He then pointed to the black sofa in the living room.

"Sleep there. Your bathroom's there," Tobirama pointed to each thing as he spoke. Running his hands through his hair, he glanced her over. At her skinned knees and the purple bruise blooming on the side of her neck.

And he didn't want to know.

"Clean yourself up," he ordered. And he slipped into his room to sleep.

He heard the faucets squeak a little while later. The water splashed across the tiles. And for some reason, he also expected to hear her sobbing. That's what he hated about women. They were so quick to shed tears. To weep over any little thing.

Instead, all he heard was her damp feet padding across the floor. She flicked the light switch. And then the apartment fell silent. Just the hum of the dehumidifier running in the background.

Tobirama woke late in the morning. Found her on the sofa, curled up in Hashirama's blazer. And he felt like a dick for not realizing how cold it was out in the living room. He grabbed an extra blanket from the linen closet and tossed it over her. When he passed by later to brush his teeth, she had wrapped it around herself. Snoozing on like a steamed bun.

He left her a key on the coffee table. Met up with a dealer in a basketball court to collect his money. And when the dealer came up short, wet his knuckles with a little blood.

By the time he was done with work for the day, it was a little past 1 in the morning. He opened his apartment door a little more carefully than he normally would have. But the sofa was empty. The blanket he had given her folded neatly on one end. The only trace of her presence was the purse she had carried in the night before.

Tossing back a few whiskeys, he fell asleep still in his clothes. Only stirring when he heard the front door open. Her heels tapping in the foyer. But when she slipped those off, her footfalls were soft. He could hear her draw closer. She paused in the doorway. He could hear her breathe out a long sigh. And after a moment, she closed the door to his room. The draft brought in the smell of perfume and beer that clung to her.

Tobirama listened to her shower. Only when she shut off all the lights and settled onto the sofa did he fall back asleep too.

Hashirama hadn't been lying. She never asked for anything. Never touched the booze in his liquor cabinet. He didn't even see the girl often. And when he did, usually she was sleeping. Barely visible in the blanket and her tangled hair.

What he did notice was that she started to bring back shopping bags with her. Expensive brands in thick paper bags filled with tissue paper. And she kept them in the corner of the living room, in the space between the sofa and the armchair. Out of sight.

It wasn't really in his nature to pry. After all, the girl didn't ask him any stupid questions. And he thought it fair to return the gesture. But he found himself thinking about those clothes stuffed into that corner during the day.

So after some thinking, he cleared some space in the hall closet. Left her a note on the coffee table that it was hers now. She never wrote anything back. But when Tobirama peeked into the hall closet a few days later, he found that she had filled it up with her clothes.

He ran into her at a karaoke bar in Wan Chai one night. More precisely, Tobirama spotted her across the room. Sitting in the lap of what looked like a businessman. And from the number of girls crowded around him, he looked to be a generous spender.

"How's she doing?" asked Hashirama. Tobirama refocused his gaze on him. Of course, his brother had chosen this spot to meet on purpose.

"It's like living with a cat. Fine, I guess," replied Tobirama. Whether she was there or not, it didn't make much of a difference to him. Hashirama nodded.

"Go get her for me. I have to talk to her about something," Hashirama requested. Tobirama shoved out of his seat. The look in his brother's eyes wasn't something he felt like arguing with right now.

Tobirama crossed the room. Hands in the pockets of his jacket. As he neared the crowded booth, some of the hostesses eyed him. Their eyes prowling. Looking over his coat and jewelry, searching for name brands. But the businessman didn't notice him. Chortling as his plump hand rubbed up and down Jing-Mei's back.

She laughed too, glitter on her cheeks and shoulders. When she opened her eyes, they met his gaze. Her smile weakened but didn't fade.

"I need to borrow you," Tobirama stated. It was only then that the man noticed him.

"Hey, she's a little busy right now. Why don't you fuck off," he slurred. The girls all giggled around him.

Tobirama took a deep breath. This was a halfway decent place. He didn't particularly feel like splattering this guy's brains across the wall.

"Is that how you talk to 24K?" Tobirama said instead. But the drunk man belched in his face. Waving a hand at him.

"That's what every halfwit and his mother is saying these days. I'm 24K, 24K. You got any proof, _pok gaai_?" the man guffawed. Tobirama met Jing-Mei's eyes. She stared back, expression flat. Like she was challenging him.

Tobirama felt something in him snap.

"Proof? Yeah, I might have something like that," he replied. He whipped his gun out, jamming it into the man's mouth. The girls shrieked, leaping from the booth and scattering in every direction. Jing-Mei stayed put, her eyes suddenly gleaming. She let out a long sigh.

"Baby, I've got to go. Call me next time you're here, okay?" Jing-Mei said. She pecked the businessman on the cheek. Like she couldn't see him sniveling and drooling around the barrel of the gun.

She held her hand out to Tobirama. Eyes narrowing until he pulled his gun free from the man's mouth. He grimaced at the strings of saliva hanging from it. Wiping it clean on the front of the man's jacket, he stuck it back in his pocket before taking Sakura's hand. She wrapped herself around his arm.

"Put your hand on my ass," she whispered into his ear.

"What."

"Just do it!" she hissed, tugging harder. She was a skinny little thing. And he supposed that some men were into that. But there was also something in her gaze. Something steely and vaguely dangerous. Letting out a sigh, he did as he was told.

As they walked back to Hashirama, she whispered in his ear again.

"I'm just a hostess. It looks suspicious for a gangster to be talking to me unless it's for _this_ ," she murmured. And before he could ask what she meant, they arrived at the table. She released his arm to plant a kiss on Hashirama's cheek.

"You're going to get me in trouble with my wife," chuckled Hashirama as she sat next to him. Tobirama sat across from them.

"Got your hooks into another one, huh?" Hashirama asked, looking her up and down. Tobirama looked at her too. At the diamonds glittering in her ears and the matching choker. She gave a mischievous smile.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," the girl replied, nearly beaming. And then she reached into her top to pull out a scrap of paper.

"I didn't manage to hear the whole conversation. Sorry," she said, pushing it across the table to Hashirama. Her long pink nails gleamed in the bar's pulsating lights.

Hashirama unfolded the paper, squinting at the scrawled characters in glittering purple ink.

"Heroin? Do you have any idea which dealer they could be talking about?" Hashirama queried.

Jing-Mei adjusted the thin straps of her top. The shimmering gold fabric didn't look particularly comfortable. Forearms up on the table, she leaned in closer to both of them.

"There's a regular here. He's not one of mine, but I see him around a lot. The girls say that he's called York Ng. He's a short guy, shaved head. And he has this tattoo of a skull right here," Jing-Mei told them, pointing to the left side of her throat.

"I thought Four-Eyes Ngai was the bigger dealer around here," Tobirama interjected. Hashirama nodded. The girl shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rumor is that Four-Eyes turned informant for the HKPD. So someone made him disappear. I don't know if that's true. I just know that he's not around anymore," she told them. Hashirama put his elbow up on the table, hand splayed across the lower half of his face as he thought. His eyes darted from the girl to his younger brother.

"Alright. I need you to deliver this message for me. To the usual number," Hashirama instructed. He took a business card out of his pocket and slid it across the table to her. She picked it up. On the front were his name and the name of his trading company in gold letters. But on the back was a message. Numbers and random words written in blue ink. She nodded, slipping it into her bra.

Hashirama stayed to buy her a drink. Some fruity thing with an absurdly big slice of pineapple wedged onto the rim of the glass. As he got to his feet, she stood too.

"You still going to _Sifu_ Might?" Hashirama asked as he pulled on his coat. The girl nodded. She flexed her right arm to reveal the beginnings of some lean muscle on her bicep.

"Three times a week."

"Good. Keep at it," he said. And he reached out to pet the top of her head with his gloved hand. A call lit up the green screen of his Nokia. He raised his hand before he answered, making his way toward the exit. Tobirama moved to follow his older brother out. But the girl met his eyes. She suddenly smiled.

"Don't look at me like that. You don't have to feel sorry for me," she told him.

Tobirama didn't know how to respond to that. He simply nodded before he left too. The pop music still ringing in his ears as he stepped out onto the street.

She was out of his apartment by the end of the month, as promised. She didn't even tell him when she was leaving. But one night, he returned home to find his key and a bottle of expensive whiskey sitting on the coffee table. Her clothes were gone from the hall closet, and even the cosmetics cluttering the counter were gone too.

But as the months went on, he started to see her more and more. At first, she was running small errands. Eavesdropping on conversations in the clubs she worked at. And when she put on a dumb face and told everyone that she was from Japan in broken Cantonese, lips loosened.

Hashirama had bought her a little one-bedroom place in East Point. Right in the heart of the Chrysanthemum Gang's territory.

The first officer's meeting she attended, she slunk into the smoky room, wary. Like the first time he had met her. As her gaze flitted around the room, at the leering mouths and hungry expressions, she met his eyes.

And Tobirama let out an audible sigh before he lifted his chin a little. He let her sit on the arm of his chair.

"You want one?" he asked, quietly. Holding out his box of cigarettes. She wrinkled her nose.

"I don't smoke," she answered.

* * *

"You mind if I smoke?" Sakura asked. She already had her lighter out, cigarette in her mouth. Tobirama said nothing.

So she lit it.

"I think _Fai Tsai_ is working with the yakuza," she declared.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"Ok."

"While I'm in Tokyo, I need you to keep an eye on his activities here. I'm spread thin as is. I can't really spare my men to do the job right now," Sakura went on. She waved her cigarette as she spoke. Only her red mouth visible through that haze.

"And what will I get in return?" asked Tobirama.

The silence that fell over them was ghastly. Almost as piercing as her eyes. Broken shards of glass glittering in the sand. One droplet of water wobbled from the faucet. Falling with a hollow plop into the bath.

When she smiled, it was worse.

"You don't need to ask that. We're 24K, brother. There's no way I wouldn't reward you richly," Sakura assured him. She took a few more steps forward. Crouching in front of the tub.

She ran her fingers through his hair, raking it out of his eyes again. And then, pulling the cigarette from her mouth, she placed it between his lips instead.

"I'll be in touch, Tobirama."


	20. Chapter 20

**title** Fracture  
 **summary** _The jagged edges we leave behind_

* * *

Sakura unblocked his number and called him. Legs crossed. Nails clicking against the armrest. _  
_

He picked up after two rings.

"I must be dreaming for Haruno Sakura to be calling me," he drawled.

"You said you would come find me. I don't like to be kept waiting," Sakura simply said before she hung up.

She tapped her cigarette over the ashtray.

"You think that was a mistake?" she asked. Tenten didn't turn away from the window. The glaring neon lights filtering in colored her face in alien ways. The shadows under her eyes deepening, somehow. The hard line of her jaw responded before her voice did.

"You should have let me slit his throat all those years ago," growled Tenten.

Sighing, Sakura raised her cigarette to her lips. Drew in a long breath. Exhaled. Smoke spilling in every direction. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Maybe you're right," she replied. She got to her feet. Heels tapping on the floor. Sai slipped her clutch into her waiting hand. He adjusted his tie and then checked the cuffs of his shirt.

Sakura paused by the mirror to check her hair. Wiped the corner of her mouth where a bit of her lipstick had smeared. And then she pulled the neckline of her dress down a bit. Her gold body chain did a good job of drawing attention there anyway. The tiny charms tinkled against each other when she moved.

"So, are you going to sit here brooding or are you coming with us?" Sakura then asked. Sai opened the door. The sounds of laughter and chatter spilled up from the bottom floor. Sakura stubbed her cigarette out in the crystal ashtray. And when she looked up, Tenten was on her feet, ripping off her bowtie and black vest. She reached behind her to pull out her revolver to count how many bullets were in the chamber.

"Brooding is more your thing, isn't it, Aunt Cheng?" Tenten replied, smirking. Sakura smiled in return.

Zabuza was back in Hong Kong, keeping an eye on things. Plus, Sakura suspected that he had found himself a woman. It would be nice for him to spend some time with her. Although, this, Sakura would never admit out loud.

So Chouji drove them to Shibuya instead. The streetlights and buildings throwing bright lights into the car at random intervals. And Sakura closed her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. Her head buzzing inside with a million thoughts.

When the car stopped, there was no one outside the club to greet them. Tenten clicked her tongue as she got out to open the door. Sai's upper lip curled, too. But Sakura only took a breath of the cooler air. Summer's oppressive heat had finally left the city over the weekend. And what was left was a faint freshness. Like autumn was hinting at its arrival.

Sakura adjusted her shawl over her shoulders. She leaned in through the passenger side window. Chouji offered her a box of cigarettes, hands trembling faintly. Sakura plucked one out, held it between her back teeth as she looked him over.

"You know what to do, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

Sakura patted the top of the car. Raising the window, Chouji drove off.

When Sakura turned around, Sai held out his lighter. He cupped his hands around it as she leaned in to light her cigarette. She sucked in a breath through her teeth, eyes roaming around the relatively empty street.

"I have a bad feeling, Boss," muttered Sai in Cantonese.

"If anything happens to me, bury a bullet between Inuzuka's eyes," she whispered back. Tenten and Sai both nodded as they headed into the narrow alley. They took concrete stairs down. Twisting and turning. Old graffiti and flyers clung to the dirty walls. Discarded beer bottles and food wrappers sprinkled the sides of the walkway. The occasional condom wrapper graced the pavement.

They came to a steel door. Tenten banged on it three times. Music pulsed faintly from behind it. The bass thumping like an angry heartbeat under their feet.

After a moment, the tiny rectangle slid open. Red-rimmed eyes glared down at them. They roved over the three of them before the slot snapped shut.

The door banged open. And the full force of the music thundered out. Sai stuck one finger in his ear as he headed inside. Tenten made a face as she followed after Sakura.

A bubbly waitress with hair up in pigtails greeted them. Sakura couldn't hear her voice clearly over the music. But she followed after her, wary eyes darting over the shadows of people writhing on the dance floor.

The waitress let them down a set of stairs, into a closed-off VIP area. When the double doors slid shut after them, the music muffled to a bearable level. Sakura touched two fingers to her temple.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," she muttered to Tenten, who snorted.

"Ah, Haruno-san," Kiba greeted her. Sharpened canines showing as he grinned. On each arm rested a woman in a tight, glittering dress. They nuzzled Inuzuka's neck, giggling. But his dark eyes remained focused on her.

"Inuzuka," she replied. Curt. His eyebrows rose.

"You don't sound happy to see me," he noted.

Her eyes narrowed. Laughing, he raised his hand to gesture for the waitress.

"A drink for the lady. Anything she wants," he said. The girl took a step toward Sakura, her pen resting on her little notepad as she waited.

"Moët & Chandon Bicentenary Cuvée Dry Imperial 1943," Sakura said. The girl stared at her. And when she didn't write, Sakura turned her head to look at her. The girl colored.

"Um... I'm not sure we carry that," she stammered out.

Sakura sighed.

"Your most expensive champagne, then. And bring out three glasses," Sakura then said. The girl nodded, hurrying off.

Sakura turned her stare back to Kiba. When he gestured to the empty seats across from him, she took a seat. Right leg crossing over her left. Arms crossed over her chest. Tenten sat next to her, removing her leather gloves and tucking them into the inside of her jacket. Sai remained standing. Forearm resting on the back of Sakura's seat. His black eyes never leaving Inuzuka.

"You seem busy lately. Why did you ask to meet?" Kiba asked.

Sakura didn't respond. Stared at him, eyes half-lidded. Holding her cigarette between two fingers, she puckered her mouth and blew out a thin stream of smoke.

When Kiba opened his mouth to speak again, Sakura held up one finger. He closed his mouth again.

They stewed in that uncomfortable silence until the waitress returned carrying a tray. She set down the clean glasses in front of Sakura. She used a small towel to pop the cork and catch the champagne that fizzed out. But when she handed the first glass to Sakura, she instead passed it to Tenten. And the second one to Sai. The third one, Sakura accepted.

Sakura held up three bundles of cash tied with rubber bands. She handed one to the waitress and then jerked her chin at the girls sitting across from her. The girls hesitated. Looking up at Kiba. He nodded. They lunged to grab the money before they hurried out of the room together.

Only when the doors shut again did Sakura speak. She held the bubbling champagne up to the light, inspecting the glass from the bottom.

"How long have you known that Uchiha Madara was still alive?" she queried. And then, she took a sip.

Kiba didn't respond.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Seriously?" Sakura then laughed, leaning forward a little. She set the champagne down on the table.

"How much did he pay you to shoot up my club?"

His face went oddly blank.

Sakura reached into her clutch to pull out a cartridge. She set it down on the table next to the champagne.

"Russian-made. Probably for... what do you say, Tenten? AK-what?" Sakura asked, turning to the other woman.

"A Kalashnikov. Most likely an AK-12," Tenten replied.

Sakura feigned surprise. One hand over her mouth as she turned back to Kiba.

"Russian guns in Tokyo! And since you're really the only one who has ties to the Russians in this area..." Sakura trailed off, smiling.

She got out of her seat. Skirting around the table, she perched on Kiba's right knee. She blew smoke into his face as she put her left arm around his shoulder. The neckline of her dress dropped down low. The gold glint of her gun peeking through.

"So, here's what's going to happen. I'm not going to kill you," Sakura sighed.

"Why?" he demanded. Defiance gleaming in his eyes. She grinned, baring her teeth.

"With you gone, there will be a fight over who will take your place. In your own gang about who will be your successor. But also among the other yakuza who'll try to take your territory. And I don't want that. I want it to stay nice and quiet in Tokyo for now," she murmured. Lowering her face until their foreheads were almost touching.

"Instead, I'm going to have you send a message to Uchiha Madara. And to _all_ the other fuckers trying to start shit with me," Sakura explained, slowly pulling out her gun. Sweat beaded at Kiba's temples. His breath quickened, eyes darting around.

But Sakura had known him for long enough. He was too cocky to have guards with him. They were probably all just outside the door. Deafened by the music pounding out from the speakers on the dance floor.

Kiba's eyes fell back on her. Pupils dilated. She smiled. Touched his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry. I won't ruin this face, _leng zai_ ," she purred. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his. Staining his mouth red.

She used two bullets. One in each of his hands. A scream gurgled out of his mouth. Blood bubbling up from the twin wounds.

Sai was already on the phone as they left the VIP room. And the thundering music outside had masked the gunshot because none of the guards stirred. Sakura wiped her mouth across her hand and ruffled her hair.

"Give your boss a minute," she purred. And they eyed her smeared lipstick, messy hair, chortling as they nodded.

They walked up the stairs, back toward the main dance floor. Sakura shot the bouncers in the back of the head. They dropped while the oblivious dancers continued gyrating in time to the beat. She crossed the glowing floor tiles to yank the door open. Men in black suits waited, their dark sunglasses reflecting back the purple and green lights pulsing with each bass note.

"It's a party, boys. Only the Kumicho is off limits. Have fun," Sakura declared. And she stepped aside so that they could pour into the club. Their gunfire lighting up the club. The bullets shattered the lights and exploded the speakers. Screams erupted from the dancers, who began running in every direction. The liquor bottles at the bar shattered as bullets peppered the glass shelves. The room began to fill with smoke.

Sakura barely flinched. Sai and Tenten were watching her back. She could hear them firing and grappling with the people who got too close to her. She searched the floor until she found a phone that someone had dropped. The screen had shattered, but still usable. Wrapping the edge of her shawl around her hand, she picked it up to dial 119. Sai pushed her toward the door as she waited, his hand gripping her shoulder.

The operator responded.

"Hello? I'm at the X2 dance club in Shibuya. There are men with guns everywhere! People are getting shot! Please help!" Sakura shrieked. Before the operator could ask more questions, Sakura dropped the phone on the floor and kicked it. It slid under one of the smoldering speakers, out of sight. Tenten kicked the corpses of the bouncers aside before she slammed the door open. They scanned the area before she pulled Sakura out into the alley.

They hurried up the narrow path. Kicking up dead leaves and garbage in their wake. Huffing and looking over their shoulders.

They saw civilians begin to escape from the open door. Shrieking, some with blood on their clothing. But Sakura didn't feel too bad. Her boys knew not to be too cruel to them. She would be surprised if any of them died that night. The Inuzuka family, on the other hand...

Chouji was waiting for them at the end of the alley. The engine already running.

As soon as they were in the car, he sped off. Tires squealing. Sai slammed the door shut, but it caught on the edge of his jacket. The dome light stayed on. Cursing, he pulled his jacket free and shut it properly. And the rest of the car went dark.

It wasn't until they were on the highway that they heard sirens wailing in the distance. The cop cars sped off in the opposite direction on the other side of the highway. Not long after, an ambulance hurried past, too. Sakura felt her breath finally slow. Tenten sagged in the passenger seat, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

"You alright, _Sai lo_?" Sakura asked, looking over at him. He raised his hand.

"I got punched a few times, but I'm fine, Boss," he replied. Wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"It's because your face is so punchable," Tenten snorted from the front. Sai kicked the back of her seat.

" _Pok gaai_ ," he snapped.

"Boss, are you alright?" asked Chouji, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

Sakura ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm fine. Although I kind of want to brush my teeth," she remarked, grimacing.

"Why, Boss? It wasn't hot kissing Inuzuka?" snickered Tenten.

"He has horrible whiskey breath," she remarked. Checking her reflection in the window, she rubbed the lipstick off her teeth.

Sakura didn't bother returning to the hostess club. Chouji dropped them all off at her apartment in Minato. She washed up first, rubbing the grime and foreign blood off her hands and arms. Dressed in her robe, hair wrapped up in a towel, she walked into the living room to turn on the news.

Tenten went to shower as Sai lay on the leather sofa, bag of frozen gyoza resting on his face.

Sakura sat on the back of the sofa. Half-listening to the TV as she scrolled through her phone.

The bathroom door opened, steam billowing out. Tenten walked out in black joggers and a chambray shirt.

"Borrowed your clothes, Boss," Tenten announced.

"Ah," replied Sakura, not looking up. She continued to scroll through her texts, letting out a yawn. A couple minutes later, Tenten walked past. She kicked the side of the sofa, jostling Sai.

"Bathroom's free," she told him.

Sai grunted in return. Tenten kicked a few more times until, spitting swears, Sai rolled off the sofa. He knocked his shoulder into hers on his way to the bathroom.

"You're always such an ass to him," Sakura noted. Tenten plopped down on the newly-freed sofa.

"Yup," she replied. Wholly unapologetic.

The report about the prime minister's family vacation cut short.

"Breaking news. Gunfire at a nightclub in Shibuya. Reports of several injured, and at least 3 dead," the anchorwoman stated as her face flashed up on the screen.

Sakura tilted her head to one side as she listened.

"Reasons for the conflict remain a mystery... suspected yakuza activity." They even mentioned Inuzuka Kiba. ("Injured but in stable condition.")

Sai walked out of the bathroom. Towel around his waist.

"They have any idea it was us yet, Boss?" asked Sai, pausing to stare at the TV. He wasn't as good at reading the text yet, but he could understand what they were saying without a problem.

"No. But I don't really care what the news is saying. That's not why I did it," Sakura answered. Finally looking up, she tossed her phone onto the sofa. Twisting around, Tenten glanced her way.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Tenten asked.

"Not long. He knows that I'm not very patient."

* * *

Sakura met with Madara the next morning. More precisely, he came to meet her.

Twilight Dreams was empty. Just the faint lemon scent of cleaning products filling the place. Sakura flicked on the light switches, strolling through the first floor. She ran her fingertip along surfaces here and there, checking for dust. Hummed her approval when she found the place spotless. She unlocked the back door and then slipped behind the bar to find a good bottle of wine.

It wasn't long before she heard the back door rattling. The sound paused. The door opened. Footsteps tapped along the floor.

Madara stopped in front of the bar. One eyebrow cocked. She eyed him over the rim of her glass.

"You know, you really take the fun out of everything, Jing-Mei," he accused her, holding up his unused lockpick.

"I don't know what you mean, Madara-san," she replied. Baring her teeth in a smile as she set her wine down.

Madara took a seat at the bar, shedding his coat.

"Do you know how to mix a drink?" he asked her.

"I can do wine or vodka. I've been told that mixing cocktails isn't a strength of mine," she replied. He huffed and it almost sounded like a chuckle.

"Vodka, then," Madara answered. He leaned on the bar, studying her as she poured the drink for him. She pushed the glass toward him. Hoisted herself onto the bar to sit on the counter. When she leaned forward, his eyes drifted to her cleavage. He drained the glass, letting out a deep breath as he set it back down on the bar.

Uchiha Madara was hardly in his forties. He had been born when his father, in his later years, had accidentally gotten his mistress pregnant. Sakura didn't know much more about it all. Nobody really did.

"Is this a happy meeting or an angry meeting?" he queried. Sakura shrugged one shoulder.

"That all depends on whether you've been good or bad, Madara-san," she answered.

Her tone drew his gaze. His eyes focused in on her. Sharpening.

"I've been good... good for me, anyway," he assured her.

She appraised his expression. Lips pressed together. She swung her legs over the bar so that they dangled in front of him.

His eyes raked over the thigh-high stockings she wore under her skirt. Just a hint of the lacy tops showing when she moved. His gloved hands smoothed up her calves, all the way up to her knees. Beaming, he pressed his cheek against her thigh.

"Oh, I've missed these legs," he whispered. He kissed her knee. Rubbed his face against the dark nylon.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Putting her chin in her hand, she stared down at his blissful expression.

"Your fetish is seriously disgusting. You know that, right?"

He turned his face to the side to stare up at her.

"You like that about me. You like feeling better than me, remember?" Madara declared, flashing a smile at her.

Sakura sighed.

"Is that why you stabbed me all those years ago?" she questioned.

Madara paused. His hands stilling. He kissed the inside of her thigh before he rested his chin in her lap. Staring up at her.

"Didn't I apologize for that already?" he asked in return.

"You didn't," replied Sakura, looking away. His hands caressed the outsides of her legs.

"I _am_ sorry for that, Jing-Mei. You know that I wasn't trying to stab _you_ ," Madara murmured. He kissed her other thigh.

"No. You were just trying to stab my boss," she retorted.

"But Orochimaru is dead now. How much longer are you going to hold that against me?" he answered.

"Just until one of us is dead," she sniffed.

He rubbed his face along her legs for a few more minutes before he sat up straight.

"Alright. I feel recharged," he declared, very nearly beaming. "What can I do for you?"

"First. Get me more wine. And then, I'll decide whether or not to kill you," Sakura said.

"Sounds good," Madara replied, getting to his feet.

* * *

A couple hours later, Itachi's tea was interrupted by Kisame bursting into his private study. Itachi took his time setting his drink down. He pinned Kisame with a pointed look. But Kisame looked somewhat frazzled. He was even a little out of breath, leaning against the doorframe for a second.

"Uh, so, Sakura-san is here," Kisame finally managed to wheeze, pointing with his thumb. Itachi got to his feet, eyes lighting up.

"Really? You showed her in, right?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, of course, Kumicho. But the thing is that Deidara brought her in and-" Kisame said, following him into the hallway. But Kisame never got to finish his explanation. Because Itachi opened the sliding door to find Sakura curled up on her side in the entryway. Her head resting in Tommy's lap.

Her breath came in shallow pants. Sweat beaded on her face despite the cool weather outside. One hand was pressed to her eyes.

"Do you feel nauseous, Mama? Maybe I should bring you to the doc, yeah," fretted Tommy. She didn't respond. So he fanned her with his hand, looking around until his frantic gaze fell on Itachi.

"She called me out of the blue. Said to pick her up from the club and bring her here," he blurted out.

Itachi shoved past his men crowding around her. He could vaguely hear Kisame shooing them away. But he paid them no attention as he knelt. He put his hands on her face. She was so cold, despite the sweat pouring down her face and the back of her neck. Gritting her teeth, she shivered.

"Sakura," he called her. And to his relief, she stirred a little. He took her hand to feel her pulse. But he glimpsed something. Turning his hand over, he saw blood under her nails. Her hand wasn't cut in any way. And then, he pulled her sleeve back to find bruises darkening on her forearms. His eyes narrowed.

"Sakura, who did this?" he demanded. He took her face into his hands again. Patted her cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered a few times before she finally opened her eyes.

"Your fuckin uncle," she slurred, face pinching up. She closed her eyes again, like the light hurt her.

"Toilet," she then insisted. Her arm rose, limp. Dropped uselessly to the floor.

"Toilet," Sakura said again.

Itachi glanced around. His eyes fell on Tommy. "Keep this one here. I want to talk to him," he told Kisame.

"Yeah, Boss," Kisame replied.

Itachi scooped Sakura up into his arms. Gathering her cold body against his chest. He hurried back into the house, careful not to bump her against the doorframe or walls. When they reached the toilet, he laid a towel on the floor first before he set her down. Her arms were like overcooked noodles as he draped her over the toilet seat. It took a moment, but then Sakura stirred again.

She felt with her hand, and seemed to recognize the cold porcelain. She opened her mouth, body straining. Nothing came out. Her right hand flopped in the direction of her shoulder.

"Pat my back," she mumbled. She repeated the action again. Itachi knelt beside her.

"Pat your back?" he repeated.

"I have to throw up," Sakura groaned, patting her shoulder again.

So Itachi did what she asked. Thumping on her back until he saw her shoulders rise. Tensing. And then, when she did vomit, her tiny body clenched. Everything spilling from her mouth, dark purple and vile. She continued to heave until nothing came out anymore.

She raised her hand toward the lever but her arm didn't quite make it. Itachi reached over her to flush the toilet for her. And she rested her cheek against the seat as the water gurgled down.

"You're not just drunk. What's going on?" Itachi asked. Still stroking his hand up and down her back. Sakura groaned, head dipping back toward the toilet bowl.

"Something in m'drink. No roofie... Maybe cherry meth," Sakura whispered before she vomited again. Itachi reached out to hold her hair out of her face. He could hear her tears plinking into the toilet as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Roofie? He drugged you?" Itachi exclaimed. This time, when Sakura reached up, she just managed to pull the lever to flush properly.

"Sakura, we have to get you to the hospital, then. Or at least that doctor friend of yours," Itachi said, standing up. Sakura's hand clenched at the bottom of his kimono. Her grip was so weak. He could have easily pulled free.

"He can't get m'here. No hospul... S'not safe," she slurred. And then her arm relaxed.

"I threw up. Now sleep. I'll be better... sleep," she told him. Eyes drifting shut.

Itachi clenched his fists. On one hand, the hospital seemed to be the best choice. But on the other hand, it seemed that Sakura was worried about Madara finding her. The blood under her nails made it look like she had fought him, or someone else, off. And although he hated involving his mother in these sorts of matters, he couldn't find an answer, so he found her in the kitchen instead.

Mikoto's eyes widened. She pushed past him, running to the bathroom. She threw herself onto the tile floor beside Sakura, fingers checking for a pulse. Mikoto's eyes darted around as she counted the beats. She touched her palm to Sakura's forehead.

"And you said she vomited?" Mikoto questioned, turning to look at Itachi standing in the doorway. Itachi nodded, arms crossed across his chest. Fists clenched. Mikoto touched Sakura's forehead again.

"Ojou-san, the hospital might-" Mikoto began in a quiet voice.

Sakura shook her head.

"M'aright... I'm used t'it..." Sakura mumbled.

Itachi's eyes widened. The panic expanding inside his chest was made worse by those words. A knife between the ribs. All the implications that spilled out with that declaration.

Mikoto's shoulders sagged.

"Well... the young lady knows what she wants. I suppose she'll have to rest here," Mikoto declared. And then she looked over her shoulder at her son again.

"I'll get her cleaned up and then she can sleep in my room," she said, getting to her feet. She opened up a cabinet to pull out a clean face towel.

"No. My room," Itachi insisted. Mikoto's eyes sharpened at that, but she didn't protest.

"You should go," Mikoto added.

"But-"

"Itachi, no woman wants to be seen like this. Let's preserve the young lady's dignity, hm?" Mikoto then suggested. With a smile that was most certainly not a smile.

Itachi had but little choice to leave the toilet. It was only when he found Kisame standing in the hallway that Itachi remembered their other guest. He stormed back to the entryway. Found the blond standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets. Itachi advanced on him, grabbing him by the collar. Slamming his back into the door.

"Talk!" Itachi barked.

"Like I said! She called me to come pick her up, yeah. The back door was unlocked. And when I got there, she was like this at the bar by herself!" Tommy sputtered.

"There was no one else around? Did you check?" Kisame interrogated too.

"Yeah! I mean... kind of. Mama was obviously top priority! I just kind of grabbed her and left," he responded.

Itachi glowered at him. Eyes sizzling into his face.

"It looked like there was a fight there, though. Like shit was knocked over and some glasses were broken when I got there," Tommy then added.

Growling, Itachi released him. He whirled around. Hands clenching and unclenching. Just as he thought to turn again, his phone rang.

"Hel-"

"Is she with you and is she safe?" Tenten demanded, cutting his greeting short. A car's engine revved in the background. Itachi blinked.

"Yes and yes," he answered.

"Good. We checked security footage at the club. It was Madara. Can I trust you to look out for the boss while we pursue him?" Tenten then queried.

"Yes," Itachi said again.

"I'm leaving Tommy there to watch her. If anything happens to her, I'm going to personally put a bullet in you, Kumicho."

The call ended.

Itachi looked over. Found Tommy leaning in to eavesdrop on the call. Their eyes met. Tommy jerked back, feigning innocence.

"She sure takes after the boss, huh?" Tommy offered with a nervous laugh.

"She does," replied Itachi, turning away from him. He turned his glare instead to Kisame, who nearly flinched.

"Double the guard outside. No one gets in here without my say," he ordered. Kisame nodded, reaching for his phone. But paused, staring at the young Kumicho's back. At the silent stormed that seemed to brew around him as he slipped back into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

**title** Fractal  
 **summary** _The jagged edges you leave in me.  
_

* * *

The Uchiha house was unnaturally quiet that afternoon. Even the water dripping from the faucets seems more cautious than usual. The yakuza squatting in the courtyard spoke in gruff whispers. Occasionally, their conversations paused as they glared at the cars that drove past.

"She drank a little water. I think all that's left is to let her rest," Mikoto informed her son. And although he was looking at her, he wasn't really seeing her. Mikoto put her hand on his cheek. Waiting. Until his gaze truly focused.

"Itachi."

"What did she mean when she said she was used to it?" he asked. Knowing, that she couldn't possibly know the answer. Mikoto could only offer him a rueful smile. She opened the door to his room.

"Thank you, Okaa-san," Itachi sighed. He slipped into the room and Mikoto slid the door shut behind him.

The room was dark. The shades drawn. Itachi stepped across the tatami. As his eyes adjusted, he could see the lump of her under the comforter. His mother had spread the futon for her. And Sakura lay on her side with her back to the door. The only thing moving in all the stillness.

He stood over her, exhaling. Wondered, for a while, at just how small she was. It was funny. When she was awake, she always seemed like the biggest thing in any room. And here she was. She looked small enough to curl up in the palm of his hand.

Sakura shivered. Shoulders hunching up high, almost touching her ears.

He climbed into the futon, pulling the comforter over the both of them. He pulled her against his chest. Pressing her to his heart. His put his right elbow up, resting his fist under his cheek.

And of course, he couldn't sleep. Not with her trembling and sweating in his grasp. Her face pinched. He put his left hand on the back of her head. Holding her so that she couldn't possibly disappear.

The door cracked open about an hour later.

Itachi's eyes flew open. Glaring murder at whoever dared to intrude. Kisame knelt at the door, in a formal _seiza_. A round face popped up around his elbow.

"Nii-san is in there?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes he is," Kisame responded.

"Is that the pretty nee-chan _,_ Kisame?" he went on, pointing.

"Yes, _Waka_ ," Kisame answered with patience that he only seemed to have for the younger Uchiha brother.

Itachi softened his expression. He held up his hand and motioned for Sasuke to enter. The boy ran in, his backpack bouncing on his shoulders.

" _Tadaima_ , Nii-san," Sasuke whispered loudly. Itachi couldn't help but crack a smile.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke. Did Juugo pick you up from kindergarten?" queried Itachi. Sasuke nodded.

"Is Nee-chan sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Why? It's still light out."

Itachi placed his hand back on Sakura's hand.

"She's very sick right now. So now she's resting to recover her strength," explained Itachi. Sasuke looked at Sakura's shoulder rising and falling slowly. And then back into his brother's face.

"Will that help her get better faster?" asked Sasuke. His little forehead wrinkling. He pointed at Itachi's hand. How it stroked her hair. Itachi hadn't even realized that he was still doing it.

"I hope so," Itachi answered.

Sasuke reached out. Patted the top of Sakura's head two times.

"Feel better soon," Sasuke said. And then, when Kisame called for them, he left the room. Kisame dipped his head before he slid the door shut.

* * *

Itachi didn't know when he fell asleep. But suddenly his eyes opened, and he was flat on his back. Staring up at the ceiling. Letting out a yawn, he patted the futon with his right hand.

It was empty.

He sat up, eyes darting around the room. No light seeped under the door from the hallway. And then, looking down, he saw that Sakura was still sleeping, curled up on her side. Huddled into the smallest ball on the far edge of the futon. He pulled her back into the middle, adjusting the comforter around her. Touched his palm to her forehead. And then he got up to use the bathroom.

When he returned, Sakura was lying on her back. Eyes wide open as she stared up at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" she asked. Her voice was raspy. The inside of her throat was coated with what felt like sandpaper.

"Almost 2 am," answered Itachi.

" _Diu_ ," she cursed, palms pressing to her eyes.

Itachi crossed the room. He sat beside her. Felt her cheek with the back of his hand. Her gaze flickered to him.

"You were like ice before. Do you still feel cold?" he queried. Sakura lowered her hands.

"A little." She stared back up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Itachi then inquired.

There were blurred moments. Glass shattering. Gold hair. Someone's hands reaching for her. A few words spoken into the fog. But nothing else. Just a gap where most of Thursday should have been. A blank.

"Sort of...in the beginning. Did I call Tommy?" she ventured.

"He's sleeping in the living room. He looks terrible," he told her. Sakura made a vague noise at that. Like she wasn't surprised.

"Poor kid. I probably scared the hell out of him," remarked Sakura.

"I was wondering that. Why did you call him and not those two?"

"He lives closer to Ginza. I figured he would get to me faster," she answered. Matter-of-fact.

Itachi paused. Considered asking more questions. But then he took in her haggard face. The dark circles like twin bruises. Each time she closed her eyes to blink, she looked so washed out. Like she might sink into the sheets and never emerge.

"What do you want right now?" Itachi asked instead.

"Water."

He slipped out of the room. Returned with a bottle. Still frosty from the fridge. Sakura was already sitting up. She took a few sips. Blew out a long breath between pursed lips. Cringing, she lay back down. No matter how she positioned her body, it ached. The pain pounding deep into her muscle and bones. It was on par with the throbbing in her head.

She hissed, rubbing her thumbs into her temple.

"Your head hurts?" Itachi observed. And then he added, "Just there?"

"It's worst there. But it all hurts," Sakura grumbled.

He pushed her hands aside. Instead, his long fingers pressed into her scalp. Rubbing in slow circles. Massaging particularly hard whenever her whole face scrunched up. Moving on to a new spot when her expression eased. As his hands moved down to massage the sides of her neck, she let out a yawn. His fingers drifted back up. And by the time he reached her temples, she was fast asleep again.

Itachi dozed too. And stirred only when he heard the water bottle crackle. He opened one eye. Sakura was sitting up, taking big gulps.

She set the bottle down. Ran one hand through her hair. Stared down at her shirt dappled with red wine. Her cuffs were stained brown by what looked like dried blood.

Sakura caught him watching her.

"A bath?" he suggested.

Itachi turned on the tap to let the hot water fill. He promised to find her some clean clothes, leaving her to wash up. There were a few bottles of shampoo available. Even one with cartoons on the bottle, which she assumed belonged to his little brother whose name she couldn't remember at the moment.

She rubbed her hair until big bubbles foamed up between her fingers. Rinsed them out. The smell of almonds clinging to her fingertips. Rubbed conditioner into the strands and rinsed again. She washed the rest of her body before she climbed into the tub. Turned off the tap with her foot before she sank deep into the steaming water. It was so hot that it almost stung her skin. Closing her eyes, she let her head rest against the cool tile.

Several minutes later, the door slid open. The taps squeaked. Water sprayed across the tile from the shower head. Shampoo squirting out from the bottle.

Her eyes opened when she felt Itachi's hand on her shoulder. He climbed into the tub. She didn't bother complaining when he pulled close so that her back pressed to his chest.

They soaked in the hot water. Neither of them speaking for a while. Sakura let her head fall back, resting against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. And she felt him chuckle into her hair.

"What?"

"It feels strange. Because your hair smells like mine now," he explained.

She didn't know how to answer that.

Itachi grasped her right arm. Raising it out of the water. He massaged it. Moving his thumbs in circles over her aching muscles. Sakura's eyes drifted shut again. She sighed.

"You said something..." Itachi suddenly told her. He lowered her right arm. Moved onto the left.

"What did I say?" inquired Sakura.

"...When I wanted to take you to the hospital, you said not to. You said that you were... used to it," he recalled.

Sakura's eyes opened.

"Does that bother you?" she asked in return.

He was silent. But she felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck.

It took a long time for her to gather her thoughts. The past was sort of like an old shoebox shoved under the bed. She could open the lid and peer inside. But more often, she chose to keep those days out of sight. Though, the taste of beer still made her stomach turn.

"Before I was me... before any of _this_... I was some dumb girl from Yokohama. Living in Hong Kong. Trying to make it in the big city," she finally admitted.

Itachi's fingers rubbed up her forearm, kneading into her biceps. Stroking up and down the red phoenix etched into her skin.

"I worked as a hostess in a shitty karaoke bar. And no one really looks out for those girls. They're usually undocumented. No families to look for them if they go missing. Disposable, really," she recalled. And she remembered her permed hair. Highlighted with streaks of white. The smell of her drugstore perfume that clung to all her clothes.

"You just... get used to it... waking up to unfamiliar ceilings," Sakura added.

"The customers would... they were the ones?" Itachi attempted to ask. Fumbled with his words.

She hated that. How he suddenly sounded so unsure.

"Them. Sometimes the manager. I don't..." Sakura trailed off. Snickered a little.

"I don't really remember," she concluded.

His arms wrapped around her. Hands grasping her shoulders as he pulled her tightly against him.

"Do you pity me, Itachi?" Sakura questioned.

"I do," he answered. The water that dripped from his hair felt cool on her shoulder. Sakura closed her eyes.

"You want to kiss it all better? Tell me that the nightmares aren't real?" she scoffed. A bitter taste on the tip of her tongue.

"I can't be sad that you went through all that?" Itachi challenged, sounding a little insulted. Sakura cracked a smile.

"No. Because then _I_ don't get to be," Sakura replied.

They were quiet for a long while after that. Itachi's grip eased a little. She relaxed, rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand. Counting the ridges of his knuckles. Feeling the the raised scars along the sharpness of his bones.

"I'm going to kill them," he declared. Suddenly. Voice echoing off the tile.

She knew who he meant. And she shook her head. Leaning back to rest it against his shoulder again.

"Too late," she responded.

Because she had let it slip once, in passing. Sitting in the passenger seat of Tobirama's old car as he drove her home late one night. She didn't recall why. Maybe it had been after having dinner with Hashirama. And knees curled up to her chest, head against the window, she hadn't been thinking. Just blurted out the truth. How she was sick of waking up in the manager's bed with a pounding migraine. Because he was gross.

Tobirama's expression hadn't changed. Or, at least, she hadn't learned to read the minute changes yet. They weren't even that close. He only drove her home every once in awhile because his brother asked.

All he had said to her was not to forget her purse as she got out of his car.

But the next afternoon, she woke up to a story on the news about how the karaoke bar had been burned to the ground early that morning.

Tobirama never said a word about it to her. And Hashirama had hired her to work at his much nicer bar instead.

Itachi's leg shifted. He let out a sigh.

"Then I feel powerless," he declared.

She gave a wry smile.

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

He fell silent. And then his hands squeezed hers.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it that way," he murmured.

"You didn't mean it like that," Sakura assured him.

"But I'm still sorry," he insisted.

"Don't be," Sakura said. She raised his hand out of the water. Pressing his palm to her cheek.

They got out of the bath when the water began to cool. Sakura toweled her hair dry. Before she could escape, Itachi insisted on drying it fully. He used a hairdryer, tousling her hair this way and that as he swept the warm air through. And she wondered. How long had it been since anyone had done this for her?

Had anyone _ever_?

They went back to sleep. Itachi curled around her like a big crescent moon. She nested into him like a smaller moon. His hands slipped into the front of the button-up shirt she had borrowed from him. The crisp white cotton sleeves swallowed her hands whole. And his palms rested on her stomach. As if he were trying to hold all her organs in. Shielding them against whatever dangers lay in waiting outside.

As the sun began to rise, Sakura sank into sleep. Itachi's long, slow breaths lulling her. Until her breaths matched his. Until her eyelids drooped. And she was plunging deep into a dream. The names and the faces all blurred together. But she was not afraid.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open a few hours later. Just as the door slid open. The light from the hall spilling across the floor. The shape of a woman illuminated in the doorway.

"Oh."

"Nii-san is sleeping too."

"Come out of there, Sasuke. We should let them rest a little while longer," the woman whispered.

"Even though it's light out?"

"Yes."

The door slid shut. Darkness pooling in the room again. But Sakura could still hear their voices out in the hall.

"Do you think Nee-chan is still sick?" the boy asked. And Sakura wished she could remember his name. That tiny thing with round, black eyes.

And she didn't get to hear the woman's answer as they walked down the hall.

Sakura felt Itachi's hand stroke over her stomach. Realized that he was awake too.

"I came here because I was scared," she confessed. Voice barely escaping her lips. Half-hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"Even you get scared, Jing-Mei?" he asked. There was no mockery there. And for once, she didn't hate the way that name sounded coming from his lips.

"I do. And I wanted to come here. Because I thought I would be less scared here," she went on. She could hear him measuring his next words carefully. His hesitation like a taste on the back of her tongue.

"Are you?"

She smiled into the darkness.

"No. But it's not worse either," she answered.


	22. Chapter 22

**title** Here  
 **summary** _Haven't we done all of this before?  
_

* * *

Sakura woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. Her fingers clenching as she jolted awake. The low rumble of distant thunder still ringing in her ears. A sharp pain spreading through her back, radiating from the eye of the koi tattoo.

She looked down. Found Itachi's eyes open. They darted up to her face. But he didn't move from her lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

" _Mou mat je_ ," she replied. And then shook her head. "I mean, nothing. Dug her fingers into the corners of her eyes, massaging until her vision blurred.

When she opened her mouth, a yawn ripped out of her. The kind that made her jaw crack. Tears gathering and then spilling down her cheeks. She rubbed them away with the heels of her hands.

"Do you remember why you're here?" Itachi asked her, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sakura leaned back on her palms. Staring down at him. Itachi lay with his right cheek pressed against the inner curve of her thigh. His fingers splayed across her other thigh.

"Yeah. Is Tommy still around?" she queried, voice just as soft.

"Mm."

She walked her fingers across the edge of the comforter. Nudged Itachi's thumb until he grasped her hand. Linking their fingers together.

"I might have stabbed your uncle," she told him.

He lifted her hand to his mouth. Pressed a kiss to her middle knuckle. Lips curving around the sharp jut of her bone. Eyes never breaking away from hers.

"That's alright," he answered.

Sakura had to laugh at that.

"You could at least _pretend_ it bothers you. Threaten my life a little, Kumicho," she scolded.

The smile slipped from her face when he kissed her knuckles again. This time, his tongue darting out, too. Caressing her skin. Just for an instant. His teeth lightly nipping her skin.

"When will you figure out that it doesn't work that way?" he sighed.

Bit her fingertip. Just enough for it to sting.

And then, when she blinked, that strange Itachi was gone. He was smiling again, eyes soft. Mouth even softer as he pressed it to her palm.

Sighing, she grabbed the back of his head with both her hands. She bent her head. Kissed his upper lip first and then the lower. And then she slowly pulled her hands away. He lowered his chin back down into her lap. Rubbing his cheek against her bare thigh, eyes drifting shut.

"Aunt Cheng."

Sakura lifted her chin. Turned her head to the side. She could see Tommy's silhouette through the shoji. He stood, arms crossed behind him, elbows jutting out at right angles from his body. Her eyes darted down to Itachi. And then she spoke in Cantonese.

"Yeah."

"Ghost's back in Kobe. We couldn't catch him in time. It's because I wasn't fast enough," Tommy reported. She could practically hear him grinding his teeth together. The shame darkening his face.

"Tommy," she called. His shoulders straightened.

"Boss?"

"I could have died if you left me-" Sakura paused when she felt Itachi's hands sliding up the insides of her thighs. She was still wearing one of his shirts. The hem fell almost to her knees when she stood. But when she sat like this, it rode up around her thighs. And he was most certainly aware that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She eyed him. His hands stilling as he read her expression. Sakura let out a sigh.

"Anyway, you did good, Tommy. I would rather be alive, than dead" she went on.

"Thanks, Boss. And we found one of your knives at the bar. You definitely stabbed him," Tommy informed her. Sakura looked back down at Itachi, smug. Only remembering a second later that he couldn't understand their conversation. But he seemed perfectly content as he began inching up the hem of the white shirt. Sakura pushed his face away with one hand. He let out a silent laugh, nodding before he resumed kissing her legs instead. The kisses tickling over the curve of her thighs, out to her knee.

"Tenten says she's in Osaka. She's driving back to pick you up," Tommy then added. Sakura did the math in her head. It would take a few hours for her to arrive. Not speaking of the traffic that could clog the highways.

"I'll be outside, keeping watch." She could hear his car keys jingling.

"Oh? You're not worried leaving me alone with all these big, tough Yakuza, Tommy?" she questioned.

"Please, Boss. If anything happened to you, Uchiha would kill everyone where they stood, yeah," laughed Tommy.

Itachi's expression perked up as he recognized his name. His eyes darted up to meet hers. Sakura smiled a little, touching his cheek with the back of her hand. And then she let it drop.

"There you go exaggerating again, Tommy," Sakura retorted.

"I wish. You should see his face anytime someone brings up your name. It's disgusting. _Yau mou gau cho ah_ ," Tommy complained. She watched his silhouette reach up to scratch the back of his head. Sakura considered this as she looked down at Itachi. She tilted her head to one side.

"Okay, Tommy. Go ahead. I'm going to rest until Tenten gets here," Sakura declared. Tommy's keys jingled again.

"Alright, Boss. Although, I kind of want to talk to him about having someone guard this door. Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him in a bit," Tommy then asked. Sakura bit her lower lip, barely suppressing her smile.

"No idea," she replied.

Tommy grumbled something about the flaky Japanese as he stalked off. Sakura waited for the distant slam of the front door before she looked down at Itachi again. He had gone quite still. Head cradled in her lap, his fingers resting on her waist.

"What did he say about me?" Itachi queried.

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair.

"I won't tell," she responded.

Itachi turned his head to the side. Kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you sound when you speak Cantonese?" he suddenly told her. Sakura's eyes went cold as she pulled out of his grasp.

"I hate sweet talk."

"Then allow me to reword that, Jing-Mei," Itachi replied, grabbing her hand again.

The sharpness of his tone caught her attention.

"I find it absolutely irresistible when you speak Cantonese. I love the way it sounds when it comes from your mouth. It's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. It turns me on like crazy," he stated.

Sakura grimaced again. "That's worse, Kumicho."

But he refused to release her hand. Eyes narrowing as he kissed her thumb. Took his time kissing each of her fingers. Lips trailing down her to her wrist.

"The color of your eyes is also so beautiful. I adore everything about you. Especially your legs and these hands," he went on.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

" 'Sweet talk' is insincere flattery. So it's understandable that you would hate it. Unfortunately for you, Jing-Mei, I don't know how to sweet talk. This is all sincere," he murmured. The way he stared at her through his eyelashes made her heart skip a beat.

"You're disgusting," she retorted, looking away as her cheeks warmed.

"If you really hate it, I'll stop."

And he did. His lips and his hands stilled. Even the air seemed to go still. Just the sounds of their breaths. The rustle of the futon under her shifting leg.

Sakura swallowed, refusing to look at him. Feeling the steady thud of her heart against the inside of her ribcage. And then, letting out a deep breath, she let her eyes dart back to him. Their gazes locked. A smirk spreading across his mouth.

" _Pok gaai_ ," she muttered.

Her scowl morphed into something else as he loosened the ties of his kimono. It slid down his shoulders and arms as he rose on his elbows. She watched the muscles in his back ripple as he lowered his head. The black eyes of his oni tattoo glowering up at the ceiling. Twin dragons twisting down his shoulders. Fingers and tongue sliding up the insides of her thighs. The breath escaped from her lungs all at once as he lapped at her.

A whimper escaped her mouth. Thighs tightening. Fingers digging into his hair as she curled into him. The broken syllables of his name slipping through her mouth. And the way he growled when she said it again made her heart skip a beat.

The way he whispered her name made her tremble all over. His kisses searing deep into her. Like they were seeping in through her pores. Poisoning her until all she could see and hear and feel was him. Even his teeth sinking into her throat and shoulder burned so sweetly. His lips laving the hurts like unspoken apologies as the pain faded.

His weight settled over her. Warmth pooling between her thighs as he murmured her name. Low and gentle. His forehead pressing to her shoulder as he entered her. A shaky breath left him, back trembling under her hands. And her answering sigh stretched out. Twisted into a long moan.

Sakura turned her head to the side as he began moving against her. Languid and soft. Hips rolling against each other. Her hands twisted into the futon at just how unexpectedly good it felt.

And her eyes drifted open. In time to see him straightening. One hand combing through his dark hair before he hooked his hands under her thighs. Sweat beading down his bare chest and torso. Itachi's mouth slanted against hers, swallowing down her breaths. And when her lips curled into a smile, he felt it. Eyes opening to meet her gaze.

He planted his hands on either side of her head. The steady rhythm of his hips faltering. His breaths turning ragged. She was transfixed by the sight of him coming undone. His muscles clenching, teeth grinding. The sweat that dripped down his temples as he shuddered against her.

Sakura closed her eyes. Feeling his heartbeats begin to slow against her. And then he stirred. Lazy kisses and up and down her right shoulder. It took a second to realize that he was kissing each pink flower there. Even the unopened buds painted onto the willowy branches.

She stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. The dark wooden beams gleaming. The thunder that had woken her rumbled again. This time, a little closer. Her stare flitted back to him when he murmured her name against her ear.

"You didn't...?" he asked, question trailing off halfway.

"It's alright," she assured him. He grumbled. Shifting to kiss up the side of her throat. His lips lingering just under her hairline.

"Give me two minutes. I can go again," Itachi promised her. And although she knew this was true, she shook her head. He hovered over her, eyebrows rising. A flush still warming his cheeks.

"I'm serious," he insisted. Lowering himself onto one elbow. And she shook her head again.

"I know. It's alright," she said again.

She could tell from him his bewildered expression. He didn't understand her.

And out of all the languages she knew, she couldn't quite piece together an explanation. All she knew was that it was enough that he pulled her against his chest. That his arms tightened around her. And that her name was the last thing he whispered as he fell asleep.

When Tenten pulled up in front of the house, Sakura was sitting in the living room. The doors leading outside were wide open. The rain pattering down in the garden. Against the grass and the little stone ornaments. Disturbing the surface of the koi pond.

She could hear voices .

Tenten opened the door, eyes hard and bloodshot. And Sakura looked over her shoulder at her. Itachi's deep blue haori draped over her.

"Did I get him good?" asked Sakura. Tenten snorted.

"There was blood everywhere. And since it looks like none of it is yours, I'd say, yeah. Pretty damn good," she huffed. She glanced around.

"The Kumicho?"

"Sleeping," said Sakura as she got to her feet. She faltered a little. When Tenten took a step toward her, Sakura swatted her hand aside.

"The security footage is at a bad angle. But it looks like he slipped something into your drink. Nothing happened though. He grabbed you and you got him right here," Tenten explained, pointing to her upper arm. Sakura hummed in response. She brushed past her, walking into the hall.

"Call all our boys back to Ginza. I only want Charlie Lau and his men in Kobe to keep eyes on him," ordered Sakura.

"...Are you sure, Boss?" asked Tenten. Sakura stopped walking. Just outside Itachi's room. The door was slightly ajar. Just the way she had left it.

She could see him through that crack. Laying on his side. Eyes wide open as he watched her. Hair all rumpled.

"Why?" Sakura questioned. There was something in the other woman's tone.

"Let me call in some old favors from Hong Kong. We'll skin him and hang him from the power lines in Kobe," snarled Tenten. Her syllables smashing together in her anger.

"Or even better. Tell the Dragon Head. Let him take care of it," Tenten went on.

Sakura held Itachi's gaze for a while longer. And then, he gave her that soft, sleepy smile. The one she recognized seeing through her balcony door. His eyes crinkling at the corners.

And then Sakura looked back at Tenten. Her expression cool.

"Oh, I'm not letting Uncle handle this. We'll deal with Ghost _my way_ ," Sakura promised. Without a second glance at Itachi, Sakura strode down the hallway. Shoving her feet into her heels before she stepped outside.

* * *

Itachi showed up at Twilight Dreams a week later.

It was a little before closing time. A few drunk men in suits stumbled up the concrete stairs. Their arms over the shoulders of the hostesses who cooed and patted their backs as they threw up on the sidewalk in the side alley.

Itachi pushed past the glass door. Tenten eyed him from behind the bar, her lips tightening. But she still nodded at him.

"Ah. I'm so sorry. Mama's not here tonight. She had some personal business to attend to," Ayu said when she noticed him. She clasped her hands together in apology.

Itachi glanced at Tenten again. She ignored him. Whipping off her apron, she ducked under the bar.

"I'm running low on rum. Someone run down to the storeroom," she called out.

A distant voice answered her.

Despite Ayu's polite offer to stay for a cocktail, Itachi slipped out. And as he made his way to his car, his phone lit up. There was a single address from Tenten.

He found Sakura in an old warehouse. Half of the windows were boarded up. Broken bottles and old weeds decorated the cracks in the parking lot as he walked inside. Hands in his pockets.

"Maybe if we pull some of your teeth out, you'll talk," he heard a voice echo from far away. Twisting down the concrete corridors. Following the faint lights from the end of the hall. He crunched over a discarded wrapper just as he stepped over the threshold.

He stepped into an unfinished room. Tarp and plastic sheeting was laid down and taped in place. A few lights were set up to illuminate a man seated on a folding chair. His hands and legs taped into place. His head sagged toward his chest.

Sai circled around him, hefting a pair of pliers in his gloved hand. Blood speckled the front of his shirt. When he saw Itachi, his eyes widened. He craned his head to look up at the scaffolding climbing up the far wall. And Itachi copied him until he spotted Sakura perched there among the metal bars.

A glass of red wine swirling in her palm. A cigarette smoldering between her lips. Over her shoulders was a dark blue haori. The sleeves edged with a familiar bamboo pattern. If she twisted around, he knew that he would see a red and white fan between her shoulder blades.

She smiled down at him.

" _Daai lou_ ," she greeted him.

"Jing-Mei," he answered, smirking in return.


	23. Chapter 23

**title** I (not we)  
 **summary** _If we could drift so far...  
_

* * *

Sakura spotted his car as soon as he had parked outside the building. She lit another cigarette. When she tossed her lighter down, the metallic clang made their prisoner flinch.

Sai turned to give her a look.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, waving a hand at him.

She didn't say anything to Sai. Just sat. Wrist turning as she swirled her wine around. Spewing smoke like she was a chimney. And when he walked into the room, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Daai lou," she greeted him.

"Jing-Mei," Itachi answered, smirking in return.

* * *

Hong Kong was a big city. It was beautiful. But it was also the loneliest place she had ever lived in. Sakura thought about this a lot- especially when she took taxis. Her fist under her chin as she watched the blinking lights rush past.

Orochimaru glanced at her. His colored contacts made his eyes an eerie shade of gold- something not quite human. Fingers on his cheek, he called out to her.

"What's wrong, Jing-Mei? Was dinner not to your liking?"

Sakura turned her head towards him. He held out a carton of cigarettes. She wrinkled her nose.

"Ah, I always forget," he said, putting it back into his jacket. But then something flickered across his face. And he pulled the carton out again. He plucked out two cigarettes, pushing one into her hand.

"Hold it anyway," Orochimaru told her. And she did. Because he was the boss. He tucked his cigarette behind his ear.

"So. Will you talk to me?" he then asked. Sakura chewed on her words for a while. Sighing and shaking her head. Until finally, she opened her mouth.

"I feel sad. Do you ever just feel sad for no reason?" she confessed.

Orochimaru sank back in his seat. Long eyelashes settling over his cheekbone as he thought.

"All the time, my darling," he answered, perfect teeth glinting as he smiled.

As the car stopped in front of her apartment, Sakura felt Orochimaru's fingers touch her wrist. They were so long and cold. He pushed money into her palm.

"You did some great work today. If you weren't there to translate, I don't know how pleasant things would have been," Orochimaru said. Sakura flashed him a tight smile. Just her lips pulling up.

"Think about what we talked about before. I'll be waiting for your answer," he added. And then he released her. Sakura climbed out of the car and hurried up the stairs. Not sparing the limo a backwards glance.

She slept with the taste of whiskey burning down her throat. Because what Orochimaru called "pleasant" was still four people being murdered in front of her eyes. The smell of blood clogging the insides of her nose each time she inhaled.

'Things could be worse', she reminded herself when she woke in the mornings. Curling up on her side as the half hearted hangover washed over her. Scrolling through her messages for anything important she might have missed in the night. Deflating just a little less each day as Hashirama remained silent.

Orochimaru never laid his hands on her. He paid her generously for her "errands", as he called them. It had only been a few months since she had been given to him by Hashirama as a peace offering. The Chrysanthemum and Jade gangs had been clashing over borders for years. The Dragon Head had warned the two Red Poles once. Just once. To stop fighting. And that was all it had taken.

Under Orochimaru, Sakura had been officially initiated into the 24K. She had the full status and protection that came with being a 'brother' of the gang. And while many still jeered at the idea of a woman in the 24K, Orochimaru's goons made sure no one gave her too much trouble.

So far, the Red Pole had been rather relaxed. During the day, she was free to do as she pleased. And at night, she accompanied him to meetings, occasionally translating for foreigners. But most nights, she simply sat to Orochimaru's right, sipping from her flask and listening to the conversations through the haze of smoke. Trying to hide her boredom behind those swigs.

Sometimes, she would see Tobirama across the room. His eyes blacker than black as he watched her. She never knew what to say to him, so she ended up not saying anything at all.

To fill those empty days, she took to going to Sifu Might's place to train. She sparred with his other students. Learning to dodge and to weave. But also how to take a punch. She came home black and blue all over. Aching. Leaning against the kitchen counter to spit up blood into the sink before she swallowed the rest down with a mouthful of whiskey.

The weeks turned to months. And as she stood in front of the mirror, she stared at the lines of muscle forming on her arms. The random stranger she had brought home the night before stirred in the bed. She picked up his clothes and threw them at him, telling him to get out. She was already sick of looking at him.

Training. Nights with Orochimaru. Days dyed with sweat and nights soaked in blood. Drinking wine with Orochimaru. Learning how to twist someone's hand to cause the most agony. And learning how to shoot a gun without flinching at the loud bang it made. The cycle went on and on. The holidays blurring into each other, just like the lights that sped past when she was in that limo.

Every day as gray and pointless as the last. Sinking down and down. Deeper into the scummy layer that drifted just under all the beauty of Hong Kong.

She remembered the night the Dragon Head was killed. Orochimaru called to tell her that she had the night off.

"If things go well, we'll be celebrating in the morning, Jing-Mei," he told her.

And Sakura, who had learned to laugh like him, did just that. Hollow but sweet.

"I'm not even going to ask what shit you're getting into, Boss," she snorted. And she had ended the call without a second thought.

A few hours later, her phone began blowing up with messages. But before she could answer any of that, she received a call. Tobirama panting on the other end. Voice strained.

"Don't pick up for anyone else. Where are you?" he demanded. The rapid crack of gunshots in the background startled her. And still, he panted, waiting.

"I'm home," she answered, looking around that barren apartment.

"Don't move," Tobirama simply said. And then he hung up.

She didn't quite know what to expect when he knocked. He slid into the apartment, blood smearing across the door. The smell of gunpowder clinging to his jacket.

She cursed without cease as she dragged him across the kitchen tile. Propping him up against the cabinets. Wet hands shaking as she tried to take his pulse. And when he swatted her away, she used a dish towel to bind his forearm up.

She threw her flask at him, listening to him gulp down the whiskey as she scrubbed his blood off her hands.

"You should go to the hospital. You probably won't die. But still..." Sakura finally sighed, leaning against the edge of the counter. She felt sick to her stomach.

"You still living in this shithole?" Tobirama scoffed. He got to his feet, swaying a little but not toppling. He grimaced as he flexed each finger.

"Hashirama got it for me," muttered Sakura. His eyes narrowed.

"The Dragon Head is dead," he suddenly declared. Sakura snorted. Flicking water off her hands, into the sink.

"Sure he is. Are you drunk already?" Sakura retorted. She stepped over his blood to open up the fridge. But before she could get the door halfway open, Tobirama slammed it shut. He cornered her, hands pressed to the cabinets.

"Fucking listen, Jing-Mei. Orochimaru killed him. And now my brother is going after him," he said. And the smile slid off Sakura's face. She whirled around, accusation already in her eyes.

"Why aren't you with him?" demanded Sakura.

"Because he told me to watch over you."

She deflated.

"Oh."

* * *

Tobirama waited for her to pick up. Fingers tapping against the armrest.

He almost disconnected when she finally answered. Voice low and soft.

"Wei?"

"You want to tell me why no one has heard from _Fai Tsai_ in three days?" he demanded.

She yawned. "Don't know."

"Don't fuck with me, Jing-Mei," he growled.

There was a pause. And then she sighed. He could hear her shifting around. Fabric moving.

"I really don't know where Kabuto is. I've been dealing with my own shit in Tokyo," she confessed.

There was something about her tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I met with Uchiha Madara. He tried to drug me. And now the little rat's nowhere to be found," she sighed, matter-of-fact.

"What."

"He didn't manage to do anything. But that doesn't mean I won't," she went on.

"Jing-Mei."

"Tobirama." She repeated back in the same tone. She was making fun of him. And it made it all worse.

"Does my brother know?" Tobirama asked.

There was a long pause. And then: "What do you think?"

Like an afterthought, she added on, "By the way, don't tell him. I'm worried enough about the shit going on in Hong Kong. I get the feeling that this is all some kind of trick to get us to turn our attention elsewhere."

Tobirama mashed his lips together. Took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"And you're fine?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she assured him. She said it like a long sigh.

"Stay out of trouble. The last thing we need is for you to go and get yourself killed," he told her.

"Worry about yourself, _pok gaai_ ," she laughed as she hung up.


	24. Chapter 24

**title** Tremor  
 **summary** _It might be better not to hear_

* * *

" _You've been a loyal foot soldier of the 24K for years now. It's time for your initiation, Jing-Mei."_ _  
_

* * *

Hashirama's words rang in her ears. Sakura refilled her flask, eyes unfocused. She swore as the drink overflowed, dribbling down her hand. She sucked the alcohol off her fingertips. Her lipstick smearing onto her thumb.

"What're you going to do, Jing-Mei?" asked Tenten. Her black eyes fixed on her. Flipping a blade back and forth between her hands.

"What do you mean? It's done," Sakura said, glancing at her over her shoulder. She screwed the cap back on the bottle. And then she turned, taking a generous swig.

Tenten flicked her braid over her shoulder. She flipped her knife one last time before she shoved it back in the holster on her thigh.

"You could say no. Aren't you his favorite or something?"

"Even a favorite dog will be put down if it bites its master, Tenten," Sakura warned. Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, Confucius. Whatever you say," she replied, getting to her feet. "Honestly, I don't give a shit about those geezers. I've got _your_ back. Not theirs." She mimed shooting guns with both hands.

Sakura cracked a smile. She handed the flask over. Tenten guzzled the cheap whiskey down. Making a face as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Does that mean I have to call you 'Boss' from now on?" asked Tenten, grinning. It was Sakura's tun to grimace. She shoved Tenten in the shoulder as she walked past.

"Shut up. Let's go eat lunch," Sakura responded.

"If you're paying, Boss."

* * *

Orochimaru had left her everything. All of his properties, his assets. Down to the clothes in his wardrobe.

Even the attorney she had hired let out a low whistle as he read over the list.

"Sis, if you weren't rich before, you sure as hell are now," he remarked, adjusting his glasses.

Sakura turned the chair around the straddled it. Crossing her arms across the top rail.

"Cut the crap, Jiraiya," Sakura cut into his musings. He eyed her over his glasses.

"You know, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar," he pointed out to her.

"Good thing you're not a fly then," she retorted. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'd have to look some stuff up, but it looks like you'll have to pay an estate tax on this. I want to double-check the numbers," he said half to himself. And then he looked up. "But this guy is from Hong Kong. Why was his will written in English?"

Sakura clicked her tongue at him.

"Orochimaru always said that he didn't trust Chinese. He said people would fight wars over how to read one damn character. Or maybe he was trying to show off how good his English was. He was always so proud of that," Sakura recalled.

"How _was_ his English?" queried Jiraiya, packing up his suitcase.

Sakura smiled.

"Awful."

With Jiraiya's help, she ended up selling most of what Orochimaru had left her. She really had no use for his penthouse near City Hall. And she had no use for his seven sports cars. She kept the limo, though. It wasn't practical for everyday use, but it was a nice way to make an entrance at certain events.

It didn't rain on the day of Orochimaru's funeral. Sakura thought it should have.

Orochimaru had quite literally stabbed the previous chairman in the back. None of the other Red Poles attended the funeral. After all, who would pay respects to a traitor? And that suited Sakura just fine.

She sent word out to the members of just the Jade gang. She ordered the flowers and the casket. And she was the one who spoke. There was no priest, no fancy ceremony. Orochimaru had always hated religion. He probably would have frowned at even the incense lit in front of his portrait.

"I didn't think he mattered that much to you," murmured Tenten as tears escaped from Sakura's eyes. Sakura hurried to wipe them away. Setting her mouth into a hard line.

"Neither did I," whispered Sakura in return.

Late that night, Sakura stood on the balcony of one of Orochimaru's apartments. The inside was garishly decorated in blacks and reds. The man had certainly been called many things, but bland was not one of them.

" _Why do you think I asked Hashirama to give me you, Jing-Mei?"_ he had asked her one night, standing on this very balcony. His silky hair tucked behind his ear. A glass of red wine held in his palm.

" _To piss him off?"_ Sakura remembered answering.

And Orochimaru laughed, head falling back. The tattoo of a snake curling around his throat like a living thing.

" _Partly_ ," he conceded. And then his expression sobered. Golden eyes glittering as he tilted his head to one side. Like he was considering something about her face.

" _I'd heard rumors of a girl. Some broad Hashirama found on the streets and took on as a pet project,"_ Orochimaru explained. Sakura didn't bristle. She had heard much worse things before.

" _And I wanted to see what was so good about that girl. What would have caught Hashirama's interest_?" he went on.

" _And_?" prompted Sakura.

A smile lit up Orochimaru's face. He pointed at her. Reached out to tap directly between her eyes.

" _That expression_. _The look of a woman who was prepared to tear someone's throat out with her own teeth. The moment I saw that, I knew that I wanted to groom you_ ," he said before he took a sip of his too-sweet wine.

" _Groom me? To do what?"_ she recalled spitting back. Still so filled with anger. The lingering ache of being abandoned by Hashirama. Being pawned off like an old piece of furniture. But Orochimaru lifted her chin, beaming.

" _I want to sharpen those fangs, my dear. I want to open up the lion's cage at the zoo and see what havoc you'll wreak."_

Even as she remembered this all, Sakura still didn't understand.

She leaned against the railing, just as Orochimaru once had. It was cold this high up. As pretty as the view was, she shivered. Looking around, she found one of his sweaters draped over the back of a chair. She pulled her arms through the sleeves. The fragrance of Orochimaru's cologne still clung to the wool. And when she patted the pockets, she felt a lump. She pulled out a box of cigarettes, and a silver lighter with a dragon engraved into the side.

She lit one of the cigarettes, holding it between two of her fingers. She watched the smoke lift from the tip before it was whisked away by the wind. And as the fragrance filled the air, it almost felt like Orochimaru was standing right beside her. Swirling his wine. Smiling so brilliantly in that sad, sad way.

" _When I die, I want it to be a spectacle. I want to be remembered_ ," he had told her once.

Raising the cigarette to her lips, hands shaking, she gulped down an ashy breath. Coughed as the smoke filled her lungs and burned. She exhaled between her teeth, eyes filling with tears.

" _Goodbye, you weirdo_ ," she whispered, letting the tears drip down her face as she coughed her way through that first cigarette.

* * *

All those years later, Sakura still remembered Orochimaru. A soft-spoken man who loved art and culture as much as he loved flaying the skin off his enemies. And though he hadn't died a spectacle, she supposed that he must be half-happy. Because she still recalled the way he pointed with his cigarette as he spoke. How he picked the scallions out of his food when he ate.

And for some reason, Sakura remembered Orochimaru as she stepped through the door to the "real estate office". She left Tenten outside to stand guard. The men Tenten had knocked out wouldn't be getting up any time soon anyway. And there was also a sniper across the street. He would hear if anything went wrong through the mic taped to the inside of her shirt.

Sakura crept through the storage room, careful not to kick any boxes. And when she emerged in the narrow hallway, she could see a door ajar at the far end. Fluorescent light spilling out through that crack. She tread carefully. Testing each stretch of the floor before she put her weight on it fully. But when she reached the room and peered in through the crack, she realized that all her caution was for nothing. Because Madara sat with his back to the door, giant headphones covering his ears. He bobbed his head along to the music, waving his fingers in the air like a conductor's baton. She reached into her pocket as she tiptoed into the room.

A shout tried to escape from Madara when something constricted around his windpipe. Instead, all that came out was a grunt. He clawed at his throat. Fingernails catching on the nylon stockings. He tilted his head back to see Sakura smiling down at him, her teeth gleaming.

"I know what you're thinking. 'How did she find me here?'" she said. Clicking her tongue as Madara struggled to break free. She tightened her grip on the stockings, pulling them even tighter. His face began to turn purple.

"The better question would be, 'Why did I ever think to piss off Haruno Sakura?'" Sakura went on. Madara gurgled. Fingernails drawing blood as he continued to scrape. As his body started to go limp, she kept the pressure on his windpipe. Listening to the pathetic wheezes as his oxygen-deprived brain began to give up. And just as his eyes began to roll back, Sakura released him. Her fingertips tingled as she blood rushed back into them. The stockings left angry red marks on her hands.

Madara gulped down greedy breaths, coughing and retching. Tears and saliva mixing as they dripped off his chin.

"But we'll get to that later. First, you're going to tell me everything about your deals with Kabuto," Sakura said. And Madara slowly lifted his head, bloodshot eyes glowering at her as he choked down precious breaths. Sakura smiled.

"And if you lie, I won't bother with this again," Sakura added, gesturing to the stockings. She reached into her pocket to pull out her golden revolver. "I'll just fucking empty all these bullets into your body."

As he hacked, Madara met her eyes. A smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"That was actually a little hot," he wheezed.

"Ugh," Sakura said. She unloaded a bullet into his shoulder. Blew the smoke from the end of the gun. And she watched him howl with pain, blood dribbling out between his fingers.

"Next one goes in your skull. _Talk_."

* * *

Tobirama started when the back door banged open downstairs. He craned his neck back to check the security monitors on the wall. And as he saw her walking up the stairs, his shoulders relaxed. He switched his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. Her heels tapped against the scuffed floor. She held up a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I don't like wine, Jing-Mei," he reminded her for the millionth time.

"I don't care," she answered for the millionth time.

He took the bottle from her. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he wedged the cork out with the tip of the blade. He poured the glasses. Set the bottle on the floor.

Sakura took one. And even though there were other chairs free, she deposited herself in his lap. Calves draped over the armrest.

"When did you get back to Hong Kong?" he asked, clinking his glass against hers.

Sakura sipped her wine. And then she held the glass to her chest as she smiled at him.

"A few hours ago," she answered. Her eyes drifting down. She touched his chest, lightly. Felt no box in the pocket. So she plucked the cigarette from his mouth and placed it between her lips.

"You're welcome," he remarked.

Sakura winked. Tobirama sighed. He leaned his head back, letting it loll against the old sofa. She blew smoke into his face. He blinked a few times.

"So what's the occasion?" he queried. He lifted his head in time to catch Sakura suddenly avoiding his gaze. Tobirama's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he demanded.

"You remember that night your brother became the Dragon Head?" Sakura asked. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. Inspected the ring of lipstick she had left around it.

He scowled.

"That was years ago? What about it?"

She glanced at his expression. Sighing, she gave his cheek a light push.

"It's nothing," she said.


	25. Chapter 25

**title** Runaways  
 **summary** _What are we even running for anymore?  
_

* * *

The tip of her tongue tingled as she sat. The too-hot coffee steaming away in her grasp. Paper sleeve rough against her palms.

"This better be good," Sakura said, letting the steam bathe her face. Her gaze swept the quiet coffee shop. Heads bent over laptops. What looked like a couple touching feet on a date. Only the occasional hiss of the espresso machine broke the peace.

"Busy night?" chuckled Rock. White teeth gleaming. His bandaged hands resting against the tabletop. Sakura eyed the swelling of his knuckles without comment. Eyes flickering back up to his face.

"What gave it away?" she answered, finally letting her frown drop. Palm against her neck, she leaned in closer. She pushed her coffee towards him.

"Ah, there she is," Rock remarked, eyes squinting into half-moons. "You hadn't come to train for so long. I was starting to think you were mad at me or something." He took the coffee. Opening up the plastic lid, he blew. The black, black coffee steaming and rippling.

"I've been a little preoccupied... _Sifu Might_ would have me in a headlock if he heard me say that," she answered, leaning her elbow on the table. Rock continued to blow on the coffee. He paused for a second, smiling again.

"He would make you run laps up and down Victoria Peak," Rock agreed. Fondness tinging his words. He made a satisfied noise as he pushed the coffee back over to her. He leaned back in his chair, watching Sakura take a tentative second sip.

"So... you know I don't like getting involved with your _problems_ ," Rock said, picking his words carefully. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She put the coffee down. Lifted her chin. Searching his expression.

"Tell me."

" _Fai Tsai_ came to me about a week ago. Begging for me to hide him," Rock said. And then he added, "Said you were going to kill him if you caught him."

"Oh," Sakura said. She went to take another sip of her coffee. Rock leaned forward. Hand grabbing her wrist before she could touch the cup again. She had almost forgotten how fast he could be.

"Are you?" demanded Rock.

Sakura locked eyes with him.

"Do you believe _Fai Tsai_?" she asked him. Rock swallowed. His adam's apple bobbing.

"I'm asking _you_ , Jing-Mei," Rock insisted. But Sakura smirked.

"You already know that it's true. Why bother asking me, Rock?" she sighed, pulling free from his grip. She took another sip of her coffee, eyes wandering again. Rock bent his head, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Are you hiding him?" Sakura then asked.

Rock shook his head. "By the time I reached back out to him, he was gone."

Sakura got to her feet. The metal legs of her chair screeching against the tile. She fluffed her fingers through her hair. The humidity hadn't been kind to it since she had returned to Hong Kong. And all the while, Rock stared up at her. His eyes dark and sad. She could see the disappointment as clear as day. She was used to that by now.

"What would _Sifu_ say?" he asked. His voice so quiet, she barely heard it.

For a moment, she really did consider it. That broad smile. His ridiculous bowl cut. His inspirational yet rambling speeches about harnessing the energies of youth. And then she remembered his blood painting the pavement. Gurgling out of his mouth. Kabuto standing at the top of the building, staring down at the mess below. His hands shaking as she grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

" _I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"_ he blubbered over and over again.

The smell of incense at Sifu's funeral. The warmth of his hand as he clapped her on the shoulder. How he would point at the stars and name them randomly. Laughing from his stomach when she doubted him for the millionth time.

" _It doesn't matter if it was an accident! He's dead because of YOU,"_ she remembered screaming. Pummeling him with her fists. Sobbing as she fell to her knees. Kabuto's blood smearing over her knuckles. His tears and blood mixing down his cheekbone.

" _Sifu_ can't say anything because he's dead, Rock. You should know that since you were at his funeral too," Sakura finally uttered. She reached out, ruffled his black hair. He didn't say anything to her as she walked out of the cafe. Into the light mist of rain that had begun to coat the city.

* * *

Tobirama called late that night. As she stood on the roof of one of the many buildings she owned. She couldn't even remember when she had bought this one. She could see a shadow shift in one of the windows across the street. She waved. Sai grumbled about being spotted so easily again through the earpiece. And Zabuza angled the umbrella so that the scattered rain wouldn't drip onto her shoes.

"Aunt Cheng wouldn't spot you if you weren't so shit at hiding," Zabuza muttered in return.

" _Boys_ ," Sakura sighed.

"Sorry," they said in unison. She could see Sai duck behind the tripod set up in the window. She raised her binoculars to her eyes. Staring over the edge of the building, down into a narrow alley a couple buildings over. The night vision setting tinged everything green. Someone stood hunched behind a dumpster, glancing from his phone to the quiet streets.

"He's late," Sakura remarked. She lowered the binoculars and handed them to Zabuza. He took a look too.

"Red Eyes Chiu is always late because he's always hungover," Sai remarked.

"No. The guy's clean. He says it's because he never gets enough sleep," Tenten corrected him.

"Smart dealers never dip into their stash. It's the only way to keep a level head," Sakura agreed.

"What if he doesn't show, Aunt Cheng? We're just going off of rumors that Red Eyes was spotted doing business around here," Zabuza asked, returning the binoculars. Sakura glanced at him. He held her gaze.

"I wouldn't call the observations of some junkies the most reliable source," he added. And Sakura nodded.

"This could be a bust. But Red Eyes being missing is putting a lot of stress on the 24K. Tobirama and Kabuto are pissy enough as is without being short a dealer," Sakura stated. She heard Tenten and Sai snicker together in agreement. And then she added, "The faster we figure this out, the better for all of us. I'm not waiting until the HKPD finds him floating in Victoria Harbor."

The earpieces fell silent. Sakura reached into her coat for her lighter. As she stood burning her last cigarette in the box, her phone lit up.

Zabuza's eyes slid across the screen. His eyebrow rose.

"Maybe he's calling to say that he's killed some puppies," he remarked. Sakura smacked him in the shoulder. He didn't even flinch. She clicked her tongue as she answered.

" _Wei_?"

" _Jing-Meiii_ ," he drawled.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. She lowered the phone, pressing it to her shoulder.

"Go get my car," she whispered to Zabuza. He handed her the umbrella before he ran off in the rain. His wet shoes slapping down the concrete stairs. She lifted the phone back to her ear. Wedged it between her cheek and shoulder.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

She peered through the binoculars. Someone appeared at the other end of the alley. Her eyes flew to the window across the street.

"He's taking pictures, Boss," Tenten buzzed into her ear before she could say anything to them.

"Victor...Victor Ho's..." Tobirama slurred into her other ear.

"Victor Ho's bar, huh? It's rare for you to be so shitfaced. Something good happen?" Sakura queried, keeping her tone light.

There was a long pause on the other end. She could still hear the faint voices and music in the background. And then she heard him gulp something down. The sound of a glass hitting the counter hard.

"It's... _that_ day, you know," Tobirama said.

It took a moment for the pieces to come together. A rainy day. Mid-December. The smile slipped off her face.

"... _M'hou yi si_. I didn't realize," she apologized.

She watched the men in the alley. One opened up a duffel bag. The other revealed the contents of a briefcase. The binoculars let her see the neat stacks of cash lined up inside. One of the men grabbed one of the stacks of cash. And then another. He began gesticulating wildly with the money, shoving his companion in the chest.

"Ah. Looks like someone's short on cash," Tenten observed.

"Or maybe he hid something in the briefcase to make it look like there was more money," Sai suggested.

And then Tenten hissed "shit" when gunfire peppered the air.

"Boss," Zabuza said into her earpiece.

Sakura turned away from the alley in time to see her car pull up out front. She hurried down the stairs back into the building, hand gripping the metal railing. And she could hear Tobirama breathing on the other side as she climbed down and down- all the way to the ground floor. Her heels echoing back twice against the concrete floors and walls.

"Mei," Tobirama called.

Sakura stopped. Jaw clenching. And then she kept walking. Straight out of the building. Zabuza got out of driver's seat. He took the umbrella from her, holding it over her as she climbed in.

"Watch over things for me tonight," Sakura said. Zabuza nodded before he shut the door for her.

"Mei," Tobirama called again. Softer, this time.

"...Don't call me that," sighed Sakura. She leaned back. Head resting against the leather seat. The engine purring softly beneath her. She drew in a deep breath as she shifted the car into gear.

"Stay where you are," Sakura told him. She hung up before she pulled the car out onto the street.

When she showed up at the bar several minutes later, Tobirama sat slumped. Cheek against the top of the bar. Silver rings gleaming in the low light. Victor nodded at her as she walked in. The haze of cigar smoke and the stink of beer clogged her nose.

"Need help, Aunt Cheng?" one of the patrons asked her.

Sakura didn't respond as she pulled Tobirama's arm over her shoulder.

"Get up, you idiot," she grumbled as she hauled him to his feet. Tobirama stumbled, but he came along. Eyes squinting half-open. She managed drag him all the way to her car. Shoving his body into the passenger seat. And just because the sensor would beep the whole ride, she buckled his seatbelt too. Shoving his heavy arm out of the way. As she settled into the driver's seat, she saw that his eyes were closed.

"Drunk old man," she muttered as she started the car.

"...'m not old," he mumbled in return.

"Shut up," Sakura snapped as she pulled onto the highway.

She kept her eyes focused on the road. Both hands clenching the steering wheel. The ruby on her pointer finger caught the light every once in awhile. Sending little twinkles into the corner of her eye. She exhaled through her nostrils.

"It's been another year, huh?" she said after a while. Construction on one side of the road slowed things down. She waited to merge into traffic.

"Yeah," Tobirama sighed.

"You told me once... a long time ago... he was your younger brother?" she then asked. Keeping her gaze far from him. She heard him rub his hand across his face.

"...How old was he?" Sakura queried.

"17."

She had glimpsed a photo a few times. In the corner of Hashirama's office. An old, wooden frame. Four brothers standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

Kawarama had been the eldest Senju brother. But he had been known better as Scarface. Charismatic and strong. He had been gathering a small following in Kennedy Town when he was stabbed to death in front of a nightclub by jealous rivals. Hashirama had told her the story once, his face like granite. He and Tobirama had been just teenagers when he had died. And he never said so, but Sakura suspected that Kawarama's death had been what had pushed Hashirama and Tobirama into this life too.

Hashirama refused to talk about Itama, though. His eyes going icy at the mere mention of that name.

She remembered Tobirama spilling the details one blustery night. Many years ago. When the ink from her koi tattoo was still healing. His breath reeking of whiskey just like this.

* * *

Tobirama put his feet up on the coffee table. Sakura sat on the other end of the sofa, staring down into her own glass.

"Is this the whiskey _I_ bought you?" she suddenly demanded. She reached for the bottle to squint at the dusty label.

"It is!" she laughed. And as she collapsed back on the sofa, a hiss slipped out between her teeth. She sat back up, glaring at the sofa. Tobirama eyed her without comment. He leaned over to refill her glass, pushed it into her hands.

"It's going to sting for at least another week. Better suck it up," he told her. Sakura made a face at him even as she took another sip.

"I'm a Red Pole too now. Don't talk to me like I'm a kid," she growled. Tobirama raised his hands in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, Madam Red Pole. Like we shit gold or something," drawled Tobirama. And then he smirked. And the expression was so rare that Sakura found herself staring a little too long. He caught her, and the stare morphed back into a frown.

"What?" he demanded. Sakura scowled back.

"You know, you always go around looking like you smell shit. Would it kill you to smile a little?" she criticized. And for some odd reason, he snorted.

"You sound like my little brother," remarked Tobirama. Something in her voice stopped Sakura from being snarky. This was the first time Tobirama had ever brought him up before. She leaned forward a little, both hands around her glass.

"I didn't know you had a little brother," she said, cautious. Watching his face to gauge his reaction. She was getting better at that. Reading those subtle shifts in his stony expressions.

Tobirama closed his eyes. Eyebrows relaxing.

"Itama was always such a clumsy kid. _Goh go_ was always scolding him," Tobirama recalled, head lolling back. His cheeks and ears a little red.

Sakura bit her tongue. She didn't want to shatter this strange moment. But she was dying to know. And like he could read her mind, Tobirama opened his eyes.

"The police shot him right in front of me. Because they mixed him up with someone else. They shot a kid," he said. His voice startlingly clear.

And then, Tobirama sniffed. He rubbed at his face, turning away. But not fast enough. She glimpsed the tear glittering its way down his cheek.

Sakura set her glass down on the coffee table. When she closed her fingers around his, he resisted for a moment. Then let her set it aside too.

She crawled into his lap. Hands smoothing over his cheeks. Stubble prickling against her palms. The stink of booze washing over her as he exhaled. She stared into those red-rimmed eyes. At all the hurt pooling deep in that gaze.

Sakura kissed him. Pulling his hands to set them on her waist. She pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it spill over them. The whiskey numbing her lips as she kissed him again. The tips of her fingers fuzzy. And then the slide of his fingers up her back. Her flinching as they grazed the edge of her healing tattoo. The black koi with that unblinking eye.

The rest of that night was a little hazy. What she could remember with certainty was the way his fingers tightened on her thighs. The tired creak of the bed that punctuated each of their movements. And how she woke early in the morning, before even the sun had risen. Throat dry and mouth even drier as she got up to find her clothes.

"I called you a taxi," he told her. His expression flat again as he watched her pull on her jeans. The ugly bruises on her legs disappearing beneath the denim.

"Thanks," she replied. She buttoned up her shirt. Straightening her collar and the cuffs.

"...Jing-Mei," Tobirama said. And she finally stopped looking for her purse and looked at him instead. She smiled with her mouth.

"Don't look at me like that. You didn't do anything wrong," she told him. And then she spotted her purse in the corner. She slung it over her shoulder, peeking inside to check for all her belongings. She looked at him again.

"I have a headache already. Maybe the next time I buy you a gift, I'll get you wine instead," Sakura said. Tobirama frowned.

"I don't like wine, Jing-Mei."

"I don't care."

* * *

Sakura dropped Tobirama onto his bed. Huffing, she sat down at the foot of the mattress. Rubbing at her shoulder. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

"You asshole. I'm too old for this shit. Next time I'll just dump you in the nearest alley," she threatened. But there was no response. She wondered if he had fallen asleep. When she twisted around to check, she saw that his eyes were wide open. He lay on his side, just staring.

"Are you going to throw up?" she asked.

"Maybe later," he answered.

Sakura got up. Straightening her shirt as she moved to check her hair in the mirror.

"You know, have you ever thought about talking to Hashirama about this? It was his brother too," Sakura suggested. She fixed her part. Brushed a stray eyelash away. In the mirror, she could see Tobirama close his eyes, shaking his head.

"You know g _oh go_. He doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want to think about him."

"Hm... I wonder," Sakura responded.

And when she turned, Tobirama kept his eyes closed. But she knew he wasn't sleeping. Not with his face pinched up like that. Scowling. He was listening.

"Hashirama probably is thinking about it. I think that's probably why he went out and made his own family. And probably why he tries so hard to talk to his kid, even if she hates him," she pointed out. She turned the lights out as she walked out of the room. When she closed the door of the apartment behind her, she thought she heard Tobirama running to the bathroom to vomit.

Tenten called her as she got off the elevator. Sakura stepped into the lobby, squinting against the absurd chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

"So, it _was_ Red Eyes. We picked him up and brought him to the hospital. He's shot in the stomach pretty bad but doesn't seem like he'll die," she reported. Sakura could hear the chatter of voices and ringing phones in the background.

"What about the other guy?" Sakura questioned. She walked to the corner, to where she had illegally parked her car. There was a cop trying to print her a ticket. But when he saw her pink hair, his eyes went wide. He shredded up the ticket and stuffed it into his pocket. He bowed before he scrambled to get back into his own vehicle.

"We have him too. He's in surgery right now. Hopefully he won't die and we can get something out of him too," Tenten told her.

"Good. Keep me updated. I want guards at their doors. I want eyes and ears on every entrance to that hospital," Sakura instructed.

"You got it, Boss," Tenten said before she hung up.

Sakura sat in her car. Staring straight ahead. It had stopped raining at some point as she dragged Tobirama into his apartment. The windshield was still covered in moisture. Sirens wailed in the distance. Even at this late hour, there were still people on the streets. Stumbling in and out of clubs and bars. Their glittering clothes askew. Raucous laughter filling the air.

Sakura watched them all. Suddenly feeling so exhausted as their lives intersected for that one moment.

She called Itachi.

The clock on her dashboard read 2:22 am.

It was unsurprising when he didn't answer. It was past 3 in the morning in Tokyo. No sane person would still be awake. Tossing her phone aside, she started the car and began the drive home.

As she pulled into the parking garage below her building, her phone rang. 'Kumicho' flashed across the car console.

"Hello?"

"Sorry. I was asleep," Itachi said. His voice still scratchy. And then he asked, "Sakura?"

She blinked a few times. The corners of her eyes stinging.

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"What do you like about me?" she demanded.

There was a pause.

"Well… off the top of my head, right now? Probably your need to call me at 3 in the morning and ask me what I like about you," he replied after some thought.

"I'm serious," she snapped. He chuckled.

"So am I. You're thinking about me. At 3 am. I'm happy."

Sakura didn't know what to say in response. She glared down at the steering wheel.

"Do you miss me?" he then asked her.

"No," she retorted. Voice flat.

"You _do_ …" Itachi said, sounding a little amazed. Sakura considered breaking her phone just so she wouldn't have to endure the rest of this humiliating conversation. She didn't even understand why she had called him in the first place. But her hand stilled when she heard his next words.

"I miss you too."

Sakura leaned forward, forehead against the steering wheel. She stared at her phone sitting in her lap.

"You sound tired. Get some sleep, Sakura. I'll call you later," Itachi promised. Sakura closed her eyes.

"You will?" she heard herself say. Like some little kid.

"I will," he replied.


	26. Chapter 26

**title** Uniform  
 **summary** _You always surprise me._

* * *

"What did Red Eyes say?" asked Sakura as Tenten settled at the table. The other woman cast a wary look around the restaurant. Lotus & Bloom was the sort of place she would never come willingly. Still, Sakura ordered a hot tea for her.

"Thanks," sighed Tenten. Sakura nodded. She took a sip of her wine. Her plate was almost untouched. Some sort of beef tartare with fancy garnishes. It tasted good, but she didn't have much of an appetite as of late.

"Red Eyes is high as a kite on morphine right now. Wasn't of much use," Tenten sighed. Her drink arrived. Flower petals drifted on top of the red liquid.

"The other one?"

"Some nobody from the Suns. Probably not even initiated into the gang yet. He's also pretty doped up right now," she answered.

"Well make sure he keeps his mouth shut. I don't need the Suns coming to get back at Red Eyes," Sakura ordered. Tenten nodded.

"Although I _am_ annoyed that Red Eyes was trying to deal with them on the side. Maybe let him know that," Sakura then thought out loud.

"I mean, he's already using a bedpan. Why not scare the shit out of him some more?" Tenten replied. Sakura cracked a smile at that. An easy silence fell over them. Tenten took a sip of her tea. Sakura pushed some more of her tartare around the plate. Nibbled at a strand of carrot.

"Are you doing alright?" Sakura asked. Tenten shrugged."Yeah. I'm always okay," she replied.

They sighed in unison. Sakura lifted her glass in a little toast to her.

"We haven't died yet. That's good enough, I guess," Sakura stated. Tenten clicked her tea cup against the glass.

* * *

Winters in Hong Kong were different from the ones in Tokyo. Sakura had grown up with pocket warmers in every jacket. Watching the snow fall over the rooftops as she stared at the window. In all her years living in Hong Kong, Sakura had never once seen a single snowflake.

Tonight was one of the rare chilly nights. The kind that made her snuggle down in her white fur coat. The wind nipping at her stockinged legs. As she waited for the valet to bring her car around, Sakura felt her phone buzz inside her pocket. She fished it out. And to her surprise, it said 'Kumicho'.

It had been two days since she had called him in the early hours of the morning. Even now, she didn't understand what had possessed her to do such a thing. And it mystified her all the more when he called her back just before noon. Asking about the weather, about whether she'd eaten. She sometimes wondered why he bothered with that idle talk. About the little things that scarcely mattered. That were really just there to waste time.

"Hello?" she said, cautious.

"Are you anywhere near Hong Kong International Airport right now?" Itachi queried. Sakura blinked a few times. Her car pulled up in front of her. The valet opened up the door for her. She pushed money into his hand as she climbed into the seat. He closed the door after her.

"About an hour away. Why?" she answered, eyes narrowing.

"I just landed in Terminal B. I'll wait for you," Itachi stated. He was so blithe that she didn't understand at first.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me when you get here." And he hung up.

Sakura placed her phone in the cupholder. Hands resting on the steering wheel, she stared straight ahead. The valet watched from afar, the worry etched in his face.

"There's no way that this man is that stupid," Sakura whispered.

And then it clicked.

"He's an idiot," Sakura announced to no one as she put her car into gear. She peeled off down the road, swerving into traffic. She narrowly avoided smashing into a truck, which honked in protest.

She arrived at the airport in a little less than forty minutes. Itachi found her rather quickly, raising a hand before he approached. He had a small suitcase with him and nothing else. Sakura didn't say anything as he loaded it into the trunk. And then he settled in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt. The tip of his nose red as he rubbed his hands together.

Her hand didn't move toward the gear shift.

"Where to?" he asked.

Sakura took a moment to gather her thoughts. Her fingers flexed on the steering wheel.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded between her teeth.

"I told you that I missed you," he replied without hesitation.

"You just dropped everything?"

"I've told you. I'm a fool only when it comes to you."

"And what was the plan, exactly?"

Itachi considered this, rubbing his chin. He glanced over at her. Her head was turned away, chin almost touching her left shoulder. She didn't resist when he reached out with both hands. Pulling her face to finally look at him. And he was smiling when he saw the hint of pink on her cheeks. She averted her eyes.

" _Jing-Mei_ ," he whispered.

Her eyes dragged over to his face. Darting away. He leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"I'd like to monopolize you for a while… if that's alright with you, Madam Red Pole," Itachi offered.

She mashed her lips together as he continued to stare at her. The back of her neck growing hotter and hotter. His fingers sliding into her hair.

She finally met his eyes.

"Still embarrassing?" she asked. Itachi bent his head, forehead pressing to hers.

"Intensely," he assured her.

"Stupid man," she sighed. And she closed the distance between them. Lips matching his. Feeling his smile as he pulled her close.

They didn't speak as Sakura drove. Itachi closed his eyes, head falling back. And Sakura rubbed her palm against the driving wheel as she steered. Her car purring under them.

The city blurred past. The colors warping and dancing under the raindrops that clung to the windows. Like dozens of tiny snow globes clinging to the glass. Sakura glanced over at Itachi during a red light. Caught him touch his thumb to one of the drops. LIke he would capture the colors reflected inside if he did.

Itachi finally spoke when they stood in the elevator up to the penthouse. His hand resting on the handle of his suitcase.

The trees that covered the sloping sides of Victoria Peak made lacy silhouettes. Just the brilliant lights of the high rises sparkling in the distance. Like a low sky of shimmering celestial bodies. While the real stars were swallowed up by the light pollution.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"You look exhausted," Itachi remarked.

"Thank you," she replied with a wry smile.

The elevator jerked to a stop. She stepped off before she could hear him say something else.

Rain peppered the roof in an angry rhythm as she stepped inside. The sloping skylights showed off the gray skies. It almost looked like they were underwater, waves sloshing over the panes. Sakura stepped out of her heels, making her way straight to the window. One hand pressing to the glass as she stared outside.

"It doesn't usually rain like this in the winter," she remarked.

Itachi's suitcase rolled across the foyer. His socked feet padding across the concrete floor. And then she felt his hands on her shoulders. Let him help her out of her coat. His arms sliding around her. Crossing across her chest. His warmth encompassing her back.

She could see his reflection. Blurred by the raindrops sliding down the glass. But it was enough for her to see the way he closed his eyes as he tightened his hold around her. The desperation in that expression startled her. She almost asked him why. She took the half-formed words and swallowed them back down her throat.

Instead, she reached up and took his hands in hers. His eyes opened. Their reflections matching gazes. The rain falling and falling like an unending applause all around them.

She moved his hands. Hooking his thumbs into the straps of her dress. She stretched his hands apart. Sliding the straps over her shoulders, down her arms. Peeling back the black fabric until the gleaming, soulless eye of the koi on her back appeared. When she stopped moving, so did he.

He let out a deep breath. Head sagging. Forehead resting against her shoulder.

"It's alright," Sakura sighed, shrugging away from him. She hiked her straps back up, snapping them onto her shoulders. Stinging her skin just a little.

The disappointment tasted bitter on the tip of her tongue.

Sakura glimpsed his face in the window again. The silent pain in those almond-shaped eyes. His long eyelashes tangling together like spider's legs. The way one hand grasped for her. Hesitated. Held only air instead as she pushed away from him.

Raking her fingers through her hair, Sakura made her way to the kitchen. She grasped the handle of the fridge. Before she could pull, Itachi grabbed her arm.

"What?" she said. Voice flat.

"I want to hold you," he told her.

"Then do it," she retorted. His hand tightened.

"I'm afraid that I'll never want to let you go," he added.

Sakura laughed, eyes softening. She half-turned, putting her hand on his cheek. "There you go again, Kumicho. Saying things you don't mean."

Itachi's arms slid around her. He took a step. And then another. Until the small of her back pressed to the counter. The sharp edges stinging. His shadow falling across her face.

"Sakura."

Her smile faded.

"I'm serious," he insisted. A shiver ran up her spine at the look in his eyes. She grasped the front of his shirt. Pulling him closer.

"Then do it," she whispered.

And then, just to provoke him, licked her lower lip. Eyes locking with his as she dragged her tongue. He whispered something that sounded like a swear. The penthouse spun around her. And then her back was hitting the bed. Itachi blocked out most of that eggshell ceiling. His hair falling over his shoulder as he stared her down.

"That's a good look on your face, Kumicho," she teased.

"Are you particularly fond of anything you're wearing right now?" he queried. Voice solemn beyond solemn. Sakura blinked a few times. And then she shook her head.

"Not particularly," she responded.

"Good."

His fingers dug into her pantyhose. Shredding through the dark nylon. His palms smoothed up the sides of her exposed thighs.

"Oh," she breathed. Unable to tear herself from the smirk curling his mouth at the corners. She reached up to touch his cheek with the back of her hand. He twisted his head to meet it, kissing her knuckles.

"Is that how it is?" Sakura whispered. Eyes bright.

"It is," he murmured back.

Sakura lowered her hand. She leaned back on her elbows. And then, she smiled.

"Then strip," she ordered.

Itachi's nails traced down her legs.

"Not many people get away with speaking to me like that, you know," he remarked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean that you won't?" she queried.

Itachi sat up. He began undoing the buttons on his shirt. The silver necklace he always wore glinted at the base of his throat.

"I never said that," Itachi answered.

The rain continued to pour down. The skylight above the bed cast a strange blue glow across the room. And the shadows of the raindrops spilling across the glass projected onto their skin. Teeth clenching, he twisted his fingers into the comforter. Her gaze darted up to meet his. His ragged breaths seeped from his mouth as they locked eyes. She lifted her head, pulling him free from her mouth. A curse slipping past his lips, eyes squeezing shut.

"Should I stop?" she asked. She paused to tuck her hair behind her ear. Staring at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Hell no," whispered Itachi.

She smiled. She took his hand, guiding it into her hair. His fingers twisting and tangling there, pulling her closer. She could tell when he was close when his toes began curling.

"Sakura I'm about to-"

"It's fine."

All the breath sapped from his lungs, Itachi collapsed onto his back on the bed. Sakura got to her feet, licking her lips clean. Itachi's bleary gaze drifted to her. He held out his hand, and she obliged, climbing onto the bed. She sat beside him, running her fingers through his hair.

"That was special service, you know," she murmured, bending over to kiss the shell of his ear.

"What?"

"I don't do that for just anyone," clarified Sakura.

And for some reason, his smile disappeared. He placed his hand on the back of her head. Pressing his forehead to hers.

"I know," he sighed.

They lay that way for a while. Until Itachi's kisses turned more persistent. He pulled her into his lap. His hands shaking as they peeled her dress from her shoulders. Open-mouthed kisses spilling hot down her throat and chest. His fingertips searching. Smoothing over her skin, like he was trying to memorize the sensation.

Clinging to him, mouth pressing to his shoulders to muffle the noises spilling from her throat. Sakura's head spun as he called her name. His teeth grazing her shoulder.

" _Jing-Mei_ ," he sighed. Fingers tightening into her thighs.

Her fingers linked behind his neck, pulling him close. He kissed her. Those long eyelashes tickling her as his chest rose and fell. His palms flat on the bed, he held his weight over her. Sweat dripping down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

His eyes finally opened.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"What?"

"You're smiling. What's on your mind?" Itachi pointed out. And she had to reach up to touch her face. Her upturned lips. Fingers lost, like she was touching a stranger's face.

Itachi lowered himself onto his side. Reaching out with his thumb to touch her lips too.

"What are you thinking about, _Jing-Mei_?" he asked again.

"About how stupid you are. Coming to Hong Kong. For what," she sighed.

Itachi's eyes lit up. His palm settled over the side of her face. "You're thinking about me again. I'm happy." His thumb tracing the curve of her cheekbone.

Something crystallized inside her. It was something about that precise moment. His tangled hair. The warmth of that smile that she hadn't even known he could make. And the way he pulled her close to him. One hand curling around the back of her neck.

"Sakura," he called her name. And it rumbled inside of his chest before it reached her ears.

"What?"

"Don't go to sleep yet. I said 'for a while'," Itachi reminded her.

"…I'm feeling a little tired," she sighed. She wiggled out of his arms. And then she straddled him, her hair falling into his face as she loomed over him.

"But maybe you can persuade me, _leng zai,"_ Sakura suggested.


	27. Chapter 27

**title** Masquerade  
 **summary** _The habits only we know  
_

* * *

The rain let up just before dawn.

The clock above her head went on with or without the rain. Hands ticking steadily in the same circle. Sakura blinked a few times. Slipped her cold feet back under the covers.

Itachi lay on his side, fist under his cheek. Eyes open. The light pouring in from the window illuminated him dark blue. The edges of his silhouette blurring into the retreating night.

He reached out. Touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

It struck her as odd. How he could smile like that. Smile without moving his mouth.

"I need to go somewhere today. Come with me," she said. And even though she hadn't spoken in a loud voice, it felt jarring. The sound of her own words.

"Alright," he whispered. "When?"

Sakura closed her eyes. She rested her cheek on the back of her hand, sighing.

"Later."

He touched her hair. Pushed it out of her eyes. Fingers lingering to brush against her forehead, the bridge of her nose.

"Alright."

* * *

When night fell over Hong Kong, Sakura finally got out of bed. Itachi's reluctant hands releasing her, falling back limp onto the bed. His sleepy gaze traced her silhouette as she stretched against the twinkling skyline. Followed her as she moved.

The bathroom door shut. He let his outstretched arms soak in the warmth she had left on the other side of the bed. A second later, water was dripping onto his shoulder. She squeezed his forearm again. And when his eyes finally focused, he could see her hair still dripping.

"Go wash up," she told him. She dropped a clean towel into his lap. And Itachi sat up, rubbing at the back of his neck. He winced, searching. Fingertips feeling the indents her teeth had left in his shoulder. She ran her thumb over them too. He glanced at her. She was almost smiling.

"Wash up. _Leng zai_ ," Sakura said one last time.

It took Itachi several minutes to wake up. And that was only with the hot water pounding between his shoulder blades. The scent of Sakura's shampoo filling the steam.

He emerged a while later, the towel hanging from his hips. Sakura stood in front of the mirror, clad in just her black lingerie. She put one foot up on an ottoman to fix her garter. His eyes tracing the lines of her legs, up to the koi tattoo on her back. The tail of the tiger flashing over her left shoulder. He swallowed thickly.

Their eyes met in the mirror. And Itachi wasn't the least bit embarrassed as he continued to stare. Shamelessly. Eyes drinking in all of her. Sakura lowered her leg to stand up straight.

"Did you bring kevlar?" she asked, turning to face him. In turn, her eyes raking over his wet torso. Sliding over the black dragons spiraling down both his arms.

"I came to see you, Sakura. Of course I did," Itachi replied.

She smiled at that.

"My my. Aren't we charming tonight?" she remarked. She brushed past him to walk into the closet. Itachi hesitated. And then he followed her, poking his head just past the sliding doors.

The closet was organized by colors. He found Sakura in one of the corners, staring at the section of black. Which, he had expected to be the largest section. It was surprisingly small. Sakura touched her thumb to her mouth as she stared. And then she picked a two things off the rack. She held one out in front of her. Then the other. Nodding, she tossed one of the dresses onto the armchair in the middle of the closet. As she replaced the rejected dress, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What are you doing? Get dressed."

Itachi did. But he took his time. Pulling on one article of clothing at a time. Walking past the closet to peer in on her. At the way she fixed the dress to sit just right on her. Turned her head this way and that, damp hair curling over her shoulders.

He walked past while securing his cufflinks. Leaned against the doorway when he saw her picking out her jewelry. She clasped the golden snake around her throat and a smirk curled his lips. She caught his gaze in the mirror. Huffing, she pretended not to see that satisfied look.

When she walked out of the closet, she let him steer her toward the vanity. He sat her down, hands pressing to her shoulders. And he began drying her hair. Sakura closed her eyes, hands resting in her lap. His fingers tousling through the tips. Surprisingly gentle. Only catching on a few tangles, which he eased his way through.

He turned off the dryer. Sakura went on to apply her makeup without comment. Blackest eyeliner. A smudge of shimmer smudging in the crease of her eyelids. Dark red lips.

Without warning, Sakura grabbed Itachi by the end of his half-knotted tie. She pulled him to sit in front of the vanity. The hair dryer droned as she dragged her fingers through his hair. She settled on his lap, expression unchanging as she worked. Itachi finished his tie and made sure to fold his collar over it.

Sakura turned off the dryer. And she stayed there in his lap. She ran her hand over his chest. Checking for the bumps of the bulletproof vest under his shirt. She grasped his tie again. Thumb rubbing against the light grey silk.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Kumicho," she declared, "I'm going to use you to provoke some people today. I have a good idea of who not to trust, but I want to stir things up a little. See the reactions." Itachi's eyes brightened at that.

"You should have told me before I got dressed. I would have dressed more scandalously," Itachi answered. The tinge of humor surprised her. Sakura couldn't help the smile that spread her mouth. Laughing a little, she ran her hand down his cheek.

Itachi stared at her mouth. Overwhelmed with the urge to kiss those lips. Especially when they smiled like that, revealing a glint of those white teeth. But he had a feeling that if he smudged her lipstick, she wouldn't be too happy. Instead, he leaned in, hands spreading across her bare back. His lips found her throat. Teeth biting just a little as he sucked. Her fingers tightened into his shoulders, but she didn't push him away. Tongue brushing over the ache, he pulled back to admire his work. A red mark gracing the underside of her jaw.

Sakura drove them down the side of Victoria Peak, back toward the bustling northern coast of the island. She wore a silver fur over her dress. Letting it rest in the crooks of her elbows, draping low over her back. The murals inked into her skin on full display.

"What do I need to know?" Itachi asked as they stopped at a traffic light. The crimson washing over both of them.

"Since you're with me, they'll be extra vigilant. They'll speak entirely in Cantonese, so you probably won't understand a thing. But that doesn't matter," replied Sakura. And then she glanced at him.

"You just need to be there," added Sakura after some thinking.

"Hm," Itachi hummed. He touched his hand to his chin.

"Just sit there?" he repeated. Sakura cast him a pointed look.

"I did say specifically that it needs to be _you_. You must know why," Sakura went on. Itachi was quiet as he took this in. His gaze flickered to her, one eyebrow rising. She nodded.

The light changed.

"Still dissatisfied, Kumicho?" she asked, easily reading his expression as they turned a corner.

"Yes. If you need to shoot someone, at least allow me," he replied, sighing. Sakura smiled.

"Sure."

They pulled up at a huge casino. When Sakura emerged from the car, the valets went completely white. They fumbled to bow and speak to her at once. Sighing, Sakura ignored them completely. She fluffed her hair. Itachi walked around the car to join her. Her eyes trailed from his face, down to his hand. And she said nothing else. Itachi slid his arm behind her, hand resting on the small of her back.

There were several parked cars and people waiting outside the casino. People in shimmering dresses and pressed suits walked past, laughing and smelling faintly of alcohol and perfume. This was evidently a popular destination.

One of the waiting people pushed off the hood of her car. It was Tenten, dressed impeccably in a black suit. Her expression darkened as she spotted Itachi.

"Aunt Cheng. What the hell is he doing here?" she demanded. And she didn't point, but her eyes did all the accusing.

Sakura smiled. She pulled out of Itachi's grasp. Taking several steps forward, she grasped Tenten by the forearms. Their foreheads nearly touching.

"Watch carefully. I want to see who reacts when I bring a yakuza to this meeting," she murmured, eyes flickering around. "In particular... _this_ yakuza." Tenten's face went oddly blank. As Sakura released her, she stared back with a scowl.

"You might get us all killed," Tenten warned her. Wary eyes flitting to Itachi one last time.

"I won't," replied Sakura.

Tenten held her gaze for a moment longer. Letting out a long sigh, she hit the back of her fist against Sakura's. Adjusting her tie, she turned to walk into the casino. Sakura hung back. Let Itachi snake his arm around her again.

"I still can't tell. Does she like me or not?" Itachi questioned. Sakura tilted her chin toward him.

"She doesn't like anyone except me. Don't take it too personally," she replied, gracing him with a smile. And then she led them into the smoky interior of the casino. That smile slipped away competely.

Bright lights and electronic pings greeted them. The slot machines blinked first thing at the entrance, blasting their cheerful jingles. People hunched over these things with little regard for whether it was day or night. Their haggard expressions lit up by the glow of the blinking screens.

Further in, men and women crowded around the blackjack tables. The men in designer suits, the women in low-cut cocktail dresses. Their martini glasses gleaming as they moved around. Cheering and laughing as they watched the dealers distribute cards. A chorus of groans announced when someone had lost everything.

Sakura kept her eyes focused straight ahead as they walked past all of this. A few people stared. Their eyes narrowing as they took in the man at her side. Itachi pretended to notice none of this. His hand slid down a little lower.

"Easy, Kumicho. These are nobodies. Save the show for the big guys," Sakura murmured.

Itachi didn't have time to ask for clarification. He looked ahead. There was a section roped off with an ornate sign that read 'VIP only'. Two bouncers guarded the door. Black eyes narrowing as Tenten approached. But she didn't show the least bit of trepidation as she stepped up to them. She said something, eyes flitting back toward Sakura.

The doors opened up for them. Swinging shut almost before they had completely crossed the threshold.

There was a separate bar in the back here. There were two more blackjack tables in this room. Some people played, chatting and laughing as they threw in their money. But mostly, the people in this room lounged around. Proudly showing off the ink on their skin and their slicked-back hair. The ones wearing jade necklaces and bracelets stood up when she entered, bowing low until their bodies bent at right angles.

"Aunt Cheng! _Neih hou ma_?"

" _Fuhn ying_! Come in, _Ga je_!"

Sakura regarded the warm reception, unsmiling. She kept her chin high. Itachi's hand shifted to settle over the curve of her hip. Fingers splaying across her bones.

"You won't greet me, brother?" Sakura called out. Her eyes locking on the lounge area in the back of the room. Tobirama blew out a long breath, shrouding himself in cigarette smoke. He leaned back in the armchair. Silver rings glinting. He wore a black leather jacket over his wife beater. Tobirama could have cut diamonds with those eyes. After a long moment, he rose to his feet.

"... _Jing-Mei_ ," he finally said. He didn't lower his eyes as he dipped his head. She inclined her head just as little.

And then, like she hadn't noticed him, Sakura glanced at Kabuto sitting in an armchair perpendicular from Tobirama's. He also stood. And he bent his head a little more than Tobirama had.

" _...Jing-Mei_ ," Kabuto said too. He was wearing a new suit, she noticed. She nodded at him.

Some of Kabuto and Tobirama's most trusted men also lingered in the back. Leaning against the walls, arms crossed. Some of them sat. All of them with their hands free. For quick access to their weapons should things go sideways.

Sakura made her way to the only free armchair. Tobirama had set them up so that all three seats faced inwards into a circle. As if they were having some sort of group therapy session. She had to hold back a snort. Swaying her hips just a little more, she pushed Itachi into the chair instead, her hand lingering on his chest. And then she sat in his lap, one arm around his neck.

" _Sister_ ," one of Tobirama's men protested.

"Where's Uncle Hashirama?" Sakura asked Tobirama in Cantonese, looking him directly in the eyes. She ignored the angry stares.

Tobirama held her gaze for a long time.

"My brother had an urgent matter to attend to. He isn't coming," he finally replied.

" _Ga je_ , you can't be fucking serious. Who is this?" another man interrupted, jabbing his finger in Itachi's direction.

"Don't point at my things, Yip," Sakura warned in a soft voice.

He lowered his finger, eyes still blazing.

"This is a serious meeting. No outsiders," Kabuto ground out. And only when their boss spoke did the Red Arrow gang also begin protesting. Like the little chickenshit cowards they were.

"Relax. He doesn't even speak Cantonese. He won't take anything away from here," Sakura insisted with a wave of her hand. And then she tilted her head to look into Itachi's eyes. He read her expression.

"Isn't that right, _leng zai_?" she asked him. And she knew that he at least recognized what _leng zai_ meant _. Handsome_. He cocked an eyebrow at her. She smiled. When she returned her attention back to the two Red Poles, she could practically see the steam pouring from Kabuto's ears.

"I doesn't matter. I was here because the chairman called. If he's not here, there's no point in sitting here with you fucks," Kabuto growled, jumping to his feet.

"Even if it concerns your backdoor dealings with the Japanese, _Fai Tsai_?" Sakura demanded. Kabuto froze. He took a step toward her, pointing a finger in her face.

"What're you talking about?" he snarled.

Itachi reached up and knocked the offending hand away. Clicking his tongue.

"How rude," Itachi muttered in Japanese as he reached into his jacket pocket. Kabuto's face turned scarlet.

"What the fuck did he say!" he demanded.

Itachi found a cigarette inside his jacket pocket. Lit it.

"He says that you're rude," Sakura translated. And then she smiled, her face going tight. Like her mouth had suddenly turned brittle.

"And he's right. Don't fucking point your finger in my face. Do you want me to break it just like Uncle broke your knee?" she threatened. Her words flowing out like a silken river.

"You bi-"

"Sit _down_ , brother," Tobirama interrupted. His voice cleaved the tension like a honed blade.

All eyes turned to him. And Tobirama held his cigarette between two of his fingers. He exhaled, white wisps clinging to his lips as he spoke again.

"It _is_ unconventional that Sister Cheng brings this... guest. But she is still a Red Pole. Or have you forgotten that?" Tobirama said in a low voice. Eyes narrowing. Kabuto, jaw clenching, took a seat. His back stiff.

"Thank you, Tobirama. Especially considering that a man who goes by the name of Ghost told me some very _interesting_ secrets about our brother Kabuto here. About how he's been making friends with the Inuzuka-kai to acquire some new weapons," Sakura listed. Kabuto's eyes narrowed. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Tokyo isn't yours alone. What could Uncle possibly have against me bringing in more money and guns for the 24K?" he retorted.

"Nothing, I'd assume," Sakura agreed. And when she glanced at Tobirama, something passed between them. Gaze sharpening as it flickered back to Kabuto.

"Although, I'm sure he'd have an issue with you paying the Inuzuka-kai to shoot up my club in Ginza. Or you bribing Ghost to try to drug and rape me?" Sakura listed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kabuto spat. Eyes going wide.

Sakura sighed. "Still playing dumb, huh? Well, you always were good at _that_ , at the very least." She went on. Like she didn't see Tobirama's eyes narrowing.

"The shooting, I get. And I suppose I understand your plan with Ghost. Although I'm wondering if you were hoping to hurt my... ties to the Japanese," Sakura declared. Her eyes drifted to Itachi. His face one of mild boredom. His unmoving hand resting on the outside of her thigh.

"Which, by the way, Kabuto, is so very old-fashioned of you," she added.

Kabuto grit his teeth.

"I know you love to talk about my... less-than-reputable past," Sakura stated. She turned to Itachi, putting her hand on his cheek. Eyes fixed on Kabuto, she dragged her thumb along Itachi's lower lip. Itachi's teeth closed around the tip, nipping lightly. He drew the finger into his mouth, tongue dragging along it.

"But no need to get mean just because you don't get to fuck my pussy, _Fai Tsai."_

Tobirama turned his face to the side, hand over his mouth like he was thinking. Kabuto's face erupted scarlet. He snarled as he jumped to his feet. Tenten and several others drew their guns, leveling them at Kabuto and his goons. But he paid them no attention as he glared at Sakura.

"You're always fucking with me, Jing-Mei. You're going to regret that," he spat.

And then he stormed out, his goons trailing after him.

Tenten sighed, pocketing her arms. And the rest of the men did the same. The Chrysanthemum and Jade gangs had always had good relationships. With the Red Arrows out of the room, most of the tension dissipated. Tobirama's shoulders even relaxed a little. He turned back to look at her, face tight. She knew he was trying not to smile.

Sakura reclaimed her finger from Itachi's mouth. Not missing the way his hand tightened over her hip.

Tobirama cleared his throat.

"You really shouldn't provoke him like that. He's still a triad," Tobirama commented, voice flat. But when she turned her head, she could see the amusement buried deep in his eyes.

"Oh, admit it. You laughed a little," she teased. And while his mouth twitched a little, he didn't respond to that. Tobirama glanced at Itachi.

"At any rate, I assume you have a plan. Otherwise I don't know why you would bring a yakuza into Hong Kong," he went on.

"Mostly to piss _Fai Tsai_ off. But also to correct him. Tokyo is _mine_ ," Sakura declared. Her hand curled around the back of Itachi's neck. His eyes dragged over to her, studying her expression. Itachi took the cigarette in his mouth and then eased it in-between Sakura's lips. She almost smiled.

"Everything and everyone in it," she added.

"Anyway, feel free to tell Uncle Hashirama what happened today. I'm sure he'll call me in for a scolding soon," Sakura sighed. She got to her feet. Her heels tapped against the tile as she walked over to Tobirama. Bending her head, she pressed a kiss to Tobirama's cheek. Leaving a perfect burgundy outline of her lips over his stubble.

"See you," Sakura said, her back already turned to him. Itachi got to his feet too. He took one last glance at Tobirama before he followed Sakura out the double doors.

"Stay alert. _Fai Tsai_ is angry. He'll probably try to get back at me in some petty way," Sakura murmured into Tenten's ears, her lips barely moving. Tenten nodded. She turned to give orders to the lower level Jade gang members who had followed them out of the room. And when Tenten turned back around, Sakura and Itachi were already gone.

* * *

As soon as the valets spotted Sakura, they ran to get her car. Sakura stood on the sidewalk, Itachi's fingers shifting restlessly against her hip. And to her surprise, when the valet returned, Itachi opened up the passenger side door for her. Their eyes met. And she got in without complaint.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He jerked onto the road almost before she buckled her seatbelt. She eyed his white-knuckled grasp on the steering wheel. The hard lines of his jaw as he stared straight ahead. And she decided that it was better to wait.

Itachi drove for several more minutes. And when they were back in Central, his eyes flickered to her for a second.

"You've fucked him."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Sakura admitted.

"How many times?"

They stopped at a light. Itachi's face red as he turned his head toward her. She couldn't quite name the expression on his face.

"How many times?" he asked again. In that same, strangely-level voice. Sakura sighed.

"...I've lost count."

She could see him begin to search for something. His eyes raked the skyline until he found a mall. It was late. All the lights were dimmed except for the huge signs advertising the different luxury boutiques. He veered off the road, into the multi-level parking garage. Passing empty space after empty space. Climbing higher and higher. And then, he turned sharply into one of the spots. There were no other cars to be seen in the parking structure.

"Are you jealous?" Sakura inquired. She looked straight ahead too. She didn't like what she could see in his face otherwise. It was funny. She had known walking into that meeting how Kabuto would react. She had even been able to guess with relatively accuracy how Tobirama would react too.

She hadn't thought to factor Itachi into the equation.

The car jostled as Itachi got out of his seat. He slammed his door shut. The sound echoing a million times over the concrete. The dome light flared when he opened up her door. He held out his hand to her. She pretended not to see it.

"Sakura," he called her name. Not in a cruel way. He sounded tired.

Still avoiding his eyes, she put her hand in his. Felt his fingers curl around her. He helped her out of the car. She shivered a little as the wind whipped through the slats in the concrete. And then she heard a little ding as he opened up the back door. He helped her into the backseat. Closed that door. She waited as he crossed around the back of the car. He sat beside her. And closed that door too.

They waited until the dome light turned off. Just the gentle purr of the car engine under them. Gentle darkness interrupted by the light of the dashboard.

"Of course I'm jealous," Itachi uttered.

Sakura turned her head. His hands clenched tight on his knees. His shoulders shaking.

"I'm jealous enough to kill him," he added. He bent forward, knuckles going white. Sakura placed her palm on his back. Felt how hot his skin was even through his jacket. How he trembled.

"Then fuck me. Until you're not jealous anymore," she whispered.

She heard his shaky exhale. And then his mouth found hers. He pulled her into his lap. Teeth digging into her skin, leaving little indentations. She moaned when his hands slipped into her lace panties. The squelch of his fingers rubbing her in all the right places. Her nails scratching patterns into his bare shoulders as she sighed and squirmed.

The inside of the car grew hotter and hotter. The windows fogged. Sweat dripped down Sakura's back as Itachi traced his hands down her muscles. The car rocked in time to the rhythm of their bodies. Sakura braced her hands against the ceiling. And as she cracked her eyes open, she soaked in his expression. Teeth clenching, eyes squeezed shut. He whispered her name, and a shiver ran up her spine.

He went three times without pulling out. And as Sakura sagged against him, feeling completely boneless, she wondered if there were security cameras in this garage. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Just his chest rising and falling beneath her. His breaths blowing against her ear.

"Better?" she asked. She lifted her head. And she didn't expect the intensity in his eyes to still be there. Like the deepest coals in a fire still smoldering underneath the blackest parts.

"Not really," Itachi replied. Sakura pushed his hair out of his eyes. Dragging her fingernails across his scalp.

"That's alright. One of us can drive back. And then you can let me know when it's enough," Sakura declared. She leaned back a little. She glanced down at the both of them. Somehow, she had managed not to rip any of the buttons off his shirt. Her dress hadn't fared as well. Maybe she would have to stop wearing black when she was with Itachi.

She felt Itachi's hand on her cheek. There was a question in his gaze. She placed her hand over his.

"I distinctly heard you say the word 'monopolize' yesterday. Have you forgotten?" she reminded him.

The look in his face was strange. Sakura had never seen anything like it before. Something a little childlike and maybe even wondering. He wrapped his arms around her. He held her that way for a long time. And despite what they had just done, Sakura suddenly found herself feeling incredibly embarrassed.


	28. Chapter 28

**title** Take Me **  
** **summary** _Do you have something to say?  
_

* * *

" _Tobirama_."

Tobirama's eyes flew open. He inhaled, choking on the rushed breath. For some reason, his hand clenched, grasping in the empty bed. At the sheets that hadn't been washed in too long.

"Tobirama."

He sat up. His head a little fuzzy. And Sakura stood in the doorway. Arms crossed. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"What do you want?" he growled. Finally realizing that she wasn't part of a nightmare. A snarl rising to his lips.

"You managed to get Kabuto to the meeting last night. Where was he?" she asked. She adjusted her green turtleneck. Thumb playing with the delicate filigree of her necklace.

"This conversation really couldn't have waited?" he sighed.

"Tobirama." Her voice sharpened.

He glared at her from around the edge of his palm. Fingers curling and uncurling. He dropped his hand into his lap.

"I hid him. From you. He said you were going to kill him," he finally replied.

"He's not as stupid as I thought," Sakura commented. Like she couldn't feel his angry gaze sizzling into her.

"He said that even _you_ wouldn't risk pissing me off too much," Tobirama added.

The corners of her lips pulled upwards. "Is that what he said." But she neither confirmed nor denied that assertion. Sakura perched on the edge of his bed. One leg crossing over the other. Her hand resting right by his leg.

"I want to talk to him," she declared.

"No."

* * *

She made a face. "I don't remember you being this mean to me before," she complained. Tobirama rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then get your head checked," he retorted.

"You're serious," Sakura realized. And then she sighed, crossing her arms across her chest again. When she tilted her head, her hair spilled over her shoulder. The smell of her perfume wafting out with the movement.

"Where's the boy toy?" Tobirama asked, a yawn ripping his mouth open. He scratched the back of his head. Stretching past her, he grabbed a glass off the nightstand. About a finger of room temperature whiskey sat in it from the night before. He tossed it back, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"Still sleeping," replied Sakura. Eyes narrowing. Tobirama set the glass back down. He opened up the nightstand drawer. Held up a pack of cigarettes. Sakura held her hand out for one, her lighter already out.

Tobirama watched her. Eyes hard as she lit up her cigarette. The smell of menthol oozing into the air. She leaned in close to him, weight pressing into her palm. The tips of their cigarettes touching together. Smoke clinging to Sakura's eyelashes as she blinked. She exhaled heavily into his face before she pulled back.

"Why did you even bring him to Hong Kong? This isn't exactly the place for a little Tokyo boy to play," Tobirama dug a little deeper.

Sakura pulled her cigarette from her mouth, laughing a little. She hissed smoke out between her teeth.

"What?" he demanded.

"He came here on his own. I didn't tell him to do anything," she replied.

"Bullshit," scoffed Tobirama. But as he searched her face, his expression hardened.

"What's he trying to do?" he wondered out loud. Sakura tilted her head the other way, like she was reading answers off the ceiling.

"Whatever it is, I'll keep him close so that I can keep an eye out. He's cute. But not to the extent where I'd let him run amok," Sakura assured him. And then she laughed again, shaking her head a little. Tobirama scowled.

"What?"

"I thought he was more oblivious. He asked me how many times I'd had sex with you," Sakura confessed. Tobirama snorted. Watched her rub her shoulder.

"What did you say?"

"The truth." She shrugged one shoulder. "Turns out he's quite competitive."

She didn't even need to look at him to know what kind of face he was making.

"Oh, and one other thing," Sakura said, getting to her feet. Cigarette smoldering between her middle and ring fingers. Tobirama grunted. Eyes widening just for a moment when she grabbed his face with her left hand. Fingertips caressing over his stubble. She pressed her forehead to his. Voice dropping to a whisper. Like a single page turning in an empty library.

"You made your decision to help _Fai Tsai_ and oppose me. I want you to think carefully about this, Tobirama."

Tobirama met her stare, unflinching. His jaw setting.

"You said it yourself, _mo lan._ Kabuto's probably the only thing keeping us from tearing each other to pieces. We can't destabilize the 24K any more than this," he retorted. Her thumb skimmed over his lower lip. A smirk tugging at her own mouth as she took his cigarette.

"But you know already. The Dragon Head said. As soon as I have concrete proof that Kabuto's a real danger to the 24K, I can have his head. I have his word," she purred, leaning in closer. Tobirama's nostrils flared. Teeth clenching.

"Then be a good dog. And wait for him to say you can first," he ground out.

She slid into his lap. Eyes never leaving his. Smoky breath blowing into his face. Her fingers gripped his silver hair. Nails scraping against his scalp. His hands slipped under the thick knit of her turtleneck. Fingers skimming over her lower back.

"I'm glad you're so good at this, Tobirama. You really make it all so much more fun," she murmured. And then she kissed him. The deep raspberry of her lipstick smearing against his mouth. Teeth closing around his lower lip. And just as his hands slid up her back, she pulled away. His hands still pressing into her skin, eyes a little wild. Chest rising and falling too quickly.

Sakura's eyes trailed over his mouth, head tilting again. She moved to slide out of his grasp. And for a moment, his hands tightened. Her eyes fell on him again, eyebrows rising.

"I can't tell, Jing-Mei. What are you planning?" Tobirama asked. He sounded exhausted. Sakura took one of the cigarettes from her right hand. Found the one with the ring of lipstick around the edge. Slipped it into his mouth. Her free hand stroked down his cheek.

" _Ngong gau_ ," Sakura sighed. The insult of 'dumbass' was somehow laced with affection. She patted his face. "I always say, don't I? I'll protect this family. Even if it kills us all."

Tobirama was quiet. As she raised the cigarette to her lips, she felt him grasp her other hand. The seconds passed. Tobirama dropped her hand, like he didn't even know why he had grabbed it in the first place.

Sakura stood. She walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. As she stood fixing her lipstick, Tobirama watched her.

"Jing-Mei."

"Yeah."

He sighed. Leaning against the headboard.

"Don't forget to lock the door when you leave," he told her. Eyes closing.

* * *

Itachi's eyes slid open when the door clicked shut. The skylights above him opened up to reveal the clear sky. Only a few wispy clouds drifted past. His head hurt, and his lower back ached a little.

The bathroom door opened. And then Sakura's head appeared above him. The deep emerald of her turtleneck made her face look even paler than usual. He reached out one hand for her.

"There you are. Where did you go?" he asked, voice rough from sleep. His hands sliding up her waist. Laughing, Sakura let him pull her into bed. Even his legs wrapped around her. Flat on her back, she stared up into his face. Her eyes going soft.

"I had some errands to run," replied Sakura. She ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek. Itachi turned his head to the side to kiss them, eyes drifting shut.

"Errands, huh?" he repeated, half-listening. And then, her smile disappeared.

"I met with Tobirama. I had some questions for him that I didn't quite get to ask last night," Sakura added.

Itachi froze. The smile slipping off his face. Sakura studied him. Especially the way his eyes slid open, staring directly into hers. He lowered himself onto his elbows. The lack of emotion on his face was what piqued her curiosity the most. When she reached up to put her hand on his cheek again, he didn't jerk away.

"And?" he asked. The edge to his voice thrilled her.

"I didn't sleep with him, if that's what you're asking," Sakura told him. Itachi said nothing.

She lowered her hands. Peeled her shirt up, exposing her torso and chest. The black lace of her bra contrasting against her white skin. Slowly, Itachi's eyes dragged away from her face. His gaze heavy as he counted the tiny marks he had left the night before. Hands dragging up her sides to help her pull off the sweater completely. Thumbs grazing over the bite mark he had left in the place where her neck met her shoulder. The bruise darkening to purple in the deepest places.

"Do you want to check?" Sakura whispered.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers again.

The darkness in his gaze made her smile.

"You're going to drive me insane," Itachi growled.

The sun rose higher in the sky. Hong Kong rousing itself from its deep slumber. Exhausted businessmen stumbling back into the skyscrapers. Still stinking of booze from the night before. Schoolgirls clinging to each other's arms, giggling as they crossed the streets on their way to school.

And halfway up Victoria Peak, Itachi let out a deep sigh. His head turning to the side. Sakura smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. Hair tangling in her face. He reached over, pushing it out of her eyes, tucking the strands behind her left ear.

"You did that on purpose," he accused. Only realizing now.

Her smile widened. "Guilty."

Itachi sighed. "Why?" he asked.

"I like the way you sound when you're jealous," Sakura answered.

 _Sakura, Sakura, you're mine, aren't you?_

For an instant, she had felt something akin to guilt. At the lost look in his eyes. But when she had whispered 'yes', her teeth nipping at his fingers, the expression that settled into his face was so worth it. The wonder. The relief. His breath hot against her throat as his weight settled against her. Fingers tightening. His heat meshing with hers. Hollow sighs exhaling deep into her lungs.

Cheek pressing to his arm, Sakura touched the tip of her finger to his nose.

"You don't trust me," Sakura stated the obvious. Itachi took her hand, pressed his lips to her wrist. At the tiny lightbulb tattoo nestled between her blue veins.

"It's very difficult to," Itachi admitted against her palm.

"So you think I'm a slut," Sakura said. Not at all accusatory. Her tone casual, like she was commenting on the weather.

"No. I just think that you play by your own rules."

And she could hear it. How carefully he tread. Not quite saying what he wanted to say. Speaking words that were adjacent to his true meaning.

"Do you think I'm lying? Do you suspect I fucked Tobirama first thing in the morning? And then crawled into bed with you to give you sloppy seconds?" she went on. Watching his expression. Searching for the darkness that she knew lurked inside.

Itachi took a deep breath through his nose. Trying to calm himself. Even as his hand tightened around hers. But it seeped through. That look in his eyes. Something that coiled and twisted like waves in the blackest oceans.

"Do you think I'll open my legs for just anyone? How do you know that's not what I do? While you sleep so peacefully at night. Running around Hong Kong sucking cock. Letting men have their way with m-"

To her surprise, Itachi suddenly rose on his elbow. His other arm planting beside her head.

And it was there.

The anger shimmering bright in his gaze. Different from tears, though. It was something piercing that wormed its way between her ribs. Curled around her lungs, making it just a little harder to breathe.

"Say it, Itachi. Say what you're thinking," she whispered.

"Why are you doing this, Sakura?" demanded Itachi.

That wasn't what she had expected. Her smile faded all at once.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I don't understand what you're trying to do. If you want me to say something, just ask," Itachi uttered. His eyes suddenly hard. Voice unyielding. It wasn't a face she saw often on him.

The simplicity of his request startled her. No one had ever asked her that before.

"...I..." she trailed off. She found her hand smoothing over his cheek again. His eyes searched her face. Waiting.

"I just like hearing it. You being jealous," she confessed. Not really sure what expression to make.

She was almost sorry, for some reason. It wasn't like she had done anything wrong.

"I like it when you ask if I'm yours... It's... been a long time since anyone said that to me," Sakura added.

His eyes narrowed.

"Is that all?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

He ran his thumb over her lip. And when he eased his finger inside, she sucked on it. Her hand curling around his wrist. A ragged breath left him. Slipping his hand from her mouth, he leaned close. Forehead pressing to hers. Eyelashes almost brushing.

"Haruno Sakura." The way he said her name made a nonexistent part of her body tingle.

"I'll tell you the truth. I want to kill every single man who's ever laid a hand on you. And I want to hold you every night until you forget about all those other touches," Itachi growled. "I want to know every part of you. Touch every part of you. Until you won't feel any pleasure unless it's me. Do you understand?"

Her eyes slid shut. A delicious shiver running up her as she soaked in his voice. His hand caressing her cheek. Moving to curl around the back of her neck. Nails dragging just enough not to hurt. And then her eyes fluttered open when he went quiet. He was watching her.

"But you didn't say it, _Kumicho_ ," she whispered.

It was only then that a smile flickered across his lips. His eyes weren't gentle at all.

"Are you mine, Haruno Sakura?" Itachi inquired. His gaze searing into her.

"Yeah," she breathed. But then his thumb rubbed across her cheek. A little hard. Almost enough to be uncomfortable. Not quite.

"And is Cheng Jing-Mei mine?" he went on.

This wasn't the same question. The implications ran deep, like an underground river. Moving and shaping the earth in secret. She held his stare for the longest time.

"She is," Sakura finally answered. She didn't have a word for the expression on Itachi's face as he lowered his head. Lips skimming down the side of her throat.

"Now you ask me," Itachi whispered.

A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Ask you?" she repeated. And they both knew she was playing dumb. Itachi answered by closing his teeth around her skin. Sucking until it stung just a little.

"Ask you what, _Kumicho_? Ask if you're mine?" Sakura teased. Almost asking. But not quite.

Itachi's breath was hot in her ear as he responded anyway. "Yes. Uchiha Itachi is yours. And if anyone so much as puts a finger on you, I'll rip his fucking guts out. I'll shred him into tiny little pieces until you won't even remember what he looked like in the first place."

Sakura shuddered. It occurred to her just then, fingers curling hard around the back of his neck.

Uchiha Itachi was good at playing this game too.

"I swear to god, Uchiha Itachi, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll never forgive you," she hissed into his ear. His answering chuckle enveloped her. Dragging her down deep. Her toes curling, twisting into the sheets.

"As if I'd ever disappoint you, Sakura," he murmured.


	29. Chapter 29

**title** Halfway **  
** **summary** _Standing in between the past and today  
_

* * *

The city passed by in a blur. Her head spinning, eyes drifting shut as the wind blew through her hair. The taste of beer lingering on her lips, making her tongue heavy and sweet.

Sakura leaned her head back against the seat. Her thighs numb. The tip of her nose tingling. Edison lowered the volume on the radio. Teeth clenched around his cigarette.

"Where do you want to go, babe?" he asked her. And Sakura opened her eyes, already smiling.

"Anywhere," she replied. Her eyes glittering just as bright as the streets that rushed past. And Edison grinned. The gold chains around his neck sparkling. He laughed.

* * *

Sakura jolted awake. Her hands trembling. Sweat cooling the nape of her neck.

Itachi opened his eyes to find Sakura on the balcony. Curled up in one of the teak chairs. Her arms wrapped around herself. From just her profile, he couldn't quite see what expression she had on her face. And as he watched, a single wisp of smoke rose from her pursed lips. She tapped her cigarette against the ashtray.

He wondered why she was out there. Naked. When her robe hung from the hook on the bathroom door. Or why she hadn't woken him.

She turned her head to the side. Staring straight at him. Through him.

And he had the feeling that it wasn't just the glass doors that separated them.

* * *

Itachi flew back later that afternoon. The taxi driver waited outside the penthouse, red car idling. And Itachi stood in front of the elevator, arms caging her in the corner. Her right shoulder pressing to the cool window. Her smile made it clear that she didn't feel trapped at all.

"When will you be in Tokyo?" he asked.

"Soon," she assured him.

"When?"

He leaned in closer. When he tilted his head like that, she could see the marks she had left on his neck. Scattered under his ear. Little bruises like constellations. Her smile widened. She ran her palm over them, just a little rough.

"Soon," she promised.

And then, the teasing in his eyes faded. He sagged, lips touching the top of her head. She felt the change. Her fingers curled around a few strands of his ponytail.

"I don't want to go back," Itachi sighed. She had heard his many different voices before. But never this one.

"I'm sure your underlings would have an issue with that. Also, you have family, don't you?" Sakura reminded him. Itachi raised his head. She had grown used to seeing him like this. The way his eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled. Really smiled.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" he asked.

"Of what?"

"Putting on a face?" Itachi clarified.

Sakura laughed for real. The sound startled even her. And then she dragged both her hands up his jaw. Tracing the curve of his cheekbones. Her eyes blazing into his.

"You silly man. Neither of us is putting on a face. This is who we are, Itachi," she declared. He wasn't laughing, though. He searched her expression. And her gaze softened.

"But this is me, too," she added. patting his cheek.

"And who does this part of you belong to?" Itachi queried. She smirked.

"To me," she retorted. Pressing a kiss to his mouth. Catching his lower lip between her teeth.

"Now go, _Leng zai_ , before I decide not to let you," she whispered. His breath caught. A look crossing his face.

"I could always catch a later flight," he mused. Sakura pushed him in the chest. And he obliged by taking a step back.

"Go. That last minute plane ticket wasn't cheap. Think of it as my Christmas present to you," said Sakura. Itachi reached out to take her hand. He pressed her fingers to his mouth, a crafty look narrowing his eyes. He nipped the tip of her thumb before releasing her.

"Call me when you're in Tokyo," he said.

"Maybe," Sakura called after him as he stepped into the elevator. . HIs chuckle was the last thing she saw before the doors slid shut on him.

* * *

"What happened to the Kumicho?" asked Tenten as she opened the car door for Sakura. She folded up the umbrella and got into the car after her. Sakura crossed one leg over the other. Red heels gleaming.

"I sent him home," Sakura answered.

"You could have worn another shirt," remarked Tenten, her voice a little dry.

"I could have. But I didn't," Sakura responded. A little bite to her words. Tenten narrowed her eyes but held her tongue. She sat up a little straighter, eyes focused ahead.

"... _Deui m'jyu_ ," Tenten apologized, "I overstepped my bounds."

Sakura snapped her compact shut. "No. If I didn't have you giving me a hard time, who knows what stupid things I'd be off doing. Just... everything in moderation." She glanced over at Tenten and offered her a smile.

The rest of the car ride was silent. As Zabuza pulled up to the fish factory, his eyes darted up to the rearview mirror.

"Have a nice night, Aunt Cheng," he said. The car stopped. Tenten opened up the door to let her out. Already spreading the umbrella against the rain pouring down from the heavens. Sakura headed into the warehouse. The lights flickering as she passed under them. Tenten paused in the doorway to close the umbrella. And she clicked her tongue at the dilapidated state of the rusted halls.

"Those little shits. I even told them to clean up since you were coming," she grumbled. Sakura snorted.

She pushed the metal door open. It groaned on its hinges. And the creak made heads turn.

"Ah! There you are!" Sai said, raising his pliers at her. Blood flecked his face and the front of his once-white shirt. Sakura stepped closer, onto the layers of tarp and plastic taped to the concrete. She avoided the pools of blood, a careless glance skimming over them. And then she reached out, squeezing Sai's cheeks together.

"Looks like you've been having fun, _sai lo_. Any good news for me?" Sakura greeted him. Blood smeared across her thumb as she released him. Sai ducked his head to wipe his face on his sleeve. Then he made a beckoning motion. One of the underlings came forward with a folding chair. Set it just on the edge of the tarp, away from the biggest splashes of blood. He bowed, backing away. And Sakura sat, pulling a handkerchief from the inside of her coat. She wiped her hand.

"Good and bad. Which one do you want to hear first?" Sai said, crouching in front of her.

Sakura reached into her coat again. She pulled out a box of cigarettes. Tapped one out for herself. Then, she offered him the box. Sai plucked two out. He lit both at the same time, handed one back to her.

"Bad," she replied. She drew in a long breath through her teeth, exhaling through her nostrils. Smoke spilling from her like her insides were a furnace. Red mouth parting as she watched him.

Sai took a short drag. He pursed his lips as he exhaled. And then he tucked his cigarette behind his ear, squinting.

"Alright. This guy's short about 41,000. And he hasn't got shit to pay with," Sai informed her. He jabbed his thumb back at the man tied to the chair. Blood still dripping from his face. He was slumped forward. The only way she could tell that he was still alive was the way his thin back rose and fell with each breath. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"You brought me all the way out here for this?" Sakura growled. Sai held up his hand.

"So here's the good news. Or at least, it's funny? This _lan yeung_ says he knows you, Boss," Sai told her before she could get angry. Sakura glanced at the captive again. At this ratty, bleached hair. The piercings running up his ears. The black sun on his neck did seem vaguely familiar.

"Hm... that _is_ funny. Why don't we let him talk? That is... if you've left enough teeth for him to," Sakura said.

"Relax. I only took two. You're always telling me to pace myself," replied Sai. He got to his feet. Grabbing the back of the chair, he dragged their captive over the tarp. She watched him through the haze of her cigarette as Sai jolted him down in front of her.

The man's head lolled toward his chest. But after a while, he lifted his head. Blood dribbling down his chin. But when he smirked, she recognized the jagged scar running down the side of his mouth, pulling it into a grimace. Her eyes widened.

"Four-Eyes Ngai?" she guessed, a little incredulous. His broken glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. The rose-colored lenses spattered with grime.

" _Lan hai_ it _is_ you," Sakura laughed.

Blood and saliva bubbled out of his lips. Sakura leaned forward to dab it away with her handkerchief.

"You used to be the biggest dealer in Causeway Bay. What're you doing here taking out loans from the 24K?" she went on. Four-Eyes cleared his throat, wincing.

"When those _pok gaai_ like York Ng and Red Eyes Chiu moved in from Macau, they got in tight with the Suns. Drove me out of my turf," he rasped. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She dropped the dirtied handkerchief. Resting her cheek in her palm as she looked over his ragged state.

"Really? Rumor has it that you turned informant for the HKPD," she pressed. Four-Eyes Ngai looked up at her, chuckling bitterly.

"Oh, come on Mei-Mei. You, Dirty Sam, me. We were tight back then. You know me. I would never work with the fucking cops," he reminded her.

Sakura's smile dropped.

"Dirty Sam is dead," she told him. Voice flat.

Four-Eyes' expression sobered. He shook his head. " _Diu_. Sam wasn't a bad guy. What happened? Was it the Huang's?"

"It was me. I slit Sam's throat," Sakura answered in that same, measured voice.

"What?"

Sakura stood. She gripped deep into his hair. Yanking his head back so that he could stare up into her face. Into the way her eyes glittered without sympathy.

"I ran into Sam about three, four months ago. You see, Andy, Sam wasn't a little chickenshit who went into hiding the second things got tough," Sakura interrupted herself to explain, just her mouth smiling. "And when I started to get to places with the 24K, I took him with me. Because that's what friends do. Help each other out."

Four-Eyes' lower lip began to tremble. His breath coming in shallow gasps.

"And when I found out that he was trying to turn his back on me to go work with _Fai Tsai-_ Well... We were tight back then. You know me," Sakura threw his words back at him. Her eyes narrowing.

"I don't deal with fucking liars."

With her free hand, she pulled her gold Desert Eagle out. Pressed the cool muzzle to the underside of his throat.

"So let me ask you one more time. Didn't you turn informant for the HKPD?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Four-Eyes shook his head.

"No, you have to listen to me, Mei-Mei! I swear! I'm not!"

She fired her gun just beside his neck. The hot barrel burning his skin. He let out a scream, tears falling from his eyes.

"Okay! Okay! I did! I did! They said they would keep me alive!" he shrieked. Tears, snot, and blood mixing down his face.

"And you've been a spying little rat for them ever since. How much did you tell them about me?" Sakura went on. Nudging his chin with her gun. But his shook his head again. So fast that it almost looked like he was vibrating.

"Never you! I've mostly been looking into the Huang gang. And sometimes the Dragon Head of the 24K. But never you!" he insisted, stumbling over his words. Spittle foaming at the corners of his mouth in his rush to speak.

"And so what brought you here was shitty luck?" she guessed. He nodded.

"I just knew I was borrowing from the 24K. I didn't think it was one of your guys."

"Hm..." Sakura hummed, thinking. She tapped her cigarette. Ash falling onto his forehead. He didn't dare to flinch away.

"Well... I found a rat in my house. It wasn't in _my room_ , but I still don't want to leave it to roam around," she remarked. She tapped the gun against his chin one last time. And then she released him.

"Sai," she called.

"Yeah, Boss."

"How fast do you think you can get to the Dragon Head's office?"

"Uh," Sai said, looking down at his watch, "Maybe 7 minutes if I get the car now."

Sakura unloaded a bullet deep into Four-Eyes Ngai's gut. Where she knew it would pierce into his intestines. Black blood bubbling up from the wound.

"Good. Go. This won't kill him right away, but I want to get him to the Dragon Head before he passes out," Sakura uttered, smiling. Sai began running out of the room, arms pumping at his sides. Sakura released Four-Eyes' head. Letting it slump back onto his chest.

"Mei-Mei... why?" he groaned in a pitiful voice.

She shot him in the foot. Another scream of agony leaving his mouth.

"Don't fucking call me that," she snapped.

As she waited for Sai, she dialed Hashirama's number.

"Jing-Mei..." he sighed into the phone. She had half-expected him to be annoyed with her. Which meant that Tobirama had delivered the news.

"I know, Uncle. But before you scold me, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sending a little present along," she hinted. She watched Sai and one of the underlings load Four-Eyes into the back of the van. They had laid down plastic in the back, and someone had thought to tape more plastic over his stomach and foot. Sai nodded at her before he ran to start the van. It rumbled off down the road.

"A present?"

"Just something little for you. I'm sending Sai to deliver him, so you can ask him for details." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. She turned back to the warehouse floor. There were already people mopping up the blood. Ripping up the plastic to dispose of it later. Tenten shouting orders at them as she leaned against the wall.

"I know I've been a little... irritating lately. Consider this my apology," she added.

Hashirama sighed.

"This isn't a conversation to have over the phone," he stated.

"I'll be by tomorrow. I promise," Sakura answered.

"Jing-Mei."

His tone made her stop.

"I really will, Uncle," she said again.

He said nothing else as he hung up.


	30. Chapter 30

**title** Silk **  
** **summary** _Dissolve it into yesterday  
_

* * *

"Where to next, Boss?" Tenten asked, rubbing the back of her neck. They had finally gotten the fish factory cleaned up. Not that any cops would come sniffing around here. The cops in Central knew better than to cross one of the Red Poles of the 24K. The smell of bleach stung the insides of her nose.

"We're going to Red Eyes Chiu. I want to at least wrap things up with him before I go to see the Dragon Head," sighed Sakura. She held her cigarette between her teeth as she ran her fingers through her hair.

When Tenten didn't move to get the car right away, Sakura looked at her. Tenten was staring straight ahead, expression stony.

"Did he think the view from your apartment was beautiful, Boss?" she suddenly queried.

Sakura knew right away what she was asking. She tapped her cigarette ash onto the floor between her feet.

"Yeah. He thought the Peak was amazing," Sakura replied.

"I see," Tenten said. She pushed off the wall to get the car.

Red Eyes Chiu was still sleeping when they entered his hospital room. Sakura brought along two men to stand guard at the door. Their hulking figures and jade necklaces were a good signal to the staff to steer clear for a while.

Sakura removed her sunglasses. Touched the temple tip to her lower lip. She glanced around the room, and then stared at the man lying in bed. Mouth slightly agape. She eyed the line of his nose, the furrow in his brow. The resemblance was striking. Laughably so.

"Get up. You're not fooling anyone," Sakura said.

* * *

As if embarrassed to be caught in the lie, Red Eyes slowly sat up. Blinking those long eyelashes.

"You're the 24K's biggest supplier right now. Where'd you disappear to?" Sakura asked.

Red Eyes' gaze flickered from her, to Tenten standing at the window, to the glass door. They could see the silhouettes of the two men guarding it from outside. Sakura waved her hand.

"Relax. I'm a shareholder in this hospital. I wouldn't do anything to damage it," she sighed. And she sat in the chair beside the bed. Adjusted the folds of her trench coat around her legs.

"I went into hiding for a bit. Heard shit was going down in the 24K ranks," he answered in English. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Her gloved hands folded together in her lap.

"Are you serious? Even though you're under our protection?" she pressed in Cantonese. Red Eyes grimaced. He swallowed.

"Well, no offense, _Ga je_ , but the rumors surrounding you and _Fai Tsai_ don't exactly spell 'happy family'. Wasn't sure how long that structure of honor would hold up, to be honest," he went on.

"It's nothing that hasn't happened before. _Fai Tsai_ and I have always had problems," Sakura retorted. And then her eyes narrowed.

"Then again, you're 24K too, Red Eyes. You know what vows we take when we're initiated," she added. Measuring his expression. Red Eyes smiled, nodding.

"But, I guess I can see where you're coming from. You took a gamble," she then relented. Red Eyes nodded again. Tenten's foot shifted against the tile floor. She was always quick to sense the shift in mood.

"Makes sense. With you being from Guangzhou. All those casinos," Sakura remarked, chuckling.

He laughed too. Missing the way Sakura's eyes narrowed. She raised her hand, pressing it to her lips.

"Ah. My mistake. You're from Macau, you said, right?" she corrected herself. Something flickered in his eyes. He held on to the easy smile.

"I didn't want to correct you, Aunt Cheng. I knew it was just a slip of the tongue," he replied.

"That was considerate of you. _Saru mo ki kara ochirunda_ ," Sakura went on. Red Eyes chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded.

" _Eh, sou desu yo n_..." he trailed off when he realized what had just spilled from his mouth. Eyes flying open,

"Ah? What's this?" Tenten spoke up. She leaned against the windowsill, her revolver peeking out from under her blazer. Her mouth twisting in a leer.

This time, when Sakura smiled, her teeth sparkled like shards of broken glass.

"Tenten, meet Uchiha Obito. Younger half-brother of Uchiha Madara. He studied at an international school here in Hong Kong as a kid, which is why he can understand Cantonese," Sakura said, reaching into her coat, "But can't speak it himself."

"And he's the second little rat I've been searching for," she added, pulling out her phone.

"Let me get the car," sighed Tenten as she got to her feet. Sakura paused. Looking up, her finger hovering over the green 'dial' button on her screen.

"What?" she asked. Tenten stopped by the door, looking just as perplexed.

"So I can drop this one off at Uncle Hashirama's," Tenten spelled out. Sakura shook her head. She dialed the number.

"Oh, no. This one is coming with us to Tokyo," Sakura corrected. And then she reached out, squeezing Obito's chin between her thumb and pointer finger. Stroking down the scar on the side of his face.

"Madara and I need to have a long, _long_ talk," she added. Obito's tears spilled over and wet her thumb.

He picked up after three rings.

"Iwano Deidara," he answered.

"Tommy," Sakura said.

"Ah! Wei, Mama. What's up?"

"I want Uchiha Madara in my office at the club in three days," she ordered. She could hear him cringing into the phone.

"What do I tell him? That guy's slippery as a snake, Mama," he hedged. And Sakura looked directly at Obito. She squeezed his face a little harder. Tilting his head this way and that.

"Tell Madara that if he doesn't show, I'll rip his brother's dick off with my bare hands," she uttered. As she ended the call, she watched the blood drain out of Obito's face. She took in all these shifts in his expression, her face unchanged.

She released him. Got to her feet.

"Take him. I want him cleaned up and well-fed. We're leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning," Sakura added. Tenten was already on her phone purchasing the plane tickets. She adjusted the departure time, nodding.

"Does the hospital say it's alright to discharge me?" asked Obito.

Sakura looked at him over her shoulder. "I don't _care_."

She tapped the window in the door two times. The guards glanced at her, parting to let her exit.

"Stay with Tenten. I don't want you to leave her side until she leaves Hong Kong. And don't let that little _lan yeung_ out of your sight either," Sakura directed. They nodded.

Sakura adjusted her coat over her shoulders. The empty sleeves dangling behind her. Turning, she strode down the sterile hallway. Her blood red heels tapping against the tile. The sounds bouncing around like disjointed applause of a very confused audience.

Outside, she glimpsed a vendor selling curry fish balls. She bought a box before she caught a taxi to Tobirama's office. Holding the warm takeout in her lap. As the driver pulled onto the main road, Sakura pulled out a compact. She wet a tissue and began rubbing the foundation from her throat and chest. The lingering blue and purple marks emerged from hiding, some of them already fading to yellow at the edges. She undid the top few buttons of her blouse until the lacy tops of her bra just barely peeked out. It was a sheer black material over a thin camisole. The orange and reds of her tattoo bleeding through.

When the taxi dropped her behind the _yum cha_ restaurant. He took her money, squinting at the bills.

"No change. You have a nice night," Sakura said, leaning on the top of the car to look through the window. Whatever was in her eyes left him at a loss for words. He drove off without a word.

Sakura climbed the back steps, nodding at the men on guard duty.

She took her time. Heels clicking against the concrete stairs. Her hair falling into her eyes. When she reached up to push it back, she found Tobirama waiting at the top of the steps. His hands in his pockets. Smoke drifting up in a lazy dance from the cigarette between his lips.

A smile curled her mouth. "Were you planning on standing there, waiting for me all night?" She took a few more steps. He didn't budge. Standing straight in the middle of her path, just his eyes flickering down to her.

"I heard your shoes," he replied.

"Oh," was all she said. He held her gaze for a second longer before he shifted to the side to let her pass. And he followed her as they headed into Hashirama's office.

Hashirama sat on top of his desk. She could see the shoulder holster he normally wore under his jacket. The black of his twin glocks peeking out from the leather. A glass of whiskey sat beside his hand. He lifted it to his mouth as they entered the room.

Blood painted the front of his shirt brown and red. It had even splattered onto his sleeves and his khaki slacks. Tobirama moved to sit in his usual seat. He dropped with unexpected heaviness.

"...Is Four-Eyes still not dead?" she asked after a moment.

Hashirama chuckled into his whiskey. He tossed the rest of it back. Setting it down hard on the desk. He gestured to the box of cigarettes on the opposite corner of his desk. Sakura stepped forward to pluck out two. She placed one in Hashirama's mouth and flicked her lighter open. But he lingered, waiting for her to lit hers with the tip of his. The smoke rising in white wisps from her mouth as she sat down on the desk too. Her arm resting on his shoulder.

"He's not?" Sakura asked again.

Hashirama dragged a hand through his hair. It was starting to go grey at the temples.

"You're not much of a shot, but you sure as hell know your anatomy. He's bleeding, but it's slow. He's not quite dead yet," Hashirama finally said.

Sakura opened up the box of curry fish balls. Speared one on a toothpick and held it up for him. Shaking his head, Hashirama chuckled. He took the food and chomped down on it.

"You always know what I'm in the mood for, _Jing-Mei_ ," he sighed.

Sakura walked over to the empty chair and took a seat.

For a few minutes, it was just Hashirama eating. Sakura tapping her phone against the arm of her chair. Looking down at the chips in her nail polish.

Hashirama closed the empty box. The smell of cheap curry powder still lingering in the air.

"So," he said. Pressing his palms together, he stared Sakura in the eye. "The other things can wait. You need to tell me about that what happened the other day." His mouth was unsmiling. But his expression wasn't unfriendly either.

Sakura lifted her chin. Put her elbow up on the armrest. And when she pulled her cigarette from her lips, smoke poured out like her insides hid a roaring furnace.

"I brought him to piss you off, Uncle, mostly. And _Fai Tsai_ too, to an extent," she confessed. Shrugging one shoulder.

"Why?" Hashirama pressed. His face unchanged.

"You're digging your heels in about _Fai Tsai_. You've always been a little too soft on him. And now he's working with Uchiha Madara to undermine your holdings and you're holding the doors wide open for the infestation of their rats," Sakura explained.

"Your proof."

"It's just a coincidence that one by one, all of the 24K's suppliers have become unusable? Until all we had left was Red Eyes Chiu. And then there's the matter of _Fai Tsai_ meeting with some of the smaller crime lords in Tokyo. Who, by the way, are the ones financing all the property he's been buying up in _Sai Wan_ ," Sakura went on.

Before Hashirama could interject, she reached into her coat pocket. Fished out a stack of photos. She tossed them onto Hashirama's desk.

Sai was an excellent photographer. There was Kabuto walking into bars with Yamanaka Inoichi. Inuzuka Kiba. Inside hostess clubs, glittering girls clinging to their arms. Getting in and out of limos together.

Hashirama looked through them, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening with each new shot.

"And then there's Uchiha Madara, who confessed to _Fai Tsai_ paying him to try to drug and rape me," Sakura added. She held up her phone and pressed play.

Madara's voice gurgled through, still strained by the pantyhose she had wrapped around his neck.

' _He said it would be a win-win. Just something to shake you up so he could move into your territory while you were distracted. And it's not like it would have been the first t-'_

Sakura translated it for them, word-for-word. Her eyes as flat as her voice. She lowered her phone.

Hashirama and Tobirama exchanged glances.

"You obviously have something, _Jing-Mei_. But this isn't conclusive. Has Red Eyes woken up yet? What does he have to say?" Tobirama asked.

"No. I'm having him lifted into Tokyo tomorrow to a bigger hospital. I have a friend who can take a look at him," she replied.

Hashirama leaned forward a little. Black eyes glittering.

"But you haven't answered my question. Why _him_? Why parade him around?" he demanded.

Sakura smiled.

"Uchiha Itachi is currently one of the richest and most powerful _yakuza_ in the Tokyo area. If Kabuto really wanted to fuck with me, or with any of us, he would be the quickest route to do so. But I've got my claws in him instead-"

"You certainly do," muttered Tobirama, eyeing the marks blooming up her throat. Sakura winked before she looked back to Hashirama.

"So Kabuto's had to go around getting support from the little bosses. I'm just rubbing it in his face that I've got what he wants. Sooner or later, he'll get pissed and reveal himself. He never was too smart," Sakura finished explaining, sighing at the end.

Hashirama crossed his arms across his chest.

"So you're asking me to eliminate Kabuto before he becomes a bigger problem."

Sakura's expression brightened.

"Of course not, Uncle. You're the Dragon Head. I'm just here to do whatever you say," she assured him. And he looked completely unconvinced.

"What do you think _Fai Tsai's_ ultimate goal is?" Hashirama asked her.

"To somehow have you killed and become the Dragon Head himself with the help from his little friends in Tokyo," she answered without hesitation. Tilting her head, she took a drag on her cigarette.

Hashirama's expression darkened.

"And that isn't yours as well?"

Sakura exhaled. Long and slow. Eyelashes fluttering.

"It's not. I promise you, Uncle."

* * *

The following night, Sakura leaned her elbows on her desk. Her office upstairs hadn't been touched in her long spaces of absence. And while the hostesses had peppered her with questions about her 'vacation', she knew just how to evade them. The sounds of music and laughter were barely audible through the insulated floors.

She knew that Itachi knew she was back in Tokyo. He had eyes and ears everywhere. He had probably known within minutes of her plane landing that morning.

She hadn't called him.

After all, she had said, "Maybe". Nothing else.

But she knew him well enough. He would come by the club within the next few days. A bouquet in his arms. He would order the most expensive champagne, weaving those sweet words of his around her.

There was a knock on her door.

"I'm doing the bills, Moegi. Can it wait?" Sakura replied.

The handle turned anyway.

Clicking her tongue, Sakura looked up to rebuff the intruder with some select barbs.

Instead, she found Itachi closing the door behind him. The lock snapping in place. He said nothing as he shed his coat and scarf. Hanging them on the wooden rack by the door. Right beside her white fur coat. Because it was much colder in Tokyo than in Hong Kong. With snow sprinkling down on the glimmering city.

Sakura leaned back in her chair.

Itachi crossed the room in even, unhurried steps. He stopped, brushing lint off his pinstripe blazer. Gold and black cufflinks gleaming.

"Am I interrupting anything that's time-sensitive?" he then queried.

"No," Sakura replied.

Itachi then glanced around the room. "Is there anything you particularly cherish on this desk?"

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "...No."

"Good."

Itachi swept his arm across the tabletop. Scattering the papers and little accessories. A paperweight in the shape of a gold swan. A fancy pen set she had once gotten as a gift. And as those things went flying, Sakura's back hit the smooth surface of the desk. Itachi's hands slipping under her dress, caressing up her thighs.

"No 'hello'?" she teased into his ear. Seizing the lobe between her teeth. He chuckled, but it sounded more like a growl as it traveled up his throat. Hissing hot against her chest.

His teeth closed around the zipper on the front of her dress. Dragging it down to part the black fabric. He bit and kissed his way down her newly-revealed torso. Adding to the marks he had left the last time. Soothing the little stings with his lips.

Rubbing his cheek against her stomach, he stared up at her. Eyelashes tickling her skin.

"This _is_ my 'hello'," he responded.


	31. Chapter 31

**title** Aphasia  
 **summary** _The memory of a distant future  
_

* * *

Sakura tilted her head back. It dangled over the edge of the desk. She was staring right at the door. Even though she distinctly remembered him locking it, she couldn't help but poke fun at him a little.

"What'll we do when someone knocks? I'm in high demand, you know," Sakura remarked as Itachi kissed her between her collar bones. She felt his lips pull into a smile.

"I'll tell them to get in line. I'm high priority," he answered. Sakura lifted her head. Her hands sliding up his shoulders.

"You are?" she replied. "And why's that, _Kumicho_?" She pressed her foot to his back, pulling him closer. His eyes narrowed as he planted a hand on either side of her head. Leaning over her.

"Well. I'm currently in the middle of a very important meeting. You see, I'm making a bet with a certain Haruno-san. And I hear that she takes business propositions like this very seriously," he said. And she liked the way his voice dipped lower when he said her name. Tinged with something mellow and sweet, like molasses.

"Oh? What sort of bet?" she asked.

"I bet I can make you come twice before anyone even thinks to knock," he whispered.

A laugh spurted out of her. Itachi pressed his finger to her lips to shush her, his eyes glittering too. And then that smile faded when her tongue slipped out to wrap around it. Drawing it into her mouth. Teeth nibbling along his first joint. She pulled his finger free, rubbing his palm against her cheek.

"Then get to work, _Kumicho_."

* * *

Sakura sighed. Her fingers dragging across Itachi's scalp. He stilled. Cheek pressing against her thigh. And when she opened her eyes, he was staring up at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to absorb how beautiful you are," he answered. So blasé. Sakura snorted. She let her head loll back.

"Me or _this_?" asked Sakura, wiggling her hips a little. He tilted his head to kiss the inside of her thigh.

"Both."

She couldn't think of a snarky comeback for that because of the way his fingers began moving against her. And then inside of her. The faint beat from the music playing through speakers below. The weight of his palm resting against her thigh. The shiver that ran from the crown of her head to the tips of her curling toes.

Her back arched off the desk. Fingers clenching and unclenching.

And when Itachi peered over her hipbone, the smirk on his face said everything.

"I believe that was two," he announced, needlessly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. But she didn't push him away when he moved up to kiss her cheek. His hands slipped around her lower back, easing her to sit upright. And she leaned against him, still too drained to move. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Okay. So what's your prize?" asked Sakura. She closed her eyes.

"Hm..." he hummed into her ear. His hand moving in circles up and down her back. "Well, for one, I get to rub your face in the fact that I was right." And he punctuated his point with a nip to her shoulder.

"And?" she prompted.

" _And_ , I got to watch you come twice. Which, you should know, is a great experience in itself," Itachi concluded, sounding smug. She frowned.

"Those are some shitty prizes," retorted Sakura. She pulled away, just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I think it's missing a little something," she went on. Her hands slipping down. Reaching for the button of his pants. Itachi glanced around her office.

"Should we move to the sofa?" he asked. Jaw tightening as her hand closed around him.

"Relax. This desk is solid mahogany. It's not going to budge," Sakura assured him, guiding his hand to hold back her hair.

Itachi didn't leave the office until about an hour later. His legs still a little shaky. Sakura stopped him at the door to fix the collar of his coat. And his arm snaked around her.

"Should we slip out for drinks?" he murmured. Sakura tugged on his scarf, choking him a little.

"I'm still working, _Kumicho_. And you should be too," she stated. Gaze just a little cool, just like her words. But then she touched his cheek.

"However, once I'm done with work..." she trailed off. Her eyes meeting his.

A smile curled his lips. He grasped her hand, pressing her palm to his mouth.

"You close at 2?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded. He touched his finger to the tip of her nose before he headed downstairs. Someone had ordered a massive champagne tower. No one noticed him slip out the employees' entrance in all the chaos.

Sakura waited a little while. She draped her cream-colored blazer over her shoulders before she descended the stairs. And she was met with a roar of approval. Even a few whistles. Several of the regulars asked her to come have a drink. But Sakura turned them down, all smiles. She made her way to the bar instead. Plopping down in the seat the end.

Tenten was busy wiping down a snifter with a white towel. She set it down to retrieve a stemmed wine glass. Pulling out an opened bottle of red wine, she poured out more than one serving, sliding the glass over to Sakura. She then resumed wiping the snifter. Making sure none of the water remained to dry in ugly spots.

"Tokyo sure is a strange place," Tenten remarked, not looking up.

Sakura took a gulp, elbow up on the bar. She only responded several seconds later as she held the wine up to the light. Inspecting the sparkling glass.

"Why's that?" she asked, only half-listening.

"Tokyo has mosquitoes even when it's snowing outside," replied Tenten.

Sakura choked on her next sip of wine. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she shot the other woman a glare. And Tenten snickered.

"What's wrong, Mama?" she asked, sounding all innocent.

" _Diu lei lo mo_ ," grumbled Sakura, looking away. She hugged her blazer closer to hide the new marks on her collarbones.

Thankfully, Tenten didn't make any other remarks as they closed the club.

As one of the staff shut off all the lights, Sakura stood by the bar. Watching the bulbs fade from yellow to black. The sudden darkness made her feel a little empty. Suddenly all the crystal and the gold looked plastic and dull. Without the warm glow of the lights, it all looked abandoned. Like a theme park that no longer had any customers.

"Good night, Mama!" some of the girls called from the door. Giggling. Their arms linked together.

Sakura waved at them, a smile pasted to her lips.

"Do you need a ride, Mama?" Tenten asked, already changed out of her uniform. Sakura waved her on. Eyes still a little unfocused. Tenten hesitated for a moment. And then she stepped out into the cold. Her face buried in her thick muffler.

Sakura stood in the dim club for several more minutes. Her fingers tapping against the bar. Eyeing the countless bottles of alcohol lined up on the glass shelves. Even the neon light that glowed in the front window seemed sad, somehow. Sakura turned that off, too. Locking the front door, she gathered her things and headed out the employee entrance.

An icy wind gusted through the alley. Sakura shivered. Hugging her arms around herself as she walked down the alley, onto the main street. Where drunk businessmen still stumbled about. Some with their arms thrown around each other's shoulders as they guffawed. Many of the nightclubs were still open. Dance music pulsing out, echoing hollow into the crisp air. Everything glowed in garish shades that hurt her eyes.

A black car sat in front of the club. Windows tinted. As Sakura approached, the driver's window rolled open. Itachi stuck his head out. His mouth was already open, as if he were about to say something. But then it shut. His expression darkened.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing."

Itachi searched her face for a long time as she avoided his eyes. And then he reached over to the other side to open up the passenger side door.

"Let's go for a drive," Itachi suggested.

Sakura got into the car without another word. Itachi didn't pester her to speak. He pulled onto the highway, one hand on the steering wheel. The other resting on the gear shift. The passing street lights illuminated the car in steady intervals. Lighting it up orange before plunging it back into darkness. The radio crooning softly in the background.

Sakura sunk low in the seat. Her eyes glued to the scenery that rushed past as they traveled south. Away from Tokyo. Leaving behind the skyscrapers and massive LED screens blaring out advertisements nonstop.

She didn't ask where they were going. She didn't really care.

After about an hour, Itachi pulled off on the side of the road. And past the low stone wall, she could see the beach. The black water washing in and out. The sand gleaming wetly whenever the waves receded.

Itachi turned off the radio. Left the heater running.

"I'll be right back," he said. The dome light blared into her eyes as the door opened. He left the door ajar, letting in the smell of salt. He returned a few minutes later, pushing a can of warm coffee into her hands. He had one too as he settled back in his seat. And when the door fully closed, the dome light finally dimmed. Leaving them in that comfortable darkness once more. The sea still roaring outside. Like a distant lion. The sand almost looked blue.

Sakura took a sip of the hot coffee. Cloyingly sweet against her tongue. She heard Itachi slurp too. He let out a sigh.

It was only then that he asked.

"Did something happen?"

Sakura looked down at the bright red can. Turning it around to examine the garish silver words. It called itself 'the best coffee in Japan'. The word 'coffee' was spelled with 1 f.

"No," she finally answered.

He sighed again.

And then it was her turn to ask a question.

"Why did you bring me to the beach, _Kumicho_?"

Itachi turned to look at her. That gentleness in his eyes still startled her each time she saw it.

"You just looked like you could use a break," Itachi replied. And then his mouth curled up in the corner again. "Was I right?"

Sakura stared down at her mediocre coffee. And then she found herself smiling too.

"Yeah."

They sat that way. Slurping down their coffee in silence. Listening to the waves crashing onto the sound. And when they finished their coffee, Sakura rested her head against Itachi's shoulder. Letting her eyes drift shut just for a bit.

"You know..." Itachi remarked. His voice so quiet. "I've been thinking about what you said. And... you're right that _all that_ is who we are." Sakura didn't respond, so he went on.

"But _this_ is us too, isn't it?"

"And if it is?" questioned Sakura in return. She felt his arm shift a little.

"You don't have to be _on_ all the time."

Sakura scoffed. "Don't talk like you know me."

He was quiet. And then he nodded.

"I don't," he agreed, "I'm just speaking from personal experience."

She let the conversation end there. Because there was no need to continue it.

They stayed that way for a while longer. And just when Itachi thought she might have fallen asleep for real, Sakura spoke.

"I'm tired. Let's go back."

Itachi drove up and up. Until they were in Tokyo again. Into the little area called Shiba inside Minato ward. It was a quiet section with similar gray and brown concrete buildings sprouting from the ground. Tokyo tower glowing nearby. Sakura directed him to a tall building near the park. The night guard let them into the underground parking garage when she waved at him.

The inside of this apartment was stark and white, just like most of the other apartments she owned. No photos. No artwork. Just enough furniture for it to be functional.

Itachi sat at the foot of the bed. Watching as Sakura took out her earrings. Shed her jewelry like a snake shedding its skin that had grown too tight. Slipping out of her coat, dress. Dropping them all to the floor. And when she turned her back to him, he glimpsed the finger-shaped bruises he had left on the backs of her thighs. When she turned back to him, she was startled by the expression on his face. He reached for her. Skimming his fingers over her legs.

"I'm sorry."

She looked where he was looking.

"Oh," was all she could say.

He pulled her into his lap. Lips touching her fingertips. Her palm. Her wrist. Skimming over the crimson phoenix stretching up her forearm. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I don't want to be like this. I want to cherish you."

She didn't quite understand what had upset him so much. When she was used to so much worse.

"Then cherish me," she answered. Cupping his face in her hands, she pulled him up to meet her lips.

She was still tender from their rendez-vous earlier in the night. He moved softly, this time. Hips rolling unhurriedly to meet hers. His forehead resting against her shoulder. His hand found hers, fingers tangling together. Counting those hushed breaths. And Itachi whispering her name so softly like he was tossing it into the breeze like a handful of sand.

Sakura woke a few hours later. Eyes snapping open as Itachi sighed against her ear. The smell of cheap coffee lingering on his breath. His arms just a little too tight around her. But the warmth, she decided, was nice. The extra weight on the bed. And the way that his soft breathing played like white noise in the background of her dreams.

Her gaze flickered to the clock on the nightstand. The red numbers told her it was almost 6.

She closed her eyes again. For now, all the other things swirling inside her head could wait. At least, until the sun rose. She could try staying _off_ for a little while longer.


	32. Chapter 32

**title** Devoted **  
** **summary** _It's the unspoken promises that matter most.  
_

* * *

"I'm going to get breakfast."

Sakura only stirred when she felt a kiss press to the back of her neck. And then her shoulder blade. The bed shifted. She listened to Itachi's belt buckle clink. The shift of fabric as he dressed. She cracked open one eye. Her phone sat on the nightstand where she had left it.

"I'll be back soon," Itachi said.

When Itachi returned, she was sitting on the bed. Gold Desert Eagle aimed at him as soon as he walked into the studio apartment. When she saw that it was just him, she lowered the firearm. Tossed it back on the mattress. She had thrown on a robe hanging in the wardrobe. The light purple fabric was dotted with flowers at the ends of the sleeves.

"Good morning to you too," he greeted her, wholly unperturbed. He set the bag down on the counter as he added, "I'm not wearing kevlar at the moment. So it would ruin my day if you shot me." Sakura huffed, trying not to laugh. Running her hand through her hair, she slipped into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. And when she emerged, he was leaning against the counter, reading the back label on a carton of milk tea.

"I'm afraid it's convenience store food," Itachi said as he unpacked the bag.

"Reminds me of my twenties," Sakura remarked. She pulled herself up on the counter. He unwrapped and dropped one of the onigiri into her waiting hand. Salty cod roe filling in the middle.

* * *

Itachi leaned his elbow on the counter as he bit into his own onigiri. It looked like his had a stewed seaweed filling. They ate in silence. Even when Sakura found a grain of rice on his face, she flicked it off without a word before she resumed eating.

It was only while Sakura gulped down her milk tea that Itachi spoke.

"You seem...annoyed? Worried? It's hard to tell, honestly."

Sakura took her time finishing her drink. She set the empty carton down on the counter. Licking the backs of her teeth before she spoke.

"Both."

"Both?" repeated Itachi.

"Annoyed because I'm _sore_ ," she began. And Itachi looked a little chagrined. "But worried too. For... business purposes."

Itachi's hand rested on her forearm. Thumb stroking over her skin. "Is there anything I can do to ease your burdens?" he offered.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she eased her body into the hot water. She wasn't particularly picky about the apartments she bought. But a soaking tub was always a must. She stretched her neck this way and that. Listening to her bones crack as she moved. Her head drooped to rest against Itachi's shoulder. Back nestled against his chest.

"You know," he said, lifting her left hand out of the water to inspect it, "You're surprisingly easy to please." His thumbs trailed over the two circular scars on her knuckles. Cigarette burns. Faded by the years.

"What are these?" he asked. Rubbing the strange circles. Sakura opened one eye. Closed it again.

"Ah, that? From when I used to be a karaoke hostess. A customer got mad at me," she answered. Itachi said nothing.

"He was actually going for my face, but I-" Sakura clapped her hand over her eyes. And Itachi could imagine the sizzle against her skin. The blisters that would have formed over the hurts. He took her hand again. Pressed it to his temple. She traced her pointer finger over the back of the dragon twisting up his right arm. It had taken hours and hours of painstaking work to get each scale right. To shade it crimson and gold. Like the undulating body was really reflecting light.

"I'm meeting with Madara tonight," she told him.

His voice was sharp. Like she had expected.

"What?"

She was glad that he couldn't see her face. She was sure that her smile wouldn't help his irritation.

Grasping his wrists, she pulled his arms over her shoulders. He begrudgingly folded them across her chest. Hands resting against her collarbones.

"I've learned my lesson. I won't go alone. I'll have Tenten with me," Sakura assured him. He grunted. Only sounding fractionally less unhappy.

"And normally, I wouldn't invite you along. But I feel like this might be a meeting you want to sit in on," she then added. His fingers twitched.

"Does this have anything to do with why I've suddenly noticed the Sarutobi's and the Inuzuka's getting along?" he queried.

"Probably," she sighed.

"Yamanaka Inoichi is dead, by the way," he told her.

"Oh?" she replied, genuinely surprised. She hadn't heard anything about that.

"He was going behind my back and dealing drugs to the Inuzuka's to make extra money on the side. And I hear he was trying to get into my uncle's good graces so that he would exchange sake with him," explained Itachi.

"Ah. I always forget. You yakuza are so strict with all of that stuff," she muttered. She rolled her shoulders a little. And Itachi released her so that he could knead his fingers into the tense muscles there instead. She let out a sigh, head lolling forward so that he could reach her neck better.

"Is it different for you?" asked Itachi.

"Hm...it is. For example, the 24K doesn't really get along with the Huang Group right now. Which, by the way, should be 'Wong' if they're trying to fit in in Hong Kong," she went off on a tangent. Itachi's fingers slowed. And she could tell that she had lost him. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I speak Cantonese, right? Well, they mostly speak Mandarin on the mainland. So the same last name might be pronounced differently depending on whichever you're speaking," she explained. "So 'Huang' should have become 'Wong'. 'Zhao' becomes 'Chiu'. By not changing their names, they're basically advertising that they're outsiders."

"Do they not get along **because** the Huang's are from the mainland?" Itachi asked.

"Initially, I suppose. But the Huang's are vicious and they made **a lot** of enemies along the way. I've got a good relationship with their Dragon Head at the moment, but who knows when he'll turn on me," Sakura mused. Because while Fatboy Huang did like her, she never forgot that he was the same kind of animal she was. Wild.

"At any rate, Hashirama despises Fatboy Huang. But I can do business with the Huang's as long as I make money. Our biggest rival is currently the Suns. I can't fucking stand them, but I've made a few deals with some of their less idiotic Red Poles," she stated.

"Sounds like there's a lot of flexibility within the ranks," observed Itachi. Sakura nodded. "As long as you don't piss off the Dragon Head, you're fine, in theory." She winced when he dug into a particularly stubborn knot . He rubbed his thumbs into it.

"The only thing is that since it's sort of a free-for-all, you sometimes get in-fighting from people squabbling over territory or dealers. So we establish a pecking order," she added.

Itachi's hands slid off her shoulders. While it wasn't perfect, a lot of the pain that had twisted up in there was gone. Her hand rested on his knee as she stretched.

"Where are you in this pecking order, _Jing-Mei_?" Itachi queried.

"Well, _leng zai_ , let's just say that the people who peck at me often lose their beaks."

After the bath, Sakura saw Itachi to the door. His hair still just a little damp, even after she had dried it for him. He wrapped his scarf around his throat. Caught her staring at him. His gloved hand touched her cheek.

"When you look at me like that, it makes it hard to leave," he told her.

"Like what?" she retorted, frowning.

"Ah. There she is. Although, I wonder what everyone would say if they knew how cute Haruno Sakura can be in private," he teased. Just a bit. But her expression darkened. She grabbed the front of his coat. Yanking him down to meet her eyes.

"If you do, I'll kill you." No laughter there. Her gaze glacial.

Itachi kissed her forehead. "Rest easy, _Jing-Mei_. I'm not a generous man. I don't like to share."

While she was unguarded, he pressed a kiss to her lips too. The touch soft and brief before he pulled out of her grasp.

"I'll be by the club tonight. Around 10, you said?"

Sakura nodded. And Itachi slipped into the hallway without another word. She bolted and chained the door after him.

* * *

That night, Sakura sat at the bar. Sai had flown in from Hong Kong on a red-eye flight. And with some espresso and eye drops, he worked behind the bar. Flipping bottles of vodka and chatting up the hostesses with that easy smile. Tenten stood at the opposite end of the bar organizing the beers in the refrigerated drawer under the counter.

Sai reached for Sakura's empty glass but she pulled it away.

"You've been in a good mood lately, Mama. Something nice happen?" he asked. One of the waiters dropped off an order, passing the paper slip to Sai before he hurried off.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. The ruby ring on her pointer finger glittering, just like the snake necklace wrapped around the base of her throat. And then she adjusted the black blazer over her shoulders. Although it was cold outside, the inside of Twilight Dreams was toasty. The blazer was more to cover her tattoos. Although everyone knew that Twilight Dreams received some unusual guests, rumors were much different from the mama running around with tattoos bared for the world to see.

"Have I, Sai? I hadn't noticed," replied Sakura. A half-smile lingering on her lips.

The bell attached to the front door jingled. With the cold air came Charlie Lau. The tip of his nose bright red. He was freezing as he paused to greet her.

"Good evening, Mama. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever," he huffed, rubbing his hands together. His glasses fogged up as the warm air clashed with the frozen glass. Sakura laughed as he pulled his glasses off. Shoving them into his pocket.

"It really _has_ been a while, Chojuro-kun. How have things been?" she asked.

"Ah. Same old. It's been so quiet without you, you know," he responded. Slipped between the lines of their banter, Sakura received the message. Nothing unusual to report. She nodded. And he went off, searching for his favorite hostess.

Not long after, Tommy arrived. His teeth and hair both gleaming. He paused to press a cool kiss to Sakura's cheek but said nothing. He didn't have to. The tight line his jaw made said everything. He squeezed her hand, slipping something inside as he moved past.

"Deidara-kun!" Moegi exclaimed when she spotted him.

"Moegi-chan! I brought _daifuku_!" he matched her tone, holding up the box in his hand.

Sakura turned her hand just enough to peer through her fingers. It was a tiny plastic bag. Inside were a few powdery white pellets. Sodium cyanide, just like she had asked. But that's what she liked about Tommy. He always delivered. She pretended to adjust the front of her dress, dropping the bag into her cleavage.

A few more customers trickled in. Their suits wrinkled after a long day of work. Some of them came in groups with their coworkers. They dipped their heads to her as they walked past. The cool air whisking over her until the door shut again.

Sakura closed her eyes. She liked listening to the hum of conversation. The women's voices rising and falling, dissolving into giggles. The men laughing too. The occasional swell of guffaws as someone told a particularly good joke. The pop of a cork squeezing from the mouth of a champagne bottle.

The bell above the door tinkled.

"Ah. Mama, your special guest," Ayu called.

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Should we set up your table in the back?" Ayu went on.

"No need, Ayu," Sakura replied, waving the hostess off. And before Ayu could ask why, the door opened again and one of her regular customers walked in.

Itachi took off his hat. Plastic crinkled. He placed a bouquet of carnations onto the bar. The petals were pale pink, almost white. But the edges were dark purple. A striking combination. She touched one of the soft petals with her pointer finger. He leaned against the bar.

"Good evening, Mama," he greeted her.

And only then did she tilt her head to look at him.

"Good evening," she replied.

"Am I too early?" asked Itachi, glancing down at his gold watch. Sakura shook her head.

" **He's** always late," she corrected. Itachi pulled his card out of his wallet. Handed it to Tenten.

"Dom Peri for Mama. And a vodka tonic for me," he said. Tenten paused, arching an eyebrow. Sakura's expression didn't change, but her gaze flickered to him. Uchiha Itachi wasn't known for his love of hard liquor.

"Rough night?" Tenten asked. She reached to pull out two clean cups- a skinny flute and a highball glass. Itachi leaned his forearm against the bar.

"It's about to be. I can't stand my uncle," he sighed.

"Hm. That makes two of us," Sakura mused.

They said nothing else. Only clinking glasses together when Tenten pushed the drinks to them.

When Madara finally arrived, it was through the front door. Thankfully.

One of the newer girls went to go greet him, but Sakura grabbed her hand. Stopping her. She shook her head, not looking up from her drink.

"Go see if Moegi needs any help," Sakura directed. Her voice calm, but firm. The girl blinked a few times and then she went off. It was rare for Mama to give absolute orders like that.

Sakura set her glass down on the bar. In the center of the coaster. Watching the little bubbles fizz to the top of the drink. She heard Itachi let out a sigh.

And she she felt Madara's arm slip around her shoulder. Something nudged against her lower back. From the shape of it, it felt like maybe a revolver.

"Where's my brother?" he hissed into her ear.

Sakura knocked him away with an impatient noise. She drained the rest of the champagne.

"He's upstairs. Which is where we're going," she replied.

Tommy had ordered a champagne tower the moment Madara walked in. Amid all the cheering and the staff carting out bottles and glasses, it was easy to slip away unnoticed. Further into the club. Up the wooden stairs. Tenten following a few moments later.

In the middle of Sakura's office sat Obito. Zip-tied to a chair. Madara eyed his brother's fine clothing. He chuckled.

"Did you dress him up?" he asked. Sakura sat on the edge of her desk, shedding her blazer. Underneath, she wore a cream-colored dress. The fabric glittering when she moved.

"I also paid for the surgery to fix the hole in his gut. So pay up," she retorted.

Itachi took off his coat, hung it neatly by the door, along with his hat. He stared Obito in the eyes as he walked past but said nothing. And then he sat in one of the black sofas by the window. His face glowing pink from the neon signs blinking outside.

Madara walked over to Obito. Rubbing a rough hand through his hair.

"Looking pretty good," he chuckled. Obito glared up at him.

"I also fed him. So you have absolutely no reason to bitch at me tonight, Madara," Sakura then added. She gestured to Tenten who pulled a box of cigarettes out of her pocket. She offered one to Sakura, who placed it in her mouth. Sakura's thumb flicked over the wheel of the lighter a few times before the flame caught. The paper sizzling quietly as smoke curled around her lips.

Their eyes met. Tenten's upper lip curling. Sakura almost snorted.

Madara pointed at Itachi, his smile as insincere as could be.

"Well, _one_ reason to bitch," he corrected her.

Sakura's gaze flickered to Itachi, then back to Madara.

"None. He's here because he needs to be," she stated. Enunciating each syllable. Precise. Crisp.

She blew a ring of smoke out. Watching it drift up toward the ceiling.

Sakura slid off the desk, heels tapping. She settled into the leather armchair facing away from the window. One leg crossing over the other. Her eyes gleaming.

"Have a seat, Madara. Let's have a nice chat."


	33. Chapter 33

**title** Gossamer  
 **summary** _Threadbare, but still clinging.  
_

* * *

Madara cast a sidelong glance at Tenten sitting on the edge of the Sakura's desk.

"Go be a dear and fetch us some wine," he said.

Tenten bristled. The hatred seeping from her gaze would have singed the hair off a lesser man. Sakura clicked her tongue. Red lips puckering into a frown.

"That's not how we speak to her," Sakura stated. And though her voice was warm, venom oozed from her smile. She got out of her seat. Madara took a step back, gesturing with mock chivalry as Sakura opened the door. Sticking her head out, she called, "Sai?"

It took a moment. Then, Sai's head popped around the corner. His gaze wary as he listened for a disturbance upstairs.

"Drinks?" she mouthed, miming taking a sip out of one.

"Yeah, Mama," he replied, disappearing again. Sakura slipped back into the room. She wrinkled her nose at Madara as if she had stepped in a particularly large pile of dog shit. But then she took a step closer. She grabbed his tie. Fist wrinkling the red silk. Teeth gleaming as she stared up at him.

"That's not how we fucking speak to her, _sik si gau_ ," Sakura repeated. Voice tapering off in a hiss. Madara's eyes twinkled. His grin widening.

"My apologies, Tenten-san," Madara said, staring directly at Sakura.

" _Diu lei lo mo_ ," muttered Tenten in return. And Sakura had uttered the phrase often enough that Madara knew what it meant by now. He raised an eyebrow at her. Frown deepening, Sakura reached into his jacket to pull the revolver from his holster. She shoved him back with one hand. Passed Tenten the confiscated gun as she made her way back to her seat.

Itachi sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for wine. I'll be right back," he announced.

Sakura's eyes followed him as he stepped out of the room. Listening for his steady gait down the stairs. As soon as the door shut, Madara looked to her. Practically leering.

"So? Has he taken a bite out of you yet?" Madara questioned. Tenten's jaw tightened. But Sakura almost smiled, leaning back in her seat. Her tongue poked out, licking the corner of her mouth.

"That's not how is goes, Madara. You know that," she replied.

Sakura pulled her cigarette out. Pinched it between two of her fingers. Smoke poured out her throat like it was a chimney. And she watched Madara through the haze. Eyes narrowed.

"Are you really not going to sit?" she prompted, gesturing to the empty couch across from her. Madara crossed his arms behind his back. Rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I don't know. I get the feeling that when I sit, a knife is going to shoot out of the cushions and stab me in the ass," he responded.

Sakura didn't smile.

"Don't be crude," she simply said.

So Madara, hedging and muttering, went to finally have a seat. He draped his arm over the back of the sofa. Pressing down on the cushion with his palm.

"Not bad. Maybe I should get one for my place," he commented.

Sakura's eyes only narrowed. She adjusted the front of her dress. Her thumb dipping into her cleavage to fiddle with the neckline.

A few minutes later, feet clomped up the stairs again. There were three sharp knocks.

"Come in," Sakura said. She flicked ash off the end of her cigarette. Into the ceramic dish on the coffee table. And Sai entered carrying a large silver tray. He set it down on the desk. On it was a champagne bucket filled with ice. Nestled between the cubes was a black bottle of champagne with a gold label. There was also a small glass of whiskey, which Sai handed over to Madara without greeting.

Itachi entered the room after Sai. Closing the door behind him with his foot. A vodka tonic in each hand. Little slices of lime floating in the drinks. He paused by the desk to drain one of the glasses and place it on the tray. And he settled in the vacant loveseat with his drink.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Itachi. Sakura raised her cigarette back up to her mouth. Paused. Looked him in the eyes.

"Your uncle is a piece of shit," she informed him. Like he wasn't in the room with them. Itachi put his elbow up on the armrest.

"Oh, I'm aware," he replied in the same tone.

Madara sighed. "Kids these days. No respect for their elders." He lifted the whiskey to his nose, inhaling deeply.

The cork popped out of the champagne. Sai poured three glasses. The first went to Sakura, who winked at him. The second went to Tenten. The third, Sai took a sip of for himself.

Madara began lifting the whiskey to his lips. Paused. Eyes darting to Sakura.

"You take the first sip," he said, holding the glass out to her. Sakura wasn't surprised. But she still scoffed, rubbing her thumb across her lip.

"You think I would ruin a 14-year old single malt by poisoning it?"

But she still reached out to take his drink. She took a sip. Madara's eyes were glued to her throat. Watching her swallow. And when she handed the glass back, he seized her wrist. Pulling her face close.

"Let me smell. You can't fool me, Sakura," he demanded.

Sakura blew into his face. The smell of whiskey spicy on her breath. Only then did Madara release her. Settling back in his seat, all smiles again.

"Good," he said.

And just to rub it in her face, he licked the lipstick mark she had left on the glass before he took a drink. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So, why did I find your shitty little brother dealing drugs in Hong Kong?" demanded Sakura. Pointing with her cigarette toward Obito. And Madara turned to look at Obito, as if he had forgotten he was there. He grinned.

"Ah. That? I'm surprised it took you so long to figure that out," Madara commented.

"Where's the real Red Eyes Chiu?" asked Sakura. Madara shrugged.

"He's dead. Been dead for like- what-" Madara turned to look at Obito again, "Four years?"

"Six years," Obito corrected, staring straight ahead.

"I killed him when he was just some little street rat. Had Obito take on his identity. Wasn't hard. They're both ugly little fuckers. Kind of look the same if you squint," Madara chuckled. Obito didn't laugh along with him.

"To spy?" Sakura probed. Madara shrugged.

"Sort of. There was opportunity in the 24K. Heard that some lunatic named Orochimaru was planning something ugly. And I was always curious about expanding into China," Madara drawled. Sakura's lips tightened into a line. She seeped smoke from between her teeth.

"I saw instability. Knew I might be able to use it. So I sent Obito undercover. Just wish he'd tried a little harder in school to actually learn Cantonese. That was your undoing, wasn't it?" Madara said, almost laughing. Obito grit his teeth.

"So he wasn't planted to spy on me specifically," Sakura mused. And Madara nodded.

"Although, I did have the pleasure of making your acquaintance around then. I was curious to see what would happen if I stabbed that man. And I ended up stabbing you instead," Madara laughed. His tone light.

"I don't know if I would use the word 'pleasure'," replied Sakura, dryly. She fiddled with the front of her dress again.

Itachi took a gulp of his drink. The ice tinkling together in the glass. And that drew Madara's gaze.

"So yeah, you found my little mole. But is it really worth bringing up to that chairman of yours? Are you really going to start an all-out war with the yakuza? Is it worth it?" Madara scoffed. He stared directly at Itachi as he spoke. He downed the rest of his drink. Setting the glass down a little too hard on the coffee table. And then he grinned.

"And why're you here, nephew? You here to slap me on the wrist?" he challenged. Itachi stared back at him, his expression flat.

Sakura plucked her cigarette from her mouth. Let it rest between her middle and ring finger as she reached for the flute of champagne. Madara blinked.

"Shit. Maybe I drank that too fast. That's strong," he remarked.

"I told you. That was 14-year old single malt. You should have savored it," Sakura replied, almost smiling again. She touched her lower lip and examined her thumb. Like she was checking to see if her lipstick had smudged. But her finger came away clean.

She held her hand out. Sai came forward to hand her another glass of whiskey. She took a sip of it before Madara could ask again. He barely grunted an acknowledgement as she handed him the drink. And then she sipped her champagne, eyeing him over the rim of the glass. Dropped her cigarette into what remained in the flute. Listening to it die with a faint sizzle.

"I invited the Kumicho here as a gentle reminder to you, Madara. Although you broke off to become the Kobe-Uchiha-gumi all those years ago, you are still Uchiha's. Don't you still have to answer to him as your _aniki_?" Sakura remarked. At this, Madara's face darkened. He tossed back the whiskey in one gulp. Hissing between his teeth as he slammed it down on the coffee table.

He pointed directly at Itachi. "You're just my aniki's kid. I don't owe you shit. I should have been the Kumicho. Not you."

Itachi arched an eyebrow.

"And yet here we sit, Uncle. One of is the Kumicho. And one of us isn't," he replied. Drawing out his words. Lengthening the syllables. Madara's lip curled.

"You should be thankful, Uncle," Itachi went on, "My father knew you wouldn't be satisfied pledging loyalty to me. So he gave you Kobe. Like when you distract a child throwing a tantrum with candy."

Madara gripped the arm of the sofa. His eyes were a little unsteady. Like he was having trouble focusing.

"You little shit," growled Madara.

"My, my," sighed Sakura. She got out of her seat. She stepped over to Madara. Her shadow falling across his face and neck. She deposited herself in his lap, cupping his cheek with her left hand.

She smiled.

"Now, Madara, be nice. You know I hate it when my guests fight," she cooed.

"Although, I'm a little inclined to take your nephew's side. Since he hasn't tried to drug me and fuck me while I'm unconscious," she added. Eyes sharpening.

"I _did_ apologize for that the last time I saw you. Remember? After you strangled me?" Madara sighed, almost sounding bored.

"You did," she agreed. "You told me that you received money from Yakushi Kabuto to do that."

"That's what I said," Madara agreed, leaning his head against the sofa. But then he lifted it again.

"I also apologized for stabbing you," he went on.

"You did," she agreed again. She took his face in both her hands. Stroking down his cheeks. The sides of his neck. Hands resting on his shoulders.

"You most certainly did. But... there's just one little problem with all of that," Sakura pointed out. Madara's eyes narrowed.

"And what's that?"

He watched as Sakura slipped her thumb into the front of her dress. Down between her cleavage. It emerged dusted with white powder. A pellet sticking to the side. Sakura stuck her thumb in her mouth, and before he could react, she brought her mouth down his. Tongue darting past his lips. The bitter taste of almonds spreading over his palette.

Sakura pulled away, her eyes fluttering open. A smile curling the corners of her mouth.

"I'm still mad about all that," she told him.

"What the fuck was that?" Madara sputtered. His mouth smeared bright red. His head whipped around when Tenten suddenly stood. She reached into the inner pocket of her blazer to pull out a thin case. When she popped the lid, two syringes were nestled inside, along with two glass bottles. She pulled out one of the needles, plunging it into the top of one of the bottles. Filled it halfway. Filled it up the rest of the way with what was in the other bottle. She flicked her nail against the side of the syringe.

"Sodium nitrite and sodium thiosulfate," Sakura said. She held her forearm out.

Tenten crossed the room to grasp Sakura's wrist. She plunged the tip into Sakura's forearm. Injecting the contents of the needle directly into her bloodstream. A few droplets of blood seeped out when Tenten removed the needle.

"Common antidotes to cyanide poisoning," Sakura added when Madara didn't react.

"Cyanide?" he repeated. Eyes blazing, he reached out a clawed hand for Sakura's throat. But she held up her finger.

"Ah. I wouldn't if I were you. Because I have enough antidote for you too. Although, you've had a lot more than me, so you'll want it quick before it kicks in," Sakura told him.

Madara's gaze flickered from her to the two empty whiskey glasses. He bared his teeth. Chest rising and falling too fast.

"You fucking bitch."

Sakura laughed.

"So," she then said, clapping her hands onto his shoulders, "I'll give you the antidote as long as our Kumicho answers a question for me."

She twisted her head to look at Itachi. Who hadn't stirred from his seat. HIs eyes gleaming in a strange way as he watched her.

"What question is that, _Jing-Mei_?" Itachi queried. His voice like silk.

"Should I let your uncle live or should I let him die?"

Itachi didn't hesitate.

"I don't need a dog that isn't loyal to me," he uttered. And he finished off his vodka tonic. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He leaned forward. Elbows on his knees. Like he was preparing to watch a particularly interesting movie.

Sakura beamed.

"You never disappoint me, _Kumicho_ ," she sighed.

Turning back to Madara, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Leaving another red mark. His lips were beginning to turn blue, breath coming in shallow pants. Sakura climbed off of him, easily twisting out of his weakening grasp.

Itachi held his hand out to her. She took it, let Itachi pull her into his lap instead. His arms wrapping around her waist.

They said nothing else as they watched Madara asphyxiate. His hands clutching at his throat as he choked on nothing. Eyes rolling back into his skull. It was a quiet, but ugly way to go. Somehow, Sakura had always imagined Madara going out in a fiery explosion of some kind. This subdued ending was worse, somehow. She tilted her head to one side as she watched him convulse.

"This is going to cause problems," sighed Itachi. Like he had chipped a nail or accidentally cracked his phone screen. Sakura ran her fingers through the end of his ponytail.

"You could have stopped me," Sakura pointed out. But Itachi clucked his tongue.

"But he was so irritating," he sighed, "He would've ended up trying to kill me eventually."

"I could make some phone calls. Frame the Inuzuka-kai," Itachi thought out loud. Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"I shot Inuzuka Kiba in the hands not too long ago. I'd feel a little bad throwing this at him so soon," Sakura responded, looking down at her nails. "Besides, I'm not letting someone else take credit for all my hard work. Picasso didn't sign his paintings with someone else's name."

Sakura glanced over at Sai, who was pouring Tenten another glass of champagne.

" _Sai lo_ , let's make this all pretty and send him over to Uncle Hashirama. You were recording everything, right?" she asked.

Sai nudged the collar of his shirt aside to reveal a microphone and a wire.

"Yeah, Boss. You want him in chunks or ribbons?" he asked, already rolling up his sleeves.

"Send Uncle the head. I don't really care what you do with the rest," answered Sakura. Sai nodded. But Tenten jabbed her thumb at Obito still sitting in the chair. He was quite still. Expression stony.

"What about this one?" she inquired.

"Are you angry that I killed your brother?" asked Sakura. She already knew what his answer would be.

"Yes," Obito ground out. His glare focused on the ground.

"Do you think I was wrong to kill him?" she went on.

"No," Obito replied.

"Hm..." purred Sakura, considering him. And then she looked at Itachi.

"Kumicho, let me borrow this one. I think he'll be useful." It was worded like a request, but it wasn't.

Itachi sighed. "Sure."


	34. Chapter 34

**title** Altitude  
 **summary** _I choose not to plummet_

* * *

Sai pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Snapping them over his wrists. He sized up Madara's still body, glanced back at Sakura.

"Would you be mad if I dismantled this here, Boss?" he asked.

"Yes," Tenten immediately responded. She reached for the chilled bottle of champagne. Took a gulp directly from it. Licked the light fizz from her upper lip. Sai shrugged.

"Well, then I can't do anything with this until we close the club," he declared.

"You should go. We have a long night ahead of us," Sakura remarked to Itachi. And when Itachi lifted his chin toward her, she pressed her pointer finger to his lips. Stopping him.

"Ah-ah. Still poisonous. Next time, _leng zai_ ," she promised against his ear. She slipped out of his lap, crossing the room. And when she pushed her fist against what looked like a panel on the wall, it opened up to reveal a small bathroom. She hit the faucet. Water streamed into the sink. She began scrubbing her fingers clean with plenty of soap.

Heaving a sigh, Itachi got to his feet. He reached into his jacket for his phone.

"Looks like I have a busy night too," he muttered, calling Kisame.

* * *

Despite Itachi's protests, Sakura insisted on being very honest about how Uchiha Madara had died. Word spread quickly. Because while no one could claim Madara as a friend, it was certainly concerning that a triad had killed a yakuza. And a high-ranking one at that. There were meetings amongst the biggest groups. Several fists smashing tables.

"Come on, Boss. Especially after what happened? This is our chance to take out that bitch. Once and for all," one of the Inuzuka-kai's newer recruits said. Hands fisted at his sides.

Kiba's left hand twitched. Dead center was a pink circle of scar tissue. The skin shiny and raised. The muscles still didn't move the way they were supposed to. And the doctors warned that they might never.

But still, Inuzuka Kiba was quiet as he stared out the window. His right hand rested on his cheek. The scar matching the one on his left.

"Shut your mouth. If she were that easy to get rid of, I would have done it a long time ago," Kiba finally said.

Ultimately, when the fifth head of the Uchiha-gumi remained silent on the matter, there wasn't much anyone else could do.

Sai hosed down the floor of the empty warehouse. Whistling a tune from an old Hong Kong opera as the red water swirled down the drain.

"Hey Boss?" he suddenly said, turning.

"Hm?" she replied. She bit through a piece of hard candy. Scattering the gold pieces across her tongue. Sai held his mouth open. Sighing, she unwrapped another piece and tossed it underhand to him. He caught it between his teeth, smirking as he drew it into his mouth.

"What do you want?" she prompted, cheek in her hand. Glaring down at him from the scaffolding.

"What would you have done? If the Kumicho had said no? Made you let Madara go?" Sai inquired. Tucked the candy into his cheek. He turned the knob. It squeaked as it cut off the flow to the hose. Water dribbling in spurts before it went quiet. And then he looked back at her, one hand on his hip.

Sakura stared at him. For a moment, her face was blank. And then she turned away.

"He wouldn't have," she simply said. A plastic bag rustled. When she turned back to him, she had a cigarette pinched between two fingers.

"But if he did?" Sai insisted.

Sakura dug in her pocket for her lighter. Rolled it over in her palm. Feeling the cool weight of the metal. Lifting the cigarette to her lips, she lit it. The taste of ash spreading across her tongue.

"I'd still do whatever the hell I want," she answered.

* * *

The new year was busy in Tokyo. Shrines were crowded with visitors huddled together for warmth. The streets were oddly dark. Storefronts black and empty as people closed up for the short holiday at the beginning of January.

Itachi spent New Year's eve in front of the television, Sasuke's head in his lap. Every year, the little boy fought to stay awake until midnight. And every year, he lost the battle. Itachi's patted Sasuke's head. The TV flashing with bright lights and filling the room with pre-recorded laughter. Behind him, he could hear Kisame and Sasori playing cards under the kotatsu.

Sasuke stirred a little. Itachi glanced down at his pale face. Listening to the distant clinks as his mother prepared tea. And for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder what Sakura was doing on a night like this..

"Is that why you've been making that face all night, Godaime?" Sasori chuckled when Itachi finally asked. He grabbed his phone, made some calls and typed out a couple texts.

A few minutes later, the table vibrated. Sasori's screen lighting up. His lower lip jutted out.

"Huh. That's odd," he remarked.

"What is?" Kisame asked. He leaned over to pluck another card from the deck. Shuffled them around in his massive hands.

"Boys say they spotted her getting into a limo near Asakusa a few hours ago. Haven't seen her since," Sasori read. Kisame made a face too.

"Low profile isn't exactly her thing. That's weird," he declared.

"I mean... if I killed an oyabun- and a famous one at that- I'd keep my head down too," Sasori pointed out. And he flicked a card down onto the table. Kisame grimaced.

Itachi placed his palm over Sasuke's ear.

"You two," he growled.

Kisame raised both his hands.

"Sorry. Forgot _waka_ was here. We'll stop," he apologized. Sasori rested his chin on the back of his hand, staring at Sasuke snoozing away. His gaze flickered up to Itachi.

"Your father never hid what he was. _Waka_ is going to have to learn too, someday," Sasori pointed out. He rubbed his chin. The scorpion tattooed on his wrist peeked out from under his sleeve as he moved. Itachi patted Sasuke's head. Feeling how fine his hair was. And Sasuke's little fist curled over his thigh.

"Not today, though," answered Itachi.

Gathering Sasuke into his arms, Itachi went to put his baby brother to bed. Tucking him into the covers. Patting his back for a long time. Until he was sure that Sasuke wouldn't have any bad dreams that night.

The following night, there was still no word about Sakura. And then the next. And the next.

Two weeks passed without a single word from her. Without her being spotted anywhere, really.

"Maybe she's in Hong Kong. Isn't she always going back and forth?" Kisame suggested, puffing on his cigar. Sasori rattled a die around in his cupped fist. He tossed it onto the desk. Smoke filled the room and Sasori swatted in front of his face, scowling.

"Would've spotted her at the airport. There's just... nothing," Sasori countered. His phone buzzed and he was distracted as he read the message.

Itachi tapped his knuckle against the desk. His black eyes hard as he half-listened to their conversation. He let out a sharp sigh. Something he was doing more and more these days.

"Have you called her, Aniki? Don't you say she always picks up for you?" suggested Kisame.

"It goes straight to voicemail," Itachi retorted. Voice tight. Kisame's eyes narrowed.

"You sound worried," he commented. Teeth closing around the end of the cigar as he grinned.

"Maybe she wants you to chase her," Sasori commented. Both men turned to look at him. He was examining his nails, curling his fingers into his palm. And when he looked at them, he held up his phone.

"Deidara says that he hasn't seen Haruno-san. But he says that he met up with her number two in Tsukiji a couple hours ago," he explained.

"Deidara is one of _hers_. Why the hell would he tell you that?" Kisame wondered.

Itachi's eyes locked with Sasori's, who shook his phone again.

"Like I said. Maybe she wants you to chase her," he said again.

"Boss is busy," Tenten said without looking up at him half an hour later. She lowered her cigarette. Squinting against the cold as she exhaled. The wind stole the smoke from her lips.

They stood outside Tsukiji fish market. Leaning against the side of the building towards the back. The people walking past were burdened with boxes of fresh seafood on ice. Their breath huffing out in the cold. They were much too busy to pay attention to the two people standing there.

Itachi put his hands in his pockets.

"I can't help but feel like she's making fun of me now," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Why's that?" Tenten asked. Her gaze drifted around. She exhaled again in a long stream. Itachi studied her expression for a long time. She had always made it more than clear that she didn't particularly want to talk to him. At least, not more than necessary.

Still, he knew that Sakura didn't trust anyone as much as she trusted her number two. So he took the bait.

"I get that she doesn't trust me. That's not exactly conducive to our line of work. But sending me on a wild goose chase is a bit juvenile," he ground out. Scrutinizing Tenten's expression for any clue. Just something he could glean.

Tenten shot him a look. "You're not too bright, are you, Kumicho?" she remarked. Laughing a little. Her nose was turning red from the cold. She lifted her hand to rub at it a little.

Itachi lifted his head, eyes narrowing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned. But Tenten had seen and dealt with much worse. She wasn't intimidated by his stare.

"Boss mentioned to me that you liked the view from her penthouse? What'd you see?" she queried. Somewhat abruptly. That made Itachi pause.

"...Victoria Peak? Trees? Why do you ask?"

Tenten exhaled through her nostrils. She scuffed at the ground with the side of her foot.

"I've known Boss for almost 15 years now. And I don't even fucking know where that penthouse is. I don't know what road it's on. What color the building is," Tenten explained. And it sounded like she was almost laughing at herself.

"I've got access to all her car keys and even some of her bank accounts. But that penthouse... I don't think anyone else has been in there besides her. Except for you." Her eyes were unfocused. Staring off at something far off.

"If I have to explain it any more to you, then you're stupider than I thought," she added, almost laughing again. She lowered her cigarette, tapping the ash onto the asphalt.

Itachi watched two men drive a cart past. The back laden with styrofoam boxes, probably filled with live sea creatures. They turned the corner, heading into the market.

Tenten rubbed her mouth with her sleeve.

"I don't know what your intentions are, Kumicho. Frankly, you're even harder to read than her," she said, arms folded across her chest. And then her gaze flickered to him. Focusing. Sharpening. Like the iris of an old-fashioned camera adjusting to the light.

"But I also don't know what she's planning with you. And that's a lot scarier, in my opinion," Tenten added.

Dropping her cigarette, she ground it out under the heel of her boot.

"You don't trust your own boss?" Itachi asked. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm different. I know what she's planning with me. But let me tell you something good, Kumicho. Since I don't hate you," Tenten said. She held up two fingers. "Boss is really only loyal to two things in this world: money and power." She counted off on those fingers as she spoke. And then she pointed at him.

"Maybe since you have both, she'll be loyal to you too. For a while, at least."

She pulled a slip of paper from inside her jacket. And any warmth it might have retained from her body was whisked away by the wind. Itachi pinched his fingers around it. On it was a phone number with an extension scrawled on the end.

He looked back at her.

"Do you resent her?" he questioned.

For the first time, he saw something like surprise spread across her face. Eyes widening. Before that gaze sharpened again. Like she was calculating something.

"She's my best friend. You don't become that close to something without coming to hate them just a little," she replied. Smile flickering briefly before the icy wind seemed to steal that away too.

And with that, Tenten pushed off the wall to disappear back inside.

* * *

Itachi lay awake that night. Eyes wide open like a madman. Hands clenching at the comforter. He called the number at almost three in the morning. She didn't sound tired at all.

" _Wei?"_

He thought he heard jazz music in the background.

"Did I interrupt something?" he inquired.

"No. Just drinking wine. Trying to fall asleep before the damn sun comes up," she sighed.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"Don't you?" asked Sakura in return.

He sat up. Turning his head to look out the window. The sky was pitch black.

It was strange. How the conversation flowed like water down a stream. No hitches. No awkward pauses.

"Where are you right now?"

The clink of glass hitting a surface. She sighed. "The Archipelago."

"Why are you at a hotel?" questioned Itachi.

"Just in case someone comes looking for me in my sleep. I'm not exactly popular in Tokyo at the moment," she replied.

It was different for him. He had the Uchiha-gumi compound. Guarded 24/7. Highly secure. For someone like Sakura who operated independently, he knew that she would have several safehouses. The one in Shiba was definitely just one of the many places she owned. Probably bought under shell corporations and untraceable aliases.

A luxury hotel like the Archipelago was much safer. With security cameras and staff on duty, someone was less likely to try to attack her.

"Why? Do you want to come join me?" she asked. And before he could respond, she added, "Ask for Takeko Nakano at the front desk." The call disconnected with a click.

Itachi sat. Staring numbly in the darkness. His phone still held up to his ear. Rubbing his hand through his hair, he sighed.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself as he got to his feet.

The security staff wouldn't let him into the lobby until they called up to the room first.

"Takeko-san? You have a visitor," the burly guard said into the receiver. He listened, mouth set in a tight line. Nodding every once in a while.

"I understand. Have a good night, ma'am," he uttered before he hung up. His eyes skimmed over Itachi in his sunglasses and black leather gloves.

"Floor 22. Suite 3," the guard told him with obvious reluctance. And Itachi almost scoffed. If only he knew that the supposed Miss Takeko was just as dangerous as he was. If not more.

The gold muzzle of Sakura's pistol answered him through the crack in the door. Her eye staring out above it. The door snapped shut. He heard the chain and the locks disengaging. It swung open again.

Itachi stepped inside the suite. The private suites in the Peninsula were rumored to be some of the most beautiful places to stay in Tokyo. And as he stared around the place, he could see that the rumors weren't founded on untruths.

The foyer opened up into a dining room. Floor to ceiling windows showed off a view of Tokyo's skyline. There were so many doors leading to so many places that it was almost hard to believe that this was a hotel room. When he peeked into one of the doorways, he found a kitchen. Another was a coat room. To the right of the dining room was a living room.

Stepping out of his shoes, he unwound the scarf from around his neck. The babble of a television played from somewhere deeper in the suite. It suddenly cut off.

Sakura padded out of the door to the left of the dining room. Her gold Desert Eagle still held in her right hand. A glass of wine in her left.

"That took you longer than I expected," she remarked.

"To drive here?" Itachi questioned in return.

Her lips smiled. "Sure."

His eyes drifted down. She was wearing just a dark blue sleepshirt. Her left forearm was wrapped in bandages. Blood seeping pink through the white gauze just below the just of the bones in her wrist. Like flower petals drifting on the surface of snow.

"What the hell is that?" Itachi demanded. His voice cutting.

And Sakura looked down, like she hadn't even realized she was bleeding.

"Oh. It's fine. I took care of it," she assured him. She set the wine glass down on the table. Placed her gun right next to it. Itachi closed the gap between them in long strides. He grabbed her hand.

"This isn't fine. You're still bleeding," he ground out.

"That _hurts_ , Kumicho," she told him in that same, calm voice. Her eyes made of steel as she stared up at him. Slowly, he released her. And she flexed her fingers.

"See? Didn't even cut the tendons. I'm fine," Sakura assured him, her smile returning. Taking the wine glass again, she slipped back through the door she had come from.

Itachi took a deep breath. He rested his hand on the back of a chair, trying to gather his thoughts. Shedding his coat, he draped it over the chair and followed her.

This half of the suite led into a massive bedroom. The floor and walls were covered in gleaming wood. There were more windows that offered a view of the city twinkling lovely and bright below. A small suitcase sat open by the bathroom door. The TV in front of the bed was on, but muted. A laptop sat open on the desk, stock prices flashing across the screen. It refreshed automatically every once in a while.

He stood in the entrance of the bathroom. Arm leaning against the doorjamb. Watching Sakura as she washed her hands. Lengths of unraveled bandages sat on the counter beside her. A pair of scissors. A few drops of blood dotted the white marble.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She looked up in the mirror. Their reflections meeting eyes.

"It doesn't concern you. So no," she answered.

"I thought you might say that," he sighed. He folded his arms across his chest, closing his eyes. They slid back open when he felt her lips press to his. Before he could move his hands, she pulled away.

The wine glass was back in her hand. She took a sip. It stained her lower lip purple before she licked it clean. And then she took his hand. Pulling him into the bedroom.

"You haven't been answering your phone," Itachi said as he followed her. She released him, using her newly-freed hand to point to the desk. Itachi took a few steps toward the laptop. To left of it were scraps of plastic, broken glass. Tangled components of chips and tiny batteries. Beside it was a flat metal disk with two wires attached.

"Found it attached to my phone, inside the case. Smashed the whole thing just in case," Sakura explained, voice flat.

"Is that a bug?"

"Yeah. Pretty good quality. Like the kind police use back in Hong Kong," she replied. And she sat on the edge of the desk. Draining the rest of the wine from the glass. Her lipstick marking the edge in a perfect replica of her mouth. Itachi pinched the bug between his fingers, scrutinizing it.

"Who could've planted it?" he wondered.

Sakura let out a long sigh. Bare legs crossing together.

"Madara. Asshole was always planting shit on me. Could have been some of my guys. They would've had some opportunities to slip it in," she listed. And then her hand curled around the back of his neck. Her eyes suddenly sharp. "It could have also been you, Kumicho."

Itachi placed the bug back down on the desk. He placed his hand on her knee, fingers sliding up her thigh.

"Do you really think so?" he whispered.

The steeliness left her gaze. She smiled. The expression natural, almost soft. Her hand turning gentle too. Stroking the back of his neck, tracing down the path of his spine.

"No. I just wanted to see that look on your face," she replied.

Itachi's hand slipped higher. Stilled when he discovered that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. As if reading his thoughts, she scoffed.

"That wasn't for you. It's because I was feeling lazy today," she told him. A smile curled Itachi's mouth as he kissed her.

"Sure," he said.

Her thighs tightened around his wrist as his fingers found her favorite spots. Her fingers linking together behind his neck, sighs playing softly into his ear. But after a few strokes, his hand went still again.

"You're... _really wet_ ," he murmured, more surprised than anything. She squirmed against him, sounding frustrated.

"I _told you_. You took longer than I expected," she whispered in return.

He sighed. The sound shaky, turning into a chuckle at the end. His fingers slipped free of her so that he could wrap his arms around her. Itachi lifted her up to move them to the bed. But before he could lower her, something gleamed in Sakura's eyes. She twisted, knees gripping his waist. The ceiling spun. Back hitting the mattress. When he blinked, Sakura's face appeared above him. Smug.

"I said 'next time', _leng zai_. It's next time," she told him.

Itachi stared at the wood panels in the ceiling. The round lights embedded at the corners glowing almost yellow.

"Unless... you don't like it?" her voice drifted up to him.

All the air in his lungs rushed out in a wheeze. Toes flexing, arch of his foot nearly cramping as her mouth closed around him. He lifted his head to find her smirking up at him. Eyes twinkling even brighter than the skyline behind her. He chuckled a little, letting his head fall back. Arm covering his fine.

"Nope. No complaints at all," he assured her.


	35. Chapter 35

**title** Selfish  
 **summary** _But I want you to choose me always.  
_

* * *

22 floors didn't seem that high up. With all the neat, silver buttons lined up inside the elevator, it was really just a matter of pushing the right one. It was another thing to be standing on the 22nd floor, though. Where it seemed like it was closer to drift up into the clouds than to plummet to the ground.

Those were the thoughts that crossed Sakura's mind as she stood on the balcony. Elbows leaning on the railing.

She tapped the glowing end of the cigarette against the ashtray. Feeling the burnt ends collapse into dust as they fell. Raising it to her lips, she closed her eyes. The smell of winter still flavoring the air. Something fresh. Something that bit back. She swallowed down those crisp breaths. Watching the smoke and mist puff out from her mouth

The door slid open behind her.

"You've been out here a while. Are you alright?" Itachi called.

"I thought you were sleeping," she replied. Because had sat up for a long time. Watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Barely touching the top of his head for fear of waking him.

"Only for a little while," he answered.

Sakura didn't say anything, but she moved over to make space for him. Itachi stepped outside. He tossed a blanket from inside the room over her shoulders before he settled in beside her. Sakura let out another deep breath. Staring straight ahead.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him fiddle with the pack she had left on the railing. He leaned in closer to her. She turned her head to light his. Instead, he plucked her cigarette out, pressed his mouth to hers. Licked her upper lip as he pulled away. Took a drag from her cigarette, wearing a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry. You just looked far away. I wanted to make sure you were still here," he told her. Even though she hadn't asked for an explanation. Didn't particularly need one.

She closed her eyes. Leaned her shoulder against him. "I'm still here," she assured him.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Sakura heard the hotel phone ringing. The other side of the king bed was too empty. For a moment, she didn't even remember why she noticed the emptiness. Until she heard water splashing in the bathroom sink. Rolling onto her side, she picked up the receiver. The indent was still warm as she settled onto her back.

" _Wei_?" she answered.

"Jing-Mei, we need to talk," Tobirama stated. Sakura held back a groan.

"Can this conversation wait?" she asked. Even though she already knew how he would respond.

"No. Why the fuck did you kill Uchiha Madara?" he demanded. She could almost imagine him shooting venom like a spitting cobra. Although, she was certain that he wouldn't appreciate such a comment in his current mood.

" _Laang zing di sin aa_ , okay?" she sighed.

"It's difficult to be calm when you're out there stabbing high-ranking yakuza," he snapped in return. "I know _Goh Go_ gives you a lot of freedom in Tokyo, but this is too much."

Sakura closed her eyes, Thumb pressing to her temple. "Look, I'm not stupid. Clearly I had a reason to do what I did. And your nagging is seriously not what I want to hear first thing in the morning," she growled. There was a pause.

"It's almost 1 in the afternoon, _pok gaai_ ," Tobirama responded as if she were slow. Sakura puckered her lips together. Eyes darting to the clock on the nightstand.

"... _Hou sei la lei_ ," she cursed at him. She thought she heard Tobirama snort.

Her eyes opened when she felt the mattress dip. Itachi sat at the foot of the bed, gathering his hair back in a ponytail. Elastic tie held between his teeth. When he caught her gaze, she rolled her eyes a little.

"What's the situation with Red Eyes?" Tobirama went on.

"I'm working on it," she ground out.

Her eyes were drawn to Itachi again. He flopped onto the bed, apparently abandoning the idea of tying his hair for the moment. Hands skimming up her calves. He rested his chin on her thigh. And when he went still, she focused her attention back on the conversation at hand.

"This really isn't the time for you to be fucking around in Tokyo. You should be here. Supporting my brother. You and Kabuto bitching has only made things worse," Tobirama added.

"If Uncle needs me, he will ask me directly. You are not in the position to tell me that," she enunciated. Slowly. Patiently. Her gaze drifted down when she felt Itachi stir. She caught him just as he tilted his head to press a kiss to her thigh. Nuzzling against the soft skin. Palms stroking up and down the outside of her leg.

"And don't act like this doesn't involve you too. You took _Fai Tsai's_ side. You're not a neutral party," she went on. She stared at him as he grasped her legs. Pulled them apart. He licked his lips before he dipped his head. Disappearing behind the curve of her hip.

But she certainly felt him.

She swallowed back the noise that almost tumbled out of her mouth. Her free hand moved to touch his head. And when his lips puckered around her favorite place, her fingers tangled into his hair. Holding him in that sweet spot as his tongue laved over it again and again. His breath hot against her. She half-listened to Tobirama as he spoke.

"You sort of left me with no other choice."

"Tobirama, I'm not stupid. You made a choice. At least be man enough to stick to it," she uttered. Surprising herself at how steady her voice was.

She felt Itachi's hand twitch a little. He had probably had his suspicions. But hearing the name out loud was a whole different animal.

"Stop acting like this is all business. You're letting a personal grudge cloud your judgment. How long are you going to blame him for that day?" sighed Tobirama. She frowned. That had caught her attention.

"For as long as he's to blame," she replied. Her grip loosened. Hands stroking through his hair. Her breath caught as Itachi's finger eased into her. Slipping in, and then out just as slowly. He added another. Keeping up the easy pace. Her hips began to move to meet him as she struggled to keep her breaths even.

"Look. Jing-Mei," Tobirama sighed. And he suddenly sounded tired.

"My brother has his doubts, but I get the feeling that you're right. Come back to Hong Kong once Red Eyes is awake. We need to figure out what to do next." And this time, it was less of a demand. More of a request. She would have used the word 'plea' if she didn't know Tobirama.

Itachi's fingers eased out of her. He sat up, licking his lips with a smug expression. And Sakura reached her hand out to him. He crawled over to meet her. Weight pressing to his elbow, let her hand close around his wrist. She brought his hand up to her face. She took his damp fingers into her mouth, eyes locking with his. Running her tongue along them to lick them clean.

Something shifted in Itachi's gaze. The smile was there, but it was something a little more mischievous. He pulled his hand away. Sakura arched an eyebrow, challenging him.

"I'm kind of laying low right now. I'll catch a flight back once things cool down a bit," she told Tobirama. Tongue dragging over her lower lip.

Itachi's hands slid under her legs, yanking her into his lap. She felt him rub against her. And she knew that self-satisfied look he gave her was from feeling how wet she was. She pulled the phone away from her mouth as he slid into her. His heat delicious as it stretched and filled her.

Sakura just barely caught the tail end of Tobirama's question.

"What? No. I don't need you or anyone to come get me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she assured him. And as she spoke, Itachi rolled his hips against her particularly deep. He caught the way she bit her lip. He did it again, wicked smile curling his mouth.

"Look, I've got to go. Unlike you, I don't have the free time to sit around listening to a nagging old man," Sakura said.

" _Diu lei._ You ungrateful little-"

She disconnected the call. Tossing the phone aside, she reached up. Itachi leaned over her, letting her wrap her arms around his shoulders. She kissed her way up his throat as he rocked against her. Her hands slid down to grip his upper arms.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Was that an important call?" Itachi asked, pretending that he cared. And Sakura laughed. Head falling back against the pillows, she looked up at him.

"It kind of was, actually. So you better find a way to make it up to me," she replied.

"Well, I'm sure I'll think of something," Itachi quipped. Her nails dug into his arms as he thrust into her particularly hard.

* * *

It was nearly dark outside when Sakura pushed Itachi off of her. And she barely had the energy to do even that. He continued scattering kisses down the back of her neck. Lips lingering on the black koi tattoo. Feeling the raised skin from the old scar that it hid.

She sighed, resting her cheek on the pillow. Arms like overcooked noodles. A shiver ran through her as the sweat began cooling off her body.

"You're heavy," Sakura grumbled.

"Sorry," Itachi said as he sat up.

Her eyes followed him as he got out of bed. He unfolded one of the robes the hotel had left folded up on the dresser. Stuck his arms through it and tied the belt. He picked up the menu for room service. But when he went to pick up the phone, he found the cradle empty. Sakura found it under one of the pillows and held it out to him. He accepted it, as he glanced through the dinner menu.

"My throat is dry," complained Sakura.

"And my back is going to hurt like hell tomorrow," she added. He chuckled as he caught on. Finally looking at her again.

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed. Stroked his hand over her cheek.

"I'll order us dinner. And after we eat, I'll give you a massage," he offered.

Her eyes narrowed. Sakura turned her head away from him.

"No point in lying. You're going to use the massage as an excuse to do something else," she accused. He laughed. The sound mellow and warm.

"I'll be on my best behavior. I promise," he answered her. She pretended not to hear him as he bent to kiss the top of her head.


	36. Chapter 36

**title** Witness  
 **summary** _The more I know me, the more I hate her.  
_

* * *

There was a tipping point each night. When a lull fell over everything. Like raindrops that froze in midair. The sudden silence that settled into the cracks of the moment.

Usually, that was sometime between 2 and 3 in the morning. When the sleepy drunks had stumbled their way home. The clubs had closed their doors, blinking lights gone black for the night. Just the lingering smells of fried food and cheap cologne lingering.

It was the worst part of the night, in her opinion.

Sakura opened her eyes. Itachi lay on his side, facing her. His hair tangling across his face. Raising her left hand, she snapped beside his ear. He didn't stir. She sat up, tilting her head to the side as she watched his breathing. She grasped his hand, held it up over his face. When she dropped it, it smacked down against his cheek. He frowned a little but didn't move.

She slid out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

Obito met her in Sumida. His mouth covered, scarf pulled up high around his face.

It had been hours since the last train had left. The station was completely deserted. Sakura settled on the opposite end of the bench from him, her hands deep in the pockets of her coat.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to run," she remarked.

"I'm saving you the job of drowning me in the river, I guess," replied Obito, staring straight ahead. His eyes blank. He slouched down in his seat, legs spread.

Sakura sent out a text. Obito blinked when a bright red dot appeared on his chest. He sighed. When he shifted a little, the light followed him.

"That really isn't necessary," he told her.

"Humor me," she replied. She picked at some lint on the front of her coat. Chin tucked against his chest, Obito nodded.

"Was Madara telling me the truth?" Sakura questioned, "About _everything_ , I mean. No half-truths?"

Obito crossed his legs. Uncrossed them.

"As far as I can tell, yeah."

"Why was he poking around and trying to make deals behind the Uchiha-gumi's back? And supporting Yakushi Kabuto?" she went on.

"Don't you already know that?" Obito retorted.

Sakura raised her pointer finger, flicked it upward. The red dot followed. Landing directly on Obito's mouth.

"Humor me," she said one more time.

"He always hated the Fifth. Thought he should have been made head. He kept saying how he would stir shit up to make things more fun. I think he was just trying to start some trouble for everyone. He always said it was easiest to get his way when everyone was distracted," Obito replied. When Sakura smirked, his eyes flickered over to her. Gaze lingering.

"Okay. Let's talk Hong Kong. What've you learned during your time playing Red Eyes Chiu?" asked Sakura. Obito squinted, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He glanced over at Sakura, who didn't seem the least bit cold.

"That you're all rich as hell. But you, especially," he snorted. This time, she met his gaze. She was still smiling.

"You might be even richer than the Dragon Head of the 24K. Which is ridiculous. Because that guy probably shits gold," Obito added.

"Why did he leave you in Hong Kong for all those years?" Sakura then asked. She saw the way Obito's lips twitched. Nostrils flaring.

"Because he could. And because he was a shit brother," he grumbled. And then he looked over at her, "But he was my brother. And you killed him." Obito's eyes were icy as he glared at her. And Sakura's answering stare was just as frigid.

"He didn't want you threatening his position. He thought you might want to take over the Kobe-Uchiha's," Sakura realized. Obito said nothing.

Sakura huffed out a breath. Watching the white clouds spill from her lips. Dissipating in the air. She turned to him, lips curling upwards.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

Obito snorted. "The Godaime is definitely going to reabsorb us into the Uchiha-gumi. There's no way he'll let us run independently after the shit my brother pulled."

Sakura's hand slapped down on the bench between them. Leaning in closer. Her eyes narrowing.

"I asked what _you_ want," she clarified.

Obito froze. Just his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

"...Yeah."

The corner of her mouth quirked up. She stood, hands in her pockets.

"I'll be in touch, Obito-kun," she declared. And when she pulled her hands free, she dropped something into Obito's lap. She walked away, heels tapping and echoing in the empty train station. The red laser lingered on Obito's face until she was out of sight. He sat for a long time. Staring into his lap.

Obito put a warmer in each of his pockets. He stopped shivering almost immediately.

* * *

Itachi's eyes opened as she answered the phone.

" _Wei_? Ah. Yeah. With me," she said in Cantonese. Her gaze flickered down to him when she felt him shift. He inched across the bed, throwing his arm across her lap. He wormed his arms around her waist, cheek pressing to the outside of her thigh. She patted his head, fingers catching in the snarls in his long hair.

She felt him sigh.

"What about _Fai Tsai_?" asked Sakura. She watched Itachi's eyes drift shut. Eyelashes tickling against her skin.

"He's predictable. Just like you said. Took over part of the bus route. Shook up a bunch of vendors in the night market," Sai reported. Sakura's eyebrows rose.

"And?" she prompted.

Sai chuckled. "I took care of them, Boss. No worries."

She often thought that Sai was like something out of a slasher movie. He wasn't a bad marksman, and he had studied _wushu_ for a number of years. But his skills with a knife were something to behold. He had mentioned that he had been studying to be a surgeon before he had joined up with Mad Dog Kakashi. And then been passed along to her. She sometimes wondered how his patients would have fared under his care.

"The airport might be a bad idea right now, but Tenten is still in Tokyo, Boss. We could arrange for you to get to Shanghai by boat. And then get you a flight into Hong Kong," suggested Sai.

Sakura glanced down at Itachi. He was still. Just his side rising and falling with each of his breaths. But just when she thought he might be sleeping again, his eyes fluttered open.

"Arrange for it in two days' time. I still have a few things I need to take care of. By the way, put the Inuzuka-kai on our blacklist," she said, her eyes drifting down to her bandaged arm. She was sure that it had scabbed over by now. But it ached whenever she moved her left wrist for any reason. It wasn't deep enough for there to be nerve damage, but she wouldn't be doing cartwheels on it anytime soon.

"This is going to drive me crazy. What happened?" asked Itachi later. He sat on the edge of the tub, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sakura let him take her left hand. Examined the ugly blackish-red line raking up the outside of her forearm. It cleaved the body of the tattooed phoenix in two.

Sakura clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"I was careless," she tried to dismiss it. But Itachi held onto her hand. His eyes narrowing.

"With who?" he insisted.

Sakura sighed, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I heard you say Inuzuka's name before," Itachi told her.

Sakura sighed, head falling against the tile.

"You're just too smart for me, Kumicho. How am I supposed to lie to you when you're this hard to fool?" she remarked.

Itachi said nothing. He lowered her hand onto the edge of the tub, getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" she called after him. She glimpsed him putting on his belt and then his coat as he walked back and forth. He stopped in front of the bathroom door. Hands bracing on either side of the doorway. Eyes black as coal.

"Don't leave the hotel today," Itachi told her. And then he was gone.

Sakura smiled. She ran her hands over her thighs. Down her calves. Wincing when the hot water touched her cut.

"Ridiculous man. Telling me what to do," she laughed to herself.

* * *

The past sometimes felt like the pages of a book flipping by too quickly. Some of the days were blurs. Others, she lost completely. Sakura still remembered some events with startling clarity, though. Like the day when she had gotten the koi tattoo.

Orochimaru sat in the room with her, leafing through a magazine as the needle buzzed away. The black walls were covered with photos of past clients. She recognized many of them. Dirty Sam was up there, the intertwined snake and heart on his sternum on display. Hashirama and Tobirama had gotten their matching tattoos of Guan Yu here.

"Boss, you really don't have to be here," she told him for the second time. Wincing just a little as she felt the prickling in her skin.

"Nonsense. My cute subordinate was hurt defending me from a savage yakuza. How can I abandon her?" he replied without looking up. He licked the tip of his finger to turn to the next page.

She had come in last week to get the outline done. She liked this tattoo artist. He didn't ask her stupid questions, or remark on the odd scars on her body. But that's why a lot of people liked him. He was skilled and he kept his mouth shut. He had even set up mirrors to let her watch him as he did his work.

No one knew Orochimaru's schedule better than she did. Which was why she was aware of just how busy he was. He was currently trying to get on the Huang Group's good side. Their access to firearms through the Russians was something everyone envied. There weren't many guns in Hong Kong, and the people who had them were at an obvious advantage.

"Luckily, I know a pretty girl who already knows their chairman," Orochimaru had remarked to her weeks ago. Sakura screwed up her face.

"I dated his younger brother. It's not like we have a real connection," she had replied. But Orochimaru shook his head.

"Fatboy Huang is surprisingly sentimental. The girlfriend of his dead brother- he'd want to take care of you. Don't underestimate how powerful someone's death can be, Jing-Mei," he had told her.

More than being painful, because it really wasn't, getting a tattoo done was boring. She dozed off for parts of it, head pillowed on her arms.

Sakura blinked her eyes open when she heard Orochimaru's footsteps. Polished black shoes crisp against the tile. The needle stopped. She felt the tattoo artist dab at the skin before he rolled back in his chair. Orochimaru leaned over her.

"Hmm..." he simply said.

Sakura twisted her head to look at him.

"It's quite nice. You'll like it," Orochimaru assured her. And she smiled.

"I have to come back a third time to get it colored. I was planning on red," she told him, putting her head back down. She heard the chair roll over again. The needle buzzing as it touched her skin.

"I look forward to that," Orochimaru lied to her.

Because he had gone and gotten himself killed a week later.

She had gone back to the tattoo parlor. Gotten the koi filled in in black instead.

* * *

Leaning against the side of the tub, Sakura sighed for what felt like the millionth time. She stood and stepped out of the bath. Water trickling off her, pooling onto the tile as she stepped out of the bathroom. Leaving puddles in the shape of her feet as she walked over to the phone. She picked up the receiver to dial a number.

She waited for the line to ring. Two. Three. Four times.

"Hello?"

"Are you busy, Charlie?" she asked. Water dripping down into her eyes. She wiped it away with her free hand.

"Not too busy for you, Aunt Cheng," he answered.


	37. Chapter 37

**title** Daisy chain  
 **summary** _All of this was for…  
_

* * *

Sakura waited in her hotel room. For the night, at least. She suspected that Itachi wasn't exactly in the most reasonable state of mind at the moment.

She painted her nails, blowing on them every once in a while as she flipped through channels on the TV. They were the shade of cheap cherry candy. The kind that coated a tongue with a saccharine, medicine taste. She ordered room service, ran her finger down the list to pick whatever stood out to her. Wondered, idly, why raw foods often cost more than cooked food as she picked a tuna carpaccio apart. She burnt her way through a cigarette, shivering against the wind.

The front desk called around 9pm to let her know that she had a visitor. The same man from the night before. She had them send him through security, chuckling at the guard's suspicion. As if _she_ needed protecting from _him_.

She met him at the door. Opening it just a crack. Enough for the muzzle of her Desert Eagle to meet his chest. His eyes were a little wild. So was his hair. She could tell that he had tried to tame it a little. Opening the door wider, she studied his posture. Clicked her tongue.

" _Yau mou gau cho ah_? Get in here," she sighed, pulling him in by the arm.

* * *

Sakura wondered how the hotel hadn't noticed the blood dripping off his raw knuckles. Maybe he had put his hands in his pockets. She peeled his coat off as soon as the door shut behind him. Eyed the red stains all over his tailored shirt.

"Are those yours?" she asked. Closing his eyes, he shook his head.

"Not most of them," Itachi responded.

She clicked her tongue again. She gave his shoulder a light push in the direction of the bathroom. Her palm came away wet with blood. She said nothing else as she walked off towards the opposite end of the suite. Trying not to notice the look in his eyes too much.

He didn't come to find her until nearly an hour later. She sat in the living room, curled up on one end of the sofa. His hair damp, dressed in just his slacks. Barefoot like her. He reached over her shoulder, pulling up her left arm. He examined the scabbed wound on her forearm. Thumb running over the back of her hand.

"This is going to scar," he told her. She scoffed at his knuckles. The skin was torn off them. Like he had punched something over and over with all his strength. He could have at least had the sense to borrow Kisame's brass knuckles.

She tilted her head back to look at him. Besides some scratch marks on his shoulders and a big bruise on his side, he didn't look too bad. His face, at least, was untouched.

Sighing, Sakura got to her feet. She walked back toward the bedroom, grabbing a bottle of wine off the room service cart on her way. After a moment, she heard him follow. Between swigs straight from the bottle of Pinot Noir, she bandaged his wounds. Occasionally, Itachi took it to have a drink too. He didn't complain, even though she wasn't particularly gentle.

She sat behind him. Staring into the _oni_ tattoo on his back. The great black eyes and lolling tongue leered back at her. At the base of his spine was a cluster of peonies. The same color as the blue tarp Sai used to keep himself from making a mess. Pools of dark red gathering in the wrinkles and the footprints he left.

Sakura rested her hand on the _oni_.

"Is Inuzuka Kiba dead?" she asked.

"No. But the one who did _that_ is," Itachi replied. He took the wine from her. Finished the bottle.

He reached back. Still not looking at her. His hand rested on her thigh, sliding down to grasp her knee. Just held it. Like he was trying to make sure that she was still there.

And then, he spoke again. His voice low and tight.

"What're you trying to do, Sakura?" he questioned.

"What do you mean, _Kumicho_?" she asked, voice light.

It was only then that he looked over his shoulder at her. Eyes piercing through her. She felt the breath slip out of her at the intensity there. And a smile spread across her lips. She reached out, palm smoothing over his cheek. Touch as tender as could be.

"You really don't trust me," she said as she looked into his eyes. He held her gaze. There was something a little sad there. She nodded.

"You learn quickly," Sakura added, her hand slipping away. But he caught it. Pulling it against his cheek again.

"That might be true. But you're still mine, aren't you?" he asked her.

She smiled again. This time, the way her lips stretched felt different.

"As long as you want me to be," she answered.

Late that night, she snapped beside his ear again. His eyelashes didn't even flutter. She slipped out of bed, pulling his shirt on over her shoulders. She slipped out onto the balcony to burn a cigarette. And she pulled out a burner phone. Smoke drifted up from between her fingertips as she waited.

"You got my message from Charlie?" Sakura demanded.

"Yeah, Boss. Do you really think the _Kumicho_ speaks Cantonese?" asked Tenten in turn.

"Can't be too careful," Sakura replied. Tenten grunted.

"Anyway, come out the back. We're in the laundry van in the alley. Charlie took care of paying off the staff. When you give us the word, they'll shut off the security cameras until you're out," Tenten explained.

Sakura glanced back at the bedroom. At her suitcase open by the window. And then at the lump of Itachi laying in the bed. Head buried under one of the pillows.

"Alright. I'm heading down in 10," she said. She disconnected the call.

Sakura finished the rest of her cigarette, buttoning up Itachi's shirt as she did. She stubbed it out on the ashtray she had left out here. And then stepped back into the room. She ignored her suitcase. Only pulled on the clothes she would need. Hooked her fingers into her heels as she moved past them.

She paused at the foot of the bed. Watched Itachi for a moment. At the way his back rose and fell. If he wasn't really sleeping, then he really was a talented actor. Perhaps he had chosen the wrong profession in life.

"Hm. I kind of liked you better when you weren't so smart," she sighed.

Pulling her fur coat over her shoulders, she slipped out of the hotel room. Easing the door shut so that the latch barely clicked.

She stepped into her heels, striding down the plush carpeting.

Sakura stood in the corner of the elevator, finger resting on the trigger of her Desert Eagle hidden inside her coat. As Tenten had promised, the security cameras had gone dark. The red light that normally blinked on them stilled for the time being. And it was so late that there was really no one else around in the vast hotel. She hurried past the front desk. The concierge glanced up at her, froze, then looked back down at his computer, pretending he hadn't seen her.

The white van sat in the alley, just as Tenten had promised. And the woman herself opened up the back door. Chouji sat in the driver's seat. Charlie sat beside him, smiling when he spotted her through the window.

Tenten offered a hand to pull her into the back of the van. Slamming the door shut.

"We've gotta switch cars before we leave Tokyo," Tenten told her. Sakura nodded. It would look strange for a laundry van to be wandering around the city at this time of night. Before she could ask, Tenten offered a fresh box of cigarettes.

Sakura smiled.

* * *

Tobirama paused at his front door. Keys frozen in his hand. Something felt wrong before he even opened it up. He pulled his gun from the holster hidden under his jacket. Pushing the door open inch by inch.

It was dark inside the apartment. The security system by the door hadn't gone off. Everything was exactly the way he had left it. But as the light from the hall flooded in, it became even more apparent that something was off.

A bottle of expensive whiskey sat on the counter. The kind made with crystal. Not the cheap ones with the twist-off cap.

He kept his revolver raised. Slipping out of his shoes to slink barefoot through the apartment.

The bedroom door was ajar. He inched it open, finger crooked around the trigger.

" _Pok gaai_ , Jing-Mei!" he swore, lowering his firearm when he recognized the silhouette.

Sakura lay on her side on the bed. Her shoes discarded on the floor. She sat up, rubbing at her bloodshot eyes.

Sighing, Tobirama raised the switch on the wall. The lights above the bed glowed. She rubbed at her face. He paused to take in her haggard expression.

"You look like shit," he observed, shedding his leather jacket. He tossed it onto the dresser. Moving into the bathroom to wash his hands. He emerged, wiping his hands on a towel just as she raised her hand to push her hair out of her eyes. He froze.

" _Wei_. What... _the fuck_ is that?" Tobirama demanded, pointing at the jagged scab running up her forearm.

"It's a fucking sunburn. What the fuck does it look like, _fun cheung?_ " she snapped.

His eyes narrowed. Tossing the towel aside, he moved to stand by the bed. Glaring down at her, arms crossed over his chest.

"And why are you here?" he then asked.

" _Diu lei lo mo_ , you're the one that begged me to come back," she growled, rolling over onto her other side. So that her back was facing him. He scoffed when he noticed that her shirt was too big. .

"Things not going well with the boy toy? Looking for a pity fuck?" Tobirama snarked at her.

She looked over her shoulder at him. And the look in her face made his sneer dissolve.

"...Okay," he sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed. Hunched over as he lit up a smoke. He managed to get through a few puffs before the mattress shifted. Sakura sat up, crawling over to him. He held out the box to her before she could ask.

He closed his eyes as she leaned in close. Lighting her cigarette against the tip of his. Her hand resting against his forearm for balance. And then she moved back a little. Sitting down beside him. He listened to her shaky exhale.

"Hey, Tobirama," she said after a long time.

"Hm?"

"Do you think my life is shitty because I'm a bad person or I'm a bad person because I'm shitty?" Sakura asked. And he almost laughed at that. Like he hadn't wondered the very same thing himself a hundred times before.

"Does either one of those make you feel better?" Tobirama questioned in return.

There was a pause. And then he felt her weight sag against him. She shook her head.

Snorting again, he shrugged. "Then does it matter?"


	38. Chapter 38

**title** Bite  
 **summary** _It's all the same._

* * *

 _A canary sat in a silver cage. It cheeped, fluttering its tiny wings as it jumped from one rung down to the other. Then back up again. Sakura peered in past the bars, tilting her head to one side. The bird copied her movement. Chirruping up at her._

 _"What's the point of keeping this thing?" she asked._

 _When she straightened, she saw Hashirama walking over to her. One hand in the pocket of his jacket. He rested his hand on top of the cage. His rings clicking against the metal._

 _"I got it on a whim. It livens up the place. It's nice to look at," he answered._

 _"It doesn't look happy," Sakura pointed out. She took a drag from her cigarette. She blew smoke at the bird, who flapped its wings and hopped out of the way. Sakura squinted down at it._

 _"That's not its purpose, Jing-Mei," answered Tobirama. He tapped his fingers on the cage. It rattled the bars. The canary let out a series of shrill tweets as it hopped around._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up, palm rubbing against her eye. The other curling around her Desert Eagle. She rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen up the tight muscles.

Tobirama sat at the kitchen counter. His eyes flickered up to her when she moved. Darted back down to his phone.

"I've been here for almost an hour. Did you take sleeping pills or something? It's not like you not to wake up," he said.

Smacking her lips, she looked around the place. It took her a second to recognize her studio apartment in Central. She could see the Bank of China Tower out her window. Gleaming like a glass knife growing from the concrete below. She hiked the strap of her camisole back over her shoulder before she climbed out of bed.

Raking her hand through her hair, she set the gun on her dresser. She wobbled her way over to him, a yawn ripping through her mouth.

"You could have at least brought breakfast," she complained.

He made a face. "Why would I do that?" he retorted.

And she froze. Because he was right. It wasn't Tobirama who did that. She waved the thought away.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows. Not even a hint of the fog that normally settled low over the tops of the shortest buildings. She could see the reflections of the sky and other buildings on the sides of every skyscraper out the window. The effect was a little dizzying, almost like a giant house of mirrors. She leaned her elbow on the counter.

"I heard from my brother. Red Eyes Chiu is dead?" Tobirama asked. But he didn't sound angry. If anything, he looked intrigued. Which was rare, since Tobirama's expression usually fell on a spectrum of somewhere between annoyed and enraged.

"It was unavoidable, this time. Don't look at me like that," sighed Sakura.

"You said he was a rat?" Tobirama recalled what his brother had told him. Sakura nodded.

"He was Uchiha Madara's little brother. Posed as a dealer from Macau. Said he was spying for him. For a while now," Sakura told him. That was the truth.

"For what?"

"He said that _Fai Tsai_ paid him," answered Sakura.

That was a lie.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed. "So what are we going to do? We've got your little network of small fry keeping things going. But it's nowhere near enough to supply all of the 24K," Tobirama pointed out. Sakura folded her arms over her chest. She had considered this questions for quite some time too. She glanced down at her nails, like she was thinking.

"I'm giving Chojuro to Uncle as a gift. Charlie Lau," she finally declared. "I'll have him operate directly under the Dragon Head's protection. That'll be better than having him work independently."

When she looked back at Tobirama, his expression was stony.

"You'd give him away. Just like that?"

And Sakura laughed a little. It sounded a little absurd to her too. Chojuro had made her so much money over the last few years. He was loyal and handled his own affairs. Never caused any trouble for her. Underlings like him were hard to come by.

"I'd rather have to give up a few of my favorite toys than watch someone fuck with everything we've built up," she answered. Her voice pitched a little lower than normal.

There was a pause. And then Tobirama reached out to pat the top of her head once.

"That's more like it. I was starting to worry where your head was these last few months," he sighed.

Sakura had to smile at that. "I'm still me, Tobirama."

* * *

That afternoon, Sakura walked into Lotus & Bloom. The restaurant was just opening. There were still employees running around swapping out candles and fiddling with the vases of flowers on the tables. When the hostess tried to greet her, Sakura waved her away. Sighing, she climbed the stairs up to her reserved table.

Purple tea lights flickered in the center of the table. They smelled like lavender when she leaned close to them. The bartender upstairs began pouring her a drink before she could ask. He handed it off to a waiter to presented it at the table. The wine was so dark that it almost looked black until she tilted it up toward the light.

She lingered there for about an hour. Sipping through the sweet, slightly tart wine. She ordered some things off the menu at random and picked those things apart.

It wasn't until she was on her third glass of wine that someone slid into the booth across from her. The fine black leather creaking under the new weight. The seat groaned a little under him.

"You know, Fatboy, it isn't polite to keep a lady waiting for so long," she remarked before she popped a bite of steak into her mouth. Dabbing her mouth with her napkin, she looked up at him. Fatboy smiled, the expression deepening the lines on his face.

"My apologies. What can I do for you, Madame Red Pole?" he replied. And she knew that he was merely humoring her because he liked her. People had gotten their heads cut off for saying less to him.

"In the next day or so, Uncle Hashirama is going to give me the okay to execute _Fai Tsai_ ," Sakura told him. Fatboy's eyebrows rose a little. He motioned the waiter over and pointed to one of the fancy, imported wines on the list. He turned his attention back to Sakura.

"I was aware that you were no big fan of _Fai Tsai_. But I thought the 24K were all about honor and loyalty to their brothers," Fatboy commented. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"A rotten tooth needs to be plucked out. You can't leave it in there just because you prefer to have all your teeth," she replied.

Fatboy chuckled. "There you go with your words again. You should have been a politician, my dear."

His wine arrived. The waiter poured a glass and then left the bottle on the table. He reached out. Sakura clinked her glass against his. They both took a moment to sip. Sakura licked the dark purple residue off her lower lip before she spoke again.

"Anyway, when Uncle does, the Suns are going to try to move in like hyenas."

"And you'd like my help when they do," Fatboy finished for her. He said nothing else. He considered her over his wine. When he set it down, he let out a quiet sigh.

"From your tone, it doesn't sound like I'll be getting anything in return for this," he surmised. Sakura frowned.

"Nonsense. I'll continue to watch over your daughter. Just as I have until now," Sakura reminded him. Fatboy's only daughter was currently attending The University of Hong Kong. While this was technically inside the Hueng Gang's territory, it was very close to 24K lands. She had put a few of her boys in charge of watching over the girl as she went to and from school. Especially after she had nearly run off with York Ng, Fatboy was keen to keep his daughter far away from trouble.

Before Fatboy's expression could shift, she added, "I'm not threatening her, Fatboy. I'm just reminding you of how well I've looked for her until now. I'd like to continue keeping watch over her. Which can only happen if things are calm enough inside the 24K for me to spare the resources for her."

Fatboy settled back in his seat. The leather creaking again.

He tapped his stubby fingers together on the tabletop. He seemed to consider things. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head.

"I swear, you could charm me into giving over my car keys. Fine. You have my support," Fatboy promised her.

They clinked wine glasses again.

* * *

When Hashirama called her the following morning, he sounded exhausted.

"Do it," he told her.

Sakura sat up against the headboard. She twisted to look at the clock on the wall.

"Who are you putting in his place, Uncle?" she asked.

"Do this first. Then we'll talk," he told her. The call ended. The abruptness startled her a little. She frowned as she let the phone fall into her lap. The Dragon Head wasn't a stupid man. Perhaps his affection for her had blinded him a little.

She wondered if he realized what she was doing.


	39. Chapter 39

**title** Repentance  
 **summary** _No, not that sorry._

* * *

Sakura let out a sigh. Her face scrunching up before it relaxed. She rested her chin on her forearm as the masseuse kneaded the knots out of her shoulders and neck.

Tobirama sat in the corner of the room. Every once in a while, his eyes lifted toward her. The blue light of the laptop bathed his throat and face. It made his dark circles darker, his cheekbones sharper.

Sakura turned her head to the side to look at him. It took him a while. But when he felt her stare, he lifted his chin again. She winked at him. He smiled a little.

"Thankful?" he guessed.

"Let me buy this place from you," she said instead.

"Hell no," Tobirama snorted.

"I thought so. Well, I tried," sighed Sakura, eyes drifting shut.

The candles burning around the room filled it with the scent of lavender. By the time the massage was done, Sakura had nearly fallen asleep. But not quite. Because she could hear the sharp tap of Tobirama's fingers over the keyboard. The creak of the masseuse's feet on the floorboards.

At the end of the hour, Sakura sat up. Rolling her shoulders a few times to test them. She twisted from side to side. And then she got to her feet to dress. Tobirama shut his laptop, rested his cheek on his fist. He waited until the masseuse gathered up the used towels and bowed before leaving the room. Only then did he speak again.

"I'm assuming you didn't just come here for a massage," he said.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him as she clasped her bra. And then she turned to face him as she pulled her blouse on.

"I actually did," she replied. She took her time with each button, starting from the bottom. When she looked up, Tobirama's eyes were narrowed. She smiled.

" _And_ , I wanted to let you know that Uncle gave me the okay to kill _Fai Tsai_ ," Sakura then added.

Tobirama let out a sigh. Arms tapping against the armrest. He scratched his thumbnail against the tattoo on his chin.

Sakura stepped into her black heels. The bright red bottoms touching against the floor. She took slow steps toward him. Her shadow fell across him as she leaned forward, hand resting on his shoulder.

"So cough him up, _brother_ ," she whispered.

Tobirama stared up at her. He let out a sigh. His expression made her pause. She slid into his lap, her hands settling against his cheeks. The faint stubble scratching against her palms.

"This won't be good for any of us, you know," he warned her.

When their eyes met, Sakura smiled. And it wasn't filled with any sarcasm or cruelty. Tobirama place his hand on the back of her hand. She let him kiss her.

"I know."

* * *

Sakura remembered the night _Sifu_ Might died. The rain bouncing off the asphalt like millions of little marbles. The stink of tobacco clinging to her fingertips and her jacket as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She caught herself in the doorway before she stepped into the training hall. _Sifu_ always nagged her about how bad smoking was for her. She had stopped trying to explain that it really wasn't her. That Orochimaru just insisted on her holding onto his cigarette whenever he needed to free up his hands.

Sakura pushed the door open with her shoulder, squinting against the light. She stood in the entrance, wiping her face dry with her sleeve.

"Hey! I've been calling you! Thought you weren't coming tonight!" Rock called out to her from across the room. He grunted as he caught the punching bag that swung into him. And then flashed a grin at her.

"Sorry. My phone's broken," she replied. It had fallen into an industrial meat grinder along with the corpse she had been disposing of the night before.

Rock said something to one of the men standing against the wall. They traded places so that Rock could stop holding the punching bag. He jogged over, as light on his feet as ever. There was always a bounce in his step, a smile on his face.

"If _Sifu_ around?" asked Sakura. She glanced around. Couldn't see his ripped sleeves or hear his booming voice. Rock shook his head.

"No. Maybe he slipped out to the convenience store or something?" Rock wondered. Sakura nodded. She began shrugging off her coat when something strange blurred past the window. She heard an odd noise from outside. Something louder than the rain that didn't belong there.

She and Rock walked to the window. She pushed it open to peek out into the rain. Rock leaned out over her to look too. Together they looked around before they examined the streets below. And by the yellow light of the streetlights, they could see a shape sprawled on the concrete. The bright green shirt and matching pants blaring like a traffic light.

"Holy shit!" Rock exclaimed.

People stopped in the middle of their sparring and training. They ran over, also sticking their heads outside.

"Is that _Sifu_?!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"That's blood!"

"Someone call!"

"Where did he come from?"

Sakura was frozen in place. She stared at the way both Guy's legs splayed in the wrong direction. His head twisted around, neck broken as he hit the ground.

A sick feeling bubbled up in her gut.

She shoved past Rock and the others, back inside. Ignoring the way Rock called her name. Running as fast as she could towards the stairs that led up to the roof.

The door to the roof flew open. It smashed against the wall. Slamming shut behind her.

There was only one person standing up on the roof. And Sakura didn't know who she had expected, but it certainly hadn't been Kabuto. He stood close to the edge, wringing his hands as he stared down at the body.

At the loud noise, he started and turned toward her. His eyes darted toward the door behind her. And he began taking slow steps to the side, slowly curving his way toward the door. His hands held up in front of him.

"... _Lan yeung_... it was you?" she spat.

"Okay, listen to me, Jing-Mei. This isn't what is looks like," he said.

The very sound of his voice made her tremble with rage.

"I'm going to tear you apart," she snarled. And he could barely hear her over the rain. He tripped over a pipe on his way to the door. He fell hard onto his side. Elbow banging against the floor. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose in time to see Sakura stalking over to him.

Kabuto scrambled away on his hands and feet.

"Jing-Mei! I swear! It was an accident!" he sputtered.

She advanced, splashing through the puddles that had gathered on the rooftop.

"We were arguing and I got angry! I didn't mean to push him that hard! I just-"

" _Diu lei lo mo_!" she cursed.

Sakura lunged. Her fist connected with his jaw. And as he reeled from the impact, she grabbed the collar of his jacket. She began hammering her fist into his face over and over again. Pain erupted across her knuckles as her skin split. Her blood mingling with his. Shards of glass digging into her skin as his glasses shattered.

She screamed as she continued to pummel him. Tears spilling down her cheeks as she hit him over and over. Until her arms ached, until she could barely see past her own tears. And she could hear Kabuto sobbing for mercy over and over again.

"Jing-Mei! Please!" he hiccuped. One of his eyes squinted shut against the blood streaming from his forehead. It looked like she had broken his nose from the way both his nostrils gushed blood too. He keened in pain, one of his hands reaching for her shirt.

Fists still dripping blood, Sakura released Kabuto's jacket. His head smacked against the rooftop. Eyes unfocused. He coughed, wheezing as tried to crawl away from her. And she let him wriggle out from under her. Her arms hung at her sides as she watched him. The pain spreading through her shredded knuckles.

She got to her feet, exhausted. Kabuto lay curled up on his side in the rain. Sobbing to himself, both his hands clutched over his head. The rage welled up hot in her again. She kicked him hard in the side. Relishing the scream of pain that erupted from his mouth before he dissolved back into sobs. She said nothing else to Kabuto as she headed down the stairwell.

Back into the training hall. Some of the students stood inside, huddled close and speaking in low voices. Occasionally, one of them peeked out the window. Like they expected Guy to suddenly stand up and walk back inside, waving both his hands.

Lee started when he saw her dripping water and blood all over the polished floors. He cradled his phone against his shoulder as he ran to meet her.

"Jing-Mei, what-"

"I need your keys," she interrupted him. Her voice came out a little harsher than she had intended. Some heads swiveled toward her. But they quickly looked away. Even though no one ever brought it up, everyone knew who she was. Knew the rumors of who she worked for. Knew better than to stare.

Rock searched her face.

"He wouldn't want you to do this," Rock warned her, his voice low. But as he spoke, he fished into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Sakura snatched them out of the air when he tossed them over.

"I don't care," she snapped before she headed out into the rain. Trying not to see Guy's body sprawled out on the pavement. His blood seeping into the sewers. Arms and legs bent at all the wrong angles. His eyes as blank as soulless as those of a fish.

She drove Rock's car to where she knew Orochimaru would be. A seedy little nightclub tucked away in Central. Down a winding alley, tucked underneath a strip joint. The smoke and blinking lights made her head throb as she slipped into the club. She weaved through the dancers who gyrated to the beat.

And in the very back, past the VIP section, into the office.

Sakura burst in without knocking. Rainwater dripping down her face. Blood still smearing across her upper lip and staining the collar of her shirt. Panting against the exhaustion and pain that had started to seep into her nerves.

Orochimaru was in the middle of a meeting. His jacket draped over the back of his chain. Dressed in his tailored white shirt and suspenders. All heads turned to her as she doors banged open. Some drew guns on reflex. But when they recognized her, they lowered their firearms. A couple called her name, asked what was wrong. One even rose and took a few steps toward her. It was Dirty Sam. Too many buttons of his shirt opened to show off the tattoo of a snake coiled around a heart in the middle of his chest.

But Sakura ignored them all. Knocked Sam's hand aside as she crossed the room. Orochimaru was sitting on the edge of his desk, arms folded across his chest. And when she crossed the room, her hands reaching, he opened up his arms. Let her grasp his forearms as a soundless sob rose up her throat.

Orochimaru measured her expression. He then eyed the men over her shoulder. He didn't need to say anything else when he jerked his chin. They got to their feet and made a swift exit.

Sakura felt something inside her clench up as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Orochimaru," she whispered. Without honorifics. Without any of the titles.

He didn't chastise her.

" _Sifu_ Might is dead."

"...Oh," Orochimaru replied. And then he slipped out of her grasp. He examined her hands. At where the skin had scraped away from where her knuckles had met Kabuto's face again and again. His hands were warm as he took her face.

And then she added: "It was _Fai Tsai_. He killed him."

"On purpose?" asked Orochimaru.

Sakura's eyes hardened. "It doesn't matter."

Orochimaru smirked at that. And then he clicked his tongue when he saw that she had broken one of her nails.

"He pushed him off the roof. I mean... what the fuck?" she croaked.

"Did the police get him?" Orochimaru questioned, ever the pragmatist. She had always hated that cold logic in his tone. But not tonight.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."

Orochimaru sighed, looking up toward the ceiling. "Kabuto's singular talent is crawling into hiding like a little rat. He'll be gone by the time cops get there," he remarked. And then his gaze fell back onto Sakura. At the way her shoulders were shaking.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Dripping down her cheeks where they melted into the rainwater.

"I hate him. I want to kill him," she whispered.

"Hate him or not, he's still a Red Pole, Jing-Mei. Or have you forgotten?" Orochimaru reminded her, holding her hands between his. She yanked her hands free, clenching them into fists at her sides.

"I don't care! I hate him!" Sakura insisted. And then she heard how childish she sounded and fell quiet again. Her forehead fell against his collarbone as he pulled her close. Orochimaru didn't seem to mind that she was wetting his clothes. Or that her diluted blood dripped all over his pants. Staining the white fabric pink in strange patches as she gripped his shirt.

"You're very upset right now. It's best not to make any rash decisions," Orochimaru warned her as he began stroking her hair. The collar of his shirt smelled a little like incense.

"So you're taking _Fai Tsai's_ side," Sakura stated. Her voice suddenly flat and quite composed.

His hand paused.

"I never said that," he corrected her.

Sakura drew back a little at that. Her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"I can't stand to see my cute subordinate so upset," he told her. He reached up to wipe her eyes with his thumbs. And then he stared directly at her. A smile curling at his mouth.

"So what do you want to do?" Orochimaru inquired. Like he was asking her what she wanted to eat for dinner. He took her hands in his again. Golden eyes searching her face.

And like so much of what Orochimaru said and did, this was confusing. She had the sense that this wasn't a normal conversation. That he really _was_ asking what she wanted. So she frowned when she met his gaze again.

"But you _like_ Kabuto. You support him," Sakura slowly said. Orochimaru nodded.

"I think he's funny. So, yes, I do. But I'm going to tell you a secret about this world, Jing-Mei."

And Orochimaru leaned in closer. His smile was terrifying. It turned her blood to ice. But she couldn't stop herself from leaning in closer. Until her forehead almost touched his.

"There is no neutrality in this world. By not taking action, that _is_ your action. If you want to survive in this life- _our life_ \- you need to always choose a side," Orochimaru whispered.

Sakura felt her lower lip tremble. She bit down on it, nodding. And then Orochimaru's thumbs stroked over the backs of her hands.

"And right now, I'm choosing you," Orochimaru added. She averted her gaze. Nodding as the tears burned hotly in the corners of her eyes ago. Threatening to spill over one more time.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her again.

"I want him to die like the little shit-eating rat he is. But first I want him to suffer," Sakura whispered.

Orochimaru beamed. He kissed her forehead.

"Wonderful. Don't let go of that feeling."

* * *

Sakura found Kabuto hiding out on an old oil tanker sitting in Kowloon Bay. The guard at the door let her pass without a word. Inside was a makeshift gambling den. Folding tables set up around the room. Chairs clustered around them.

Red-rimmed eyes darted to her when the door opened and shut.

She stood out like a sore thumb among the men who stank of tobacco and whiskey in her cobalt jumpsuit. The neckline plunged in a thin strip down to her belt, revealing just a sliver of chest and stomach. Wine-colored lips smiling when she found Kabuto hunkered down in a corner, cards fanned out in his hand. Smoke twisted out of her mouth when she exhaled.

Sakura said nothing. But she nodded toward Kabuto. Sai and Tenten stepped out from behind her. They advanced on Kabuto. Tenten shoved the chips and cards off the table. The plastic pieces plinking against ground.

The room fell silent.

The tap of Sakura's heels rang out. As she took one step. Then the next. The swish of her flowing sleeves whispering from her sides.

And then Sakura stopped just in front of Kabuto. She tucked her thumbs into her pockets. Tilted her head to one side.

"It's been a while, _brother,"_ she greeted him.

Kabuto didn't try to run. His face was haggard. Eyes completely bloodshot. The band of his gold watch slid around his bony wrist.

"...Why are you doing this, Jing-Mei?" Kabuto asked. He didn't sound angry or even desperate. And when he looked up, he looked her right in the eyes. She watched his expression shift. Plucked the cigarette out of her mouth. Let it rest between her fingers. And maybe he realized before she even opened her mouth to respond.

"You know why, Kabuto."


	40. Chapter 40

**title** Good Night  
 **summary** _Sweet dreams  
_

* * *

A cooler sat in Hashirama's office one morning when he arrived. He lingered in the doorway as his men went to investigate. They examined the box with caution. Opening the plastic lid slowly. Carefully.

There was no need. He had known as soon as he had spotted the large pink bow placed on top of the lid.

Inside was _Fai Tsai's_ skull. The bones and teeth bleached white. She had placed the glasses carefully back over the empty eye sockets. In separate jars floated his eyeballs and his tongue. A handwritten note sat under the skull.

"It's been almost a week since you gave her the okay, Uncle," one of his men remarked as he read the note too. Hashirama retrieved his handkerchief from inside his jacket. He covered his hand with it before he lifted the skull out of the cooler, holding it up to the window. He squinted one eye, using it to block out the sun hovering over the harbor.

"She probably took her time with him," sighed Hashirama. He placed the skull down on his desk.

Hands in his pockets, he continued to stare out over Victoria Harbor. At the fishing boats that drifted in with their catches. At the tour cruises that did a lazy loop of the waters as tourists snapped photos of the skyline. He glanced down at the note again.

 _From your favorite,_ was all it read in sparkling gold ink.

* * *

Sakura stood at her favorite spot on the entire island. Watching the road that spiraled down the side of Victoria Peak. It almost looked like toy cars were puttering around. Like she could reach down and pluck them right off their path. She crossed her arms across her chest.

When she shivered, the car door opened. She half-turned to see Sai emerge with her fur coat. He draped it over her shoulders.

Sakura handed her cigarette over to him without speaking. He accepted it, taking a long drag. And then he looked back at Tenten leaning against the side of the car. He passed the cigarette to her and she took a puff too.

"Are you ready, Aunt Cheng?" he asked her, hooking his thumbs through his belt loops.

"It doesn't matter. It's going to happen today," she answered.

And then Tenten, holding the cigarette between her teeth, ran her hand through her hair. Ruffling her bangs in quick, angry movements.

"This is the day that you really get us all killed, Boss," Tenten accused.

Sakura peeked over her shoulder to smile at her oldest friend.

"Does that mean you won't help me?" she asked.

Scowling, Tenten dropped the cigarette. Ground it out under the point of her shoe.

"I never said that," she retorted.

* * *

Hashirama looked up as the doors to his office opened. He almost smiled when he spotted Sakura. She was dressed in a white blazer over white pants. Her black heels tapping against the worn wood as she stepped inside. And despite the relatively warm weather, she wore a white fur coat draped over her shoulders. As Sakura headed into the room, the two guards on duty slipped outside to watch the door.

"Jing-Mei," Hashirama greeted her.

She walked up to his desk to deposit a box. From inside came a wonderful smell. And then she also set down a plastic cup filled with milk tea. The ice inside was still square, barely melted.

Sakura settled into her usual seat. The black armchair directly in the middle. Tobirama's seat to her left was empty. And of course Kabuto's seat to her right was also unfilled.

Sakura crossed one leg over the other, peeling off her leather gloves. She placed her elbow on the armrest, tilting her head to rest on her fist.

Hashirama opened up the box to find roasted chicken covered in roasted garlic. He inhaled deeply before he twisted off a leg. He eyed her as he began picking the flesh off the charred bone.

"Did you get my present this morning?" she queried, her tone light as she examined her nails.

Hashirama swallowed the chicken in his mouth. "I did. I appreciate the presentation. It was a nice touch," he said, gesturing toward the fireplace. And on the mantle sat Kabuto's skull. The white bone gleaming. The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched upwards.

"And people say _I'm_ fucked up," she murmured.

She watched as Hashirama picked up the milk tea and eagerly drank it down. The roasted chicken was delicious, but it was a touch too salty. She knew it would make him thirsty. He made quick work of the rest of the bird. And then he wiped his hands clean with the moist toilette that had been included in the box. He tossed it into the box along with the bones picked clean.

When he lifted his chin, Sakura was still watching him, that half-smile lingering on her lips.

"Word's going to get around that _Fai Tsai's_ gone for good. What's your plan, Uncle?" she inquired.

Hashirama let out a heavy sigh at that. He rested his hands on top of his desk as he thought.

"There are a few candidates I have in mind. I'm sure you have your own suggestions," he answered. Sakura smiled.

"What you think is much more important, Uncle," she said, shaking her head. Hashirama settled back in his leather chair. It squeaked just a little under the weight. He studied her face. Those dark eyes piercing into hers like they always did.

"You look satisfied. Are you done?" he asked.

Sakura's smile turned a little sheepish. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I promise. After today, I'll be much calmer, Uncle. I won't cause you any more trouble," she assured him.

And Hashirama finally smiled at her. He slurped down the last of the milk tea, setting it to the side. He gestured for her.

Sakura rose out of her seat to step toward him. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course, Jing-Mei. You are my favorite, after all," he replied. They laughed softly. He coughed at the end of it. He cleared his throat, swallowing a few times.

"I just wanted to check in. I have a busy day today, Uncle," Sakura said, taking a step back. Hashirama nodded. He turned away from her, to look out the window. Squinting into the sunlight as some of the rays seemed to double and wobble.

Sakura pulled her gloves back on. She bowed at Hashirama before she turned and strode across the room. But then she stopped.

"Oh. One last thing, Uncle."

* * *

Tobirama glanced down at his phone. He peered out past the curtains. The knock on the door came as no surprise to him. It was quiet. Just two taps.

When he opened it up, Sakura stood there, holding up a bottle of whiskey.

"Why did you ask to meet?" he asked as she pushed her way into the apartment when he didn't move. She ducked under his arm to head into the kitchen. She rummaged around, looking for clean glasses. Tobirama followed her, arms crossing over his chest.

"We're celebrating," she replied. And when she turned, she held up two cups. She set them on the counter. She twisted the top off the whiskey. Poured a couple fingers into each glass. She nudged one across the counter toward him.

Tobirama glared at her. "Celebrating?" he repeated.

"Cleaning up your mess is going to be the biggest pain in the ass from here on out. You think it ends with you getting what you want?" he snapped.

She blinked a few times before she smirked.

"Yeah, I do," she retorted.

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama tossed back his drink. And then,he reached over and drained her glass too. She simply raised her eyebrows at him.

"Very mature," she remarked, dryly.

Leaning his forearm against the counter, he stared at her. "But what do you actually want?"

Sakura took a step closer to him. She placed her hand on his chest, pretending to fiddle with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"I told you, Tobirama. We're celebrating," she replied.

He froze a little. Sakura brushed idly at some invisible lint on his chest. He caught her hand, taking a step forward. She stepped with him. The small of her back hitting the edge of the counter.

"What about the boy toy?" Tobirama demanded.

She looked up at him, feigning surprise. Her eyebrows rising.

"Who?" she asked in return.

She laughed as he lifted her onto the counter. His fingers twisting into her hair as he pulled her mouth up for a kiss. All teeth and tongues, his voice growling up from deep inside his throat. He tugged at her clothes, impatient with all the buttons and zippers in his way. Flinging her shirt and bra aside. Greedy fingers spreading across her bare chest, dragging down her torso. Slipping into the waistband of her pants.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she bit down on his earlobe. Just hard enough to reclaim his attention.

"Not here," she hissed into his ear before she kissed it.

His arms wrapped around her. He managed to carry her to the bed. They tumbled onto the mattress, her fingernails trailing long paths down his back. And a smile spread across her lips as he bit his way down her throat.

Rolling her onto her stomach, Tobirama filled her deep. His fingers digging into her hips as he thrust into her. The slap of his skin against her skin. Jerking into her over and over again, driving the breath from her lungs. She clutched the headboard as he slammed into her. Bones rattling. His shaky breaths hot in her ear as he pressed his chest to her back.

She shuddered against him when he whispered her name. Dark and low. Like thunder rumbling over a distant horizon. He spilled into her, trembling and panting.

And when he had caught his breath, he pulled her close again. She laughed, twisting in his embrace. She climbed into his lap, pressing kiss to his temple.

"Wow, you really missed me, huh?" she remarked.

"Shut up," Tobirama huffed as she sank down onto him.

This time, their tempo was much less frantic. His hands rested on her hips. He drank her in as she rose and fell. When her eyes opened, she caught him staring, his expression a little sleepy. She smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. His voice slurring.

Sakura stilled for a moment. She leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose.

"It's a shame. I really would have liked to keep you around for a little longer. You're such a good fuck," she sighed.

Tobirama froze. His eyes narrowed into slits. Her smile didn't budge.

"What do you mean, Jing-Mei?" he demanded.

"You're right. Without _Fai Tsai_ , you and I will always be at each other's throats. And I don't want that," she told him.

She could see her words processing. His eyes widened.

"What the fuck did you put in that whiskey?" he demanded.

"It wasn't poisoned. I love you too much to kill you, Tobirama. But I can't keep you around anymore. You'd just get in my way," Sakura replied.

He grabbed her forearms. She winced a little as his hands tightened. Her hands began to turn white as blood began to drain from her fingers.

But her smile didn't falter. She ground her hips a little. Giggling at the way his jaw clenched at the sensation. And little by little, his grip loosened.

"You'll go to sleep for a long time. And when you wake up, everything will be okay," she whispered before she kissed him one last time. Her tongue sliding across his. Teeth nipping at his lower lip. She drew back, eyes glittering.

She watched. As the strength drained from his crushing hands. His mouth went slack. And all his weight fell backward. He slumped onto the bed, eyes rolling back in his head.

Sakura leaned back on her palms, staring down at him. She scoffed.

"Stupid man. Like an ex-karaoke hostess wouldn't know how to roofie a drink," she remarked. And then she climbed off of his lap. He slipped out from inside of her. Sakura leaned over him to pluck a few tissues from the nightstand. She wiped herself as she headed into the bathroom to reapply her lipstick.

* * *

"Oh. One last thing, Uncle," Sakura said, hesitating in the door. She reached into her coat to pull out a black gun. Unloaded a bullet in each of his guards. Blood bubbled out of the matching holes in their temples as they slumped to the floor.

Hashirama got to his feet, hands slapping down on his desk. And as he stood there, he swayed a little. He cleared his throat a few more times. Blinked at the blurriness in his eyes.

He coughed. And he suddenly felt his chest constrict as he coughed several more times.

Sakura's heels tapped across the floor. She placed her hands on Hashirama's cheeks. Angling his head so she could look into his hazy eyes. At the way they crossed a little before he struggled to focus again.

"I always said that I would protect this family, Uncle. And I'm keeping my word," she told him. Smiling so tenderly as she wiped at the foam that began to bubble up at the corner of his mouth. She could hear the gurgle as he tried to say something, but she shushed him.

"You and Tobirama have been my family for a long time now. And I'll never forget all the kindnesses you've done for me," she went on.

And then her smile dropped. "But Orochimaru was my family too. And you killed him."

She released his face. And he slumped forward, cheek hitting the desk with a thud. Palms pressing to the table, Hashirama pushed himself upright. Shoulders shaking with the effort to glare up at her.

Sakura stared down at him. Her eyes cold.

"You shouldn't have given me away to him in the first place if you wanted to keep me on your side," she told him. Sitting on the edge of his desk, she added: "And you shouldn't have gotten soft."

She listened to Hashirama continue to gasp and choke on nothing.

"Oh, and don't worry. I won't kill Tobirama. He's my family after all. And family looks out for each other," Sakura told him. She stroked her gloved hand over Hashirama's hair a few times. His drool leaked out of his mouth, pooling across the desk.

And when he died, it was quite unremarkable. Just a few sputters before the light faded from his eyes. Face purple and the whites of his eyes bloodshot.

Sakura lingered there for a moment. She patted Hashirama's head one last time as she remembered the way he had smiled at her. That confident grin among all the flashing lights.

This probably wasn't the ending he deserved. But it was the one she had chosen for him.

Sakura got to her feet. She glanced down at the black pistol in her hands. She cast one last glance around the office before she slipped outside. She dropped the gun in the dumpster outside before she got into the car. Zabuza glanced at her in the rearview mirror. Tenten and Sai were silent as she closed the door. Zabuza peeled out of the parking lot before she could tell him to move.

She stared at her reflection as they pulled onto the highway. At the glittering skyscrapers that grew out from the asphalt. She caught Sai staring at her in the glass.

"Are you nervous, _Sai lo_?" she asked him.

His answering smile was strained. A little too tight around the corners of his mouth.

"Don't worry. We're almost there," she told him. And she turned her head to look him in the face. She smiled back at him. But it was completely relaxed, her eyes glittering with something like glee.

* * *

When Tobirama opened his eyes, it was to bright lights flashing through the windows. He grimaced, trying to cover his face with his hands. There was a fetid smell that made his eyes water. He looked around him, squinting against the cacophony of sounds and smells.

It took a moment for him to recognize the old, gutted warehouse where he had committed so much of his business.

But there was a strange shape hanging from one of the chains by the window. It swayed back and forth back and forth. He could hear dogs barking now. And he could hear men shouting.

The dogs were coming closer now.

Tobirama sat up. He looked down when he felt something sticky on his body. And he found his entire torso and both his hands coated with blood. There was a machete held in his right hand. He dropped it. It hit the ground with a clang that echoed much farther than it should.

Jumping to his feet, he made his way over to the strange shape.

It was just a body dangling there. Head severed neatly from the shoulders. When he leaned in closer, he squinted. He could see a red arrow tattoo running across the collarbones. A shiny old burn scar on the left shoulder. His eyes widened when he realized that this was Kabuto's body.

The lights continued to flash in through the windows. But now he could see the blinking red and blue lights of police cars too.

Tobirama wheeled around and his knee collided with a desk. He slammed against it, eyes watering. When he lifted his palms, papers stuck to them. He tried to brush them off before he realized that they were contracts and ledgers. The surface of the desk was completely covered in invoices. And as he shuffled through them, movements growing more and more frantic, he realized that these were _his_ financial records. Of all the protection money he had received, of the profits he had made shipping narcotics in and out of the mainland. Which made absolutely no sense since he kept all his records digital. He had bought some of the finest encryption software to keep those things private and out of the wrong hands.

And here they were, printed like a breadcrumb trail to drag him to hell.

The double doors at the other end of the room banged open. Police poured in, shining their flashlights in his face. Guns raised. Doors snarling and straining against their leashes.

"Senju! Put your hands where I can see them!" one of the cops shouted.

Tobirama didn't bother to resist arrest. He had no weapons on him. And his head was still spinning as they dragged him to the station to process him. But as one of the officers read him the counts of all his accusations, one made him lift his head to glare.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

The officer glowered back. "I said, you're accused of bribing Senator Kwak with the amount of 50,000 HKD."

And then he recalled a conversation from all those years ago.

 _"I need 50,000," Sakura declared._

 _"You don't have $50,000?" he asked. His eyes roved over her. Bare body tangled in the white sheets. She rested her chin in her hand. The phoenix on her arm flexing and rippling with the muscles underneath. The red garish against her skin._

 _"I didn't say that," she replied._

 _"Then what for?" he challenged. Something lurked in that expression. That smile, eyes gentle and mouth soft._

 _"Consider it an investment. You'll be happy that you did," insisted Sakura, rolling onto her back and stretching her arms over her head._

Teeth grinding together, Tobirama stared down at his clenched fists. The veins popping out in his forearms as he trembled. As he recalled her coy smiles. At the years of memories piled one on top of each other. He lowered his head a little. And then his shoulders shook as he let out a low chuckle.

"You're really fucked up, you know that?" he sighed to the floor.

* * *

It was late on a Tuesday night when rain poured down on Tokyo. As the door opened and shut, Ayu ran up to greet the customer, Moegi trailing her.

"Welcome- ah!" she interrupted herself. She pressed her hands to her smile, giggling a little. Moegi quietly excused herself to run upstairs.

"Mama, a customer for you!" Moegi called, peeking her head past the door.

"Alright," Sakura said. Sakura plucked her cigarette from her mouth. She snubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray. Sighing, she rose from her chair. She pulled a shawl over her shoulders and stepped into the pair of high heels waiting at the door. Moegi held the door for her. With her free hand, she squeezed Moegi's cheeks together.

Sakura released the girl and then headed down the stairs. With slow and leisurely steps that echoed. Itachi met her at the foot of the stairs. Her eyes narrowed a little as he raised her hand to his mouth. Kissed her knuckles. Lips lingering for just a moment too long.

"My apologies. Have I come at a bad time, Mama?" Itachi asked.

"Set up my table, please," Sakura called to the employees, eyes never leaving Itachi's.

"Yes, Mama!" they called out, hurrying around with trays and glasses.

And as they walked to the back of the room, Itachi's hand slipped around her waist. He leaned in close, head tilting toward her.

"Or should I be calling you Dragon Head from now on?" he murmured into her ear.

Sakura smiled in return. The diamonds in her ears glittering as she turned her head.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I'm just the mama of a hostess club," she insisted.


End file.
